Serce nietoperza
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Opowieść o Hermionie i Severusie, a także o Harrym i Draco, Ronie i Hermionie i kilku innych parach, które wynikły w między czasie.Tytuł brzmiący, jak zapowiedź telenoweli nie zmylił was.To będzie romansisko i to straszne, ale R jest tylko z powodu slahu
1. 1

**Serce Nietoperza** **– Rozdział Pierwszy**

**Wersja Nieco Poprawiona**

"(...) Nad nurtem jej ze skalnej wyrosła posady

limba; zżółkłe konary smutno na dół chyli,

czując, że dłużej walczyć na próżno się sili

i runie - wicher szumi jej hymny zagłady.

Nie ona jedna toczy tę walkę bolesną:

są ludzie i narody całe na przedwczesną

śmierć skazane przez losów okrutne przekleństwo

i czyż warto jest walczyć nie wierząc w zwycięstwo

I czyż warci są życia, którym brak doń siły?

I cóż z tych łez wylanych na słabych mogiły?"

Kazimierz Przerwa - Tetmajer "Schnąca limba"

Xxx

Severus Snape siedział w kamiennym lochu, ale bynajmniej nie czuł się w nim jak w domu. Był to bowiem loch znajdujący się w podziemiach Uniwersytetu Aurorów. Sam Uniwersytet był ogromnym gmachem, oprócz uczelni i akademika znajdowały się tu także komnaty już wyszkolonych Aurorów, którzy mieli zwyczajnie za dużo pracy, by szukać sobie mieszkania. A pod tym ogromnym kompleksem budynków znajdowały się lochy. Ogromne, z niezliczoną ilością komnat, cel, korytarzy, przejść i poziomów. Legenda głosiła, że żaden Auror nie zna nawet połowy tego tajemniczego obszaru. Były tu rejony znane większości, ale też takie, które znali jedynie wtajemniczeni. Było również wiele miejsc zwyczajnie zapomnianych, o których istnieniu wiedziały już tylko szczury i pająki. Najwięcej jednak plotek i legend dotyczyło tych terenów lochów, gdzie Aurorzy mogli przesłuchiwać złapanych zbrodniarzy za nim ci trafili do lochów ministerstwa. Tam już bowiem czujne spojrzenia urzędników nieco hamowały zdolności Łapaczy Czarnoksiężników do wydobywania zeznań z podejrzanych.

Mistrz eliksirów, który uniknął Azkabanu jedynie dlatego, że był szpiegiem, od czasu rozpoczęcia się wojny musiał składać raport co dwa tygodnie z tego, czego się dowiedział. Mówił im wszystko to, czego Dumbledore mu nie zabronił i choć nie podawali mu veritaserum to okłamywanie ich nie było ani łatwe, ani przyjemne. Choć oczywiście człowiek, który zdobył doświadczenie na oszukiwaniu i szpegowaniu Czarnego Pana, dawał sobie z tym radę. Aurorzy byli dość dobrze zorientowani w sprawach wewnętrznego kręgu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, a na pewno lepiej od Ministerstwa. Mogli być sadystycznymi bydlakami, ale nie byli głupi, dlatego też Severus Snape składał raporty (tylko, że rzadsze) już od czasu pojawienia się Mrocznego Znaku podczas mistrzostwa świata w Quidditchu. Oczywiście na początku ta wzmożona aktywność i podejrzliwość władz obejmowała tylko nielicznych i jednym z nich od samego początku była Jocelyn Martel.

Była to młoda kobieta z ciasno splecionymi, jasnymi włosami i surowymi, szarymi oczami i to ona po raz kolejny przesłuchiwała szpiega, który dopiero co wrócił z akcji i marzył o świętym spokoju, papierosie i gorącej kąpieli.

Ile osób zginęło? - padło suche pytanie, a samopiszące pióro, które nigdy nie zmieniało słów, które padły, śmignęło po pergaminie.

Severus poprawił się na niewygodnym krześle. Nie był przykuty, bo też nikt nie zamierzał go torturować. Traktowany był kulturalnie, aczkolwiek towarzyszyła temu ta sama, co zawsze niechęć do zdrajców.

Trzy - padła krótka odpowiedź.

Niech pan opowie - proste pytanie zmusiło Snape'a do przypomnienia sobie tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz, a to była naprawdę koszmarna akcja. - Ja i dwóch Śmierciożerców mieliśmy wybadać, czy Rogers jest zdrajcą, a jeśli tak, to go zabić. Aportowaliśmy się przed jego domem i zaczęliśmy szukać. Z piętra słychać było ujadanie psa, myśleliśmy, że razem z nim się tam zamknął. Postanowiliśmy się jednak rozdzielić. Ja poszedłem na górę, a Tytian Avery i Frank Tompkins mieli sprawdzić dół. Po kilku minutach usłyszałem w dole Rogersa, wykrzykującego zaklęcie zabijające. Gdy dotarłem do niego stał na stole z obłędem w oczach i celował w Avery'ego, który stał tuz obok ciała Tompkinsa. Rogers wykrzykiwał coś o krwi, której nie może zmyć, a także "raz zdrajca, zawsze zdrajca", chwiał się na nogach, śpiewał i rymował. Sadzę, że odszedł od zmysłów. Rozpoznał mnie, wiedział, że też jestem szpiegiem. Zaczął do mnie krzyczeć, że ja go zrozumiem, że też mam zakrwawione dłonie. Wtedy, gdy odwrócił uwagę od Avery'ego ten rzucił na niego Avadę. Ja z kolei zabiłem Avery'ego, wysłałem raport Czarnemu Panu o tym, jak Rogers zabił dwóch Śmierciożerców, a ja zabiłem jego. Potem przyszedłem tutaj, a teraz chciałbym już wrócić do Hogwartu.

Jeszcze tylko kilka pytań...

Severus westchnął. Nieważne, jak długo i dokładnie by opowiadał zawsze i tak były dodatkowe pytania. Nie protestował jednak to i tak by nic nie dało, a był zbyt zmęczony na bezcelowe kłótnie.

Xxx

Kwadratowy, mały basen z ciemnego marmuru pełen był wody z czerwonozłotymi bąbelkami. Wstyd się przyznać, ale takie Severus lubił najbardziej. Przy wannie stało krzesło, a na nim siedział dyrektor w piżamie w różowe świnki. Bąbelków było na tyle dużo, że Snape nie czuł się skrępowany obecnością przyjaciela.

Coś cię gryzie - stwierdził Albus nawet nie siląc się na pytający ton.

Co, jeśli mi też tak odbije? Też mam dłonie we krwi! - wyrzucił z siebie mężczyzna, nawet nie dziwiąc się, że dyrektor go rozgryzł.

Ale masz coś co cię odciąga od myśli o tej krwi. Masz uczniów, których codziennie widujesz! - Severus spojrzał na swojego szefa, jak na wariata. - No i uczennice.

Dałbyś sobie spokój. Nie dość, że mam odejść od zmysłów to jeszcze chcesz mnie wyswatać!

Ja tylko odciągam twoje myśli na przyjemniejsze tematy.

Czy pan naprawdę myśli tylko o uczennicach?

Nie, czasami zdarza mi się pomyśleć o czekoladowych żabach. Ciągle brakuje mi karty Roberta Fludda, ale podobno pan Mathers z Hufflepuffu ma ją podwójnie...

Przeraża mnie myśl, że jest pan ostatnią nadzieją jasnej strony.

Nie ja, tylko Harry! - odparł Albus z szerokim uśmiechem.

To mnie pan pocieszył - stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów, zatapiając się głębiej w pachnącą pianę.

Xxx

Jedziemy moi drodzy, uważać na zakręty!- krzyczał Harry Potter, Chłopiec - Który - Przeżył i nadzieja świata magii.

Właśnie, rozchlapując kremowe piwo z niesionej butelki, prowadził węża złożonego z reszty drużyny quidditcha i innych Gryfonów.

No dalej, wszyscy do wężyka! - rozległ się krzyk jego przyjaciela Ronalda Weasley'a, idącego kilka osób dalej.

Tylko nie do wężyka! - sprzeciwił się Potter gwałtownie skręcając. - Wężyki siedzą w lochach i wypłakują oczka nad swą przegraną!

Salwa śmiechu Gryfonów, którzy niedawno pokonali Slytherin w wyjątkowo efektowny sposób na boisku do quidditcha zbudziła profesor McGonagall, która była zmuszona interweniować i posłać wreszcie wszystkich do łóżek.

Potem oczywiście musiała wyrzucić z męskiego dormitorium kilka panien, które przypadkowo "skręciły nie tam, gdzie trzeba", ale właściwie można uznać, że przyjęcie udało jej się skutecznie zakończyć.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	2. 2

**Serce Nietoperza – Rozdział Drugi**

**Wersja Nieco Poprawiona**

"Są takie chwile, gdy się nie śmie badać

swej własnej duszy, bo się człowiek lęknie,

że ani jednej nie znajdzie w niej struny,

co, potrącona, jeszcze czysto dźwięknie.

Lecz trzeba tylko jednego spojrzenia

pełnymi wielkiej miłości oczyma,

by w akord związać wszystkie struny duszy...

potrzeba jednych oczu - lecz ich nie ma!"

Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer "Są takie chwile"

Xxx

Harry obudził się i rozejrzał po pokoju, szukając wzrokiem czegoś, co nadawałoby się do wypicia. Po dłuższej chwili zlokalizował butelkę Magicznej Oranżady Florensca przy łóżku Deana i szybko ją sobie przywłaszczył.

Która godzina? - spytał obudzony właściciel napoju.

W pół do dziewiątej. Trzeba się pospieszyć. Zwłaszcza żeśmy jeszcze nie spakowani.

Ty jesteś jeszcze nie spakowany - stwierdził Thomas i obróciwszy się na drugi bok, zapadł w drzemkę.

Może i tak - mruknął Potter po chwili namysłu i skierował się ku łazience.

Dopiero po godzinie reszta chłopców obudziła się mniej więcej całkowicie. A wszystko dlatego, że Ron był głodny. Jego obudził głód, a jego kolegów donośne burczenie jego brzucha.

Myślałem, że ty zostajesz - stwierdził Seamus, patrząc na Pottera, który siedział na kufrze, usiłując go zamknąć.

No, co ty? - zdziwił się Neville. - Przecież to widać po ilości dziewczyn, które zostają. Im mniej jego fanek tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zwęszyły, że on wyjeżdża!

Co za dedukcja, panie Longbottom - rzucił Ron, świetnie naśladując głos profesora Snape'a, co wywołało ogólną wesołość.

Wiele bym oddał za takie fanki - westchnął Dean.

Nie warto, wierz mi - stwierdził Potter. - Nie powiem są słodziutkie, ale to dobijające, kiedy sobie pomyślisz, ze wystarczy jeden artykuł w gazecie, jedna głupia plotka i wszystkie zaczną udawać, że mnie nie znają.

Może masz rację - stwierdził Neville z westchnieniem - ale chętnie bym takiego ryzyka skosztował.

Oj, nie śmiejcie się z niego! - przerwał ogólny wybuch radości Weasley. - On chce mieć dziewczynę mądrą, zgrabną, śliczną, wierną, oddaną i zakochaną!

Otóż to! - krzyknął Potter, nie zwracając uwagii na Deana i Seamusa, który powoli szykowali swoje poduszki.

Jak Hermi - dodał rudowłosy i zarobił dwoma jaśkami.

Wiedziałem, że to powiesz! - warknął Finnigan.

Tego się już nie da słuchać! - dodał Thomas.

Nagle na twarzy Seamusa pojawił się średnio miły uśmiech.

A z tego, co ja słyszałem to ta twoja piękna, wierna, kochliwa i bardzo cnotliwa, zostaje w Hogwarcie by się oddawać eliksirom ze Snapem? - spytał z niewinną miną.

Lepiej, że się oddaje eliksirom ze Snapem, niż Snape'owi z eliksirem – zapewnił Neville.

Hermiona zostaje, żeby się lepiej przygotować do OWTMów i będzie miała dodatkowe zajęcia ze Snapem, ale nie będzie mu się oddawać! - wytłumaczył Weasley i ze złością zaczął się szykować do wyjścia.

Skoro tak twierdzisz - zachichotał Neville.

Nie cieszył się jednak długo swym dowcipem, gdyż Ron postanowił spróbować zakneblować go swoimi brudnymi skarpetkami.

Xxx

Na śniadaniu Harry jak zwykle siedział naprzeciwko Hermiony i Rona, który, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko, przesuwał dłonią po jej udzie.

Oczywiście wszystko się działo pod stołem, ale Harry domyślił się wszystkiego po rumieńcu Hermiony i tym, że uśmiech rudzielca był tak szeroki, że ukazywał nawet zęby trzonowe.

Z początku, gdy pod koniec szóstego roku, Ron i Hermiona zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać Potter był zaskoczony i szczerze mówiąc trochę załamany. Zwłaszcza, gdy okazało się, że te dwa skrajne charaktery wytrzymują ze sobą kolejne miesiące, a on po byle sprzeczce rzuca kolejną dziewczynę. Męczyły go ich nieszczere uśmiechy i piski nieustannie świdrujące mu mózg. Chciał czegoś innego. Nie wiedział, czy głębszego, czy może trwalszego, po prostu innego.

Jednak jego niepowodzenia uczuciowe nie zmieniały faktu, że jego fizyczne znajomości były dalece bardziej rozwinięte niż Rona. Hermiona bowiem mimo półrocznego związku wciąż nie była gotowa dopuścić Weasley'a dalej niż do swego uda, a i to dość rzadko. Rudzielec miał na te sprawy diametralnie inne poglądy, ale czekał cierpliwie, żaląc się przyjacielowi z niedostępności swojej ukochanej.

Mimo to Harry mu zazdrościł. On nigdy nie był w stanie opowiadać o żadnej ze swoich dziewczyn godzinami, nieustannie się nad nią zachwycać, błagać by przestała się gniewać, czy chodzić przez kilka godzin po Hogsmeade, żeby wybrać dla niej odpowiedni prezent na urodziny. Niestety nikt nie rozumiał jego problemów i nawet żale do Rona przestały mieć sens, gdyż ten nie był w stanie pojąć jak można woleć być zakochanym prawiczkiem niż puszczalską, hogwarcką sławą.

Ron, weź rękę, muszę już iść - mruknęła Hermiona.

Już? Dokąd? - zasmucił się Weasley.

Dziś moja kolej sprzątania pokoju wspólnego, a potem mam eliksiry.

Nie podoba mi się, że mieszkasz z Malfoy'em i że zostajesz na Święta ze Snapem.

Mieszkam w Wieży Prefektów Naczelnych, w innej niż drugi prefekt komnacie, a na Święta zostaję, żeby się przygotować do OWTMów i nauczyć się na tyle dobrze, żebyście i wy mogli zdać po korkach ze mną - cmoknęła Weasley'a w policzek. - Wesołych Świąt!

Mhm - mruknął rudzielec, patrząc za odchodzącą dziewczyną.

Xxx

Dracon Malfoy leżał na kanapie w pokoju wspólnym prefektów naczelnych i czytał "Przegląd sportów latających", czyli miesięcznik o quidditchu, który - jak twierdziła Hermiona - równie mocno zmuszał do myślenia, co zjedzenie dyniowego pasztecika. Malfoy jednak i czytał, i jadł pasztecik, a to już zmuszało do myślenia, gdyż musiał uważać by nie ubrudzić gazety, a to wymagało już pewnej wprawy.

Tymczasem Hermiona pozbierała książki, które leżały w najdziwniejszych miejscach, zebrała śmieci i brudne ubrania, które w workach przy drzwiach czekały cierpliwie na skrzaty, które miały się nimi zająć. Na początku roku ustaliła ze skrzatami, że sama z Malfoy'em będzie sprzątać. Oczywiście młodemu paniczowi nie za bardzo się to spodobało, ale Dumbledore uznał, że nawet szlachcic powinien od czasu do czasu posprzątać wokół siebie. Tak dla zdrowia.

No, nie no! Tym Harpiom to już całkiem odbiło! - krzyknął, gdy jego współlokatorka usiadła zmęczona w fotelu, wcześniej odkładając przed nim jego znalezione rzeczy.

Niech zgadnę! Wzięły miotły i rozpaliły z nich ognisko, a potem upiekły złotego znicza i sędziego, robiąc pyszną pieczeń.

Gorzej, przegrały z Armatami - mruknął Draco.

To źle? – spytała Hermiona, której nazwa Armaty niejasno majaczyła się gdzieś w okolicach przymiotników „Najlepsi", „Wytrwali", „Cudowni".

Zapewne był to efekt zbyt długich okresów czasu spędzanych w pobliżu Ronalda Weasley'a. Jednego z niewielu ocalałych fanów tej poduapadającej drużyny.

Ech... Tak, Hermiono - Draco usiadł i zaczął przeglądać znalezione przez Granger książki i inne szpargały. - O! Wszędzie tego szukałem!

To może byś tego bardziej pilnował - warknęła dziewczyna, która znalazła wskazaną książkę pod szafą.

Odwdzięczę ci się za to! – rzekł wspaniałomyślnie Malfoy.

Jak? – Hermiona spytała zdziwiona nagłym przypływem uczuć Ślizgona.

Powiem ci, że masz kwadrans na znalezienie się na korepetycjach z eliksirów.

Granger z przerażeniem spojrzała na zegarek, stwierdzając, że niestety jej złośliwy współlokator tym razem ma rację.

Na brodę Merlina! Snape mnie zabije!

Wspominał coś ostatnio, że brakuje mu ludzkich składników – mruknął Dracon, spokojnie przeglądając odnalezioną książkę („Transmutacja dla Dodania Piękna Życiu").

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	3. 3

**Rozdział Trzeci - Wersja Nieco Poprawiona**

"(...) Ropuszysko, siostro płazu,

Coś pod zimną bryłą głazu

Przez trzydzieści dni i nocy

W odrętwiałej śpiąc niemocy,

Skisło, zgniło w własnej ropie,

Ciebie naprzód w kotle topię.

Dalej! Żwawo! Hasa ! hej!

Buchaj, ogniu! Kotle, wrzej!

Bagnistego węża szczęka

Niech w ukropie tym rozmięka;

Żabie oko, łapki jeża,

Psi pysk i puch nietoperza,

Żądło żmii, łeb jaszczurzy,

Sowi lot i ogon szczurzy,

Niech to wszystko się na kupie

Warzy w tej piekielnej zupie.

Dalej! Żwawo! Hasa ! hej!

Buchaj, ogniu! Kotle, wrzej!

"Makbet" William Shakespeare, akt IV scena 1

tłum. Józef Paszkowski

Xxx

Powierchnia biurka Severusa Snape'a opanowana została przez niesprawdzone kartkówki, a wyżej wymieniony mężczyzna właśnie starał się zmienić ten stan rzeczy. Zerkał również nieustannie na zegarek, gdyż uczennica, która prośbą i groźbą zmusiła go do udzielania jej dodatkowych lekcji, teraz się na nich nie pojawiała. Irytowało go to niepomiernie, ale przynajmniej dawało pewną drobną satysfakcję. Okazało się jednak, że Pani Święta Gryfonka, która zdołała nakłonić Albusa, żeby zaorganizował jej dodatkowe lekcje z samym Demonem Lochów, miała jakieś wady. Oczywiście Severus postanowił sobie, że gdy tylko ją ujrzy - wypomni jej to.

Najwyraźniej myśli profesora ściągnęły ją jednak wreszcie na miejsce, gdyż wpadła z hukiem do sali w niezawiązanym krawacie i byle, jak narzuconym swetrze.

-Przepraszam za spóźnienie - wydyszała, kładąc swą torbę na ławce.

-Czy tobie się wydaje, że ja tu siedzę dla przyjemności, Granger? Skoro już nakłoniłaś dyrektora, żeby zmusił mnie do tych dodatkowych lekcji, to postaraj się chociaż na nich bywać! - Snape'a wyraźnie zirytowało spóźnienie.

-Przepraszam, panie profesorze. Jaki będziemy dziś robić eliksir? - Spytała najuprzejmiej i najbardziej przymilnie, jak potrafiła, żeby tylko zatrzeć to nieprzejemne wrażenie.

-Żaden. Będziesz musiała dziś jakoś przeżyć bez tej niewątpliwej przyjemności. Czekam na dostawę składników. Oddaj pracę domową, którą ci zadałem i bierz się za sprawdzanie kartkówek pierwszoroczniaków.

-Ale...

-Natychmiast - Snape szybko i spokojnie uciął protesty zawiedzionej uczennicy.

Xxx

Minęło półtorej godziny, a Hermiona była poirytowana i stuprocentowo pewna, że nigdy nie zostanie nauczycielką. Od samego czytania sprawdzianów pierwszorocznych można było zostać stale ogłupionym. Miała nadzieję, że dzisiejsza sesja spradzianowa już nigdy się nie powtórzy.

Spojrzała z niejaką złością na swojego nauczyciela. Pogrążony był w zapisywaniu czegoś w swoim notesie. Prawdopodobnie planował niezapowiedziane kartkówki dla Gryfonów na drugi semestr.

-Skończyłam - oznajmiła dziewczyna.

-Bardzo dobrze. Możesz iść - odparł, nie podnosząc głowy znad notatek.

-A co z eliksirem? - Zirytowała się Granger.

-Jak już zapewne wspominałem, czekam na dostawę składników. Posiadam obecnie jedynie rezerwową ilość i nie mam zamiaru jej marnować na pani zachcianki. Zakupione ingrediencje przyślą mi z Pokątnej późnym popołudniem, jeżeli bardzo się upierasz przy robieniu dziś eliksiru musisz przyjść wieczorem, po kolacji - warknął Snape, patrząc na nią ze złością.

-Przyjdę - odparła zdecydowania.

W końcu została w szkole na Święta, żeby się czegoś nauczyć, a nie jeszcze bardziej ogłupieć przez sprawdzanie kartkówek pierwszoroczniaków!

-Obawiałem się, że to powiesz - westchnął cicho Severus, gdy za jego uczennicą zatrzasnęły się drzwi.

Xxx

Severus rozpakowywał składniki i układał je na właściwych miejscach. Pod koniec każdego semestru brakowało podstawowych ingrediencji, a bez nich nie można było wykonywać trudniejszych eliksirów nawet, jeśli posiadało się pół szafki najrzadszych składników na Ziemi.

Profesor miał cichą nadzieję, że kiedy skończy będzie mógł pójść do swoich komnat i wypić kubek gorącej herbaty z miodem i cytryną, napawając się ciepłem i ciszą w fotelu przed kominkiem. Łączyło się to z jego silnym pragnieniem nieobecności Hermiony Granger. Na jego nieszczęście nie należała ona do osób, które łatwo rezygnują ze swoich planów.

-Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze - powiedziała w drzwiach, chcąc by zwrócił na nią uwagę.

-Dobry wieczór, panno Granger. Niech pani przygotuje półtoralitrowy kociołek, dwie kolby 2/3, miedzianą chochlę i dzban z litrem wody źródlanej. - Snape spokojnie wydawał polecenia, nie wdając się żadne zbędne konwersacje.

Hermiona szybko wykonywała polecenia, a Mistrz Eliksirów układał na stole potrzebne składniki. Znajdowały się tam trzy listki serdecznika, odłamki kwarcu, suszona szałwia, utrzymane zaklęciem świeżości płatki fiołka liliowego, języczki kanarków, oraz listki zielonej herbaty.Gdy skończył, spojrzał uważnie na Hermionę i spytał, czy podejrzewa, jaki eliksir będą dziś robić.

-Sądząc po elementach odpowiadających eliksirom, pobudzającym zdolności artystyczne i umysłowe, oraz języczkach kanarków, to będzie to eliksir Poinspirat.

-Co o nim wiesz?

-Został wynaleziony we Francji. Sprawia, że poeci odzyskują natchnienie, dostarcza im ciekawych pomysłów na przelanie uczuć w słowa. Potocznie zwany jest sokiem Kaliope.

-Dobrze. Czym się różni od eliksiru Wierszoklety i Krasomowy? - Pytał dalej, zapisując dokładny przepis na tablicy.

Dziewczyna rozpoczęła wykład o odmiennym pochodzeniu eliksirów i ich korzeniach, ale szybko jej przerwano.

-W działaniu, Granger - mruknął Snape.

-Nie jestem pewna... to znaczy... - Hermiona skupiła się mocno by przypomnieć sobie informacje o poetyckich eliksirach. - Po wypiciu eliksiru wierszoklety mówi się cudze wiersze, czasem też prozę i nie można przestać... Eliksir Krasomowy umożliwia mówienie prozą, ale w sposób szczególny... wzbogacając zwykłą wypowiedź... Zaś Sok Kaliope...

-Sprawia, że osoba poddana jego działaniu jest w stanie pisać, czy mówić piękne, własne wiersze, ale tylko gdy posiada rzeczywisty talent. Bez tego może powstać ładny wiersz, ale nie piękny, czy wartościowy artystycznie - wytłumaczył Mistrz Eliksirów. - Poza tym można nad tym zapanować i mówić prozą. Eliksir ten jakby zsyłał natchnienie i pomysły, ale bez odpowiedniego odbiorcy jest praktycznie nic nie wart. Jest najcenniejszy i najtrudniejszy z całej trójki eliksirów poetyckich. Jego przyrządzenie trwa krótko, ale jest skomplikowane. Masz na to półtorej godziny.

Xxx

Eliksir miał przezroczystożółtą barwę i przyjemny, świeży zapach. Tak właśnie powinien wyglądać i pachnieć, czego nie zakwestionował nawet Snape, przyglądając mu się uważnie, gdy nalewał go do szklanki.

-Wypij to - powiedział, podając naczynie Hermionie. - Wydaje się zrobiony prawidłowo. Na jutro napisz wiersz. Zobaczymy, jak podziałało. Zrób też notatkę o tym eliksirze i poczytaj o grupie wywarów smoczych. Zwłaszcza o Tranowym. Dobranoc, panno Granger.

-Dobranoc, panie profesorze - powiedziała dziewczyna, zbierając swoje rzeczy i wychodząc.

Eliksir smakował, jak poranna rosa, a przynajmniej tak by to teraz określiła Hermiona. Jej nauczyciel spojrzał tylko na jej nieco nieobecny uśmiech i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem pomyślał, że czytanie jej wiersza może być ciekawym doświadczeniem.

Xxx

Niedaleko sali od eliksirów, bezpośrednio połączone z gabinetem profesora Snape'a znajdowały się jego prywatne komnaty i tam właśnie znajdował się wyżej wymieniony mężczyzna.

Ku zdziwieniu niektórych nie było tu czaszek tragicznie zmarłych pierwszoroczniaków ani osobistej hodowli jadowitych węży. Były to zwyczajne dwa pokoje z łazienką i osobistą pracownią. Jedynymi elementami, które odróżniały pomieszczenia Opiekuna Slytherinu od reszty szkoły były często spotykane motywy węży i ciemnozielona kolorystyka. No i książki.

Nie oznacza, to bynajmniej, że gdzie indziej ich brakowało. Hogwart to prestiżowa uczelnia i jego uczniowie, czy też nauczyciele są oczytani i większość z nich ma co najmniej kilkanaście woluminów na własność. Jednak z Severusem sprawa się miała inaczej. On kochał książki. Lubił je czytać i przebywać wśród nich. Kochał tą atmosferę, jaka panuje w miejscu, gdzie nagromadzono ich dużo. To była magia, którą dawało się wyczuć, a najpiękniejsze w tym było to, że potrafiły tak działać również mugolskie księgi, choć oczywiście nieco słabiej. Nawet w nich drzemała ta moc.

Nic więc dziwnego, że w komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów książki były wszędzie. Wszystkie półki w regałach, stoliki, biurko, szafka przy łóżku, a także znaczna część podłogi przy ścianach, były zajęte przez piętrzące się woluminy. Te rzadziej używane pochowane były nawet do szafy z ubraniami.

Obecnie jednak Severus Snape oddawał się zupełnie innej lekturze. Ułożony wygodnie na łóżku (na miękkiej poduszce, którą podparł dwoma tomami Najnowszej Historii Hogwartu) analizował wypracowanie Hermiony Granger. Nagle zmarszczył brwi niepewny, czy dobrze przeczytał. Po ponownej lekturze osobliwego fragmentu, profesor uśmiechnął się lekko i swoim drobnym pismem zrobił krótką notatkę z tyłu pergaminu.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	4. 4

**Serce Nietoperza - Rozdział Czwarty**

**Wersja Nieco Poprawiona**

"Nie wierzę w nic, nie pragnę niczego na świecie,

wstręt mam do wszystkich czynów, drwię z wszelkich zapałów

posągi moich marzeń strącam z piedestałów

i zdruzgotane rzucam w niepamięci śmiecie...(...)"

"Nie wierzę w nic" Kazimierz Przerwa – Tetmajer

Xxx

Świt powoli rozświetlał błonia Hogwartu, odbijając promienie słońca w porannej rosie. Niestety wczesna pora dnia uniemożliwiła obejrzenie wyjątkowo pogodnego poranka większości pozostałych w Hogwarcie uczniów, gdyż cieszyli się oni zasłużonym odpoczynkiem i odsypiali wszystkie zarwane w minionym semestrze noce. Oczywiście od ogółu zawsze znajdą się jakieś wyjątki. Problem w tej sytuacji polega na tym, że jeżeli jakiś uczeń o tej porze nie spał, to miał ku temu wystarczająco ważne powody, żeby odciągnęły go również od wyglądania przez okno i podziwiania poranka.

Dracon Malfoy leżał na swoim łóżku kompletnie ubrany i zapatrzony niewidzącym wzrokiem w sufit. Nie mógł spać spokojnie od wczorajszego wieczoru, kiedy to jego sowa przyniosła mu list od rodziców. Mimo zbliżających się Świąt list nie tchnął domowym, rodzinnym nastrojem świątecznym, choć o rodzinie Malfoy'ów było tam bardzo dużo. A zwłaszcza o obowiązkach jej najmłodszego członka wobec rodu, których zaniedbywanie może skończyć się wydziedziczeniem - pozbawieniem majątku i tytułu.

List dał młodemu Malfoy'owi do myślenia. Pamiętał, jak marzył o zostaniu idealnym Śmierciożercą, jak bardzo chciał przynieść rodzinie chwałę i zasłużywszy na względy Czarnego Pana okazać się godnym dumy rodziców. Potem jednak zaczął dorastać, a pozostawanie przez prawie dziesięć miesięcy poza domem, a teraz także poza Slytherinem dawało mu możliwości sprawdzenia nowych ścieżek myślenia. Nikt mu nie narzucał tego, jak i o czym ma myśleć, mógł to sprawdzić sam. Zaczął, więc rozważać plany i cele Lorda i musiał stwierdzić, że gdy rozważa się suche fakty, to brzmią one trochę inaczej niż żywiołowe przemówienia Czarnego Pana, którymi omamił tylu ludzi. Gdy stało się w tłumie ubranych w jednakowe czarne szaty i maski ludzi, którzy wiwatowali na cześć Czarnego Pana, który obiecywał im złote góry, to wszystko wyglądało zupełnie prosto. Każdy wiedział, że należy podążyć za tym człowiekiem. To było po prostu najlogiczniejsze wyjście.

Jednak plan pozbycia się szlam i całkowitego oddzielenia się od świata mugoli wydawał się dość przerażający, kiedy mu się dokładniej przyjrzało. Mugoli było prawie trzy razy więcej niż czarodziei. Po wyeliminowaniu szlam liczba ta jeszcze by wzrosła. Czarodzieje czystej krwi musieliby się żenić już tylko między sobą. Jeżeli jeszcze odjąć tych, którzy się sprzeciwią Czarnemu Panu i tych, którzy zginą podczas wojny... Wychodziłoby na to, że za kilkadziesiąt albo nawet kilkanaście lat czystokrwiści potomkowie będą się pobierać z własnym rodzeństwem albo innymi bliskimi krewnymi. Już teraz niektórzy narzekają na to, że relacje między parami są zbyt bliskie!

Poza tym Draconowi wcale nie uśmiechało się mordowanie. Odseparowanie od świata mugoli nie było dla niego zbyt ciężkim przeżyciem, nigdy nie miał z nim za bliskiego kontaktu, choć teraz, gdy mieszkał z Granger trochę już więcej o nim wiedział. Jednak, żeby trzeba mordować szlamy, charłaków, zapewne także wielu mugoli, którzy nawet nie wiedzą, co się dzieje? Może lepiej byłoby ich gdzieś wywieść? Z dala od czarodziei. To jednak nie było możliwe, bo to czarodzieje byli w mniejszości i podczas otwartej walki, to pewnie oni zostaliby zamknięci na jakiejś wyspie, żeby nie przeszkadzać rozwijającej się cywilizacji mugolskiej.

Pomijając nawet cele Czarnego Pana jego plany były niedokładne i impulsywne. Były planami genialnego wariata, a nie ma nic gorszego niż wariat, który jest magicznym geniuszem i posiada ogromną moc. W wypadku Dumbledore'a jego dziwne zachowania były całkowicie bezpieczne, niestety z Lordem sprawa nie wyglądała tak prosto. Wyglądało to, jakby chciał się zemścić na mugolach Merlin wie, za co. Draconowi chwilami przypominał jednego chłopaka, którego poznał w czasie wakacji w Grecji. Chłopak był rozsądny i inteligentny, ale dostawał szału na widok pająków. Podobno w dzieciństwie starsi bracia ciągle go nimi straszyli, rzucali mu je na twarz, jak spał albo wkładali do butów. Kiedy dorósł wciąż się ich panicznie bał i gdy tylko jakiegoś zobaczył rzucał się żeby go zabić. Nawet jeśli ten siedział sobie spokojnie w jakimś kącie. Czarny Pan zachowywał się podobnie, ale w tym wypadku ta dziwna niechęć, czy strach nie była usprawiedliwieniem. Co innego pająk, a co innego człowiek! Nawet mugol.

Niestety matka Dracona, która najwyraźniej dyktowała skrzatowi list (był w stanie to poznać po sposobie tworzenia zdań i układania myśli), poinformowała go, że jego rodzina przysięgła swoich potomków Czarnemu Panu na Śmierciożerców i jego sprzeciw w tej materii będzie równoznaczny z wydziedziczeniem. Spodziewał się tego i dlatego skłaniał się ku zmuszeniu się do bycia wiernym sługą Lorda, ale zupełnie zbił go z tropu dopisek, najwyraźniej dodany w ostatniej chwili przez jego ojca.

"Ps. Synu pamiętaj, że to decyzja na całe życie i nie będzie od niej odwrotu. Postąp zgodnie z samym sobą."

Jego ojciec namawiał mu do podjęcia decyzji w zgodzie z samym sobą. Ten sam ojciec, od którego nie raz dostawał baty za odezwanie się niezgodnie z etykietą. Draco zrozumiał, że pod tą chłodną maską nieczułości jego ojciec musiał go chyba jednak kochać, a na pewno chcieć dla niego, jak najlepiej. A może po prostu uznał, że jego syn nie nadaje się na Śmierciożercę? Poeta – amator, który po długich dyskusjach i rozważaniach w końcu ustalił, że chce pracować dla ministerstwa i wybrał przedmioty, które będą mu potrzebne przy staraniu się o pracę Niewymownego. Teraz z pewnością Lord chciałby go w swoich szeregach, spełniając jego marzenia z dzieciństwa. Problem polegał na tym, że on już nie chciał być najlepszym Śmierciożercą. Już nie.

Nagle usłyszał za ścianą szykującą się do wyjścia na śniadanie swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, z którą potrafił rozmawiać godzinami i sprzeczać się w przyjaznej atmosferze i która była szlamą. Jednym z obiektów do unicestwienia przez Lorda. I wtedy podjął decyzję o swojej przyszłości.

Zszedł z łóżka i napisał krótką odpowiedź. Miał jeszcze trochę zatajonych oszczędności, jego ojciec chrzestny też mu z pewnością pomoże. Musiał tylko teraz pomyśleć nad nowymi marzeniami.

Xxx

Tato, ale... mówisz poważnie? – Ron patrzył na swojego ojca z przejęciem.

W tym momencie zapomniał o Hermionie, Snape'ie, OWTM-ach i wszystkim innym. Liczyło się tylko to, co właśnie obiecywał mu jego ojciec.

Tak. Moody uważa, że powinniście zobaczyć pracę Aurorów zanim będziecie się starać o przyjęcie na Uniwersytet, a potem w ich szeregi. Żeby nie wyrosnąć na 'mazgajowatych patałachów', cytując Szalonookiego. Molly trochę się to nie podoba, ale jesteście dorośli, więc...

SUPER! – dwóch nastolatków nie kryło entuzjazmu.

Już od lat marzyli, żeby zostać łowcami czarnoksiężników. Starali się dowiedzieć o nich, jak najwięcej, a teraz będą mogli zobaczyć ich pracę na żywo, co nie był to częstym przywilejem.

Kiedy tam pojedziemy, panie Weasley? – spytał rozpromieniony Potter.

Prawdopodobnie dopiero po Świętach... planują przesłuchanie jakiegoś ważnego więźnia i Moody uparł się, żebyście zobaczyli akurat ten element ich pracy.

Dopiero po Świętach? – zasępił się nieco Ron.

Wytrzymacie chłopcy! – zaśmiał się Arthur, a Molly tylko pokręciła głową, słysząc ich konwersację i starając się skupić na przygotowywaniu obiadu.

Xxx

"Piękne są żółte żonkile,

i bez, i lilije

Piękna zieleń traw

i błękitny staw

Piękne to, że nie wiem

a teraz przykryte śniegiem"

"Zima"

Ale to bzdurne – skomentowała Hermiona, chowając swój wiersz i pracę domową do torby.

Założyła sweter i zeszła do lochów. Wczorajsza lekcja nauczyła ją przede wszystkim jednego – w lochach zawsze jest zimno i należy wziąć ze sobą coś ciepłego.

Xxx

Kolejne godziny eliksirów minęły dość miło. Hermiona pracowała w skupieniu, odpowiadając na pytania Snape'a. Czasem korygował lub uzupełniał jej odpowiedzi albo po prostu przytakiwał w milczeniu. Dzięki jego pytaniom Granger wiedziała nie tylko ile, kiedy i czego trzeba dodać, ale też - dlaczego. Pomagało jej to zrozumieć sens przepisu i lepiej go zapamiętać.

Mimo jej początkowych obaw Snape traktował ją kulturalnie. Nie był wredny i złośliwy, przynajmniej przeważnie, choć nie był też miły, czy przyjazny. Najwyraźniej uczenie jednej uczennicy, która w dodatku rozumiała, co się do niej mówiło było zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze niż normalne zajęcia. Z drugiej strony, wciąż mu się nie podobało, że został w to tak perfidnie wmanipulowany.

Dopiero gdy po obiedzie Hermiona powróciła do dormitorium (szczęśliwie uwolniona od żartów Malfoy'a, który poszedł porozmawiać ze swoim chrzestnym) mogła w spokoju przejrzeć swoją pracę domową. W pewnym momencie oniemiała na skutek szoku spowodowanego notatką "Wzruszające, ale raczej nie związane z eliksirami". Dziewczyna z przerażeniem odkryła nieco wyżej pismo Rona, który kiedyś wpadł na pomysł pisania do niej liścików na pergaminach, które leżały w jej szufladzie, czekając na kolejne wypracowania. Odpisywała mu na tych samych arkuszach i teraz z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że skoro skończyły jej się czyste kartki i używa już tych z notatkami, to Snape ma u siebie jej pracę domową z jej odpowiedzią na niedwuznaczny wierszyk Ronalda.

Rumieniec w jednej chwili pokrył jej policzki.

Granatowy atrament z wierszykiem

"Jabłka są czerwone, a wiśnie czerwieńsze

Od rozumu ciało masz dużo piękniejsze;

Jak te książki do piersi będziesz tak tuliła,

powiem Minervie by mnie w okładkę zmieniła" wydawał się w świetle świecy lśnić wyjątkowo drwiąco. Zwłaszcza, jak na atrament.

Xxx

C.d.n.

Xxx


	5. 5

**Serce Nietoperza – Rozdział Piąty**

Wersja Nieco Poprawiona 

Maria Pawlikowska-Jasnorzewska "Do Śniegu"

Zofii Jachimeckiej

"Śniegu,

Baranku Boży!

Gładzisz grzechy świata

I białymi lokami brzydotę rozmiatasz...

Wkoło igra iskrami pogoda szczęśliwa,

A ty klęczysz –

I śmietnik

Piersiami zakrywasz."

Xxx

Harry stał przy oknie w pokoju Rona i wyglądał na podwórko przed Norą. Sam Ron spał jeszcze smacznie podobnie, jak wszyscy inni mieszkańcy domu. Raczej wątpliwym było, żeby którekolwiek z nich zostało obudzone z samego rana przez ból blizny tak dotkliwy, że jeszcze długo powracał w formie nieprzyjemnego mrowienia.

Harry starał się to zagłuszyć i myśleć o czymś innym. Skupił się na spadających płatkach śniegu, który zasypał już całe podwórze. Wyglądało teraz wręcz ślicznie. Biały puch przykrył wszystkie brudy i przeróżne rzeczy, które nie miały własnego miejsca i były porozrzucane po całym podwórku. Teraz wszystko wyglądało, jak bajkowy placyk. "Szkoda, że bez księżniczki" pomyślał Harry z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Co robisz o szóstej rano przy oknie? – zapytał półprzytomny rudzielec.

Blizna mnie bolała... – mruknął Potter.

Znowu? Nie mogłeś iść spać?

Nie opłacało się – stwierdził czarnowłosy chłopak, na co jego przyjaciel odpowiedział zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

Dziwny jesteś – mruknął Ron i zapadł się z uwielbieniem w ciepłą poduszkę.

Może...

Ich rozmowy coraz częściej tak wyglądały. Kiedyś potrafili rozmawiać godzinami o niczym. Teraz nie byli w stanie się porozumieć prawie w niczym, a już temat blizny Harry'ego poróżnił ich nie raz. Przyjaciel Chłopca-Który-Przeżył doszedł najwyraźniej do wniosku, że jego blizna sprawia ból dość często i nie jest to już tak ekscytujące ani przerażające, jak dawniej, a Harry powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

Jednak to nie jego prawie codziennie budził palący ból w czaszce, który pojawiał się też czasem w ciągu dnia: na lekcjach, na posiłkach, czy co gorsza podczas treningów quidditcha. To nie on miał koszmary o torturowaniu ludzi i zabijaniu ich. Nie on, tylko Harry, który pomimo nauki Oklumencji z profesorem Dumbledorem wciąż od czasu do czasu miał przebłyski tego, co robi Lord Voldemort. Rzadziej niż kiedyś – widywał tylko te akcje Śmierciożerców, które szczególnie podniecały Czarnego Pana, a to oznaczało, że miał przyjemność oglądać najbrutalniejsze i najkrwawsze z nich.

Nie mógł jednak porozmawiać o tym ze swoim przyjacielem. Powiedzieć mu, jak dziwnie się czuje, jak martwi się o to, że nie ma nikogo bliskiego. Ron bowiem patrzył na niego przeważnie albo jak na mazgaja, albo jak na wariata i kończył rozmowę stwierdzeniem, że Harry jest dziwny.

Był dziwny, ale trudno nie być, gdy jest się oznakowanym przez jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie, który planuje cię zabić i w dodatku jest się człowiekiem, który jako jedyny może zabić jego.

O czym tak dumasz? – spytał Ron, powoli zwlekając się z łóżka i szukając skarpetek.

O niczym – skłamał Harry.

Stwierdzenie "O tym, że nikt mnie nie rozumie, nawet ja i jestem cholernie samotny mimo tylu ludzi wokół mnie i niech mnie ktoś przytuli!" wydało mu się nieco zbyt dramatyczne.

Mhm... Już się nie mogę doczekać wizyty u Aurorów, a ty? Moody powiedział, że nie pokaże nam ministerstwa, ale ich Uniwersytet, a tam mogą robić, co chcą, a nie co każe im Knot!

Tak, będzie super. Ciekaw jestem, jak oni pracują, zwłaszcza, że jest tyle sprzecznych opinii.

Mhm – mruknął rudzielec zaplątany w "weasley'owski" sweter.

Xxx

Hermiona powoli zeszła do pokoju wspólnego. Świadomość, że będzie dzisiaj musiała stawić czoła profesorowi Snape'owi, który przeczytał zapewne już jej wierszyk do Rona, obciążała jej nogi w sposób wręcz niewiarygodny. Jednak od jej własnych problemów na chwilę odciągnął ją widok Malfoy'a, który siedział na kanapie i wpatrywał się w płomienie, tańczące w kominku.

Cześć, Draco – rzuciła Hermiona, a blondyn odwrócił się do niej z zaskoczeniem, najwyraźniej nie słysząc wcześniej, że schodzi. – Stało się coś? Wyglądasz okropnie!

Dzięki. Nie, nic mi nie jest... Tak tylko głupio się czuję...

Czemu? – zdziwiła się Hermiona, siadając obok niego.

Zostałem wydziedziczony za niechęć do modnych ostatnio tatuaży – mruknął Malfoy znów patrząc w płomienie.

A przynajmniej patrzył w nie dopóki Hermiona z piskiem radości nie rzuciła mu się na szyję z szerokim uśmiechem.

Sprzeciwiłeś się rodzinie! O Merlinie, tak się cieszę! Bałam się, że zostaniesz jakimś podłym Śmierciożercą!

Uspokój się kobieto! – jęknął Draco, odsuwając się od dziewczyny.

Hermiona ze śmiechem odsuunęła się od niego, wcześniej ucałowawszy ostatni raz w policzek i wybiegła na spotkanie z najmroczniejszym z nauczycieli znanych Hogwartowi.

Wariatka – mruknął Malfoy z lekkim uśmiechem, wycierając błyszczyk Hermiony.

Xxx

Niestety, kiedy Hermiona zeszła do lochów jej dobry humor znacznie się osłabił i tylko ustawiczne przypominanie sobie, że jest Gryfonką, a nie Puchonką uniemożliwiło jej ucieczkę. Gdy jednak dotarła do klasy jej obawy okazały się bezpodstawne. Znalazła tam bowiem tylko karteczkę z krótką wiadomością.

' Korepetycję są odwołane. Nie sprawdziłem jeszcze Twojej pracy. prof. Snape '

W tym momencie okazało się, że siedem lat znajomości z Weasley'ami i Harrym Potterem, oraz mieszkanie od roku z Ślizgonem nie mogły nie odbić się na Hermionie. "Skoro jeszcze nie sprawdził, to znaczy, że mogłabym mu ją zabrać i przepisać na czysto... nawet by się nie zorientował, to tylko kilka sprytnych zaklęć". Przez chwilę przeraziły ją jej własne myśli, ale drzwi do gabinetu profesora wydawały się zbyt kuszącą obietnicą uniknięcia wstydu i hańby, żeby mogła ją zignorować.

Zaklęcie na nie założone okazało się tak banalne, że aż ją to zdziwiło, ale nie zaprzątając sobie tym głowy zaczęła przeszukiwać gabinet. Nie było tam jednak ani śladu po jej pracy. Właśnie przeszukiwała regał z książkami, gdy po wysunięciu z niego 'Historii Hogwartu' otworzyło się przed nią przejście prowadzące do prywatnych pokojów Snape'a.

Powoli pani prefekt naczelny weszła do przytulnego salonu urządzonego w zielonych barwach i wypełnionego zawrotną ilością książek. Na chwilę przysanęła by przyjrzeć się „Mrocznej Historii Wojen Magicznych XV wieku" autorstwa Grindewalda, ale szybko opamiętała się i zaczęła rozglądać za właściwym celem.

Gdzie może być ta praca? – jęknęła Hermiona, zrozpaczona brakiem rezultatów jej poszukiwań.

Jaka praca? – usłyszała za sobą skrzekliwy głos i błyskawicznie się odwróciła.

Przy jednej z półek z książkami unosił się duch nastoletniej dziewczyny.

Marta?

Owszem – odparł duch spokojnie.

Co ty tu robisz? – wyrwało się Hermionie.

Myślałam, że Severus ma chwilę czasu i zagrałby ze mną w szachy...

W szachy! Z tobą!

Duch nastolatki pokrył się srebrzystym rumieńcem, a jej oczy zabłysły ze złością.

A co! To takie dziwne, że ktoś chce ze mną grać w szachy? Nikt nie chce grać z paskudną Martą, tak? Jest brzydka i do niczego się nie nadaje, tak!

Nie, nie Marto, ja tylko dziwię się, że Snape w ogóle z kimś chciałby grać...

Nieoczekiwanie duch uśmiechnął się lekko i najwyraźniej przestał się złościć.

Racja, racja... – mruknęła i zachichotała skrzekliwie.

Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą widząc swą jedyną szansę szybkiego odnalezienia feralnego pergaminu.

Marto, nie wiesz może, gdzie profesor Snape trzyma niesprawdzone lub sprawdzane prace domowe? Oddałam mu nie to wypracowanie, a nie chcę dostać złej oceny... Mogłabym je podmienić na właściwe...

Pewnie w sypialni – rzekła Marta, wskazując na dębowe drzwi z wahaniem. – Jak ma ich mało, to tam je sprawdza...

Dziękuję ci bardzo – powiedziała Hermiona, a duch odpłynął po chwili znikając za ścianą.

Granger zaś z obawą ruszyła ku wskazanym drzwiom. Nie były obłożone żadnym zaklęciem, co Hermiona przyjęła z ulgą, podobnie, jak widok znajomego zwoju pergaminu na nocnym stoliku.

Kilkoma zaklęciami przekopiowała tekst wypracowania na czysty pergamin i podmieniła go z pechową pracą. Odwróciła się do wyjścia i stanęła na wprost solidnie zamkniętych, grubych drzwi, na które nie podziałało żadne znane jej zaklęcie. W tym momencie zdała sobie sprawę z nietypowej inteligencji Severusa Snape'a. Inteligencji, która zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest potężna i dlatego drwi sobie najspokojniej w świecie z pośledniego rodzaju inteligencji innych ludzi.

Do mieszkania profesora Snape'a można było się dostać w sposób wyjątkowo prosty, ale wyjść można było jedynie z pomocą właściciela komnat. W ten sposób potencjalny złodziej, żartowniś, czy szpieg był zamknięty w pokojach aż do przybycia pana domu.

Hermiona Granger zrezygnowana usiadła na łóżku.

Xxx

Severus Snape stał w półkolu okalającym tron Czarnego Pana. Dziś było spotkanie pokazowe, czyli torturowanie jednego ze Śmierciożerców ku przestrodze pozostałych. Tym pechowcem, który musiał posłużyć, jako przykład był Lucjusz Malfoy, co samo w sobie było sensacją. Do tej pory Lucjusz uważany był za faworyta w nieustającej walce o względy demonicznego Lorda.

Crucio!

Zaklęcie trafiło Malfoy'a w sam żołądek, a krzyk blondyna zamienił się w udręczone wycie.

Obiecałeś mi idealnego Śmierciożercę – powiedział Voldemort, przerywając czar – a wychowałeś zwyczajnego tchórza!

Wybacz mi, panie – wychrypiał Lucjusz.

Jeżeli się dowiem, że nakłaniałeś go do takiego wyboru, choćby najmniejszym głupim słowem, to poniesiesz znacznie gorszą karę, wierz mi.

Tak, panie – cicho odpowiedział Malfoy.

Snape! – krzyknął Czarny Pan, a jedna z mrocznych postaci zadrżała lekko, po czym wystąpiła z kręgu.

Tak, panie? – spytał Severus, kłaniając się odrażającej postaci.

Zabierz tego śmiecia sprzed moich oczu.

Tak, panie.

Severus z trudem podźwignął Malfoy'a i powoli oddalili się w kierunku laboratorium Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie chciał rzucać na Malfoy'a żadnych zaklęć transportujących, zabijających ból, czy też otrzeźwiających. Jego ciało było przepełnione magią i to tą najgorszą z możliwych. Musiał wykorzystać całą resztę czystej energii Malfoy'a na jego leczenie, a dopiero potem mógł rozważać rzucanie 'morderców bólu'.

Żaden człowiek nie był w stanie wytrzymać zbyt wielkiego stężenia magii. Po pewnym czasie jego mózg po prostu przestawał reagować i funkcjonować, w ciężkich przypadkach kończyło się to śmiercią. Można jednak było tak naładować kogoś magią, żeby odszedł od zmysłów i do końca życia leżał, jak warzywo na oddziale zamkniętym. Oczywiście ludzie pokroju Dumbledore'a, czy Voldemorta wytrzymywali o wiele więcej niż przeciętny czarodziej. To, co mogłoby już zabić Severusa Snape'a któregoś z jego zwierzchników mogło, co najwyżej przyprawić o silne zawroty głowy, może wymioty. Z kolei to, co przyprawiłoby o zawroty głowy Snape'a, mugola zabiłoby bez większych problemów.

Te ścisłe ograniczenia możliwości odbierania magii przez ciało często przysparzały problemów magomedykom, którzy czasem nawet bali się zaryzykować przetransportowania rannego magicznymi sposobami. Mugolskimi mogło im to zająć za dużo czasu, a gdyby go przenieśli magicznie mogłoby go to zabić. Ale jeśli pozostawią go na miejscu, to też zginie, a co jeśli okaże się, że jednak mogli go przeteleportować? Praca magicznego lekarza była jedną z najbardziej stresujących na świecie.

Jednak Severus z ulgą stwierdził, że po kilku leczących eliksirach Malfoy wciąż był w stanie przyjąć eliksir zabijający ból i zaklęcie na rozkurczenie mięśni, co gwałtownie obniżyło poziom jego cierpień.

Dzięki – mruknął blondyn. – Severusie, co u niego?

U kogo? – zdziwił się Snape.

U Draco. Jak sobie radzi?

Severus westchnął cicho, najwyraźniej to, co Draco myślał o krótkim dopisku w liście było całkowitą prawdą. Spojrzał uważnie na zmęczonego mężczyznę, seidzącego przed nim na trójnogim stołku, a potem rozejrzał się po laboratorium w poszukiwaniu natchnienia. Denerwowała go niepewna sytacja, nie był pewien, jak dużo może powiedzieć Lucjuszowi. Gdzie była granica, której niewolno mu było przekroczyć, żeby z dobrego ojca chrzestnego nie zmienić się w broniącego zdrajców szpiega? Westchnął cicho i profilaktycznie zdecydował się pozostać, jak najbardziej neutralnym i jak najmniej wylewnym.

Dobrze, choć trochę się martwi obecną sytuacją.

To normalne. Ja kazałem mu być sobą, wiesz?

Wiem, mówił mi – odparł Severus spokojnie i zarazem ostrożnie.

Lucjusz Malfoy jednak wciąż pozostawał wiernym Śmierciożercą i Snape wiedział, że jego miłe zachowanie może był tylko pułapką zastawioną przez Lorda.

Zajmiesz się nim, prawda?

Słucham? – zdziwił się Mistrz Eliksirów.

Zajmij się nim. Potrzebuje kogoś, a ty jesteś jego ojcem chrzestnym. No i szpiegiem Dumbledore'a.

Co? Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz Lucjuszu, co innego drobna pomoc chrześniakowi, a co innego zdrada! – powiedział zdecydowanie Snape, nerwowo zerkając na drzwi. – Dobrze wiesz, że ja nigdy bym...

Zamknij się, dobrze? Obaj wiemy, że jesteś szpiegiem. Nie wydałem cię do tej pory, to i nie wydam teraz.

Lucjusz Malfoy wstał powoli na drżących nogach i złapał Snape'a za przód szaty, szepcząc tak, żeby tylko on mógł go usłyszeć.

Nigdy cię nie wydam, ale zajmij się nim, Sever

Zajmę, Lou. Obiecuję – mruknął czarnowłosy Ślizgon, pomagając swemu przyjacielowi wyjść z laboratorium i modląc się w duchu, żeby jednak nie okazał się tym, który wyda go Voldemortowi.

Xxx

Delikatne, białe płatki śniegu powoli zasypywały wyrzucone na dziedziniec resztki ciał ludzi, którzy sprzeciwili się Lordowi lub byli o to podejrzani. Obserwował to czarnowłosy czarodziej stojący przy oknie w swojej komnacie. Nie miał absolutnie żadnej ochoty, aby znaleźć się na ich miejscu i dlatego tak bardzo przerażała go myśl, że ma na to ogromne szanse.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Witam ponownie! Wybaczcie ociąganie się z dawaniem nowych części, ale w wakacje nie mam dostępu do Internetu.

Co do moich opowiadań, to tak:

„Serce Nietoperza" – wraz z tą czekają na Was cztery świeżutkie części, które niedługo zostaną dodane.

„Kiteski" – mam zamiar przy najbliższej okazji skończyć dawać szkolne Kiteski i dać dalsze, na wypadek, gdyby to akurat ktoś czytał.

„G.A.S." – zostanie zlikwidowany I dodany jeszcze raz. Tym razem porządnie i bez błędów ;)

„Everything is going to be allright" – jest napisane wiele części, ale taka jedna zołza się obija w sprawdzaniu, więc jeżeli ktoś chciałby dalej, to proszę słać prośby na femaleshinigamiop.pl

„When I'm Gone – Gdy mnie nie ma" – Niedługo dam tego ffa i jestem dość ciekawa reakcji :)

Sequele do „Rozporka Salazara Slytherina", czyli „Kto leci na Dracona, a kto na Galeona", oraz „W świetle księżyca, co nad chatą przyświca" również w niedługim czasie do waszej dyspozycji.

Jak widzicie nie obijałam się tak w te wakacje, jak można by się po takim leniu spodziewać. Poza tym oczywiście, że usiłowałam się uczyć Fizyki na poprawkę w sierpniu.

Coś jeszcze? A tak! Szeroko i ogólnie polecam (bo tak wypada ;P) wersję alternatywną Kitesek, jakby ktoś miał ochotę. Jeśli macie dość Andy i Seva, a pragniecie więcej Sammie i Remusa, to wersja Samanthy powinna was zainteresować.

Xxx

"dotknęłam pana jak **motyl **egretą

przepraszam

to było niechcący

pan jest jak **czarny irys** smukły i gorący

zapomniałam

że jestem **kobietą **"

Maria Pawlikowska Jasnorzewska "motyl"

Xxx

Hermiona gnała przez las. Była już bardzo zmęczona, ale jej przerażenie nie pozwalało się jej zatrzymać. Musiała biec. Musiała odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół, którzy byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Ciągle potykała się i zahaczała o kolczaste gałązki mijanych leśnych chaszczy. Słyszała za sobą ciężkie kroki, goniących ją zamaskowanych postaci. Musiała zdążyć.

Nagle wypadła na polanę, a jej wzrok padł na zwłoki Harry'ego. Krzyknęła, odwracając się i prawie potykając o martwe ciało Rona. Krzyczała coraz głośniej, rozglądając się i widząc coraz więcej ciał. Jej rodzice, Wiktor, dawna przyjaciółka z podstawówki, Luna, Neville, babcia, Snape, Ginny... Wszędzie leżały zakrwawione zwłoki, patrząc na nią pustym wzrokiem, jakby z wyrzutem, że nie zdążyła. Zaczęła szlochać, a z lasu wybiegły, goniące ją zakapturzone postacie. Jedna z nich stanęła przed Hermioną i zaczęła nią potrząsać, a przerażona dziewczyna rozpoznała w niej zapłakaną Molly Weasley.

Jak mogłaś, to zrobić? Oni nie żyją przez ciebie! Zabiłaś moich synów! – Molly potrząsała zapłakaną Granger, do której zaczęły podchodzić kolejne postacie, które okazywały się rodzinami zabitych.

Hermiona, coraz bardziej przerażona, nie mogła nic im wytłumaczyć. Za bardzo przytłoczona poczuciem winy i strachem nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć, choć jednego słowa, a postacie potrząsały nią coraz bardziej zdecydowanie...

Panno Granger? Panno Granger!

Hermiona usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku, wciąż nie do końca obudzona i wtuliła się w postać, znajdującą się tuż obok niej. Wtuliła się w czyjeś umięśnione ciało i zaczęła szlochać temu komuś w ramię. Wreszcie czuła ciepło czyjegoś dotyku, gdy ta osoba odwzajemniła uścisk. Ciepło ludzkiego ciała odganiało od niej myśli o tych wszystkich martwych i zimnych zwłokach jej przyjaciół, znajomych, rodziny...

Nagle jej wybawca poruszył się, siadając na łóżku i sadzając sobie Hermionę na kolanach. Po chwili przywołał coś różdżką i rozpalił mocniejszy ogień w kominku.

Wypij – polecił głos, gdy zimna fiolka dotknęła ust Hermiony, a ta usłuchała bezkonfliktowo.

Chłodny eliksir spłynął przez jej gardło uspokajając cały organizm i zagubiony umysł. Po kilku minutach była już na tyle świadoma, że zorientowała się, iż siedzi na kolanach swojego nauczyciela od eliksirów, w dodatku w jego sypialni i na jego łóżku. Po kolejnych trzydziestu sekundach była też w stanie zarejestrować fakt, iż mężczyzna był bez swojej wierzchniej szaty i koszuli, a jedynie w czarnych dżinsach.

Najwyraźniej musiał powoli szykować się do snu, kierując się do sypialni, gdzie czekała na niego niespodzianka w postaci uczennicy, która usiłowała wykraść swoją pracę i zasnęła u niego na łóżku.

Hermiona powoli zsunęła się z jego kolan, czując jak jej policzki zaczynają się coraz silniej rumienić.

Uspokoiłaś się już? – spytał Snape, jak zwykle spokojnym i chłodnym głosem.

Tak, panie profesorze – odparła lekko zachrypnięta od płaczu dziewczyna.

Mogłaś zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że oddałaś pracę na niewłaściwym pergaminie – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów tonem reprymendy i podniósł w dłoni pergamin, który Hermiona tak bardzo chciała wykraść.

I wtedy by pan tej notatki nie przeczytał? – parsknęła.

Pewnie bym przeczytał – odparł z krzywym uśmieszkiem – ale i tak przeczytałem.

Rumieniec Hermiony stał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny i była pewna, że Snape musiał go zauważyć nawet przy nikłym świetle, jakie dawał ogień w kominku.

Sądzę, że powinnam już iść – powiedziała po chwili milczenia.

Bardzo słuszna obserwacja, aż boję się pomyśleć, co chodzi po głowie Draconowi skoro nie ma cię do tak późna. Jestem jednak dziwnie spokojny, że opcji włamania do moich komnat nie wziął pod uwagę.

Przepraszam, panie profesorze – mruknęła Hermiona, ruszając do drzwi.

Nie ma potrzeby, panno Granger. Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów. Dobranoc.

Dobranoc, panie profesorze – odparła zła na siebie dziewczyna, opuszczając pechowe komnaty.

Xxx

Prefekt Naczelna z domu Gryffindor szła szybkim krokiem przez ciemne korytarze by wreszcie szczęśliwie dotrzeć do pokoju wspólnego swej kwatery. Oczywiście, jak mogła to łatwo przewidzieć, czekał tam na nią Draco Malfoy.

Mam nadzieję, że wypiłaś odpowiedni eliksir – powiedział do niej, powoli odwracając głowę od przeglądanej właśnie książki.

Zmęczona Hermiona tylko uniosła brwi pytająco patrząc się na blondyna, który siedział wygodnie rozparty na kanapie przed kominkiem.

Mogę zaakceptować twój związek z moim ojcem chrzestnym, ale małe snape'usie są już powyżej mojej linii tolerancji.

Kretyn! – warknęła Granger, siadając obok Malfoy'a i rzucając w niego poduszką z kanapy.

Hermiono, wracasz do swojego dormitorium po korepetycjach z Severusem Snapem o godzinie zdecydowanie zbyt późnej, jak na koniec lekcji, więc pytam się tylko o jedno – wylądowałaś u niego w łóżku, czy nie?

Wylądowałam, ale do niczego nie doszło! – zdenerwowała się Hermiona, ale jej kolega bynajmniej nie zmienił swego toku myślenia.

Merlinie, aż tak z nim źle? Przecież, to jeszcze młody facet...

Malfoy... – ostrzegający ton pani prefekt bynajmniej nie przerwał chichotów jej kolegi. – Włamałam mu się do sypialni...

Uau!

...żeby odzyskać moje wypracowanie, ale on miał na drzwiach takie zabezpieczenia, że potem nie mogłam wyjść, więc musiałam na niego czekać i zasnęłam. Potem miałam koszmar i obudziłam się uspokajana przez twojego półnagiego ojca chrzestnego.

Musiał się zdziwić. Wraca, zmęczony, a tu dziewczyna łóżko ogrzewa. Też bym tak chciał! Co ty na to Hermiono? – spytał, przysuwając się do niej.

Kretyn! – powtórzyła zdecydowanie Granger i poszła do swego dormitorium odprowadzana przez donośny śmiech Dracona.

Na szczęście jej sny były tym razem dużo przyjemniejsze niż w sypialni mrocznego profesora Mistrza Eliksirów.

Xxx

Byłaby koszmarem każdego poety, a zwłaszcza amatora w tej sztuce. Nie miała ani jednej wybitnie pięknej cechy, którą można byłoby opiewać w miłosnych sonetach. Jej kolor włosów był zwyczajny, brązowy i niczym nie wyróżniał jej z tłumu innych nastolatek, podobnie, jak jej całkiem zwyczajne ciemne oczy. Mimo jednak cech całkowicie zwyczajnych i przeciętnych Monica była bardzo ładną dziewczyną. Jej pospolite walory tworzyły bowiem tak piękną i harmonijną całość, że to aż zdumiewało. Olśniewała większość znanych jej chłopców, ale żaden nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co dokładnie go urzekło.

Podobnie było z Ronaldem Weasley'em i Harrym Potterem, którzy pozostawieni sami sobie w domu przez resztę rodziny, usiłowali prowadzić konwersację z tą niezwykłą dziewczyną, która zaledwie kilkanaście sekund temu zawitała do Nory.

Cześć – mruknął Potter, gdy jego przyjaciel, który wcześniej poszedł otworzyć drzwi, wprowadził do kuchni gościa.

Cześć, Harry – odparła wesoło dziewczyna, siadając na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

Skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię?

No wiesz, to dość powszechna wiedza...

Wzrok nastolatki prześlizgnął się z oczu chłopaka na jego sławną bliznę.

No tak, jesteś czarownicą – uśmiechnął się Harry.

Owszem, nazywam się Monica. Niedawno przyjechałam tu do mojej ciotki, która mieszka w wiosce niedaleko. Rodzice mnie tu przysłali, do tej pory mieszkałam z nimi w Stanach, ale stwierdzili, że teraz w Hogwarcie jest najbezpieczniej, więc już na Święta wysłali mnie do Anglii. Trochę mi się nudziło, bo ciotka - tak, jak mój ojciec - jest mugolką, ale mówiła, że tu mieszkają jacyś dziwacy, a z opisu wynikało, że raczej czarodzieje, dlatego przyszłam.

Chłopcy jeszcze przez chwilę siedzieli ogłuszeni nadmiarem informacji. Monica mówiła bardzo szybko i bardzo dużo, ale miała bardzo miły dla ucha głos, więc nawet bardzo im to nie przeszkadzało, chociaż trudno było wszystko naraz zapamiętać.

O, Merlinie – jęknęła dziewczyna rumieniąc się lekko. – Znowu za dużo gadam, co? Przepraszam, ale chwilami to silniejsze ode mnie...

Nie szkodzi – zaśmiał się Ron. – Twoja ciotka pewnie mówiła o mnie i mojej rodzinie. Mieszkamy tu od dawna, a Harry przyjechał do nas na Święta... Będziesz się uczyć w Hogwarcie od początku drugiego semestru?

Tak, trochę się boję, no wiecie, już wszyscy się znają i tylko ja będę z poza towarzystwa...

Nie martw się, nie będzie tak źle – zapewnił Weasley. – Zadbamy o ciebie.

Dziewczyna zaczęła im opowiadać o tym, jak bardzo chciałaby już się dowiedzieć, w którym będzie domu, a także o tym, że musi jechać do Hogwartu o dzień wcześniej niż oni, żeby można było dokonać jej przydziału i jakoś ją ulokować w jednym z dormitoriów. Gdy wreszcie na chwilę zamilkła, Harry postanowił zapytać o to, co go dręczyło od czasu pierwszej dłuższej przemowy Monici.

Jeżeli można spytać, to dlaczego twoi rodzice przenoszą cię właśnie teraz? To znaczy bez obrazy, cieszę się, że będziesz się z nami uczyć i w ogóle, ale... wojna trwa już od jakiegoś czasu, czemu dopiero teraz?

Och, na początku moi rodzice bagatelizowali sytuację. Wiecie na początku w Stanach nie odczuwało się tak bardzo zagrożenia, jak tutaj, ale potem i tam zaczęły się ataki i gdy zginęła znana nam rodzina mugoli, rodzice spanikowali kompletnie i postanowili ochronić mnie tak, jak tylko się da, a Dumbledore to chyba ostatnia osoba, której ufają, że może ochronić swych podopiecznych.

I słusznie! – zapewnił Ron. – Jeżeli ktokolwiek nas ochroni to tylko Dumbel!

"Kogo ochroni, tego ochroni" pomyślał Harry, ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos, a jedynie uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do dziewczyny.

Nagle jednak ich miłe spotkanie przerwał krótki fragment melodii znanej mugolskiej piosenki, a Monica wyjęła z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i odebrała wiadomość.

Muszę już wracać. Ciocia trochę się martwi, bo nie zna ludzi, do których poszłam i chce żebym już wracała.

I nagle, tak jak się pojawiła, tak i szybko znikła wcześniej zapewniając, że jeszcze wpadnie i całując obu chłopców w policzek.

Harry? – zapytał po chwili, wciąż oszołomiony Ron.

Hm?

Co to było, to co dzwoniło?

I tak Harry został zmuszony do wygłoszenia wykładu z mugoloznawstwa na temat telefonów komórkowych, ale Weasley wciąż otumaniony piękną dziewczyną ledwo go zrozumiał.

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

W tym odcinku pojawiają się przekleństwa (nie dużo, trochę mi się chłopcy spod kontroli wymknęli), oraz rozmowa o homoseksualizmie i przejawy homofobii ze strony jednego z bohaterów (nie wiem, jakim cudem, choć go lubię w moich fanfickach albo jest bydlakiem albo idiotą, albo oba).

Xxx

"Amory" Maria Pawlikowska- Jasnorzewska

Nagła myśl i możliwość buchająca pieśnią,

o której sen ostrzegał radosnym półgłosem...

Zamiast ust, które jeszcze całować się nie śmią,

- papieros zapalony drugim papierosem.

Zetknięcie ramion w loży lub w głębi karety,

koncentrujące życie w płonącym rękawie!

Słodkie ognie bengalskie, rozkoszne rakiety,

i oczy roześmiane w śmiertelnej zabawie.

Shake-hand za długi nieco, a chcący trwać wiecznie,

i odpychanie ludzi: nie mówcie! Nie radźcie!

i słowa drżące, wdzięczne, niepotrzebne, śmieszne,

jak koronki i wstążki na przecudnym akcie."

Xxx

Gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a mimo całej swej powagi, jaką narzucała na niego funkcja gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu, wciąż był wyjątkowo przytulnym i miło wyglądającym miejscem. Prawdopodobnie, dlatego tak świetnie pasował do swojego właściciela. Właściciela, który właśnie w tym bardzo miłym pomieszczeniu musiał przeprowadzić bardzo niemiłą rozmowę z Opiekunem Slytherinu. A przynajmniej tak ta rozmowa się zapowiadała, gdy nalegała na nią Minerva McGonagall.

Severusie, ja nie mam zamiaru wnikać w twój sposób nauczania, ale Minerva odrobinę się martwi... – zaczął dyrektor delikatnie, a Severus podniósł gwałtownie głowę znad filiżanki herbaty.

Co ja rzekomo zrobiłem tym razem? Posłałem kartkę świąteczną Longbottomowi przyprawiając go o zawał w zbyt młodym wieku? A może utopiłem nieświadomie Pottera w kociołku?

Nic mi o tym niewiadomo – stwierdził pogodnie Albus, podsuwając młodszemu mężczyźnie świeżo otwartą paczkę cukierków. – Chodziło mi o pannę Granger...

Jej też nie utopiłem – zapewnił Snape.

Nie wątpię, ale czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, za co odjąłeś jej dwadzieścia punktów? Minerva twierdzi, że spośród tych Gryfonów, którzy pozostali w zamku tylko ona mogła się wczoraj z tobą widzieć, chcielibyśmy jednak wiedzieć, czym sobie zasłużyła na twój gniew, poza oczywiście jej przydziałem do Domu Lwa.

Severus oparł się wygodniej o fotel, uśmiechając kącikiem ust.

Za wtargnięcie do mojej sypialni – odparł spokojnie, odpowiednio wyczuwając moment, czym udało mu się spowodować delikatne zakrztuszenie dyrektora właśnie pitą herbatą.

Albus kasłał jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym szybkim zaklęciem oczyścił swoje biurko z kropel napoju i spojrzał na swojego ucznia z lekkim wyrzutem, ale zarazem rozbawieniem.

I za to jej odjąłeś punkty? Severusie! Zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że ty nie wykorzystujesz okazji nawet, jak się sama o to naprasza... – zemsta okazała się celna i Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił Dumbledore'owi wściekłe spojrzenie.

To nie okazja, tylko uczennica i włamała się do moich komnat, żeby odzyskać swoje wypracowanie, bo przez przypadek oddała mi je na pergaminie, na którym wcześniej pisała notatki do swojego chłopaka.

Tłumaczenie Severusa wzbudziło jedynie chichot ze strony Dumbledore'a, który najwyraźniej nie mógł oprzeć się komizmowi całej sytuacji.

Och, nigdy bym nie podejrzewał o coś takiego panny Granger... Sądzę, że ta dziewczyna nas jeszcze nie raz zaskoczy...

Widzę, że cieszy to pana, że nawet Prefekt Naczelna w tak... kretyński sposób łamie szkolny regulamin! – zdenerwował się Snape.

Mówi osoba, która tyle razy miała szlaban za wykradanie składników z prywatnych zapasów Mistrza Eliksirów, że zmuszony byłem osobiście dołożyć kilka silnych zaklęć zabezpieczających na jego gabinet.

Iskierki rozbawienia w oczach dyrektora stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, gdy Severus lekko zawstydzony starał się znaleźć dla siebie jakąś wymówkę i usprawiedliwienie.

To zupełnie inna sprawa – stwierdził w końcu – ten kretyn i tak nigdy by ich właściwie nie wykorzystał, co najwyżej wysadził się w powietrze... a i to byłoby chyba najwłaściwsze z jego strony!

Ech, Severusie, musisz to przyznać, pasowalibyście do siebie z panną Granger... – mruknął prowokująco dyrektor.

Co? Wypraszam sobie podobne insynuacje! To jest uczennica...

Już niedługo.

...i zdecydowanie nie wywiera na mnie większego wrażenia niż którakolwiek inna!

Zaskakujące, że o drażnienie cię insynuacjami związanymi z innymi uczennicami nigdy się tak nie złościłeś – skomentował spokojnie dyrektor, szukając w otwartej paczce swego ulubionego smaku cukierków, gdy za Mistrzem Eliksirów trzasnęły drzwi.

Xxx

"Trzynaście gram sproszkowanych kolców kaktusa, pięć łusek z salamandry, ząb aligatora, cztery krople jadu skorpiona, dwanaście nóżek pasikonika, cztery pestki czerwonej papryki, jedenaście mililitrów ciekłej lawy."

Severus Snape patrzył, jak jego uczennica kończy zapisywać swoją pracę domową, która polegała na dowiedzeniu się, jaki z tych składników można zrobić eliksir. Osobiście był zdania, że to najlepiej pomagało się nauczyć. W ten sposób uczeń nie tylko wbije sobie do głowy chociażby znaczną część przepisu, to jeszcze zauważy, do jakiego typu eliksirów te składniki są najczęściej używane, co pomoże zapamiętać mu kolejne eliksiry. Po zmarszczonych brwiach Granger mógł się domyślać, że w myślach przeszukuje wszystkie zdobyte do tej pory informacje i zastanawia się, w jakiej książce szukać rozwiązania zadania domowego.

Lepiej niech już pani idzie, panno Granger, wszyscy się o panią martwią, jak przebywa pani za długo w lochach – sam nie bardzo wiedział, po co to dodał.

Co ma pan na myśli? – zdziwiła się Hermiona.

Miałem dzisiaj bardzo wciągającą rozmowę z dyrektorem na temat tego, za co ci odjąłem dwadzieścia punktów, która przerodziła się w rozmowę na temat tego, co robiłaś w mojej sypialni – odpowiedział Severus z jak zwykle niemiłym wyrazem twarzy.

A ja myślałam, że to tylko Draconowi chodzi tylko jedno po głowie – stwierdziła Hermiona, pakując swoje książki. – Chociaż nie, nie jedno. Jeszcze quidditch i słodycze.

Sądzę, że idealnie porozumieliby się z dyrektorem – odparł Snape, patrząc z niejakim zdziwieniem na uczennicę, która kontynuowała z nim rozmowę z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli.

Może ja go nie doceniam i on ma zadatki na wspaniałego i potężnego przyszłego dyrektora? – zastanowiła się Granger i uśmiechnęła do Snape'a.

Dopiero po jej zaskoczonym wyrazie twarzy zrozumiał, że odwzajemnił jej się tym samym i przeklął paskudnie w duchu.

Do widzenia, panno Granger – powiedział chłodno, starając się utrzymać jeszcze jako taką reputację.

Do widzenia, panie profesorze – odparła bezczelna dziewczyna znów się do niego uśmiechając.

Xxx

Całe mroźne popołudnie upłynęło na tym, co zdaniem większości samotnych chłopców jest najlepszym sposobem na rozgrzanie, a mianowicie grą w quidditcha. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Monica, oraz bliźniacy, którzy przyjechali poprzedniego wieczoru do domu na Święta, spędzili na miotłach ponad trzy godziny zanim pani Weasley zmusiła ich do powrotu na kolację.

Mamo, gdzie jest Monica? – rzucił Ron, gdy w końcu uporał się z pokaźną porcją smażonych kiełbasek.

Wydaje mi się, że Harry mówił, że odprowadzi ją kawałek w stronę jej domu. Wiesz, że za daleko nie wolno mu się oddalać, ale to miło z jego strony, że dba o tą sympatyczną dziewczynę, nie sądzisz? – spytała Molly, zbierając talerze ze stołu.

Tjaa – burknął Ron, który był szczerze mówiąc 'odrobinę' zły na swojego przyjaciela.

Ładna byłaby z nich para – rzuciła pani Weasley, a jej syn z wściekłą miną udał się do swego pokoju.

X

Gdy Harry poszedł do swojej sypialni miał bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucie dejavu. Jego przyjaciel leżał na łóżku i wyglądał na wyjątkowo wściekłego. Tym razem, jednak Potter nie przejął się tym tak bardzo, jak na ich czwartym roku. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy kłócili się już tyle razy, że powoli stawało się to bardziej nudne niż denerwujące.

Dobrze się bawiłeś? – warknął Ron.

Owszem, całkiem nieźle – odparł Harry.

Dlaczego z nią wyszedłeś! Przecież wiedziałeś, że ja ją chciałem odprowadzić!

Harry profilaktycznie rzucił zaklęcie uciszające na ich pokój. Nie zniósłby chyba kolejnego dnia, w którym bliźniacy mieliby pożywkę dla swoich żartów.

Nie wiedziałem, że chciałeś ją odprowadzić, to po pierwsze, a po drugie, to niby czemu ja bym jej nie mógł odprowadzić, co?

Bo wiesz, że mi się podoba i jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem? – zapytał ironicznie Weasley.

A może mi też się podoba, co? No, co ci to robi za różnicę? I tak się rozejdziemy po kilku miesiącach! Co ja gadam! Po kilku tygodniach, bo za kilka miesięcy, to ja już mogę być trupem, mordercą, nowym Czarnym Panem albo w najlepszym wypadku gejem.

Nie pieprz, Potter, dobrze wiesz, że po prostu nie możesz znieść, że ja jej się podobam bardziej!

Nie wiem, czy jej się podobasz bardziej wiem, że jak każda inna leci na to, że jestem sławny! A ja mam zamiar w stu procentach to wykorzystać! I pragnąłbym ci przypomnieć, że ja – w przeciwieństwie do ciebie - chwilowo nie mam dziewczyny, którą mój potencjalny związek z Monicą mógłby zranić!

Ron, który podczas kłótni wstał i krzyczał Harry'emu prosto w twarz, teraz ponownie opadł na łóżko z wyraźnym szokiem, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.

Nawet nie pomyślałem o Hermi, kompletnie o niej zapomniałem... – mruknął przerażony.

Zapomniałeś o istnieniu Hermiony? – Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową. – I ty się człowieku dziwisz, że nie jesteś w stanie spamiętać zasad używania tarcz obronnych na OPCM?

Weasley tylko się cicho zaśmiał i nawet nie obraził za wypominanie mu tego, jak karygodną ocenę ostatnio otrzymał od profesora Lupina.

Harry, ale ty nie mówiłeś poważnie, no nie? – spytał, gdy ocknął się z lekkiego szoku, a Harry siedział już przebrany w piżamę na swoim łóżku.

Kiedy?

No to, że ty za kilka miesięcy możesz być...

Co? Trupem? – przerwał mu Potter. – Mogę. Tak samo, jak mordercą, czy Czarnym Panem, choć będę się starał tego uniknąć.

Miałem bardziej na myśli tą część o geju...

Harry spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na swojego przyjaciele, a potem zaczął się śmiać. Ze wszystkich niewesołych scenariuszy na przyszłość ten wydawał mu się jakoś dziwnie niegroźny. Może komuś, kto żyje w spokoju i nic mu nie grozi, takie odkrycie we własnej osobowości może przysporzyć poważnych problemów, ale nie Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył. On miał zdecydowanie większe problemy i niebezpieczeństwa przed sobą. Możliwe, że dlatego myśl, że jego przyjaciela w wizji przyszłości Harry'ego najbardziej przeraża aspekt homoseksualizmu, wydawała się cóż... głupia? W każdym razie, zdecydowanie śmieszna.

Nie wiem, Ron... Nigdy o tym nie myślałem... – wydusił, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił. – Ale to by tłumaczyło porażkę w sprawach damsko-męskich, no nie?

To nie jest zabawne, Harry – burknął Ron.

Dla kogoś, kto musi zabić najpotężniejszego mrocznego czarodzieja na świecie takie problemy – uwierz mi na słowo – są cholernie zabawne!

Harry położył głowę na poduszce i zamknął oczy, starając się oczyścić umysł przed snem, ale nawet wtedy delikatny cień uśmiechu gościł na jego twarzy.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

„Słońce stanęło w zenicie:

oglądam się na przebytą drogę:

to ma być moje życie?

Patrzeć się na to nie mogę!"

„Przebyta Droga" Maria Pawlikowska – Jasnorzewska

Xxx

Lojalna służba nigdy nie jest łatwym zadaniem. Kiedy ma się dwóch panów jest to prawie niewykonalne. Nawet, jeżeli jednego z nich się zdradza.

Przed Severusem siedział chłopiec. Dwunastoletni, bezczelny gówniarz z Ravenclavu. Mimo wszystko Severusowi było jednak bardzo trudno go zabić. Dzień wcześniej krytykował jego eliksir, a teraz miał go zamordować. Dzieciak nie był nawet bardzo torturowany – miała to być szybka akcja, więc skupili się tylko na rodzicach. Dla chłopaka była to sprzyjająca okoliczność, ale Severus nie mógł sobie przez to wmówić, że zaoszczędza mu cierpień.

Snape jednak nie przeżył tylu lat jako szpieg z powodu swojego dobrego serca, czy sentymentu do uczniów. Przeżył, bo posiadał oba te przymioty w stanie pierwotnego rozwoju albo wręcz w stanie zerowym. Na szczęście jednak tym razem nie musiał tego udowadniać gdyż nagle chłopca trafiła Avada wystrzelona gdzieś zza Severusa.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się gwałtownie, chcąc nawrzeszczeć na tego Śmierciożercę. Wiedział, że każda chwila jego słabości ujawniona przed innymi może okazać się powodem jego klęski. Nie wydał z siebie jednak żadnego dźwięku, gdy zobaczył, że w tym pokoju był z nim tylko jeden Śmierciożerca, a jego prawie białe, długie włosy, wypływające spod kaptura nie zostawiały miejsca na zbyt wiele spekulacji na temat jego tożsamości.

Nie powinieneś był tego robić, Lucjuszu. To było moje zadanie.

Wiem, ale co to za różnica? Misja została wykonana, ty nie masz wyrzutów sumienia, a ja zabiłem już tylu ludzi, że jedno dodatkowe nazwisko na liście nic nie zmieni.

Nie powinieneś tak mówić – stwierdził spokojnie Snape, podchodząc bliżej i zastanawiając się, co jego przyjacielowi chodzi po głowie.

Może i nie powinienem, ale obaj wiemy, że to prawda.

Xxx

Harry Potter zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego życie nie wygląda tak, jak wyglądać powinno. Narodowy bohater powinien dawać dobry przykład, być wzorem do naśladowania, oazą spokoju, skarbnicą mądrości... i zapewne kilkoma innymi rzeczami, którymi zdecydowanie nie był. Tenże bowiem szczególny bohater narodowy był w pełni świadom, iż może nie dożyć czasu, w którym będzie mógł robić, co chce, a nie, co powinien. Postanowił, więc zlekceważyć to i robić, co chce dopóki był cały i zdrowy.

Monica! – krzyk ciotki nawoływał dziewczynę do domu.

Już idę! – odkrzyknęła niechętna do powrotu nastolatka.

Uzyskaną w ten sposób chwilę czasu wykorzystała zaś podobnie, jak kilkanaście ostatnich minut.

Harry pocałował ją ponownie, powoli przesuwając swoją dłoń wyżej pod jej bluzką i dotykając kształtnej piersi. Nagle zrobił zdecydowany krok do przodu tym samym przyciskając swym ciałem Monicę do ściany jej domu. Jego druga ręka powoli zabłądziła pod spódnicę dziewczyny, gdy ona zgięła swoją nogę i przesunęła ją tak, że teraz znajdowała się dokładnie między nogami Harry'ego. Potter delikatnie osunął się odrobinę na nogę dziewczyny, wzmacniając tylko swoją erekcję.

Monica! – znacznie głośniejszy krzyk rozległ się w momencie, gdy dziewczyna przyciągnęła czarnowłosego chłopaka jeszcze bliżej siebie, a on zaczął całować jej szyję.

Idę! – krzyknęła nastolatka, po czym odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Muszę iść. Przyjdziesz jutro koło południa? Ciotka wyjeżdża do miasta na zakupy i ma się jeszcze spotkać z jakąś znajomą, wróci dopiero późnym wieczorem...

Jasne – uśmiechnął się Potter i wyzwolił dziewczynę z uścisku, umożliwiając jej szybki bieg do stęsknionej opiekunki.

Jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze, gdy Monica, wchodząc do domu, odwróciła się i ze śmiechem posłała mu całusa.

Może i pociągała go w nim tylko jego sława, ale i tak jej towarzystwo było wyjątkowo miłe. Podobnie, jak wielu innych słodkich idiotek z Hogwartu. Harry sam nie wiedział, dlaczego wszystkie dziewczyny wydawały mu się takie głupie i bezwartościowe. Jeżeli już spotkał jakąś inteligentną, to wtedy kompletnie go nie pociągała. Nie miał pojęcia, o co w tym chodzi i czemu ma chwilami tak dość płci przeciwnej. Uważał jednak, że dopóki ich towarzystwo w łóżku sprawiało mu przyjemność, to nie było potrzeby, aby coś zmieniać. Nawet jeżeli czasem brakowało mu kogoś bliskiego po prostu, żeby z nim przebywać.

Xxx

Hermiona właśnie sprzątała po przygotowaniu kolejnego eliksiru, gdy Snape przypomniał sobie o zadanej jej pracy domowej.

Panno Granger, odkryła pani, na jaki eliksir był ten przepis sprzed dwóch dni?

Owszem, ale było trudno. Złośli... Specjalnie pan wybrał ten przepis?

Owszem. I złośliwie i specjalnie. Gdybym podał ci najbardziej znany przepis na Eliksir Wzmacniający odgadłabyś to zanim zdążyłabyś przepisać całe polecenie. A warto znać oba.

Po co? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna, siadając na miejscu i słuchając lekcji. – Przecież tamten jest prostszy, szybszy w przygotowaniu i wymaga częściej spotykanych składników.

Owszem i dlatego to o nim się najczęściej mówi. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że czasem nie mamy tych popularniejszych składników i można albo pozostawić kogoś cierpiącego z wyczerpania albo zrobić trudniejszy eliksir. Pomijając oczywiście całkowicie ten wyjątkowo rozsądny powód, to musisz wiedzieć, że co najmniej jedno pytanie na każdym OWTMie dotyczy mniej znanego przepisu na wyjątkowo znany eliksir.

Zupełnie, jak u pana na sprawdzianach – mruknęła Hermiona.

Do tej pory przekonana była, że Snape wynajduje te – praktycznie nieużywane – przepisy eliksirów tylko po to, żeby dokuczyć zawalonym nauką Gryfonom. Właściwie, to wszyscy tak uważali.

Wbrew pozorom, panno Granger, ja tu jestem po to, żeby was czegoś nauczyć i umożliwić wam zdanie – powiedział Snape, odgadując myśli Hermiony. – A nie po to, żeby urozmaicać zbyt piękne życie pierwszoroczniaków.

Czego to się człowiek nie dowie na tych korepetycjach... – mruknęła dziewczyna pod nosem, ale uśmieszek Mistrza Eliksirów pozwolił jej domniemywać, że jednak usłyszał.

Długość pracy domowej, jaką jej zadał też była dość wyraźną wskazówką. Zwłaszcza, że tym razem otrzymała dwa, chyba jeszcze bardziej zapomniane przepisy.

Xxx

Jedna decyzja jest w stanie całkiem odmienić ludzkie życie, zamyka pewien etap i rozpoczyna następny. Często jest się trudno do tej zmiany przyzwyczaić, zwłaszcza, gdy otoczenie w którym się przebywa wydaje się wciąż być częścią przeszłości.

Draco, który trzyyy dni temu postanowił zrezygnować z przyszłości Śmierciożercy wciąż nie do końca mógł się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli. Do myśli, że teraz oficjalnie jest wydziedziczony, nie posiada rodziny ani majątku, nikt nie mówi mu, co ma dalej robić w życiu. Czasami przekonanie, że naprawdę tak jest wydawało mu się tak dziwne i abstrakcyjne, że wątpił, czy jest prawdziwe. Rozglądał się po swoim pokoju, który ozdobił tak, jak życzyłaby sobie tego jego rodzina. Utrzymany w ciemnozielonych barwach, wypełniony książkami o magicznych technikach walki, zakazanych eliksirach i pojedynkach między czarodziejami. W jednym kącie, tuż obok regału z książkami, stał nawet ludzki kościotrup, transmutowany ze stojącego wieszaka. Kiedyś Draco uważał, że podobnie, jak tajemnicze mikstury i książki leżące na półkach, oraz pięknie haftowane drzewo genealogiczne przyczepione na ścianie, idealnie podkreślają jego charakter. A raczej to, jaki jego charakter powinien być.

Dracon bowiem był nastolatkiem o dość specyficznym poczuciu humoru, lubiącym quidditch, transmutację i poezję. Możliwe, że nie był to typowy zestaw upodobań, ale właśnie o to chodziło. Był to unikalny styl Draco Malfoy'a i właśnie dlatego, że tak bardzo różnił się on od wyobrażeń o blondynie, jego pokój potrzebował gwałtownej zmiany klimatu.

W pudłach z rzeczami do oddania, sprzedania lub wyrzucenia znalazła się większość książek o pojedynkach magicznych i technice walki, a także te o truciznach i innych zakazanych eliksirach. Potem dołączyło do tego sławne drzewo genealogiczne i płaszcz– zielony w srebrne węże – który Dracon od zawsze uważał już za 'lekką' przesadę, podobnie, jak inny, tym razem czarny, ale wyglądający prawie identycznie, jak peleryna Śmierciożercy. W ich ślad poszły również magiczne mikstury, zdobiące półki, Księga Rodów Czystej Krwi, sygnet rodowy Malfoy'ów, jedwabna, czarna koszula ze srebrnymi herbami rodowymi w roli guzików, Księga Planów Czarnego Pana, którą dostawał każdy przyszły Śmierciożerca i którą z niewiadomych przyczyn, pomagająca w pakowaniu Hermiona określiła mianem „Main Kampf dla czarodziejów", oraz kilka urodzinowych prezentów ze sklepu BB.

Masz zamiar coś tu jeszcze zmieniać? – spytała Hermiona, patrząc wraz z Draconem na nieco opustoszały pokój.

Owszem, owszem... mam nawet kilka pomysłów... gdy wejdziesz tu jutro rano, to nie poznasz tego pokoju, obiecuję! – zapewnił ją Ślizgon.

Powodzenia w takim razie, idę spać.

Dobranoc, szlamo – mruknął Malfoy w zamyśleniu, patrząc na zielone ściany swego pokoju.

Dobranoc, fretko.

Xxx

O godzinie w pół do czwartej rano Draco Malfoy padł bez sił na łóżko i zasnął nie zdążywszy nawet przebrać się w piżamę. Wiedział jednak, że gdy się obudzi przywita go pokój, który wyglądał nieco dziwnie, ale który zdecydowanie bardziej do niego pasował. Męczył się ponad sześć godzin nad zaklęciami transmutującymi, modyfikującymi i redukującymi, ale był pewny, że w dziedzinie tej magii był to jego najwyższy wyczyn. Pomijając już oczywiście takie trywialne drobnostki, jak układanie książek, które dostał od Hermiony, czy też za jej pomocą kupił w mugolskim świecie.

Teraz pokój był w wielu barwach. Kolory na jego ścianach przechodziły od pomarańczowego, przez czerwony i różowy do filetu, jak niebo podczas zachodu słońca. Draco nie mógł się bowiem zdecydować na tylko jeden kolor, więc malował ściany kolejnymi zaklęciami przechodząc po tych barwach, które ostatecznie dla siebie wybrał. Poza tym ściany zostały przybrane również w magiczne plakaty Harpi z Holyhead, Nietoperzy z Ballecatle, oraz zespołu G.A.S., który był jedną z niewielu ślizgońskich rzeczy, jaką Draco postanowił ocalić.

Na regałach było znacznie mniej książek: podręczniki, książki o transmutacji, a także wiele powieści i tomików wierszy – w większości mugolskich autorów, ale nie tylko. Poza tym w pokoju znalazło się wiele mugolskich i czarodziejskich płyt, które po rzuceniu odpowiedniego czaru zaczynały grać ulubioną muzykę blondyna.

Po długim zastanowieniu Draco postanowił jednak nie wyrzucać transmutowanego kościotrupa. Ubrany w brązowy, skórzany kapelusz, z papierosem w zębach i butelką Ognistej Whisky przyczepioną do jednej z dłoni, uśmiechał się do wszystkich szeroko znad koszulki „Loch został otwarty. Strzeżcie się wrogowie Severa".

Wydziedziczony Malfoy i niedoszły Śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się z radością przez sen.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Przepraszam, że krótko.

Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło pisanie tego.

Przepraszam, że rzadko się ostatnio odzywam.

Mam nadzieję, że następne części będą się pisać lepiej i wreszcie jakaś akcja zacznie się rozwijać. Trzymajcie kciuki.

Było mi wyjątkowo trudno napisać nowy rozdział, a wszystko przez VI tom. Nie chciałabym psuć niespodzianki tym, którzy nie czytali, ale po prostu Sev... Ech... nieważne... Ja wciąż wierzę, że to ten sam biedny, kochany i mroczny Sevi, którego wszyscy kochamy. Zresztą co tam Rowling wie o Severusie Snape'ie, no nie? ;)

PS. Jeśli kogoś to obchodzi to zaczęłam pracować nad sequelem do „The Reason – Mój Powód", ale na razie nic nie obiecuję... ;)

Xxx

„Nie czas żałować róży, kiedy płoną lasy –

Nie czas lasów żałować, kiedy płonie świat,

Gdy obszar ziemski jedną staje się Saharą...

Nie czas żałować świata, gdy wznowił się chaos,

Gdy dnia i godziny nikt nie wie,

Kiedy Bóg, kulą ziemską w pierś trafiony, padł

I powstał jak lew w swym gniewie! –

Gdy noc każda najgłębszą czerni się żałobą...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jednak żałuję róży i płaczę nad sobą..."

„Róża, lasy i świat" Maria Pawlikowska – Jasnorzewska

Xxx

Severus Snape nie był najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem Czarnego Pana. Był szpiegiem i zdrajcą, a to sprawia, że do końca życia dla nikogo nie jest się najbardziej zaufaną osobą. Nawet, jeśli Lord wierzył, że Mistrz Eliksirów pracuje dla niego, to nie zapominał o znanej i powszechnie stosowanej zasadzie „raz zdrajca – zawsze zdrajca". Dlatego też od czasu do czasu dawał Severusowi takie zadanie, które miało go przestraszyć i wybić mu z głowy wszystkie nierozsądne myśli o zdradzie.

Tak było i tym razem, gdy Snape zmuszony został do udziału w sekcji zwłok jednego ze Śmierciożerców. Sekcja zwłok może nie była właściwym określeniem. Cały proceder polegał na pozbawieniu zwłok tych elementów ciała, które mogą się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. Resztą przeważnie karmiło się **testarle **z osobistych stajni Lorda.

Severus już nie raz brał w tym udział. Był podejrzany o zdradę, no i był Mistrzem Eliksirów, co niejako predysponowało go do tej dość niewdzięcznej formy zdobywania składników. Zdążył się już nieco do tego przyzwyczaić, ale mimo wszystko, gdy powrócił do swych komnat w siedzibie Lorda czuł się wyjątkowo paskudnie, a myśl, że niesie kufer pełen ludzkich składników, bynajmniej nie uspakajała ani jego, ani jego żołądka.

Niewdzięczna rola szpiega? – Spytał Lucjusz, obserwujący przyjaciela ze swego miejsca na fotelu przy kominku.

Zamknij się, Malfoy – burknął Snape, stawiając z łoskotem kufer na biurko i przechodząc do tej części pokoju, w której znajdował się kominek i Lucjusz.

Po co ten gniewny ton, Severusie? – Zaśmiał się blondyn, popijając z trzymanego w dłoni kieliszka.

Po to, że nie mam zamiaru któregoś dnia samemu leżeć na tym stole ani kroić ciebie, choć jesteś bezużytecznym, bogatym i zadufanym w sobie kretynem.

Czuję się wzruszony twą troską – mruknął Malfoy, po czym zaśmiał się głośno i dolał sobie wina ze stojącej na stoliku butelki.

Severus spojrzał podejrzliwie na swojego przyjaciela, a potem na butelkę wina. Coś mu się jednak nie zgodziło przy porównaniu informacji.

Jakim cudem możesz być tak pijany, skoro butelka jest prawie pełna? – Zdziwił się Snape, a Lucjusz obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem.

To już druga…

Nie wierzę, że od takich kretynów zależy moje życie – warknął Mistrz Eliksirów, pomagając wstać Malfoy'owi i prowadząc go w stronę sypialni.

Nie wydałem cię na trzeźwo to i po pijaku cię nie wydam.

W takim stanie wygadałbyś Czarnemu Panu nawet, że twoja żona sypia ze skrzatem domowym – mruknął Severus, popychając Lucjusza na łóżko.

Malfoy upadł ciężko i po chwili wtulił się z uwielbieniem w poduszkę, a Snape skierował się do wyjścia.

Ty się nie kładziesz?

Nie z tobą, Malfoy. Obawiam się, że jestem chyba wyjątkiem, ale nie działa na mnie twoja sławna, rodowa uroda.

Na Lorda też nie działa. Wbrew pozorom nie zaufał mi dlatego, że się do mnie dobiera…

Oczywiście Lu – powiedział Snape z lekkim uśmiechem, wychodząc z sypialni z zamiarem aportowania się do Hogsmeade.

W drzwiach zatrzymał go po raz kolejny głos pijanego blondyna.

Chociaż to by tłumaczyło, czemu Zgredek uciekł…

Co by tłumaczyło? – Zdziwił się Severus.

Fakt, że Narcyza się do niego dobierała...

Xxx

Do Wigilii Bożego Narodzenia pozostały jeszcze dwa dni. Hermiona w ramach przygotowań do Świąt zaczęła ozdabiać pokój wspólny. Oczywiście Dracona, jak zwykle nie było w pobliżu, gdy był potrzebny do wykonania jakiejś pracy, więc i tym razem prefekt Gryffindoru nie mogła na niego liczyć. O dziwo nawet za bardzo jej to nie przeszkadzało. Było wczesne popołudnie, a ona miała dzień wolny od wszystkiego. Napisała nowe wypracowanie na eliksiry i jeszcze tylko wieczorem planowała przejrzeć to, które niedawno oddał jej Snape. Teraz jednak relaksowała się, wieszając na ogromnej choince przeróżne ozdoby i słuchając cichych melodii kolęd wydobywających się z nich.

Proszę, proszę… widzę Święta całą gębą, znaczy, że już mogę odpakować swoje prezenty? –Dobiegł jej nagle nieco drwiący głos z okolic wyjścia z pokoju.

Nie, Malfoy – odparła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. – Zakładając oczywiście, że w ogóle jakieś prezenty dostaniesz. Z tego, co pamiętam, to są one tylko dla grzecznych dzieci.

A ja nie jestem? Biedne, samotne, skopane przez los dzieciątko – odparł Draco komicznie układając usta w smutną podkówkę.

Oczywiście, Draco, oczywiście. A teraz przydaj się na coś i pomóż mi zawiesić lampki.

Malfoy westchnął dramatycznie i ruszył po wielkie pudełko, stojące w kącie. Przez cały czas mruczał pod nosem coś o niewrażliwości szlam na problemy czarodziejskiej jednostki. W końcu, gdy - wciąż w nastroju obrażonego pięciolatka – stanął przy Hermionie rzucił jej pakunek pod stopy.

A tak w ogóle – oświadczył – to najpierw zakłada się lampki, a potem bombki i takie tam.

Zgadza się. Też mi tak zawsze w domu mówili i strasznie mnie to irytowało. Przecież wieszanie bombek i zabawek jest najfajniejsze!

Draco tylko spojrzał z udawanym przerażeniem na Granger.

Merlinie, bunt panny instrukcja moim bogiem Granger! Ludzie kryjcie się, to może być zaraźliwe!

Podlec – mruknęła Hermiona wciąż z szerokim uśmiechem.

Że niby, że ja?

Nie, święty Mikołaj.

A, on. Słusznie. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie przyniesie mi tę obiecaną rózgę. Będę z nią ganiał pierwszoroczniaków! Hehehe...

Xxx

Była już noc, a dookoła panowała cisza przerywana jedynie trzaskaniem palącego się drewna w kominku. Hermiona, siedząc przy swoim biurku przeglądała oddane jej przez profesor Snape'a wypracowanie. Jej policzki różowiły się delikatnie, gdy tylko przypominało jej się, jak bardzo walczyła o odzyskanie tego pergaminu jakiś czas temu.

Spojrzała ze złością na wierszyk napisany do jej chłopaka.

Czy on naprawdę musiał? – jęknęła. – Oczywiście to nie w jego stylu powstrzymać się od komentarza i zawstydzenia mnie jeszcze bardziej!

Złość Hermiony została nieco stłumiona na skutek szoku, kiedy już przeczytała krótki dopisek pod jej wierszykiem, napisany bez wątpienia przez Mistrza Eliksirów.

„O rozmiarach i zdolnościach Weasley'a nic mi nie wiadomo

Lecz doceniam w tym zakresie twą wiedzę, Hermiono

Choć charakterystyka porównawcza już nieco szwankuje

Każda co bystrzejsza ze Ślizgonem się ustatkuje."

Po chwili milczenia i kilkakrotnym przeczytaniu wierszyka – dla pewności, że to nie halucynacje spowodowane niewyspaniem – Hermiona sięgnęła po pióro i wzbogaciła nieco swoje najnowsze wypracowanie.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Krótkie opisanie tego, co działo się w Święta. Chciałam po prostu, żebyście ten odcinek Świąteczny mieli już przed Świętami. Następne – po Nowym Roku, gdy będę miała dostęp do Neta, mam nadzieję, że w przerwę od szkoły coś napiszę :)

Mam już zarys akcji... wymyśliłam dość ważnego trupa... oj, będę zanim tęsknić, ale to jeszcze za jakiś czas... trochę go potrzymam żywego... :D No i będzie też zdrajca... (Przyjmuję zakłady – osoby, które zgadną, kto jest zdrajcą, gdy już będzie odcinek, w którym dowiadują się wszyscy inni – dostaną go szybciej, jak podadzą maila... no dalej, trochę rywalizacji moi drodzy! Jak będzie wam kiepsko szło, to będą może jakiś podpowiedzi... :D Jak na razie jedna – zdrajca zdradza oczywiście Jasną Stronę Mocy – uprzedzam, żebyście nie podejrzewali Seva, czy Lou, bo o nich wszyscy wiemy ;) )

Khem, khem... Życzenia trochę mi zajęły o

Więc tak, Wszystkim Komentującym, a także Czytającym, Wszystkim Polskim Autorom i Komentatorom z i innych organizacji fanfikowych, życzę Wesołych Świąt!

Wersja dla Śmierciojadów:

Życzę powrotu Czarnego Pana, Jego zwycięstwa, wymordowania mugoli, pozbycia się szlam, śmierci Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a... hmm... Życzę Wam względów u Czarnego Pana, a byście szli przez życie z wiernością Bellatriks, sprytem Barty'ego jr. I wdziękiem Lucjuszka. Niech Moc Czystej Krwi będzie z Wami!

Wersja dla Jasnej Strony Mocy:

Życzę Wam upadku Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, okiełznania rodów czystej krwii, wreszcie inteligentnego i porządnego ministra magii, zwycięstwa Harry'ego Pottera, zdrowia dla Dumbledore'a, odzasłonkowienia Syriusza, odwilkołaczenia Remusa, zabicia Pettigrew, odbezmóżdżenia – przywrócenia władz umusłowych - Longbottomów (wszystkich trzech albo i czterech). Życzę Wam byście szli przez życie z odwagą Harry'ego, mądrością Albusa, obowiązkowością Minerwy i apetytem Ronalda. Niech Moc Blizny będzie z Wami!

Wersja dla Tych Po Obu Stronach:

Życzę Wam – Najlepszym Szpiegom i Podlizywaczom Na Świecie - szczęśliwego, spokojnego i bogatego życia po stronie zwycięskiej, niewykrycia waszej wielolicowości (nie tylko dwu-), pozytywnego ropatrzenia waszych złych/dobrych uczynków (w zależności od tego, która strona wygra). Abyście szli przez życie bez naiwności Dumbledore'a, szaleństwa Voldemorta, głupoty ministerstwa, bezmyślności Gryfonów, podłości Ślizgonów, kujonowatości Krukonów, kretynizmu Puchonów. Abyście wewnątrz byli sobą, a na zewnątrz zawsze tym, kim chcą żebyście byli. Niech Moc największego ze szpiegów – Jamesa Bon... tfu! Severusa Snape'a! – będzie z Wami!

Wersja dla Ślizgonów:

Wiedzy Krukonów, Spontaniczności Gryfonów, Przyjacielskości Puchonów, Niepowtarzalności Ślizgonów.

Wersja dla Gryfonów:

Rozwagi Krukonów, Sprytu Ślizgonów, Niewyróżniania się Puchonów, Niepowtarzalności Gryfonów.

Wersja dla Puchonów:

Odwagi Gryfonów, Ambicji Ślizgonów, Wiedzy Krukonów, Niepowtarzalności Puchonów.

Wersja dla Krukonów:

Spontaniczności Gryfonów, Otwartości Puchonów, Sprytu Ślizgonów, Niepowtarzalności Krukonów.

SPOJLER CI, KTÓRZY NIE CZYTALI VI TOMU I NIE CHCĄ POZNAĆ TEGO DROBNEGO SZCZEGÓŁU- KTÓRY BEZ CAŁEJ KSIĄŻKI I TAK IM NIC NIE DA – NIECH POMINĄ

Naj, Naj, Naj, Najlepsze życzenia dla tych, którzy – tak jak ja – uważają, że R.A.B. to Regulusek. :D

Xxx

O gwiazdo betlejemska, zaświeć na mym niebie,

Ja cię szukam wśród nocy, ja tęsknię bez ciebie.

Prowadż mnie do stajenki, gdzie Chrystus złożony.

Bóg-człowiek z Panny świętej dla nas narodzony.

Nie ma Go w stajence, nie ma go już w żłobie,

Gdzież pójdziemy, Chrystusie, pokłonić się Tobie?

Pójdziemy upaść na twarz przed Twoje ołtarze

I serce, duszę, ciało poniesiem Ci w darze.

X

(...) Święty Mikołaju, zanieś uśmiech zdrajcy

Niech sobie spokojnie fajeczkę zafajczy

Święty Mikołaju, zanieś uśmiech Aurorowi

Niech nad ofiarami i wojną się nie głowi

Święty Mikołaju, zanieś uśmiech charłakowi

Niech tą świąteczną magię i on także złowi

Święty Mikołaju, zanieś uśmiech mugolowi

Niech go w łepetynkę magia Świąt pomrowi

Święty Mikołaju, zanieś uśmiech Śmierciożercy

Niech mu dadzą spokój tego świata wielcy

Święty Mikołaju, zanieś uśmiech do Profesora

Niech mu da spokój, ta tumanów zmora (...)

„Święty Mikołaju" Grupa Aprobująca Slytherin z płyty „Ludzie, Święta idą"

text: Lena Holwood, Ian Louis Bergs i "Mały Bob"

muz: Ian Louis Bergs

Xxx (1)

Święta Bożego Narodzenia w Norze to wydarzenie, które było trudne do zapomnienia dla kogoś takiego, jak Harry. Kogoś, kto do czasu swych pierwszych Świąt u Weasley'i, czy w Hogwarcie, kojarzył je jedynie z kawałkiem opłatka wsuniętym przez kratkę w drzwiach jego komórki pod schodami, któremu to wydarzeniu towarzyszył głos wuja Vernona, stwierdzający, że raz w roku można być i dla dziwolągów milszym. Prawdopodobnie ta sama filozofia nakłaniała go do wręczania Harry'emu jego świątecznych prezentów – bluzy po Dudley'u albo starych skarpetek wuja. Czasem nawet dostawał nieco ciasta, jeżeli ciotka Petunia za bardzo zapatrzyła się na dom sąsiadów i jej wypiek „nieco" się przypalił.

Święta w Norze były inne. Milion razy lepsze niż na Privet Drive i nawet sto razy lepsze niż w Hogwarcie. Choć może nie było takich bogatych dekoracji, jak w szkole albo tak wykwintnych deserów, ale była jeszcze bardziej rodzinna atmosfera. Pani Weasley, która życzyła wszystkim zdrowia i spokoju ze łzami w oczach, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, jak bardzo w tych czasach jest to mało możliwe. Pan Weasley, który kategorycznie zabronił tego dnia wymawiać takie sformułowania, jak „wojna", "Voldemort", „Śmierciożercy", „Ministerstwo", „ocena trollowa z eliksirów", „bieda", oraz „zakalec". Po chwili Ron, który akurat usiłował wybrać sobie największy fragment opłatka, dorzucił jeszcze „przegrana Armat Chudley'a".

Bliźniacy przyozdobili choinkę dość wymyślnymi czarami i ozdobami, choć z pewnością nie tak ekskluzywnymi, jak te w szkole. Mimo to Harry'ego oczarowywały bombki z tańczącymi bałwankami, czy świętym Mikołajem, którego sanie – o ile się nie pomylił – ciągnął jeleń i sporej wielkości, czarny pies.

Wszystko to, ta atmosfera, rodzinne rozmowy przy stole, cudowne prezenty (Mega Świąteczne Opakowanie Wiecznie Ciepłych Gofrów Bertholdiny Yules (2) – od Rona; sweter i słodycze od państwa Weasley; „Jak zostać bohaterem narodowej ligii Quidditcha?" od Monici; skórzaną kurtkę od Billa i Charilego; zestaw piór od Percy'ego, oraz poradnik „Jak zdać OWTMy, jeśli przez siedem lat było się bezmózgiem?" od Hermiony), a wszystko to podkreślone towarzystwem pięknej dziewczyny u boku sorawiało, że Harry czuł się cudownie. Nawet jeśli musiał co jakiś czas znosić wściekłe spojrzenia Rona, kpiące bliźniaków, czy lekko podejrzliwe ciotki Monici... Chyba jednak domyśliła się od jakich aktywności mógł się uszkodzić stół w kuchni...

Xxx

Obiad przy wspólnym stole w Wielkiej Sali był nieco smutniejszy i spokojniejszy niż zwykle, gdyż większość uczniów w tych niepewnych czasach wolała spędzać wakacje z rodziną. Nawet większość nauczycieli wyjechała. Profesor Lupin wyjechał zaraz po rozpoczęciu się przerwy Świątecznej, podobnie, jak Vector i Sprout. Nauczyciel Zaklęć, Profesor Flitwick wyjechał z kolei dwie godziny temu, do swojego brata, medczarodzieja – Paracelsusa (3). Hagrid tydzień temu w celach oczywiście całkowicie niewiadomych udał się do Francji. W ten sposób poza Hermioną, Draconem, dwanaściorgiem Ślizgonów, dwójką Gryfonów, jednym Puchonem i trójką Krukonóww zamku pozostali jedynie profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Trelavney, Binns (choć na obiedzie się nie pojawił) i Eliphas Crowley (nowy nauczyciel Mugoloznawstwa) (4).

Kochani moi, trochę uśmiechu, mamy Święta! – zakrzyknął wesoło Dumbledore i podsunął, jak zwykle ponuremu Crowley'owi cukierek-niespodziankę.

Z środka magicznej zabawki wypadł całkiem nowy telefon komórkowy, a dyrektor szybko wręczył go zdziwionemu mężczyźnie.

Doszedłem do wniosku, że trzeba robić takie cukierki, żebyście byli zadowoleni z zawartości! Severus już mi grozi otruciem, jeśli dostanie kolejne kapcie-króliczki...

Jakiż pan nierozsądny opiekunie, przecież w lochach tak zimno, jeszcze nam się pan przeziębi i jak my – biedni uczniowie - to zniesiemy? – spytał z udawaną trwogą Dracon.

Z ulgą i uśmiechem na twarzy, panie Malfoy.

Oj, Severusie, nie marudź, tylko ciągnij! (5) Pan Malfoy ma świętą rację! – zakrzyknął dyrektor, w którego oczach już dawno nie było widać takiej radości (6).

Niezbyt ciche warknięcie ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów przywitało „Album Miss Hogwartu 1981 – 1997", czyli zbiór zdjęć wszystkich najładniejszych uczennic odkąd Severus Snape został nauczycielem...

Xxx

Był późny wieczór dwudziestego piątego grudnia, a Severus delikatnie zamknął drzwi szkolnej kapliczki. Był pewien, że o tej porze nikt tu nie zajrzy i będzie miał chwilę spokoju. Oczywiście Minerva musiała popsuć ten pięknie uknuty, ślizgoński plan, jak na Gryfona przystało.

Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś wierzący Sev – zdziwiła się, praktycznie wpadając na niego w drzwiach.

Ciebie też tu dość rzadko można spotkać – odparował Mistrz Eliksirów, nieco zawstydzony, że przyłapano go na tym, jakże nie 'czarnocharakterowym' zachowaniu.

Czasem potrzebuję trochę ciszy i spokoju, a tu jest go chyba najwięcej... Ty też tego szukasz, prawda?

Czasami... a poza tym szpieg potrzebuje każdej pomocy, o jaką tylko może poprosić – odparł Snape i odszedł szybkim krokiem od swojej byłej nauczycielki. Chwilami jej wypytywania orzyprawiały człowieka o dreszcze, jakby chciała przyjrzeć się twojemu sumieniu, żeby ocenić, czy godzien jesteś towarzystwa jej złotych Gryfonów...

Xxx

Seeeeeeverusie, zaaagrasz w szachy?

Severus podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Jęczącą Martę. Nie chciało mu się grać. Półleżał w soim wygodnym i ciepłym łóżku, własnie miał się wziąć za sprawdzanie eseju Granger i szczerze mówiąc był go trochę ciekawy.

Przykro mi, Marto. Muszę to sprawdzić na jutro.

Pochylił się nad tekstem, udając że nie słyszy cichego pociągania nosem ducha. Chwilami zastanawiał się, czy kiedyś od tych płaczy nie wycieknie jej cała ektoplazma...

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, gdy zauważył dwustrofową notatkę na dole strony, wyraźnie napisaną nieco później, innym kolorem inkaustu.

Przykro mi, panie profesorze

Nie ze Ślizgonem swe życie ułożę

Bo choć w większości są całkiem przystojni

To są też zimni - do miłości niezdolni...

Poza tym sam musi pan przyznać

Że strach takiemu uczucia swe wyznać

Bo to proszę pana albo kretyn kompletny,

Albo ma charakterek czarny i szpetny! (7)

Śmiech Severusa zagłuszył nawet łkania Jęczącej Marty, gdzieś z rury w ścianie...

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx

Wybaczcie mi tą scenę, ale mam doprawdy zboczenie do opisów „rodzinnych Świąt". Uznajcie mnie za chorego człowieka, którego fascynuje nieznane.

Yule to przesilenie zimowe.

Paracelsus (1493-1541) właściwie Phillipius Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim... był lekarzem, a prawdopodobnie magmedykiem, który leczył też mugoli i dlatego oni też go zapamietali...Mówił o harmonii duszy i ciała, energii z kosmosu, magii naturalnej, a przynajmniej tak twierdzą autorzy książki „Czary i Czarownice historia i tradycje białej magii" Anton i Mida Adams, którą dostałam na urodziny :D Prawdopodobnie Paracelsus był po prostu zdolnym Astrologiem i Mistrzem Eliksirów z ciągotą do mugoli.

Eliphas Crowley – Aleister Crowley (1875 – 1974) mag, który miał nieco złą sławę, gdyż nadużywał nieco narkotyków i miał nienasycone apetyty seksualne... wyznawał zasadę „Rób, co chcesz", czyli „Podążaj za swoją prawdziwą wolą"... Eliphas Levi, to dziewiętnastowieczny mag, za którego wcielenie uważał się Crowley.

Moja koleżanka kazała zaznaczyć, że w tym momencie zapluła się ze śmiechu. Zboczek jeden, jakby nie wiedziala, jaki nauczyciel mnie natchnaaaaaaazal

Niech zgadnę, jak przeczytaliście „oczy Dumbledore'a" i „radość" w jednym zdaniu, to od razu pomyśleliście o tych jego słynnych iskierkach... chwilami mam wrażenie, że wystarczy mu sypnąć proszkiem Fiuu w oczy i też się można przenosić...

Nie wiem, jak Wam, ale mi największą uciechę sprawiają te cudne, grafomańskie wierszydła :)

Napisałam może niewiele, ale wiele do Was! (wstęp, konkurs, życzenia, przypisy) i żądam jakiegoś odzewu (komentarzy i najlepiej sugestii, co do zdrajcy – tak, on już się pojawił – niech się dowiem, czy to będzie, choć małe zaskoczenie, czy nie)!


	11. Chapter 11

Kilka uwag na początek... Wiem, że to kochacie, ale przecież i tak większość z was tego nie czyta, więc chyba możecie dać mi się trochę wygadać, hm:)

Po pierwsze primo – odpowiedzi na komentarze (zakoczę Was, ale jakieś się pojawiają :D)

HELLWOMEN – Staram się dawać w miarę regularnie nowe odcinki, ale to nie takie proste. Pomijając takie przyziemne sprawy, jak szkoła, czy stre związany z relacjami międzyludzkimi (rodzina, przyjaciele itd.), którego ostatnio trochę było, to jest jeszcze coś takiego, jak śmierć weny. I otóż to też było. A raczej to, że nie bardzo wiedziałam, jak opisać krwawe sceny w tym rozdziale. Musiałam się naczytać krwawych fanfików, żeby coś wykrzesać z siebie. No i miałam problemy z tymi rozdziałami o właśnie w tym momencie akcji, bo na dalsze losy mam już mnóstwo pomysłów (serio!). Niom... dziękuję za wytknięcie tego co Ci się nie podobało (gwałtowne zmiany sceny) pracuję nad tym i systematycznie będę dodawać poprawione odcinki, więc może i ten problem jakoś zażegnam, choćby w części wypadków. A tak w ogóle to cieszę się, że Ci się podoba

Sidesofmagic – Kosiam Cię! ćmokćmok :D A wyjaśniając to troszkę – jesteś istotą, której obecność zmusza mnie do pracy – do pisania i do poprawiania, bo wiem, że nie idzie to na marne! Komentujesz moje ffy! I to nawet te, których nie komentuje nikt inny! Dzięki Ci, że jesteś! (smarka ze wzruszenia w rękaw siedzącej obok osoby – kimkolwiek ona jest 0o – zalety korzystania z Neta w miejscach publicznych: nigdy nie wiesz komu smarczesz w rękaw).

A teraz dla wszystkich ty, którzy w ogóle skomentowali ĆMOK!

Sorry, głupawka po „Harry Potter i Sezon Ogórkowy" nie do końca mi przeszła. Teraz poważniej resztę ogłoszeń parafialnych.

Konkurs „Kto jest zdrajcą?" trwa. Podpowiedź: Na razie został w opowiadaniu tylko wspomniany.

Poprawiam pierwsze rozdziały (jak na razie są trzy ). Dużych zmian nie ma, ale zawsze. Może bardziej wyeksponuję postać zdrajcy, ale jeszcze nie wiem ;) Jakby były rażące zmiany, to dam znać. Z pewnością jednak jest mniej błenduf.

Ten odcinek jest krwawy. Krew nie będzie się lała strumieniami, czy cóś, ale poznamy nieco bliżej panów Aurorów, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Powtarzam: TEN ODCINEK JEST KRWAWY! Zwłaszcza druga część, bo na początku, to dalej Sev i Hermi się do siebie zbliżają.

Tylko jeden wierszyk HG/SS :) Ale dwuzwrotkowy!

TEN ODCINEK JEST KRWAWY! I w zawiązku z tym by go napisać musiałam się naczytać krwawych opowiadań, jeśli więc natkniecie się na coś, co zostało natchnione przez Enahmę lub Naję Snake, to może być to w zupełności uzasadnione.

Scena brutalna specjalnie się tak rwie. Miało to wyglądać, jakby opis był z punktu widzenia kogoś, komu od tego wszystkiego w głowie się kręci i miesza. I nie, NIE POMIESZAŁY mi się nazwiska torturujących. Nie mi.

Miłego czytania i KOMENTOWANIA.

Xxx

Ten wiersz może być nieco inaczej interpretowany, gdy występuje w całości, ale mi do opowiadania najbardziej pasuje pierwsza strofa.

„Wpatrzeni w nasz ideał święty

dopóki serce tętni w nas,

płyniemy doń przez fal odmęty,

gdzie często zgubny sterczy głaz.

(...)"

„Artyści" Kazimierz Przerwa – Tetmajer

Xxx

Był dwudziesty szósty grudnia, a Hermiona już od dziewiątej rano przebywała w lochach.Trzeba w tym momencie zaznzaczyć, że powoli zbliżała się już trzecia po południu. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby dowiedział się o tym pna Ronald Weasley zacząłby wyrzucać Mistrzowi Eliksirów przemęczanie jego dziewczyny także w Święta. Prawdopodobnie byłby jednak równie zaskoczony obecnością Hermiony w lochach, co sam profesor Snape, gdyż korepetycje na ten dzień zostały odwołane.

Granger wyjaśnij mi proszę raz jeszcze, dlaczego ty mnie dziś dręczysz swą obecnością? – spytał Severus, patrząc na Hermionę, siedzącą na jego kanapie i spokojnie spożywającą ciastko z jabłkiowym nadzieniem i posypane cukrem pudrem. – I dlaczego ja wpuściłem cię do swojego salonu?

Stwierdził pan, że nie płacą panu za przebywanie w tej paskudnej klasie przesączonej kretynizmem i przerażeniem głupich smarkaczy podczas dni wolnych od pracy – odparła spokojnie Hermiona, oblizując wargi.

Hm... brzmi na tyle słusznie, że to mogły być moje słowa – mruknął Snape, odstawiając herbatę i częstując się ciastkiem.

A przyszłam, bo jakiś biedny i samotny Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał nic do orboty tylko wypisywać na moich wypracowaniach – jak zwykle niesprawiedliwie nisko ocenianych – wierszyki o samotnych wężykach, które nie dostały w tym roku nawet jednej dobrej książki na Gwiazdkę i nie mają co ze sobą zrobić.

Albo whisky, albo post-Cruciatusy... nie mogłem tego pisać na trzeźwo – zdecydował po chwili Snape.

Uśmiech Hermiony zniknął i spojrzała z wahaniem na swojego profesora, który wydawał się być całkowcie pochłonięty słodkim wypiekiem. Rzadko kiedy – nawet jeżeli ich korepetycje były na dzień po jego akcjach – dawał po sobie poznać, że coś jest nie tak. Prawdopodobnie nie chciał dawać podstaw do podejrzeń uczniom, którzy oczywiście w znacznej większości nie mieli pojęcia ani o jego śmierciożerskiej działalności, ani tymbardziej szpiegowskiej.

Zawsze jest tak ciężko podczas pana misji?

Przeważnie. Choć ostatnio jakoś mi się upiekało. Brał sobie za obiekt pokazowy kogoś innego.

Panie profesorze...

Granger – warknął Snape ze złością – jeśli już przyszłaś tu w celach charytatywnych by zapewnić mi towarzystwo, to nie dręcz mnie rozmowami o Czarnym Panie, dobrze!

Przepraszam, panie profesorze...

Nie ważne, Granger. Swoją drogą, jak już tu przyszłaś to mogłaś mi oddać swoje ostatnie wyparcowanie.

Nie mogę, bo go nie skończyłam.

Nie wierzę – mruknął Severus, uśmiechając się złośliwie – panna Granger nie skończyła wypracowania! Czyżby temat eliksiru niewidzialności Medei był dla pani zbyt trudny?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie. Wiedziała, że jeżeli Snape'owi jest coś w stanie polepszyć humor to z pewnością jest to porażka Gryffindoru. Nawet, jeżeli w tak małej cząstce, jak tylko prefektki tego domu.

Nie, to akurat było dość proste, mam świetną książkę na ten temat, dostałam od Dracona swoją drogą.

Wiem. Zabrał mi prenumeratę „Biblioteki dla Warzycieli", żeby ci coś wybrać. Ale skoro dostałaś książkę Anselm Feuerbach „Eliksiry Medei", to w czym tkwi problem?

Granger spojrzała na uniesioną brew Severusa, jego wyraźnie zaciekawiony wzrok i delikatny uśmieszek, błądzący gdzieś w kącikach ust.

Nie mogę znaleźć rymu do „podły bazyliszek".

Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała, żeby się śmiał, ale teraz była pewna, że choćby z tego jednego powodu warto było dzisiaj przyjść. Choć jego wierszyk może nie był najbardziej udanym zaproszeniem, jakie otrzymała...

„Choinka świeci – Albus ustroił

Karp w wannie rany swe goi

Z gryfonem bombka całą noc grała

Nie ma już whisky – Minerva zabrała

Samotny wężyk – nikt go już nie chce

Nawet pożądnej książki nie prześle

Eliksir miodowy wyszedł za lepki

Wężyk wkurzony – znów dostał skarpetki"

Xxx

Świt dwudziestegoósmego grudnia zastał Ronalda Weasley'a i Harry'ego Pottera w pełni ubranych i gotowych do wyjścia w kuchni domu państwa Wealey'ów. Po chwili dołączył do nich wyraźnie zaspany pan domu.

Chłopcy, nie przesadzacie troszeczkę? – spytała Molly, pojawiając się w kuchni chwilę po swoim mężu. – Zjedzcie chociaż śniadanie...

Mamooo... – jęknął Ron, który wyjątkowo mocno chciał już ruszać na spotkanie z Moodym, który miał ich „przejąć" w ministerstwie i zabrać ich do Uniwersytetu Aurorów.

Ale chłopcy…

Nie, Molly – powiedział nagle pan Weasley. – Lepiej, żeby nie jedli przed tym, co zobaczą.

Tato! Chodźmy już! – Jęknął po raz kolejny Ron, wiąrząc swój szalik.

Dobrze, dobrze... – mruknął z lekkim uśmiechem Artur i pocałowawszy żonę obiecał, że zje coś na mieście.

Tatoooooo...

Idę, już idę.

X

Alastor Moody zgodnie z planem odebrał ich w ministerstwie i otrzymawszy jeszcze jedno zatroskane spojrzenie Artura, powiódł przyszłych Aurorów do cieszących się przerażającą sławą lochów Uniwersytetu Aurorskiego. Dziś miało się odbyć pierwsze wązniejsze przesłuchanie Rudolfusa Lastrange'a, którego złapano już przed Swiętami. Do tej pory były to tylko najprostsze przesłuchania mające na celu ustalenie podstawowych danych złapanego Śmierciożercy i faktów dotyczących jego zbrodni.

Teraz wszystko odbywało się bardziej formalnie. W małej, kamiennej slace stał pod ścianą duży, dębowy stół, na którym leżały eliksiry i różne dokumenty. Samopiszące pióro stało w pełnej gotowości na czystym pergaminie, a siedzący za biurkiem siwy mężczyzna z ilością blizn prawie równą Szalonookiemu upewniał się, czy aby wszystko jest przygotowane.

Przy dwóch ścianach – na prawo i naprzeciw stołu – były ze dwa metry miejsca wolnego, które od środka sali osłaniała bariera zaklęć ochronnych. Można było je wyczuć, ale nie zasłaniały widoku, co było dość ważne, zwłaszcza, że właśnie w tych wydzielonych miejscach mogli przebywać specjalnie uprzyilwjowani widzowie.

Poza tym w sali znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi. Jedne na ścianie, na której nie było oprócz nich nic – to nimi wprowadzany był więzień - oraz drugie drzwi pomiędzy stołem, a jednym z terenów dla „widowni". Tymi właśnie drzwiami wszedł Alastor wraz z chłopacami i profilaktycznie zajął miejsce w niedużym od nich oddaleniu – na wypadek, gdyby nie okazali się takimi dobrymi kandydatami na Aurorów, za jakich ich miał.

Na sali oprócz nich i protokolanta było jeszcze z piętnastu ludzi, wśród których większośc stanowili studenci Uniwersytetu. Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem zauważył, że niektórzy przynieśli nawet notesy. Miał nawet zwrócić uwagę Ronowi, jak bardzo to zachowanie pasowałoby do Hermiony, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jego przyjaciel od wczorajszej kłótni znów się do niego nie odzywa. Na szczęście nie był zmuszony do czekania w pełnym napięcia miliczeniu zbyt długo. Już po chwili do sali weszło czterech Aurorów, a dwaj z nich prowadzili Lastrange'a, by już po chwili rzucić go na kamienną podłogę. Twarzą naprzód.

Wyglądał znacznie gorzej niż we wsomnieniu, które Harry miał okazję zobaczyć w myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a (1). Był jeszcze chudszy i jeszcze bardziej przerażony. Krótkie, brązowe włosy kleiły mu się od potu, brudu i zakrzepłej krwi. Widać było, że ma rozciętą skórę na głowie, a gdy któryś z Aurorów podniósł go do pozycji klęczącej, można było zauważyć, że nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy odebrał cios w twarz. Miał porozcinaną wargę i łuk brwiowy, jego nos był najwyraźniej złamany i wyglądał jakby ponownie zaczął krwawić.

W chwili, w której podnosili Lastrange'a Harry'emu wydawało się, że więzień miał wyrwanych kilka paznokci, ale nie mógł się temu przyjrzeć, gdyż ręce więźnia były ciasno skute za jego plecami. Naszczęście Potter nie miał czasu zbyt długo się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż właśnie wstał protokolant i zaczął odczytywać z pergaminu listę zarzutów.

Rudolfusie Olivierze Lastrange z domu Slytherin, urodzony 12 maja 1957 roku, synu Itzala Gethina Lastrange'a z domu Slytherin i Marle Anne Dołohov z Durmstrangu, oskarżony jesteś o wielokrotne użycie zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, morderstwa na wielu mugolach, oraz czarodziejach, wielokrotne łamanie prawa i sprzeciwianie się woli Ministerstwa Magii, wspieranie Czarnego Pana i noszenie jego znaku, oraz uprawianie czarnej, zakazanej magii. Wśród tych zarzutów szczególną uwagę należy zwrócić na twój udział w zamordowaniu Aurora Teda Tonksa, oraz Jamesa Hilberta, a także w torturowaniu Aurora Franka Longbottoma i jego żony Alicji, również Aurorki. Należy także odnotować brak jakielkolwiek współpracy z twojej strony, oraz twoją ucieczkę z Azkabanu, na który zostałeś skazany. Czy przyznajesz się do zarzuconych ci czynów?

Harry razem z innym czekał w napieciu na odpowiedź Śmierciożercy, choć był dziwnie przekonany, że w przebiegu jego przesłuchania niewiele to zmieni.

Przyznaję – odparł i można było zauważyć, że brak mu kilku zębów.

Czy chciałbyś coś dodać? – spytał Protokolant urzędniczym tonem.

Nie, dziękuję. Ujął to pan całkiem zgrabnie, panie Laurentin. Zapomniał pan chyba tylko o udziale w zgwałceniu i zamordowaniu panny Yvonne Laurentin – odparł suchym głosem Rudolfus.

Ostatnie zdanie powoli docierało do świadomości wszystkich zebranych, a dwóch Aurorów stojących po środku sali złapało protokolanta, który w mgnieniu oka porzucił swój urzędniczy styl bycia.

Zabiję, skurwiela, zatłukę – warknął, szarpiąc się w mocnym chwycie młodszych mężczyzn.

Uspokój się, Joe. Zajmiemy się nim.

Alastor Moody parsknął bardzo nieprzyjemnym śmiechem i obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na niego i zobaczyli, jak kręci głową z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Nieźle sobie ta Bella męża wychowała. Pantoflarza zapchlonego... dopóki jej nie poznał ani mu w głowie były takie wystąpienia. Oberwie mu się mocniej niż normalnie i będzie miał nauczkę za pantoflarstwo... hehehe

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał z niepokojem na więźnia, gdy obok niego Ron wraz z Moody zaśmiewał się z jego losu. Aurorzy, którzy uspokajali protoklanta w końcu mogli odejść od niego i wraz z pozostałymi dwoma otoczyli Śmierciożercę.

Wśród tych Aurorów było trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta, wyglądająca na czterdzieści kilka lat. Z czarnymi, jak smoła włosami wyraźnie odróżniała się od towarzyszących jej mężczyzn, gdyż dwóch młodszych z nich było rudych, a jeden, nieco starszy miał włosy prawie białe i Harry'emu w bardzo nieprzyjemny, ale wyraźny sposób przypominał Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

Swoją drogą i tak mu się dostało – kontynuował Moody. – Ta czwórka to nie są najdelikatniejsi ludzie, ale swoją drogą należy mu się. Betty i Johnsowie są świetni w rzucaniu wyszukanych zaklęć i jakiś okrutnych miksturach – powiedział, wskazując kobietę i dwóch rudych mężczyzn. – Z kolei Alan Undern to czysty i nieskalany sadyzm.

Wygląda, jak Malfoy – mruknął Harry pod nosem, gdy zimne, szare oczy Aurora na chwilę spoczęły na nim.

Wypluj te słowa, chłopcze – warknął zdenerwowany Alastor. – Malfoy... też coś... tfu!

Ron posłał Harry'emu karcące spojrzenie, którego najwyraźniej nauczył się u Hermiony. Albo u matki. Potter wzruszył tylko ramionami i spojrzał ponownie na czwórkę Aurorów. Właśnie jeden z nich, Undern wystrzelił w powietrze czerwone iskry by zwrócić na siebie uwagę i uciszyć widzów.

Proszę państwa! Przedstawienie czas zacząć! Lastranege twoje tortury będą trwały tak długo aż podasz nam satysfakcjonującą liczbę nazwisk twoich współbraci-Śmierciożerców.

Kolejne zaklęcie przymocowało łańcuch zwisajacy z sufitu do kajdan więźnia i napięło go do takiego stopnia by sprawić zakutemu ból, choć jeszcze niezbyt mocny.

Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć?

N-nie...

Jeszcze Lastrange nie skończył zaprzeczać, a uderzyło go w plecy zaklęcie chłosty. Potrójne.

Już po kilku minutach miał rozdartą koszulę i krew zaczęła mu ściekać po plecach z coraz głębszych ran.

Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć?

Johnsowie kontynuowali z zaklęciem chłosty, gdy Betty z coraz szerszym uśmiechem zawołała „Accio paznokieć Lastrange'a" wskazując na jego dłoń. Więzień zawył, lecz starał się to jak najszybciej powstrzymać.

Zaklęcie powtórzyło się.

I jeszcze jeden raz...

I jeszcze…

Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć? – spytał Undern.

Przeczący ruch głową.

Undern rzucił zaklęcie i nad plecami Lastrange'a zmaterializowała się solniczka...

Śmiech studentów... Śmiech Moody'ego... Śmiech Rona... Wycie Lastrange'a...

Zaklęcie chłosty coraz silniej wciera sól i powoduje nowe rany.

Betty krzyczy „Hottumi" i poranione palce Lastrange'a z powyrywanymi paznokciami, przypiekają się w akopmaniamencie wycia ich właściciela.

Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć?

Eliksir Pieprzowy. Leczy grypę, ale jest wyjątkowo piekący. Jeden z Johnsonów oblewa nim plecy Rudolfusa.

Wycie się urywa. Słychać trzeszczenie w stawach, gdy bezwładne ciało więźnia zawiesza się na łańcuchu.

Kilka leczących zaklęć i eliksirów. Malfoy podaje Śmierciożercy sole trzeźwiące. Łańcuch jest skrucony, a ręce przesłuchiwanego wyginają się do tyłu. Więzień stara się stanąć jak najwyżej na palcach by jak najmniej bolało.

Zaklęcie chłosty zaczyna obejmować nie tylko plecy, ale też pośladki, uda, łydki...

Kolejne machnięcie różdżki Malfoy'a i pod palcami, na których stara się stać więzień, pojawiają się drobne kolce.

Więzień wyje, a Bellatriks niestrudzenie przypala jego rany. Wszędzie czuć odór przypalanego ludzkiego mięsa.

Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć?

T-tak... TAK! Będę mówić, wszystko powiem… wszystko – jęczy Śmierciożerca.

Trzeba się było wcześniej zdecydować – mruczy Malfoy.

Wszyscy się śmieją, Ron się śmieje, zamienia zaklęcie chłosty na zaklęcie noży, które mniej boli niż chłosta. To tylko uczucie wbijania się wciało noży. Da się to znieść. Każdy Aurur wie, że nie można go jednak łączyć z Zaklęciem Łamania Kości, bo w efekcie daje to ból nie do zniesienia.

Percy podchodzi do więźnia i rzuca Zaklęcie Łamania Kości.

Więzień wyje. Harry wyje.

Malfoy rzuca Tormenta, prosto w brzuch przesłuchiwanego.

Wycie powoli ucicha. Wszystko spowija aksamitna czerń, w której nie słychać i nic już nie czuć…

Harry zemdlał.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx

(1) Nie wiem, czy Rudolfus jeszcze wtedy żył i czy brał udział w torturowaniu Longbottomów. I nie mam bladego pojęcia, czy Ted Tonks żyje i czy był kiedykolwiek torturowany przez Śmierciożerców i nawet, czy był Aurorem. Wyszłam z założenia, że tak właśnie jest, a Rudolfus, to ten chudy mężczyzna, którego widzimy we wspomnieniu Dumbledore'a wraz z jeszcze jednym, z Crouchem i z Bellą.


	12. Chapter 12

Dobrze, dobrze. Piszę i nadrabiam zaległości – cieszcie się! Wykorzystuję ferie, w które powinnam się uczyć, bo za rok matura, a ja muszę wszystkim udowodnić, że dostanę się na Polonistykę, ale oczywiście muszę też coś napisać, bo potem naprawdę nie będzie czasu.

Odpowiedzi na komentarze:

DO TRINY - Po pierwszym przeczytaniu też uległam takiemu złudzeniu, ale zostałam wyprowadzona z błędu - Ted Tonks to mugolak, jest wyraźnie napisane, że to "czarodziej pochodzący z rodziny mugoli" i zgadza się jest to w V tomie, w trakcie rozmowy Syriusza z Harrym przed drzewem genealogicznym blacków.

PS. Dziękuję za to, że jednak ktoś czyka moje wywody ;)

Na następną część będziecie musieli trochę poczekać, bo mój Wena (wychodzę z założenia, że męski wila, to nadal wila, a męska Wena, to nadal Wena :D) przychodzi od czasu do czasu i jest strasznie kapryśny. Kiedy już przyjdzie, to pomoże mi napisać dwie, trzy części, a potem nie ma go i nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci. Ech, czekając na powrót Mikołaja możecie sprawdzić i skomentować jakieś inne moje fanficki... niewinne spuszcza głowę i posyła nieśmiałe uśmiechy ... Postaram się coś napisać i przyciągnąć Mikołaja wcześniej, ale muszę w tym ceu znaleźć dobry wiersz na następną część. Ech… Chwilowo mam z tym drobne kłopoty... Miałam też straszne problemy ze znalezieniem wiersza do tego rozdziału. Ostatecznie są dwa – poeta grecki i jego wiersz wykopany ze starego podręcznika od polskiego jest dedykowany Harry'emu i jego wątkowi, zaś Hermionie i Severusowi przypadł w udziale, jak zwykle niezawodny wieszcz narodowy – Adaś.

Miłego czytania i komentowania.

Xxx

Godni pochwały ci, którzy w swym życiu –

postanowiwszy tak – bronią Termopil.

We wszystkim, co czynią, sprawiedliwi są i niezłomni,

ale znają też smutek i współczucie.

Jeśli bogaci, to hojni, a jeśli ubodzy –

- także hojni z ubogiego dobytku,

pomagają, jak mogą.

Zawsze mówią prawdę,

i to bez nienawiści do takich, co kłamią.

I jeszcze większej pochwały są godni,

jeżeli przewidują (a wielu to przewiduje),

że kiedyś musi pojawić się Efialtes

I że Persowie, w końcu, przejdą.

„Termopile" Konstandinos Kavafis

x

Dobranoc! już dziś więcej nie będziem bawili,

Niech snu anioł modrymi skrzydły cię otoczy,

Dobranoc, niech odpoczną po łzach twoje oczy,

Dobranoc, niech się serce pokjem zasili.

Dobranoc, z każdej ze mną przemówionej chwili

Niech zostanie dźwięk jakiś cichy i uroczy,

Niechaj gra w twoim uchu, a gdy myśl zamroczy,

Niech się mój obraz sennym źrenicom przymili.

Dobranoc, obróć jeszcze raz na mnie oczęta,

Pozwól lica. – Dobranoc – chcesz na sługi klasnąć?

Daj mi pierś ucałować. – Dobanoc, zapięta.

Dobranoc, już uciekłaś i drzwi chcesz zatrzasnąć.

Dobranoc ci przez klamkę – niestety! zamknięta!

Powtarzając dobranoc, nie dałbym ci zasnąć.

Adam Mickiewicz „Dobranoc"

Xxx

Lunch przy wspólnym, świątecznym stole przebiegał spokojnie w akompaniamencie cichych rozmów i melodyjnego nucenia Dumbledore'a. Eliphas Crowley kłócił się o coś z Severusem Snapem, ale najwyraźniej starali się robić to jak najciszej, żeby tylko nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.

W końcu do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z pocztą, jak zawsze w ferie nieco opuźnioną i Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy na tle szarego, zimowego nieba zauważyła białą sowę Harry'ego. Już od dłuższego czasu nie miała żadnych wieści ani od niego, ani od Rona, co zaczynało ją nieco niepokoić, zwłaszcza, że wiedziała, iż wczoraj mieli odbyć tak oczekiwaną przez nich wizytę w lochach Uniwersytetu Aurorskiego.

Nie zdążyła jednak nawet otworzyć listu od Harry'ego, gdy naprzeciwko niej Draco wpatrzony we własną pocztę zakrztusił się sokiem dyniowym i przez chwilę usiłował odzyskać zdolność oddychania.

Wszystko w porządku? – spytała zdziwiona Hermiona.

Panie Malfoy, czy coś się stało? – zawtórował jej po chwili Snape, przerywając wymianę zdań z Crowley'em.

Khem... nie, wszystko w porządku – odparł po chwili Ślizgon wyjątkowo słabym głosem. – Hermiono, wiesz może kto to jest Gretha Werling?

Eee... Tak, tak mi się wydaje... To gryfonka z rocznika Ginny, więc o rok młodsza od nas… a co?

Właśnie wyznała mi swą…eee… „nie możliwą do powstrzymania gorącą miłość i namiętność" – powiedział, zerkając jeszcze raz do listu, po czym przeniósł przerażone spojrzenie na Hermionę. – I chce, żeby do niej przyjechał na Sylwestra…

Hermiona parsknęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem, a kilkoro z siedzących w okolicy uczniów uśmiechało się pod nosem, patrząc na minę Dracona.

Panie Malfoy, miłość to najpiekniejsza magia na świecie – powiedział z uśmiechem Dumbledore.

Ale ja jej nawet nie znam! – jęknął Dracon.

Jestem pewna, że ją kojarzysz – powiedziała zdecydowanie Hermiona. – Taka niska, ma czarne, grube, kręcone włosy…

Szare oczy Dracona zrobiły się jeszcze szersze ze strachu.

Ten kaszalot?

Draco! To był doprawdy okropny komentarz z twojej strony! Możliwe, że jest nieco pulchna, ale to naprawdę miła dziewczyna…

I ma Powyżej Oczekiwań z Eliksirów – zauważył uprzejmie Snape.

Dziękuję, Opiekunie, obawiam się jednak, że nie przekona mnie to do przyjęcia zaproszenia – warknął Malfoy.

Mimo wszystko uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

Będę ci dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Nie wątpię, panie Malfoy, nie wątpię.

Najwyraźniej słowna przepychanka z ulubionym nauczycielem pozwoliła Draconowi odzyskać psychiczną równowagę.

A jak tam album z uczennicami? – spytał z szerokim uśmiechem. – Zdecydował się pan już na coś?

Nie, chwilowo nie potrzebuję ludzkich składników do eliksirów.

Hermiona chichocząc pod nosem, postanowiła wreszcie otworzyć list od Harry'ego, jednym uchem wciąż słuchając kłótni Ślizgonów.

Niestety po przeczytaniu listu jej humor znacznie się pogorszył i mocno podenerwowana opuściła szybko Wielką Salę z zamiarem, jak najszybszego skontaktowania się z Harrym. Najlepiej przez kominek w Pokoju Wspólnym Prefektów.

Dracon Malfoy uniósł brwi w niemym zdziwieniu, patrząc za wybiegającą Hermioną, po czym bez większych skrupułów sięgnął po porzucony przez nią list.

Panie Malfoy, czytanie cudzej korespondencji jest wielce niestosowne – skrytykował go Mistrz Eliksirów, choć sam był ciekawy i nieco zaniepokojony tym, co mogło aż tak wytrącić Hermionę z równowagi.

Sam postanowił jednak nie reagować zbyt żywiołowo, gdyż Dyrektor zachował spokój i nadal się uśmiechał, choć trzeba przyznać, że nieco delikatniej. Najwyraźniej wiedział, co się stało i nie znalazł jakichś powazniejszych powodów do obaw.

Opiekunie, jako drugi prefekt naczelny mam obowiązek zbadać, co aż tak zaniepokoiło ostatnią ostoję rozsądku domu Gryffindor – odparł tymczasem spokojnie Draco, rozwijając list.

„Kochana Hermiono,

muszę natychmiast opuściś Norę. Rozmawiałem już z Dyrektorem przez kominek i powiedział, że mogę wrócić, ale niestety nie będę mógł nocować we własnym dormitorium. Podobno wzmacniane są jakieś zaklęcia ochronne i nie jest to chwilowo najbezpieczniejsze miejsce. Twierdzi, że wyłączone z tego są jedynie te dormiatoria, w których ktoś mieszka i żebym tam sobie szukał noclegu. Pomyślałem, więc że może mógłbym przenocować te kilka dni do końca ferii u Was w Pokoju Wspólnym?

Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzisz i nie będę sprawiał Wam zbyt wielkiego kłopotu. Nie martw się o Weasley'a, jeśli stąd wyjadę nic mu nie będzie grozić, a jak na razie tylko ja mogę stracić cierpliwość i skręcić mi kark, ale staram się przed tym powstrzymać.

Proszę odpowiedz, jak najszybciej na moją prośbę,

Harry"

Widać Potter wykształcił sobie wreszcie właściwe instynkty w stosunku do Weasley'a – mruknął Dracon po czym, ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia, wymaszerował z Wielkiej Sali, życząc wszystkim miłego dnia.

Xxx

Harry wpadł do pokoju i gwałtownie otworzył swój kufer, wrzucając do niego rzeczy na chybił trafił. Złapał swoje książki leżące na biurku i kilka drobiazgów z kominka. Na szczęście od niedawna miał ten właśnie pokój tylko dla siebie, więc jego rzeczy nie zdążyły się jeszcze za bardzo pogubić. W ostateczności mógł co najwyżej przez pomyłkę zabarać jakąś rzecz pozostawioną przypadkowo przez bliźniaków podczas ich świątecznego pobytu w dawnym pokoju, ale miał nadzieję, że nie przyniesie mu to zbyt wielu przykrości.

Właśnie wyciągał z szafy swoje szaty i mugolskie ubrania, gdy do pokoju wpadł wyjątkowo wściekły Ron i zatrzasnął za sobą z hukiem drzwi.

Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że wracasz do Hogwartu! – krzyknął w stronę Harry'ego, który właśnie dorzucił do swojego bagażu naręcze ubrań.

Uważam, że wyraziłem się dość jasno. Nawet taki tępak, jak ty powinien wszystko zrozumieć!

A więc ja jestem tępakiem, tak! – krzyknął Weasley.

Czy kiedy stwierdzam coś po raz pierwszy to masz problemy ze zrozumieniem i musisz pytać o potwierdzenie? – spytał Harry, siląc się na lodowaty spokój i kładąc się przy łóżku, żeby wydobyć spod niego Błyskawicę.

Och, wybacz mi Złoty Chłopcze, ale to ostatnio ty zachowujesz się jak tępak i w dodatku mięczak. O, a może to ja zemdlałem podczas przesłuchiwania tego Śmierciojada?

Rudolfusa Lastrange'a. On miał imię i nazwisko, Weasley i miał święte prawo do normalnego przesłuchania i normalnego procesu.

Ron parsknął z niedowierzaniem i pogardą.

Ty naprawdę w to wierzysz? Merlinie, gadasz gorzej niż Dumbledore! Trzeba było tego zbrodniarza jeszcze poczęstować cytrynowym dropsem!

O, przepraszam bardzo, ale odkąd to nagle stałeś się mądrzejszy od Albusa Dumbledore'a! – wściekł się Harry, teraz już nie zajmując się pakowaniem, ale stojąc naprzeciwko Rona i wrzeszcząc mu prosto w twarz.

Ja po prostu myślę samodzielnie, Potter!

Och, tak? Wybacz, do tej pory jakoś umknęło to mojej uwadze.

Jesteś beznadziejny. Nie wiem, jakim cudem ty chcesz zostać Aurorem, skoro mdlejesz, gdy widzisz, że morderca dostaje to, na co zasłużył. Na litościwą Helgę, Potter on był odpowiedzialny za stan rodziców Neville'a, jednego z twoich najlepszych kolegów! Czy on też już nic cię nie obchodzi!

Harry spojrzał z wściekłością na swojego pierwszego prawdziwego przyjaciela i podszedł jeszcze bliżej do niego.

Nie mieszaj go do tego – syknął lodowatym głosem. – Nie ważne, co zrobił Lastrange. Zasługiwał na sprawiedliwy proces. KAŻDY na to zasługuje!

Harry! Posłuchaj przez chwilę tego, co mówisz! A co, gdyby ten człowiek był odpowiedzialny za śmierć TWOICH rodziców? Też chciałbyś, żeby miał sprawiedliwy proces? Wątpię – prychnął Ron.

Przypominam ci, Ronaldzie Weasley, że człowiek, który był podejrzewany o udział w śmierci moich rodziców miał prawdopodobnie takie same przesłuchiwania, jak Lastrange i tyle samo szans na sprawiedliwy proces. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że on przeżył i spędził dwanaście lat w Azkabanie. No i był niewinny, ale to cię przecież nie obchodzi, jako wzorowego przyszłego Aurora, prawda?

Ronowi najwyraźniej na chwilę zabrakło słów, ale szybko odzyskał zdolność mowy, gdy tylko Harry powrócił do pakowania reszty swoich ubrań.

Harry... Harry, jak śmiesz? Czy Syriusz naprawdę tak mało dla ciebie znaczył? Porównujesz go do Lastrange'a? Harry! Lastrange BYŁ winny! Zresztą przypomnij sobie, jak się zachowywałeś, gdy myślałeś, że Syriusz jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć twoich rodziców! Chciałeś go zabić Harry!

No właśnie! I może dlatego nie nadaję się na Aurora – chciałem go zabić, Ron! Jedna Avada Kedavra, błysk zielonego światała i po wszystkim! Nie kilkugodzinne tortury, nie pocałunek dementora. Zwykła, humanitarna śmierć. I tak właśnie ukarzę Pettigrew, kiedy go złapię. Po tym, co zobaczyłem już żadnego człowieka nie oddam Aurorom, rozumiesz? ŻADNEGO! Ososbiście dobiję Voldemorta, żeby nie mogli go zabrać do uniwersyteckich lochów. Skoro takimi torturami karali jednego z jego sług, to jego męczyliby miesiącami. A ja na to nie pozwolę. Nigdy. Nawet wobec niego.

Ron Weasley patrzył na Harry'ego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i z niedowierzaniem kręcił głową.

No co? – warknął Potter, patrząc na niego gniewnie.

Oszalałeś, Harry – odparł jego przyjaciel dziwnie spokojnie. Jakby naprawdę mówił do niepełnosprawnego umysłowo.

Tego Harry nie znosił najbardziej.

Chyba ci to na rękę nie uważasz? Będziesz się mógł otwarcie migdalić z Monicą, a nie tylko w ogrodzie, kiedy rzekomo nie mogę was zobaczyć. A propo, pozdrowić od ciebie Hermionę?

Naszczęście Ron miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że zarumienił się lekko, choć Harry nie był pewien czy to z zawstydzenia, czy jeszcze ze złości. Był pewien jednak, że gdyby nie zobaczył na twarzy Rona żadnej reakcji z największą przyjemnością by mu przyłożył.

Jestem pewien, że będziesz w stanie odpowiednio ją pocieszyć. Tak jak każdą inną – warknął Ron.

Wybacz. Nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany, żeby ratować wszystkie biedne dziewczęta, które dały się poderwać marnym palantom, takim jak ty…

Wtedy właśnie padł pierwszy cios. Potem słowa były już niepotrzebne.

Xxx

Hermiona siedziała, jak spetryfikowana na kanapie i patrzyła w ogień. Dopiero co wysunęła głowę z kominka, gdyż usiłowała się porozumieć z Harrym. Z samym chłopcem porozmawiać jej się nie udało, ale podsłuchana przypadkiem kłótnia również bardzo wzbogaciła jej wiedzę i niemożliwie mocno pobudziła złość i ciekawość. Kim do Slytherina była Monica? Harry chyba coś o niej wspominał... Jakaś jego nowa dziewczyna. W listach Rona nie było o niej jednak ani słowa. Teraz była to nawet w stanie zrozumieć.

Przymknęła oczy i biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu, po czym wzięła kolejną garść proszku Fiuu, tym razem z zamiarem porozmawiania z Molly Weasley i powiedzenia jej o zaistniałej sytuacji. Była przekonana, że ktoś tą bójkę musi przerwać, a jej interwencja mogłaby być wielce niestosowna. Mogliby się domyśleć, że ich podsłuchała...

Xxx

Dwaj dawni przyjaciele tarzali się po podłodze zadając sobie nawzjaem na ślepo ciosy, starając się zadać, jak największy ból. Żaden z nich nie usłyszał otwierających się drzwi, a na nowoprzybyłego Percy'ego zwrócili uwagę dopiero, gdy zaczął ich rozdzielać.

No już, chłopcy. Spokój, mówię – warknął, ciągnął Rona od tyłu za koszulę. – Rozdzielcie się, bo zaraz wpadnie tu mama!

To ostrzeżenie ostatecznie otrzeźwiło wściekłych nastolatków, a Ron, choć ciągle nieco się szarpał, jednak pozwolił się podnieść z podłogi.

Harry skończ się pakować, a ja zabiorę Ronalda do kuchni, żeby ci nie przeszkadzał. Hermiona zgodziła się ciebie przenocować, więc radzę się pospieszyć, jeśli chcesz zdążyć przed nocą. Do Hogwartu daleka droga.

Mogę się aportować w Hogsmeade. Od miesiąca mam licencję – warknął Harry, wstając i kierując się do swojego kufra.

To dobrze. Znacznie nam to ułatwi sprawę. Ojciec się z tobą aportuje i odprowadzi cię do szkoły. Chodź, Ronaldzie.

Najmłodszy syn Weasley'ów wyszedł w końcu z pokoju, popychany delikatnie przez Percy'ego. Dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi zapytał go o to, co już jakiś czas go nurtowało.

Na pokoju bliźniaków jest stałe zaklęcie wyciszające. Skąd wiedzieliście, że się biliśmy?

Hermiona chciała porozmawiać z Harrym i gdy się połączyła, zauważyła waszą bójkę, więc zafiukała do kuchni i nam o tym powiedziała – odparł Percy, odwracając się do swojego brata i szybkim zaklęciem tamując krew lecącą mu z nosa. – Swoją drogą, o co się aż tak pokłóciliście? – spytał, otwierając drzwi do swojego pokoju.

Czemu idziemy do ciebie? – odpowiedział pytaniem zdziwiony Ronald.

A naprawdę masz zamiar pokazać się matce w tym stanie?

Niby nie... Pomożesz?

Percy tylko kiwnął głową i usiadł w krześle naprzeciwko tego, na które opadł Ron. Po chwili zajmowania się rozciętą wargą brata powtórzył swoje pytanie.

O to, że z niego jest straszny mięczak – warknął Ron.

Naprawdę zemdlał podczas przesłuchania? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Percy.

Owszem. Jak można współczuć takiemu bydlakowi, jak Lastrange! Harry to taki przeraźliwy… mięczak, no! Gorszy niż Dumbledore.

Starszy Weasley uśmiechnął się tylko lekko.

Ale musimy, choć trochę wierzyć w nich obu. Razem są jedyną szansą Białej Strony Magii – powiedział po chwili poważnie, jednocześnie usiłując zatuszować podbite oko Rona.

Nie musisz tego w kółko powtarzać. Jest to wyjątkowo przerażające, gdy pozostaje niewypowiedziane – warknął młodszy chłopak, powodując cichy śmiech brata.

Xxx

Pozabijali się? – zapytał Dracon, gdy zobaczył Hermionę, pakującą swoje książki i notatki do torby.

Kto?

Potter i Weasley, a któżby inny? – zdziwił się Malfoy, z wdziękiem opadając na kanapę, niedaleko pani Prefekt.

Czytałeś list? – spytała, patrząc na niego ze złością, a on tylko spokojnie skinął głową. – Dobrze w takim razie jestem pewna, że zrozumiesz, jeśli poproszę cię, być przygotował pokój na czas pobytu Harry'ego. Ja muszę lecieć na Eliksiry.

I cmoknąwszy go szybko w policzek wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Po szybkim zerknięciu na zegarek Dracon upewnił się, że do korepetycji miała jeszcze ponad godzinę czasu, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami. W gruncie rzeczy, szykując Potterowi nocleg mógł poćwiczyć Transmutację, no i oczywiście dodać coś od siebie. Jakieś miłe stworzonka w pościeli, czy coś w tym rodzaju…

Xxx

Hermiona Granger siedziała na ławce w sali od eliksirów obejmując kolana ramionami i chowając twarz, po której cicho spływały łzy. Dopiero teraz pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Teraz, gdy nikt jej nie widział i gdy nie musiała już nic robić. Do korepetycji miała jeszcze dużo czasu, a powrót Harry'ego udało jej się w miarę zorganizować. Teraz mogła się w spokoju poużalać nad sobą i swoim życiem osobistym. Od czasu, do czasu w końcu miała do tego prawo! I nikt nie mógł jej w tym przeszkodzić!

Panno Granger?

Severus Snape stał niepewnie w drzwiach do swojej klasy i patrzył na swoją uczennicę, która najwyraźniej starała się odnaleźć tu trochę spokoju. Z lekkim strachem obserwował, jak ramiona, siedzącej do niego tyłem dziewczyny, delikatnie drgają. Musiała płakać.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się w milczeniu, o co też może jej chodzić. Z tego, co mamrtoał Malfoy po przeczytaniu jej listu wynikało, że między Potterem a Weasley'em doszło do jakiegoś starcia. Może chłopak płaczącej prefektki był ranny? Umierający? Martwy?

„Nie, nie, Severusie, oddając się marzeniom daleko nie zajdziesz." Pomyślał i zawołał dziewczynę. Z lekkim uśmieszkiem patrzył, jak zastygła na chwilę, po czym szybko wytarła twarz rękawem szaty i spojrzała na niego oczami zaczerwienionymi od płaczu i ubrudzonymi rozmazanym mugolskim tuszem.

Podszedł do niej i usiadł na tej samej ławce, podając jej swoją czarną chustkę. Po chwili wachania nawet ją przyjęła i zaczęła nieco ostrożniej osuszać oczy.

Pozabijali się? – spytał.

Czy wszyscy muszą mnie o to pytać? – zezłościła się. – Malfoy odczytał na głos ten list, czy jak?

Severus spojrzał z ulgą na podenerwowaną minę Hermiony. Z dwojga złego wolał, jak się wściekała niż jak płakała.

Nie, ale z tego, co mamrotał pod nosem można było, co nieco wywnioskować. Sadząc jednak z twojej reakcji muszę odwołać wszelkie plany świętowania. Potter i Weasley nadal wśród żywych?

Obawiam się, że tak – mruknęła Hermiona, nieco rozbawiona wizją Snape'a, wykonującego taniec zwycięstwa nad grobem Harry'ego. Oczywiście obowiązkowo w papierowym kapelusiku i wieńcach z kolorowych kwiatów. – Ostatnio, jak ich widziałam zapamiętale się bili, ale zadbałam o interwencję pani Weasley, więc nie powinno być aż tak źle.

Snape zmarszczył brwi w głebokim zamyśleniu. Zawsze był przekonany, że przyjaźń między Potterem a Weasley'em jest czymś w stylu dawnej przyjaźni jego ojca i Blacka – niemożliwa do przerwania, przyjaźń po grób lub w wykonaniu drugiego huncwota, zasłonkę. A nawet dalej.

Święta Trójca się rozpada. Każę wywiesić odświętne sztandary w Slytherinie.

Jest pan okropny – mruknęła Hermiona z lekkim uśmiechem, mnąc w zamyśleniu chusteczkę.

Zauważyłaś? Myślałem, że całkiem dobrze udaje mi się udawać miłego, kochanego profesorka.

Nie. Jest pan fatalnym aktorem, chociaż wczoraj prawie się nabrałam.

To przez te ciastka. Skrzaty dodają do nich ziół halucynogennych.

Podejrzewałam to – stwierdziła poważnie – i sądzę, że trzeba to dokładniej przetestować. Z tego, co pamiętam został panu jeszcze cały talerz?

Panno Granger, a co z korepetycjami? – udał święte oburzenie, chociaż sam też preferował ciastka jabłkowe nad Eliksiry Bagienne.

Wychodzi pan z roli kochanego profesorka – ostrzegła go.

Westchnął cierpięticzo, wstając z ławki i podajac jej rękę, by mogła łatwiej zejść.

W takim razie chyba nie mam wyboru. Ale zostało już tylko pół talerza.

Łakomczuch – burknęła już w znacznie lepszym humorze.

Xxx

Harry niepewnie podszedł do obrazu, na którym był przedstawiony tylko i wyłącznie las. Wyjątkowo piękny i bujny, przepełniony różnymi zwierzętami – Harry wypatrzył dwa króliki, kilka ptaków, a nawet zdawało mu się, że nieco dalej przebiegła młoda sarenka. Mimo wszystko był to jednak tylko las i Potter nie bardzo był pewien, komu powinien powiedzieć hasło przekazane mu przez Molly Weasley od Hermiony.

Khem... Mano Pantea?

Obraz nie odsłonił przejścia do pokoju, ale pojawił się na nim młody mężczyzna idący w kierunku Harry'ego. Miał długie, ciemnobrązowe loki, spływające delikatnymi lokami aż do połowy pleców. Ubrany w ciemnozieony strój myśliwski, stanął opierając się długim łuku i patrząc na Harry'ego swoimi szarymi oczami.

Ja cię nie znam – rzekł po chwili, dając do zrozumienia, że bardzo mu się to nie podoba. – Skąd znasz hasło?

Jestem przyjacielem Hermiony. Ona mi je podała – odparł szybko Harry.

Dziwne, nic nam o tym nie mówiła.

Nam? – zdziwił się Potter.

Mi i Godrykowi oczywiście. Przynajmniej on coś powinien wiedzieć. No cóż... znasz hasło, więc cię wpuszczę, ale z panną Granger i tak sobie porozmawiam. .:Imperynenckie Gryfy:. –syknął, odsłaniając przejście.

.:Zadufane w sobie węże:. – odsyknął Harry i mijając zaskoczonego Salazara Slytherina, prześlizgnął się do Pokoju Wspólnego Prefektów. – Hermiona?

Nie ma jej – odpowiedział mu głos Malfoy'a.

Dracon siedział na łóżku, które – ustawione w kącie pokoju – otoczone było, teraz odsłoniętym prawanem. Obok łóżka było miejsce na kufer, oraz szafka na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Co robisz? – spytał Potter, podchodząc nieco bliżej.

Grzeję ci łóżko, nie widać? – spytał Dracon, podnosząc wzrok znad książki, którą czytał i napotykając niedowierzające spojrzenie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. – No, dobrze już dobrze. Kazała mi ci coś wyszukać, to transmutowałem ci łóżko, a że to moja robota, to wyglądało tak wygodnie i kusząco, że musiałem je przetestować.

Teraz brzmisz bardziej, jak ty.

Dziękuję, to dla mnie naparwdę duży komplement. Jestem podobny do siebie. Chyba nie ma lepszej osoby, do której mógłbyś mnie porównać, a przynajmniej się z żadną nie spotkałem… Chociaż… Nie, nie w gruncie rzeczy, to nie.

Malfoy, gdzie jest Hermiona?

U Snape'a.

O tej porze! – Harry z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na zegar, na którym dochodziła godzina dziewiąta wieczór.

Ano lubią się, pewnie znowu się zagadali do późna o jakiś eliksirowych bzdurach. Swoją drogą jakbyś zabił Weasley'a mógłbym mieć całkiem fajną matkę chrzestną.

Wielkie dzięki, Malfoy. Właśnie zepsułeś mój plan.

Malfoy uniósł brew w niemym pytaniu.

Teraz nie mogę go zabić, bo sprawiłoby ci to przyjemność, a do tego nie mogę dopuścić.

Phi!

Xxx

Hermiona powoli zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy z kanapy w salonie profesora Severusa Snape'a, gdy sam właściciel pojawił się w drzwiach, które prowadziły do jego małej kuchni.

Idziesz?

Sądzę, że powinnam, panie profesorze. Harry pewnie już przyjechał, a nie chcę, żeby jeszcze się dziś bił z Malfoy'em.

Spójrz na to nieco optymistyczniej. Może Dracon wygra?

Dziękuję za taką wizję wydarzeń – odparła ze śmiechem. – Dobranoc, panie profesorze.

Dobranoc, panno Granger.

Hermiona wyszła do gabinetu i nagle przypomniała sobie o pożyczonej chusteczce, która wciąż spoczywała w jej torbie. Szybko zaczęła jej szukać pomiędzy podręcznikami i notatkami.

Cholera, powinnam mu ją oddać!

Nie zapomnij rzucić zaklęcia czyszczącego – podpowiedział jej zimny głos zza jej pleców.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że najwyraźniej Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił ja odprowadzić do drzwi.

Tak, tak, profesor McGonagall ostrzegała nas, żeby nie dawać próbek własnej osoby chłopcom dobrym z eliksirów, bo to się może źle skończyć. Szcególnie uczulała nas na łzy i pukle włosów.

Boi się, że źli Ślizgoni uwiodą jej biedne gryfiątka? – zaśmiał się Snape, odbierając swoją już czystą chustkę.

Albo śni na jawie o Opiekunie Złych Ślizgonów. Ja w to doprawdy nie chcę wnikać.

Uśmiech Severusa towarzyszył jej wraz z nim, aż do wyjścia, gdy to położył dłoń na klamce z zamiarem otworzenia jej drzwi i spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze.

Dobranoc, panno Granger.

Dobranoc, panie profesorze.

Zobaczył jej miły, pożegnalny uśmiech i pomyślał, że za kilka dni do szkoły wraca jej chłopak, z którym ona prawdopodobnie nie zerwie. Pomyślał też o tym, że razem z nim wróci reszta uczniów, lekcje i skończą się korepetycje indywidualne. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na ten delikatny uśmiech i pochylił się, całując ją delikatnie w usta.

Z zaskoczenia szybko się od niego odsunęła i spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

Ja prze… - zaczął, planując wytłumaczyć się… jakoś, ale mu przerwała.

Unosząc się nieco na palcach zadarła do góry głowę i szybko pocałowała usta swojego profesora.

Dobranoc, profesorze – powiedziała, a on wciąż w stanie lekkiego szoku i otępienia, otworzył jej drzwi.

Dobranoc, Hermiono – odparł i zamknąwszy drzwi za dziewczyną, oparł się o nie z westchnieniem. – Severusie, dziękuj na kolanach Merlinowi, że chociaż ta dziewczyna ma odrobinę rozsądku i wyszła.

Xxx

Kiedy tylko udało jej się spławić Slytherina i pozbyć choć na chwilę natrętnym myśli o całowaniu się ze Snapem, napadł na nią jej własny przyjaciel.

Hermiono, wyrzuć go z mojego łóżka! – jęknął Harry, wskazując Malfoy'a, który właśnie przekręcił się do nich przodem i posłał Hermionie zniewalający uśmiech.

Draco, pozwól Harry'emu iść spać.

A czy ja mu zabraniam?

Draco…

Niewdzięczność, jawna niewdzięczność. Transmutuj mu z fotela takie ładne łóżeczko z narzutą haftowaną w węże zjadające lwy, a on ci nawet nie da na nim poleżeć. Odrestauruj mu troche pysk, co by się na niego Granger mogła patrzeć, to on jeszcze na ciebie naskarży – jęczał Malfoy powoli maszerując do swojego pokoju. – Idę sobie, a jak! I jeszcze zatęsknicie za mną, bo za mną się nie da nie tęsknić…

Hermiona spojrzała uważnie na swojego przyjaciela.

Naprawdę było aż tak źle?

Gorzej – mruknął i przytulił ją mocno. – Porozmawiajmy o tym jutro, dobrze? Naprawdę jestem skonany…

Pewnie, ale porozmawiać musimy – powiedziała z pocieszającym uśmiechem, wypuszczając go z objęć. – Dobranoc, Harry.

Dobranoc, Hermi.

Xxx

Łóżko pachniało Malfoy'em. Po głębszym zastanowieniu Harry doszedł do wniosku, że może to i lepiej, bo to tak różny zapach od każdego z braci Weasley'ów. Może te drogie perfumy Ślizgona pomogą mu pamietać, że nie ma już w pobliżu jego dawnego przyjaciela? Pomyślał Harry, patrząc z uśmiechem na zezowatego lwa w okularach i z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, który patrzył na niego z parawanu.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx

NAJDŁUŻSZY ODCINEK! Wybaczcie, ale nie chciało mi się go ciąć, choć z pewnością by dało radę. Mimo wszystko wolę go w tej przydługiej całości. Musicie to jakoś przetrzymać ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Odcinek ten może zawierać sporo błędów, bo sprawdzałam go bardzo szybko dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak zbyt długo na niego czekaliście. Sorry wielkie dla wszystkich (ćmokćmok). Ostatnio zaczęłam pisać Internetowy Dziennik. Mówię wam o tym tylko dlatego, że przeważnie piszę tam, co ostatnio nie pozwala mi pisać, więc jak część długo nie będzie się pojawiać i będziecie ciekawi, dlaczego, to możecie sprawdzić pod tym linkiem - http/andrea-deer. miłego czytania. ;)

Xxx

Wicher chmury rozwiesza, szumi zapachami,

park utonął w jeziorze, drzewa w wodzie milczą.

Róża półmrok fiołkowy białą farbą plami,

pies wyje do księżyca melopeję wilczą.

W altance nad jeziorem siedzą dwie niemowy,

Czekając, aby słowik niemoc ich wysłowił.

„Zakochani" Maria Pawlikowska-Jasnorzewska

Xxx

Hermiona powoli szykowała się do wyjścia. Było to nieco dziwne zwarzywszy na fakt, że nie było to jakieś specjalne wyjście – randka, czy bal, ale najzwyklejsze zejście na dół na śniadanie. Jednakże właśnie w ten słoneczny poranek, dnia trzydziestego grudnia Hermiona Granger odkryła, że dużo mniej bała się pójść na bal w towarzystwie sławnego bułgarskiego szukającego, niż iść na śniadanie, na którym z całą pewnością będzie pewien mroczny Mistrz Eliksirów. Dziewczyna jęknęła na pół ze złości, na pół z rozpaczy, mocno szczotkując włosy i patrząc swojemu lustrzanemu odbiciu w oczy.

Merlinie, pocałowałam Snape'a... Całowałam się z nauczycielem!

Oho ho... nieźle, maleńka! Jak tak dalej pójdzie to do Nowego Roku stracisz cnotę!

Hermiona momentalnie oprzytomniała z tego dziwnego otępienia, w jakie wcześniej popadła i spojrzała ze złością na lustro.

Dlaczego ja cię jeszcze trzymam? Nie cierpię złośliwych i bezczelnych, gadających luster.

Ach, słoneczko nie promieniuj tak na mnie, bo popękam. Przecież wiem, że mnie kochasz... Zresztą, nie ty pierwsza i nie ostatnia…

Ja? Ciebie? Jesteś lustrem! Niby, dlaczego miałabym cię, chociaż lubić ty złośliwy, bezczelny, niedorobiony kawałku zmarnowanej magii!

Swój do swego? – zaproponowało spokojnie lustro melodyjnym głosem.

Grrr...

Dziewczyna szybko skończyła wiązać włosy w kucyk i zarzuciwszy na siebie rozpinany sweter wyszła z dormitorium, trzaskając drzwiami z siłą, która sprawiła, że toaletka z lustrem zadrżała.

Wstrzymaj konie, maleńka. Chcesz mieć kolejne siedem lat swojego typowego życia?

Xxx

W Pokoju Wspólnym Prefektów Naczelnych stał Dracon Malfoy i z uwagą wpatrywał się w transmutowane przez siebie łóżko. Nieco niepokojący mógł się wydać fakt, że blondyn odsłonił parawan, mający zapewniać jego wrogowi odrobinę prywatności i wpatrywał się w lekko pochrapującego Harry'ego Pottera, śliniącego się spokojnie przez sen na swoją czerwono-żółtą poduszkę. Jednakże Hermionie, która właśnie wbiegła do pomieszczenia bardziej niepokojąca wydała się szklanka pełna wody, unosząca się nad głową Gryfona dzięki zaklęciu Draco. Niestety pani prefekt nie zdążyła zareagować, gdyż w momencie, w którym otwierała usta, by nakrzyczeć na Ślizgona, szklanka odwróciła się do góry dnem, wylewając zawartość na Harry'ego.

I co? Wygodnie się spało? – spytał z lekką nutką złośliwości Malfoy, patrząc na zdezorientowanego i prychającego wodą Pottera.

Szybko dezorientacja Pottera zmieniła się w jasną, skupioną i mającą wyraźny cel wściekłość.

Ty podła, dwulicowa, zakłamana kanalio!

Mów mi Draco – uśmiechnął się Ślizgon, łapiąc szklankę i odstawiając ją na stolik przy łóżku Pottera.

Hermiono – jęknął Harry wypatrzywszy nad ramieniem Ślizgona swoją przyjaciółkę. – Błagam cię, powiedz mu coś.

Draco, mówię ci coś. Harry wstawaj, bo nie zdążysz na śniadanie.

I to ma być pomoc! – jęknął Harry. – Chociaż go stąd zabierz, żeby się mógł ubrać.

Hermiona westchnęła i spojrzała rozkazująco na Malfoy'a, który wybrał właśnie ten moment, żeby usiąść obok drugiego chłopaka na łóżku.

Draco, odejdź od Harry'ego i daj mu się przebrać.

I to ma sprawiedliwość! Siebie podglądać nie da, a jak sprowadzi jakiegoś w miarę dobrze zbudowanego kolegę, to i na niego nie mogę popatrzeć!

Malfoy! – krzyknął Harry, podciągając kolana pod brodę i przykrywając się jeszcze dokładniej kocem.

Draco, obiecuję, że zadbam o sprawiedliwość specjalnie dla ciebie. Daj spokój Harry'emu.

Blondyn spojrzał na nią z uwagą, wyglądając, jakby oceniał plusy i minusy takiego rozwiązania.

Dasz mi hasło do wieży Gryffindoru, żebym mógł popodglądać innych twoich znajomych?

Nie. Po następnej imprezie u Ślizgonów obudzę cię tak, jak ty dziś Harry'ego, jeśli natychmiast nie dasz mu spokoju.

Phi. Po imprezie u Ślizgonów musiałabyś użyć wiadra zimnej wody i zaklęcia mrożącego, żeby mnie obudzić – powiedział z przekonaniem, ale opuścił „sypialnię" Harry'ego, zasuwając za sobą parawan.

Po kilku minutach grzecznego i cichego siedzenia na kanapie wraz z Hermioną, Draco po raz kolejny odwrócił się w stronę parawanu i po chwili milczącego obserwowania postanowił się odezwać.

A tak w ogóle Potter, to następnym razem zasłoń zasłony w oknie, przy którym stoisz, choć muszę przyznać, że twój cień na tle tego zezowatego lwa jest doprawdy intrygujący.

Xxx

Śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali przebiegało wyjątkowo spokojnie. Harry po szybkim przywitaniu się ze wszystkimi zaczął się objadać, jak zwykle przepysznymi hogwarckimi potrawami. Życie tutaj wydawało mu się o wiele lepsze niż w Norze, czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Hogwart był jego pierwszym domem i w obecnej chwili jedynym, a poza tym świadomość obecności tylu zaklęć ochronnych i – przede wszystkim – Dumbledore'a, sprawiała, że wreszcie czuł się choć pozornie bezpiecznie. Prawdopodobnie temu zawdzięczał fakt, że udało mu się przespać całą noc bez koszmarów. Miał nawet szansę się wyspać, ale nie ma tak dobrze, Draco Malfoy czuwa aby coś takiego się nie przytrafiło.

Potter z urazą spojrzał na Ślizgona, który właśnie otwierał list, dopiero co dostarczony przez rudą płomykówkę. Gryfon z satysfakcją zauważył, że Malfoy'owi nie przypadła do gustu treść przesyłki.

Nie, tylko znowu nie to... – jęknął, wznosząc oczy do nieba.

Nie, co? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem Granger, która do tej pory była wyjątkowo milcząca.

Nie „co", a „kto". Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje... Gretha Werling.

Kto? – zdziwił się Harry, patrząc to na zdegustowanego Draco, to na śmiejącą się Hermionę.

Zakochana w Draconie Gryfonka. Kojarzysz ją, z roku Ginny, ma takie ładne, czarne, kręcone włosy…

Ten kaszalot? – przerwał Hermionie, Harry.

Jesteście okropni – powiedziała z przekonaniem pani prefekt. – Obaj.

Teraz pisze, że skoro nie chcę być z nią na tym Sylwestrze, to żebym przyszedł z osobą towarzyszącą... Zwariowała, czy co?

Chce zawęzić krąg potencjalnych konkurentek – wytłumaczył Harry.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale Gryfon tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Kwestia wprawy.

Przerażasz mnie Potter, przerażasz mnie...

Blondyn jeszcze raz przeczytał list od zakochanej Gryfonki, ale najwyraźniej nie znalazł w nim żadnej podpowiedzi, co do tego, jak się zachować, bo powiódł niepewnym spojrzeniem po zebranych wokoło osobach.

Idź z taką dziewczyną, przy której tamta zrozumie, że nie ma szans – poradziła jakaś Krukonka z piątej klasy, patrząc na Malfoy'a niepewnie.

On jednak popatrzył na nią tylko przez chwilę, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Hermionę, wyraźnie ją oceniając. Po niecałej minucie westchnął ciężko. Granger nigdy nie była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na roku i nigdy już nie będzie. Miała nawet ładną twarz, pomimo nieco zbyt kościstego, prostego nosa, a okalające je głowę włosy można było nawet polubić, chociaż wydawały się żyć własnym, wyjątkowo buntowniczym życiem. Miała śliczne, orzechowe oczy i całkiem ładny uśmiech, choć rzadko to wykorzystywała. Na tym właśnie polegał problem z Hermioną, ona wcale nie dbała o to, czy wygląda zabójczo pięknie. Była zwyczajną, ładną dziewczyną i choć Draco wiedział, że potrafi z siebie zrobić bóstwo i muzę, to był też przekonany, że natrętny kaszalot się tym specjalnie nie przejmie, bo znał Hermionę na co dzień. Niestety, Ślizgon nie miał aż tak dużego wyboru przyjaciółek, które można poprosić o przysługę, więc tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Hermiono... – zaczął z przymilnym uśmiechem, gdy w tym samym czasie jakaś bliżej nieznana mu Puchonka zachichotała i dorzuciła inny pomysł.

Albo idź z chłopakiem.

Dracona uderzyła prostota, a zarazem genialność tego planu. Jeżeli rozniesie się plotka, że jest gejem, to Kaszalot raz na zawsze da mu święty spokój. Niestety razem z nim i reszta dziewczyn skreśli go z listy potencjalnych kandydatów na towarzysza miłosnych eskapad... Cóż, Draco nie miał nic przeciwko chłopakom, wręcz przeciwnie... No i w gruncie rzeczy zawsze będzie mógł przekonać te wartościowsze dziewczyny, że istnieje coś takiego, jak biseksualizm.

Niestety wciąż pozostawał problem wyboru chłopaka. Potrzebował kogoś spektakularnego. Kogoś, o kim plotki szybko by się rozeszły po szkole... No i w miarę przystojnego...

Potter – powiedział zdecydowanie, patrząc z uśmiechem na swoją zszokowaną ofiarę.

Co?

Będziesz moją osobą towarzyszącą?

Wciągająca i głośna rozmowa, jaka po tym pytaniu nastąpiła uniemożliwiła uczestnikom śniadania zauważyć dziwnego zachowania profesora Snape'a, czy tym bardziej Hermiony Granger. Ich ukradkowe spojrzenia pełne skrępowania i zawstydzenia umknęły uwadze ogółu, w przeciwieństwie do kłótni między Harrym a Draco.

Xxx

Korepetycje Hermiony tego dnia przebiegały wyjątkowo spokojnie. Pani Prefekt w skupieniu siekała porosty na drobne kawałeczki, starając się poświęcić im całą uwagę, żeby przypadkiem jej część nie zainteresowała się Mistrzem Eliksirów, który w milczeniu robił jakieś notatki.

Kiedy półtorej godziny później eliksir bobrowy był gotowy i profesor Snape niezwykle łaskawie uznał jego wykonanie za „niezbyt tragiczne", Hermiona zaczęła szybko zbierać swoje rzeczy, ale gdy już miała wyjść Mistrz Eliksirów ją powstrzymał.

Niech pani zaczeka, panno Granger – powiedział, nie patrząc na dziewczynę, stojącą przed nim.

Tak, panie profesorze? – spytała, siląc się na spokój jednocześnie zauważając, że kartki, które z taką uwagą przekłada na swoim biurku Snape, nie wypełnione są żadną treścią.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie przerywane jedynie szelestem starannie układanych pustych kartek.

Panno Granger, sądzę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać zaczął niezręcznie Snape.

O czym, panie profesorze?

Granger, nie udawaj idiotki, dobrze? – warknął Severus, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – To, co się wczoraj wydarzyło... nie powinno się wydarzyć i sądzę, że najlepszym sposobem na naprawienie popełnionego błędu będzie zapomnienie o całej sytuacji.

Zabrzmiało to, jakby Snape nie przemawiał do dziewczyny, z którą dzień wcześniej się całował, ale jakby wygłaszał oświadczenie, które przygotował dla „Proroka Codziennego". Wrażenie to zepsuł niestety moment, w którym Severus podniósł wzrok znad biurka i spojrzał w oczy Hermionie, która obecnie stała tuż obok niego. Na chwilę para czarnych, jak dwa ciemne tunele oczu spotkała się z parą lśniących i orzechowych, a potem... potem obie pary oczu przymknęły się, a ich właściciele zbliżyli się do siebie w pocałunku.

Cienkie wargi Snape'a oparły się na pełnych wargach jego uczennicy, której dłoń dość niespodziewanie odnalazła się na jego karku. Severus postąpił krok do przodu, przylegając do Hermiony i obejmując ją jedną ręką, drugą delikatnie wplatając w jej włosy. Właściwie oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie powinni tego robić, a już z pewnością nie w niezamkniętej klasie, do której w każdej chwili mógł ktoś wejść. Mimo to, gdy język Mistrza Eliksirów delikatnie przesunął się po wardze uczennicy, a ona powoli rozchyliła usta, żadne z nich o tym nie pamiętało. Skupili się na przyjemności, jaka płynęła z bycia tak blisko drugiej osoby i starali się wtulić w tą osobę, jak najbardziej się da.

Wraz z potrzebą na oddech wrócił również rozsądek. Hermiona po chwili, którą poświęciła na odzyskani równowagi, odsunęła się od swojego nauczyciela. Wzięła głębszy oddech i poprawiła włosy, patrząc ponownie na swojego profesora.

W niedzielę wraca mój chłopak, a w poniedziałek znów rozpoczyna się szkoła. Sądzę, że pana propozycja jest bardzo rozsądna.

Owszem. O tym, co dzisiaj też zapomnijmy i nie powtarzajmy tego – powiedział zdecydowanie Snape.

W pełni się z panem zgadzam. Mimo to sądzę, że powinnam kontynuować korepetycje do końca przerwy świątecznej.

Dobrze. Przyjdź jutro i w piątek, to skończymy dział eliksirów uspokajających.

Dobrze. Do widzenia, panie profesorze – powiedziała Hermiona, wychodząc.

Do widzenia – odparł Severus, zapatrzony w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła jego uczennica.

Xxx

No, daj spokój Potter, co ci szkodzi?

Nie.Jestem.Gejem. Ile razy można ci to powtarzać!

Harry zaczynał się już powoli irytować. Odkąd tylko Draco Malfoy wpadł na genialny pomysł udania się na zabawę sylwestrową z Harrym Potterem, nie dawał biednemu Gryfonowi spokoju. Obecnie, gdy Harry siedział w fotelu i starał się odrobić Transmutację, Dracon ułożył się na kanapie i nie pozwalał Potterowi się skupić.

Ojeju... A czy musisz być? To będzie taki eksperymencik...A poza tym wkurzysz Weasley'a...

Niby jak? – zdziwił się Potter.

Bo on jest homofobem? – udał zdziwienie Draco, po czym prychnął widząc zszokowaną minę Gryfona.- No, proszszszę cię, Potter... Każdy o tym wie! Niby, za co oberwał od Zabiniego?

Za to, że jest homofobem? – zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej Harry, który dotąd podejrzewał jakąś bardziej typową sprzeczkę.

Mniej więcej... Blaise muszę ci wyznać jest bardzo miłą i spokojnie usposobioną osobą...

Harry prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

... jednakże, jak się go nazywa męską dziwką, która puszcza się z każdym facetem w szkole, to się chłopak irytuje.

Czarnowłosy chłopak przypomniał sobie jedną ze swoich kłótni z Ronem. Właściwie Malfoy miał rację, co do uprzedzeń Rona, a na imprezie organizowanej przez Grethę z pewnością będzie Ginny, która szybko przekaże bratu najnowszą plotkę o Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył.

Poza tym, Harry był przekonany, że, jak na wiek lat siedemnastu, jest wyjątkowo dobrze doświadczony, jeśli chodzi o stosunki męsko-damskie... Chyba najwyższy czas na jakąś odmianę.

Dobra.

Co? – zdziwił się Malfoy.

Dobra. Pójdę z tobą, jako twój chłopak... Merlinie przeraża mnie ta wizja!

Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że będziemy musieli się trzymać za ręce, przytulać, tańczyć, a nawet trochę całować?

Nie tańczę.

Malfoy zamrugał kilka razy z niedowierzaniem, po czym przyjrzał się uważnie Potterowi i uśmiechnął szeroko, mrugając do Gryfona.

Jasne, złotko!

Potter tylko warknął.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	14. Chapter 14

No cóż chłopcy zabawili się trochę bardziej niż to było planowane, ale cóż... Przecież nie będę im żałować, prawda? ;)

Pozdrawiam wszystkich... I tak. Wiem, że nie jesteście w stanie zgadnąć, kto jest zdrajcą no, ale cóż... wątek wojny się rozwinie, jak Ronald wróci i znów zacznie nudzić... Swoją drogą to dziwne. Ja naprawdę lubię tego bohatera. Z świętej trójcy chyba nawet najbardziej, a w moich fanfikach prawie zawsze wychodzi albo na idiotę, albo na bydlaka. Albo oba. Dziwne ;)

ĆMOK dla wszystkich komentatorów.

PS. Dla podpowiedzi dodam, że jeszcze nikt nie zgadł, kto jest zdrajcą.

Xxx

poszłam w masce zwinięta w pelerynę ciemną

z oczami zwężonymi

w migocące sierpy

**szczęście **mnie nie poznał

i tańczyło ze mną

nie wiedząc że to jestem

ja której nie cierpi

i **los **też mnie nie poznał

i pomyślał sobie

czemuż nie mam dogodzić

tej **obcej osobie**

„trzeba chodzić w masce" Maria Pawlikowska – Jasnorzewska

Xxx

Harry stał przed małym domkiem jednorodzinnym nie do końca wierząc, że znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Jeszcze raz spróbował wygodniej ułożyć na sobie bluzkę, jaką wmusił na niego Dracon. Wspomniany element jego ubioru... cóż Harry obawiał się, że posiadał własną świadomość i była to świadomość wyjątkowo perwersyjna. Czarna lśniąca bluzka bezczelnie oblepiała tors Gryfona, ciągle podwijajac się i ukazując kształtny brzuch chłopaka. Harry po raz kolejny obciągnął ją zasłaniając swoje ciało i podciągnął nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe czarne, skórzane spodnie.

Nie wierć się – skarcił go Malfoy ubrany chyba jeszcze bardziej wyzywająco i obcisło, tyle że na srebrno. – Wyglądasz jakbyś miał pchły.

Też cię kocham, kotku – odparł sucho Potter.

Dracon spojrzał uważnie na swojego towarzysza, ale już po chwili się uśmiechnął.

Bardzo dobrze. Wczuj się w role, słonko. Musimy być najbardziej uroczą, kochaną i wspaniałą parą na tej imprezie – oznajmił blondyn i klepnąwszy Harry'ego w pośladek podszedł i zapukał do drzwi.

Xxx

I puścił go pan? – zirytował się Snape. – Przecież tyle było zachodu, żeby był bezpieczny, a teraz pan go wypuszcza na jakąś kompletnie niechronioną zabawę do dziewczyny, którą nawet on ledwo zna!

Albus Dumbledore popatrzył spokojnie na swojego podwładnego, wkładając sobie cytrynowego dropsa do ust. Snape spojrzał na niego ze złością.

Nie ma pan zamiaru nic powiedzieć?

Czekałem aż się trochę uspokoisz. Jak sam wspominałeś po wczorajszym powrocie ze spotkania, Tom wciąż jest przekonany, że Harry tkwi bezpiecznie u Wesley'ów otoczony całym arsenałem moich zaklęć ochronnych, których profilaktycznie z domu Artura nie zdjąłem. Mogłem bezpiecznie puścić Harry'ego na tą zabawę, zwłaszcza, że poszedł z nim pan Malfoy.

Severus parsknął tylko z irytacją, kręcąc głową.

Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, co go podkusiło, żeby zapraszać Pottera...

Starał się przekonać pannę Werling, że angażowanie się uczuciowo w stosunek z nim jest bezcelowe. Zapewne wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś był choć trochę mniej rozkojarzony na dzisiejszym śniadaniu.

Mistrz Eliksirów gwałtownie podniósł wzrok znad filiżanki, z której pił kawę. Napotkawszy jednak intensywne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu dyrektora ponownie spojrzał na ciemny płyn w naczyniu.

Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi.

Zabawne. Zawsze, kiedy ludzie starają się ukryć coś, o co ich pytam, stwierdzają, że nie wiedzą, o czym mówię. Jakie to dziwne napady niewiedzy spływają czasem na ludzi, nieprawdaż Severusie?

Pan coś insynuuje? – spytał Severus odstawiając filiżankę na biurko.

Ależ skąd. Jestem za stary na takie insynuacyjne zabawy.

Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Dobranoc.

Dobranoc, chłopcze – mruknął Dumbledore, patrząc za pospiesznie wychodzącym profesorem.

Drzwi zamknęły się za młoszym mężczyzną, a dyrektor sięgnął po swoją filiżankę i pociągnął łyk ciemnej herbaty. Po chwili milczenia spojrzał na feniksa siedzącego na żerdzi i swoimi paciorkowatymi oczkami, odwzajemniającego spojrzenie Albusa.

To z pewnością coś poważnego, Fawkes. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to też coś dobrego.

Xxx

Mieli być najcudowniejszą parą. Mieli budzić zazdrość i zachwyt jednocześnie. To dlatego Dracon był taki miły, to dlatego ciągle obejmował Harry'ego i mówił mu wyjątkowo przyjemne rzeczy, rozbawiał go i umilał mu czas. Niestety po dwóch kuflach Magicznego Miodu Hubertsa Harry nie pamiętał już, jakie były pobudki Dracona i napawał się tylko jego cudownym zachowaniem. Wtulił się w jego ramię, gdy blondyn go objął i odwzajemnił jego komplement wyszeptany mu do ucha na tyle głośno, żeby czająca się z tyłu Gretha mogła usłyszeć.

Problem pojawił się, gdy Malfoy spanikował. A stało się to za sprawą samej gospodyni, która oznajmiła, że związek Harry'ego i Draco nie wygląda na zbyt poważny i to z pewnością tylko młodzieńcze zawirowania psychiki Malfoy'a, na które może podziałać tylko odpowiednia kobieta. W tym momencie przysiadła się do nich na dość wąskiej kanapie, którą chłopcy zajęli, tuląc się do siebie przekonywująco. Wtedy właśnie Ślizgon, czując na swym udzie dłoń Grethy spanikował i uśmiechając się sztucznie do dziewczyny wsunął dłoń w niesforne włosy Pottera.

Mylisz się Gretho, nasz związek jest bardzo poważny. Nie pamiętam nikogo innego, kto tak skutecznie skradłby mi serce, jak Harry – odparł Draco i przysunąwszy do siebie głowę Gryfona pocałował go w usta.

Oczywiście Harry zarejestrował tylko tyle, że Draco mówi, jak to bardzo mu na nim zależy, a potem go całuje. Poczuł się dziwnie, bo było zupełnie inaczej niż z dajmy na to Monicą. Jego klatka piersiowa nie oparła się na miękkich krągłościach, a pocałunek był mocniejszy i jakby twardszy. Ręka Malfoy'a zaciśnięta w jego włosach balansowała na granicy powodowania bólu, a mimo to było lepiej niż z Monicą. Było mocniej, dosadniej i prawdziwiej.

Harry przesunął dłoń na kark blondyna i przysunął się bliżej chłopaka, odwzajemniając pocałunek, a po chwili przesuwając językiem po ustach Dracona, które natychmiast się uchyliły. Już po chwili ich języki walczyły o dominację, a ich ręce błądziły po nieznanym ciele drugiego. Cichy jęk Harry'ego utonął w ustach Draco, a ten po chwili odsunął się nieznacznie.

Gretha już dawno odeszła, prawdopodobnie w celu zadręczania swoich przyjaciółek swoimi problemami i łzami, ale dla żadnego z chłopców już to się nie liczyło. Dłoń Dracona delikatnie przesunęła po udzie Harry'ego, który sapnął cicho i ponownie pocałował blondyna, tym razem wplątując mu dłoń we włosy i psując sławną idealną fryzurę. Malfoy chwilowo niespecjalnie się tym przejął, bardziej zajęty operowaniem własną dłonią, która wsunęła się pomiędzy lekko zaciśnięte nogi Pottera.

Xxx

Północ w Sylwestra witana była w Wielkiej Sali przez wszystkich, którzy pozostali w szkole na przerwę świąteczną. Z symbolicznymi kieliszkami szampana na minutę przez północą wszyscy wstali i zaczęli wpatrywać się w wielki i ozdobny zegar, wiszący nad drzwiami. Wybijał on każdą godzinę, a raz do roku, właśnie o północy w Sylwestra, wychodził z niego mały ludzik wygłaszający przepowiednię na przyszły rok. Podobno komuś z zebranych zawsze się spełniała, tylko nigdy nikt nie wiedział, komu.

Wybiła północ i wszyscy zaczęli ściskać wszystkich. Hermiona zasłużyła sobie na skinięcie głową ze strony Crowley'a, krzepki uścisk ze strony profesor McGonagall, oraz wyjątkowo ciepły od Dumbledore'a. W pewnej chwili podszedł nawet do niej Snape i wyjątkowo formalnie uścisnął jej dłoń. Prawie się roześmiała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że świadkowie tego gestu są tak zszokowani, że równie dobrze mógłby ją namiętnie pocałować. W wypadku Mistrza Eliksirów każdy przyjazny gest wykonany wobec Gryfonów był czymś wyjątkowo niespotykanym.

„A kiedy znak życia będzie powszechny

A kiedy jego najgorsze trwogi już pierzchły

A kiedy płomienna czerwień zajdzie

To i mroczny szczęście swe znajdzie"

Severus spojrzał podejrzliwie na małego człowieczka, który zamachnął się mieczem, który trzymał i mrugnąwszy do Mistrza Eliksirów wrócił do swojego zegara.

Xxx

Na przyjęciu Grethy, żeby powitać nowy rok wszyscy wyszli na dwór i w atmosferze głośno wyrażanego zachwytu oglądali zarówno mugolskie, jak i magiczne fajerwerki.

Draco i Harry pozostali w domu. Trudno powiedzieć, że z własnego wyboru, po prostu nie zauważyli, że wybiła północ i wszyscy inni wyszli na dwór. Świat ich otaczający zaczął się materializować stopniowo wokół nich dopiero parę minut po północy.

Hm... obawiam się, że zrujnowałem ci spodnie – powiedział niepewnie Harry, który zaczął wreszcie myśleć nieco trzeźwiej i spojrzał na rękę Malfoya, która przez rozpięty rozporek czarnych obcisłych spodni sięgała ku męskości Harry'ego.

No to dwie pary będą miały zapewnioną szczególną uwagę skrzatów domowych – odparł Draco, oddychając głeboko.

Dwie...?

Nagle wzrok Harry'ego padł na mokrą plamę barwiącą wciąż zapięte, srebrne spodnie Malfoy'a.

Przecież ja cię nawet...

Zamknij się.

Ale...

Ale się zamknij.

Harry spojrzał raz jeszcze na swojego towarzysza i zachichotał w sposób całkiem niekontrolowany, za co po chwili oberwał poduszką, do tej pory grzecznie leżącą na 'ich' kanapie.

Sądzę, że przekonaliśmy Grethę... – powiedział po chwili Dracon.

Mhm... Ale dla pewności możemy to kiedyś powtórzyć – mruknął sennie Harry i spojrzał z uśmiechem na Malfoy'a, który w odpowiedzi tylko pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.

Pewnie. Przyznaj się, lecisz na mój słynny urok Malfoy'a.

Nie schlebiaj sobie. Po prostu jestem pijany.

Phi!

Dracon wstał i z wyrazem urażonej niewinności podszedł zdecydowanie do kominka i zaczął szukać proszku Fiuu.

Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja stąd idę.

Mhm. Musisz się przebrać.

Zamknij się. Poza tym ty też, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli. Chodź.

Nie chce mi się – odparł Harry.

Malfoy spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Pottera, który już przygotowywał się do ucięcia sobie drzemki, wtulając się w poduszkę, którą nie tak dawno dostał po głowie.

Potter nie zaniosę cię do łóżka!

Wiedziałem. Kiedy wszyscy stali w kolejce po romantyzm, ty po raz setny poszedłeś do kolejki po piękne włosy.

Malfoy spojrzał z lekkim uśmiechem na Pottera, który usilnie starał się podnieść z kanapy. Skomentował jego wypowiedź dopiero, gdy Gryfon na chwiejnych nogach stanął przy kominku gotów na powrót do domu.

A więc uważasz, że moje włosy są piękne, co?

Uważam, że każda cecha, po którą stoi się sto razy zamienia się w wadę, ty wypłukany blondynie – mruknął Harry, ciskając w ogień garść proszku.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Długo nie było nowych rozdziałów, ale już macie. Nawet całkiem długi. Jesteście dumni? Wierzę, że tak. Wybaczcie mi paplanie Lucjusza, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć. XD Jeśli czyjeś uczucia religijne zostały obrażone, to przepraszam. Nie bierzcie tego do siebie, to tylko majaczenia pijanego śmierciojada i mnie zasypiającej na klawiaturze. Święta tak na nas działają

Wiersz trochę mało pasuje, ale początkowo ten rozdział miał wyglądać nieco inaczej, a teraz nie chce mi się szukać nowego wiersza. Mówi się trudno.

No i nie wyszło mi przemówienie Voldiego, ale nie ma ono jakiegoś wielkiego znaczenia, więc to zignorowałam. Też tak zróbcie ;)

Buzioki dla was :

PS. Zdrajca znów się pojawia. Przyjmuję zakłady.

PPS. Chciałby ktoś zostać betą, do tego fanfika? Nie? No cóż, mimo wszystko stwierdziłam, że zapytam.

Xxx

„(…)Nie widać na mych smutnych włosach

śladów twej dłoni niecierpliwej,

nie słychać żalu w śpiewce kosa

i dobry Pan Bóg się nie dziwi.

Ach, nie mnie jednej,

ach, nie mnie jednej

to się zdarzyło - co się zdarzyło,

ach, czemuż tylko w rozmowie sennej

nie pamiętałam słowa: \\"Miłość\\"? (...)"

„Jak kropla, która rzeźbi różę" Agnieszka Osiecka

Xxx

Sobotni wieczór Severus spędził na przygotowywaniu dodatkowych zadań dla niewielkiej liczby siódmorocznych, którzy planowali zdawać rozszerzone OWTM-y z eliksirów 1. Tym samym Mistrz Eliksirów starał się zająć swoją uwagę, żeby przestać myśleć o pewnej konkretnej siódmorocznej Gryfonce, z którą dnia poprzedniego miał po raz ostatni korepetycje. W pełni zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie rozwiązanie, na jakie się zgodzili, wszystko ułatwi i być może naprawi, ale mimo to z nieznanych sobie powodów nie był w stanie przestać myśleć o tym, jak cudownie było poczuć usta tej dziewczyny na swoich wargach...

Severus sapnął ze złością przekreślając pół zadania, które zdążył napisać i które po bliższej analizie okazało się być kompletną bzdurą, prawie że na miarę Neville'a Longbottoma. Najwyraźniej teoretyka eliksirów nie była najlepszym sposobem na odwrócenie uwagi od chwili szczęścia, jaka spotkała ponurego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Xxx

Dracon Malfoy siedział na kamiennych schodach, prowadzących do jego pokoju i popijał ze srebrnego pucharu magiczną miksturę, która kosztowała kilka ładnych galeonów, ale warta była tej ceny, gdyż prawie stuprocentowo eliminowała dolegliwości związane z nadmiernym spożywaniem alkoholu, poprzedniego wieczoru. Jej największą wadą był jej obrzydliwy smak, ale zamyślony Ślizgon zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na to uwagi. Cała jego uwaga koncentrowała się bowiem na pewnym czarnowłosym Gryfonie, który spał w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Harry całkowicie nieświadom bycia obserwowanym, odsypiał spokojnie pełną wrażeń noc i z cichym pomrukiem, kogoś kto naprawdę smacznie śpi, przekręcił się na drugi bok, przypadkiem podwijając swój T-shirt i odsłaniając nieco swój umięśniony brzuch. Malfoy, uważnie go obserwujący, jęknął cicho i zaczął rozważać rzucenie się na Pottera tu i teraz.

Na dość długą chwilę ta myśl go przeraziła. Wczoraj udawał chłopaka Pottera i było w porządku, potem wydarzenia lekko wymknęły się spod kontroli, ale spokojnie dało się to wytłumaczyć nadmiarem alkoholu, który przeszkodził im w oddzielaniu gry od prawdy. To wcale jednak nie tłumaczyło tego, dlaczego Draco, gdy wraz ze swoją magiczną miksturą miał zamiar pójść na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali i zobaczył, że Potter śpi nie zasłonięty parawanem, usiadł na schodach i już od godziny obserwował Gryfona. Draco powoli zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego odczucia dotyczące Pottera stają się niepokojące. Niepokojąco bardzo przypominały zauroczenie. Westchnął cicho zrezygnowany, widząc, że Potter powoli zaczyna się budzić i podszedł do jego transmutowanego łóżka.

O Merlinie, moja głowa...-jęknął Harry.

Chcesz łyka? – spytał Ślizgon, wyciągając w stronę Pottera puchar z magiczną miksturą.

Mhm...

Chwilowo nieświadomy Potter ufnie wziął potężnego łyka magicznego napoju i już po sekundzie wypluł gwałtownie, zraszając umiejętnie koszulę Malfoy'a.

Jesteś obrzydliwy Potter – stwierdził zdegustowany Ślizgon.

To jest obrzydliwe! Bleh... Zawsze na kaca pijesz spleśniałe błoto?

Zero wyrozumiałości dla magicznych specyfików – mruknął Malfoy, próbując oczyścić swoją koszulę. – I w dodatku fleja... Niedługo zrujnujesz mi wszystkie ubrania!

Potter spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany.

A kiedy ja ci zrujnowałem ostatnio ciuchy?... A. Wtedy.

Tak. Wtedy. Już wyobrażam sobie te perwersyjne myśli, jakie najdą skrzaty, kiedy będą je czyścić.

Uważaj, bo nakablują Hermionie.

Coś ty, one jej nie znoszą. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Dobrze, że nie wiedzą, że na jednych spodniach są twoje fluidy, bo już bym ich nie odzyskał.

Bardzo zabawne – mruknął Harry.

Powoli spuścił nogi z łóżka, sadowiąc się obok Malfoy'a i sięgając po okulary, leżące na szafce.

A tak właściwie to, co się wczoraj stało?

Śmiesz nie pamiętać – zirytował się Ślizgon. – To obraza i hańba, miałeś dłoń Malfoy'a w swoich spodniach, powinieneś czcić tą chwilę do końca swojego marnego życia!

Ciszej! – warknął Potter, patrząc na schody, prowadzące do dormitorium Hermiony. – Nie mówiłem o tym, co dokładnie się stało, tylko bardziej, dlaczego to się stało.

Możesz być spokojny, nie ma jej, a stało się, bo za dużo wypiliśmy i za bardzo wczuliśmy się w rolę.

To wszystko? – upewnił się Potter.

Malfoy zapatrzył się na chwilę w okno, które znajdowało się za łóżkiem Pottera, ale już po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając na drugiego chłopaka.

No, zapewne mój wrodzony urok osobisty, czar i wdzięk też zrobiły swoje.

Potter tylko parsknął z irytacją i sięgnął do swojego kufra, żeby wyciągnąć sobie czyste ubranie.

Postawiłbym jednak na alkohol. To jedyne w tobie, co mogłoby mi się spodobać.

Phi. Odchodzę. Czuję się niedoceniany. Zobaczysz, jak Neville Longbottom zacznie się do ciebie dobierać, wrócisz do mnie na klęczkach.

Oczywiście, Draco. Jak tylko skończę swój gorący romans z profesorem Flitwickiem.

Idący już po schodach Draco jęknął z obrzydzeniem i odwrócił się raz jeszcze w stronę Gryfona.

Potter, to nie jest śmieszne. Między żartem a obrzydliwością jest cienka granica, nie dostrzegasz jej.

Och, tylko nie mów tego Filiuskowi.

Yyyyygh... Obrzydliwiec!

Xxx

Severus aportował się w lesie, tuż przy ruinach, w których miało odbyć się spotkanie Śmierciożerców. Obecny był tylko krąg najbardziej zaufanych. Zaledwie dwunastu ludzi. Szpieg westchnął cicho i stanął obok swojego blond przyjaciela. Wiedział już, że tego dnia będzie musiał złożyć szczegółowy raport dyrektorowi, a potem zapewne Aurorom. Na tak nielicznych zebraniach Lord zawsze ogłaszał swoje bardzo ważne plany i wszyscy liczyli na jak największą ilość takich zebrań z udziałem Snape'a. Poza samym Snapem.

Oczywiście jemu też zależało na zdobyciu, jak największej ilości informacji, ale miała też dla niego znaczenie świadomość, że z dwunastu osób dużo łatwiej wytypować tą, która zdradziła niż z pełnej puli stu dwudziestu ośmiu.

Malfoy, Snape, Avery, MacNair, Dołohow, Rookwood, Jugson, Mulciber, Crabbe, Flint i dwoje Lastrange'ów. Złota dwunastka Czarnego Pana. Albo, jak twierdził Malfoy, czarna, ewentualnie srebrna! Zaledwie przez jedno spotkanie było ich jedenastu, ale szybko miejsce Rudolfusa zajął jego brat Rabastan.

Moi najwierniejsi! – Przywitał ich Czarny Pan, gdy już wszyscy ucałowali skraj jego szaty i ustawili się w półkolu. – Nie mogę dziś długo z wami przebywać. Dzieli nas zaledwie mały krok przed wykonaniem mojego planu. Wezwę najwierniejszych spośród najwierniejszych i pomogą mi rozkruszyć siłę i serce ludzi wiernych temu kochankowi mugoli Dumbledore'owi. Zgładzimy tych, którzy są dla niego najważniejsi. Uczniów, moi drodzy Śmierciożercy, uczniów. Bądźcie gotowi na jutrzejszy atak na Hogwart-Expressss...

Jak zwykle przeciągnął ostatnią literę „s" w swojej wypowiedzi, starając się podtrzymać swój wizerunek potomka Slytherina, i aportował się z trzaskiem. Kilku Śmierciożerców wzdrygnęło się z zaskoczenia, a Lucjusz ziewnął dyskretnie i wziąwszy Severusa za łokieć wyprowadził go z ruin.

Pierdzielona dwunastka. On ma jakiś kompleks Mesjasza, nie sądzisz? Mógłby zacząć zmieniać wodę w wino... – mruknął, utrzymując równowagę głównie dzięki ramieniu przyjaciela.

Coś mi się zdaje, że sam oto zadbałeś, Lucjuszu. Mógłbyś się nie upijać przed spotkaniami, kiedyś zaczniesz na głos przy nim opowiadać o swoich teoriach dotyczących jego mesjanistycznych kompleksów.

Bez obaw, Judaszu. Poza tym ja się nie upijam na spotkania, to Mesjasz organizuje je wtedy, kiedy jestem pijany.

Nawet taki Mesjasz, jak on nie byłby w stanie trafić w wieczór, gdy jesteś trzeźwy, drogi apostole…?

Piotrze. Prawa ręka Mesjasza, i będę otwierał bramy do jego królestwa...

Ale?

Ale wyprę się go trzy razy, drogi Judaszu. Korzystaj z tego rozsądnie, został mi już tylko jeden raz.

Severus parsknął i pokręcił głową, przyglądając się swojemu pijanemu przyjacielowi.

Zapamiętam to, Piotrze. Dasz radę się aportować? Muszę lecieć do Trzmiela po moje srebrniki.

Uważaj. Maria Magdalena cię goni, bezczelnie pozbawia nas możliwości posiadania dwunastego brata apostoła, nie sądzisz?.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał w stronę, którą Malfoy wskazał ruchem głowy na chwilę przed tym, jak się aportował. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, gdy zauważył, do kogo odnosił się trafny opis wykonany przez Lucjusza.

Witaj, Bellatriks.

Snape. Wiedz, że dowiem się, jeśli komuś zdradzisz plan naszego Pana. I pożałujesz tego, zdrajco.

Oczywiście. Coś jeszcze? Chciałbym jednak już odejść...

Bellatriks spojrzała wściekła na szpiega i splunęła mu w twarz.

Dobranoc, Snape – warknęła i odeszła przyspieszonym krokiem w stronę ruin i czekającego tam na nią brata jej tragicznie zmarłego męża.

Xxx

Na zebraniu Zakonu w kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12 było jedynie sześć osób. Szpieg, który przybył zdać raport, jego przełożony, Percy Weasley, jako przedstawiciel ministerstwa, Kingsley Shacklebolt, jako zakonny Auror, Eliphas Crowley, którego Dyrektor akurat miał w zasięgu ręki i oczywiście Remus Lupin, który obecnie zamieszkiwał główne kwatery Zakonu.

Więc co mamy zrobić? –spytał nauczyciel OPCM. – Wstrzymać pociąg? Czy dodać jakąś ochronę?

Nie możemy wstrzymać pociągu, to tylko wzbudzi panikę – odparł spokojnie Albus.

Podczas, gdy wymordowanie większości uczniów z pewnością będzie miało pozytywniejszy odzew w społeczeństwie – mruknął Crowley.

Ministerstwo nie chce, żeby wydawało się, że nie dajemy sobie rady w tej wojnie i musimy uciekać – powiedział Percy.

Ministerstwo, to bardzo ważna rzecz, ale ja jednak chciałbym mieć kogo nauczać w drugim semestrze i muszę przyznać, że mam ambicje na więcej niż dwudziestu uczniów. Puśćmy pociąg normalnie tyle, że z ochroną.

Kingsley spojrzał uważnie na hogwarckiego profesora.

A co jeśli nam się nie uda? – spytał swoim głębokim, spokojnym głosem. – Zginą i ludzie Zakonu i uczniowie.

Nie sądzę. Atakować będzie niewielka ilość Śmierciożerców, wyjątkowo niebezpiecznych, ale nielicznych – odparł spokojnie Snape.

Jak to dobrze, że mamy osobistego zdrajcę, w przeciwnym wypadku…

Dość, Eliphasie! Wszystko już ustalone. Część z nas pojedzie pociągiem z uczniami, część przypilnuje ich na peronach, jutro rano dostaniecie dokładne instrukcje... Cytrynowego dropsa, komuś?

Kilka osób zaśmiało się cicho, a zwykle poważny Kingsley uśmiechnął się ciepło. Najbardziej zdegustowani wydawali się Percy i Eliphas... Severus Snape był na to zbyt zmęczony i z westchnięciem sięgnął po oferowany mu słodycz.

Lepsze to niż srebrniki – mruknął.

Słucham, chłopcze?

Nic, nic, dyrektorze. Jedynie majaczenia pijanych przyjaciół.

Ach, te romantyczne knajpki „Pod Avadą"...

Profesorze Crowley!

Xxx

Dumbledore w przeciwieństwie do Aurorów, czy niektórych profesorów Hogwartu rozumiał, że Snape musi odpocząć i nie powinien wziąć udziału w ochronie Hogwart-Expressu. W ten sposób, gdy Snape zdecydował się na wyjście ze swoich lochów uczniowie wrócili już z wakacji, o czym boleśnie przekonał się, gdy szedł na spotkanie dyrektora.

Hermiono! – dobiegł uszu Snape'a krzyk rudego Gryfona i Mistrz Eliksirów przez ułamek sekundy pożałował, że jednak Śmierciożercom się nie powiodło.

Minus pięć punktów za krzyk, powodujący ból głowy – mruknął Snape, ignorując reakcję Gryfona, który zaklął pod nosem.

Ron, nie prowokuj go – mruknęła Hermiona, przytulając swojego chłopaka.

Ale ja nie krzyczałem!

Ron, proszę cię!

No dobrze, tak się tylko zastanawiam, co go ugryzło...

Severus westchnął z ulgą, gdy wreszcie stanął pod kamienną chimerą. Tu nie było żadnych uczniów, a już szczególnie żadnych podłych, rudych, siódmorocznych Gryfonów. Nie to, żeby Snape miał jakieś konkretne uprzedzenia, ale jakoś miał dziwne wrażenie, że wolałby już widok Longbottoma. Nawet, jeśli miałby obściskiwać się z tą wariatką, Lovegood.

Elfie Lody.

Spiralne schody powiodły Mistrza Eliksirów do gabinetu dyrektora, który siedział za swoim biurkiem, wypełniając jakieś dokumenty.

Witaj Severusie.

Witam, Dyrektorze. Jak przebiegł napad?

Nie było żadnego napadu. Nie pojawiło się nawet pół Śmierciożercy...

Jakoś dziwnie pan to mówi – mruknął Snape, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko biurka. – Jestem pewien, że jest jakieś „ale".

Ale postanowili pozostawić nam ostrzeżenie.

W formie?

Dyrektor westchnął i ze smutnym zamyśleniem przeczesał swoją brodę palcami.

W formie zamordowanego Dedalusa Diggle'a i ciężko rannego Percy'ego Weasley'a, który nic nie pamięta odkąd dziś rano wyszedł z domu.

Jeden z oddziałów z Hogsmeade, skutecznie rozbrojony – mruknął Snape.

Owszem – potwierdził poważnie dyrektor. – Zapewne wiesz, co to wszystko oznacza?

Mamy zdrajcę po naszej stronie. Szpiega – odpowiedział Snape i skrzywił się w ironicznym uśmieszku. – Wreszcie jakiś kolega po fachu.

Xxx

Jeżeli jest się szpiegiem i wie się, że zdawało się raport w obecności szpiega wroga, to człowiek robi się nerwowy. Przerażony. To tak, jak widzieć swoje życie, jako długą, niepewną i pełną zakrętów ścieżkę, tym razem z wyraźną linią, na której nastąpi śmierć. Tak odsłonięty szpieg, to martwy szpieg...

Martwy szpieg postanowił upić się z tego powodu.

Dwóch Judaszy, powiadasz? – mruknął Malfoy i pokiwał poważnie głową. – I dwóch Mesjaszy, pytanie brzmi, który zmartwychwstanie, a który zdechnie...

Oby wąż zdechł.

Hmm... Tylko się nie wieszaj, Judaszu. Masz jeszcze szansę. Twoja nadzieja w naiwności Dumbledore'a.

Snape spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego przyjaciela znad szklanki z Ognistą Whisky.

Odkąd pamiętam powtarzasz mi, że w tym zguba jego zwolenników...

Zmieniłem zdanie. Pan coś wspominał swojemu wiernemu Piotrowi.

Lucjusz spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się.

Wierzy, że to by było zbyt oczywiste, przesłuchiwać jedynego szpiega przy wszystkich... Sądzi, że masz pomocnika, a jak wiadomo lepiej mieć jednego znanego zdrajcę i jednego tajemniczego, niż nie znać żadnego...

Mądry ten twój mesjasz.

Głupi, jak but z nogi trolla, ale ma cholernie bystrą prawą rękę, że się tak wyrażę. Dolej mi whisky, Judaszu.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx

1 Musicie mi wybaczyć te rozszerzone OWTM-y, podstawowe OWTM-y itd. Itp. Jam jest w drugiej klasie liceum i sformułowania typu „rozszerzona matura" „matura podstawowa" i „nie zdacie matury" tak często słyszę, że już gdzieś tam mi się w głowie zakodowały. Stwierdziłam, że magowie mogą mieć podobnie


	16. Chapter 16

OBRAŻAM SIĘ NA WAS! Czemu nikt mi nie zwrócił uwagi, że w ostatnim odcinku Rudolfus Lastrange zmartwychwstał? Ech... Przyznaję się, że tak się spieszyłam z tym odcinkiem, że całkiem zapomniałam, że go zabiłam... Dobra, nie martwcie się, błąd już naprawiony.

Ale mimo wszystko jestem obrażona focha się i się do Was nie odzywam, o!

Xxx

Co to jest miłość

Nie wiem

Ale to miłe

Że chcę go mieć

Dla siebie

Na nie wiem

Ile

Gdzie mieszka miłość

Nie wiem

Może w uśmiechu

Czasem ją słychać w śpiewie

A czasem

W echu

Co to jest miłość

Powiedz

Albo nic nie mów

Ja chcę cię mieć

Przy sobie

I nie wiem

Czemu

„Co to jest miłość" Jonasz Kofta

Xxx

Hermiona wraz z dwójką swoich przyjaciół siedziała w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i cieszyła się ostatnim wolnym wieczorem przed powrotem do codziennych lekcji i zajęć. Oczywiście Harry i Ron siedzieli po obu jej stronach, starając się udawać, że drugiego nie ma w pokoju.

Długo macie zamiar być na siebie obrażeni? – spytała w końcu poirytowana Hermiona, która zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy towarzystwo Malfoy'a nie byłoby przyjemniejsze.

Długo.

Bardzo.

Dziewczyna tylko westchnęła i spojrzała po swoich przyjaciołach.

Dobrze wiedzieć, że są sprawy, w których się zgadzacie.

Czy możemy o tym nie mówić? – spytał Ron, odsuwając się nieco ze złością od swojej dziewczyny.

Oczywiście – odparła, ponownie przytulając się do niego. – Kiedy ta wasza koleżanka zostanie przydzielona?

Zauważyła spojrzenie, jakie Harry rzucił Ronowi. Zauważyła też, że policzki rudzielca lekko się zaróżowiły. Postanowiła jednak to zignorować. Już wiedziała, że krzykiem niczego nie osiągnie, pół roku znajomości ze Ślizgonem nauczyło ją paru sztuczek. Nie miała zamiaru oddać jakiejś pierwszej lepszej Amerykance swojego chłopaka. Chwilowe, świąteczne zapomnienie mogła wybaczyć – zwłaszcza, że sama nie była taka święta – ale na więcej nie miała najmniejszej ochoty się godzić.

Teraz jest u dyrektora, a jak ją przydzielą ma iść do swojego domu. Najpóźniej zobaczymy się z nią na obiedzie – wyjaśnił Weasley. – Zobaczysz polubisz ją.

Jedynym komentarzem było parsknięcie Harry'ego.

Mógłbyś się zamknąć? – warknął Ron.

A czy ja coś mówię?

Chłopcy... – zaczęła Hermiona, chcąc powstrzymać nadchodzącą kłótnię, ale przerwał jej niewątpliwie kobiecy pisk.

HARRY!

I chwilę później rozentuzjazmowana brązowowłosa dziewczyna siedziała obok nich na kanapie i obejmowała nieco zaskoczonego Pottera.

Tak się stęskniłam! Wyjechałeś tak szybko! – obcałowała policzki czarnowłosego chłopaka i odwróciła się do jego przyjaciela, również obdarowując go całusem, przechylając się nad Hermioną. – Mówiłam ci, że będę w Gryffindorze!

Hermiona spojrzała z lekką złością na wyjątkowo szeroki uśmiech swojego chłopaka i jego zaczerwienione policzki, po czym wysunęła dłoń w stronę amerykanki.

Cześć, jestem Hermiona.

A tak, chłopcy dużo o tobie mówili. Ja jestem Monica, na pewno mówili ci, że spotkaliśmy się w przerwie świątecznej.

Coś wspominali. Zwłaszcza Harry – odparła i uśmiechnęła się, przytulając mocniej do swojego chłopaka.

Tak, Harry jest kochany, czyż nie? – spytała ze śmiechem ponownie całując Harry'ego.

Wręcz uwielbiany. Demonice piekielne biją się o jego używane bokserki – odparł zimny głos, którego właściciel w wyjątkowo drażniący sposób przeciągał sylaby.

Malfoy! – krzyknął Weasley, obracając się gwałtownie do blondyna, który stanął za kanapą.

Weasley! Też się cieszę, że cię widzę!

Monica zachichotała i z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem przyjrzała się Malfoy'owi.

Ty jesteś Draco Malfoy? – spytała słodko, a Hermiona wywróciła oczami, co na szczęście zobaczył tylko Harry.

Owszem, do usług – Draco sprawnie przesunął spojrzeniem po całym ciele Monici. – Chociaż nie. Właściwie, to nie.

Monica zarumieniła się ze złości, podobnie, jak Ron. Na szczęście uznali, że rumieniec Hermiony i Harry'ego ma podobne przyczyny i nie zdążyli się na nich obrazić za usilne powstrzymywanie śmiechu.

Draco, po co przyszedłeś? – spytała w końcu Granger.

Czy moje towarzystwo nie sprawia ci przyjemności? Po co ten pośpiech, kotku?

Nie mów tak do niej – warknął Weasley.

Mam jeszcze dwadzieścia minut czasu – odparł blondyn całkowicie ignorując Gryfona. – Dopóki mój Petrificus nie przestanie działać i Gretha nie wyjdzie ze schowka na miotły na trzecim piętrze.

Draco, jesteś okropny! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

A czy to jego wina, że do niej nie dociera, że on jest zajęty? – odparł Harry, patrząc uważnie na Malfoy'a i modląc się o pomoc w sprawie Monici.

Dziewczyna może i była atrakcyjna, ale Harry pamiętał, że kiedy miała dwóch chłopaków do wyboru, to wybrała obu. Bał się, co będzie teraz, gdy przyszła do Hogwartu. Jakoś nie miał ochoty dzielić się dziewczyną ze wszystkimi Gryfonami albo i całą szkołą.

Na szczęście Malfoy zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i że jest mu winien przysługę. Myśl o rozprzestrzenieniu się plotek, które mogłyby pomóc mu pozbyć się Grethy też zapewne pomogła.

Dokładnie! Co ja mam zrobić, żeby dała mi spokój? – spytał wzdychając teatralnie i siadając na kolanach Harry'ego, niby to przypadkiem strącając rękę Monici z jego ramienia. – Może ją tobą poszczuję, co ty na to, słonko?

Malfoy, co ty wyprawiasz! – wrzasnął oburzony Ron, skupiając na nich uwagę całego pokoju wspólnego.

Całuję – odparł spokojnie Malfoy, wpijając się w usta sławnego Gryfona, jednocześnie przytulając się do niego, jak najmocniej się dało.

Harry zatopił się w przyjemnym uczuciu dotyku ust Malfoy'a na swoich ustach i gorącym, cudownym uczuciu, jakie budził w nim ciepły język Dracona ponownie poznający jego usta. Po chwili jęknął cicho, wsuwając dłoń pod szatę Malfoy'a, delikatnie wodząc nią po przedzie jego koszuli. Drugą dłoń Potter wsunął w cudownie miękkie włosy blondyna i przysunął go jeszcze bliżej siebie, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Przez chwilę Draco obawiał się, że ich gra znów lekko wymknęła się spod kontroli, ale nie był w stanie dłużej się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż właśnie wtedy poczuł dłoń Pottera, przesuwającą się po jego klace piersiowej i zapomniał o wszystkim, jęcząc delikatnie w usta Pottera. Wysunął jedną z dłoni z włosów swojego towarzysza i przesunął ją w dół jego ciała. Po chwili Harry jęknął w jego usta, gdy poczuł dłoń, zjeżdżającą wzdłuż jego podbrzusza aż do przodu jego spodni.

Khem, khem...

Draco odsunął się gwałtownie od Gryfona, wciąż trzymając dłonie na jego ciele i czując dłonie Pottera na sobie. Niepewnie i z lekkim rozkojarzeniem spojrzał na siedzącą obok Hermionę, która przed chwilą chrzaknęła.

Już wyszli – szepnęła, a obaj chłopcy po szybkim spojrzeniu na boki stwierdzili, że faktycznie ma rację.

Hm... Nie zatrzymałaś swojego chłopaka? – spytał Draco, starając się brzmieć spokojnie i wstał z kolan Pottera, po chwili siadając obok niego na miejscu zwolnionym przez Monicę.

Wściekł się i wybiegł, jakby go coś goniło.

Demon homofobiczny – odparł Malfoy, a Harry parsknął śmiechem.

A Monica obrażona poszła do dormitorium odprowadzona przez Parvati i Lavender.

A to pech – westchnął Harry.

Śmiech Malfoy'a sprawił, że kilku Gryfonów spojrzało z lekkim zmieszaniem na kanapę i okupujących ją siódmoroocznych.

Draco! – krzyknęła szóstoroczna dziewczyna, zbiegając ze schodów do dormitorium. – Wszędzie cię suzkałam!

O, nie! Gretha! – szepnął Draco z przerażeniem. – Kryjcie mnie!

Nie w miejscu publicznym, Malfoy – odpowiedział Potter, uśmiechając się lekko.

Kotku, jesteś niewyżyty – odparł Draco na tyle głośno, żeby Gretha go usłyszała. – Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

Malfoy cmoknął swojego rzekomego chłopaka w policzek i ruszył do wyjścia, machając na pożegnanie wciąż wołającej do niego Grecie. Przed opuszczeniem pokoju wspólnego zdążył jeszcze nakrzyczeć na jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka, który śmiał stanąć mu na drodze, po czym opuścił salon Gryfonów, posyłając całusa na pożegnanie Grubej Damie.

Xxx

Severus ze złością aportował się w dworku Czarnego Pana, gdzie miał się spotkać wewnętrzny krąg. Można się było tego spodziewać po tym, jak napad na Hogwart Express został rozpracowany i w efekcie nie wykonany, ale świadomość nieuniknionego nie pomagała Mistrzowi Eliksirów się rozluźnić. Był praktycznie pewien, że nie wyjdzie z tego spotkania cały i zdrowy. Szedł spięty w kierunku miejsca zebrania, gdy nagle usłyszał szybkie kroki za sobą i ktoś złapał go za ramię, spowalniając jego marsz.

Jest zły. Na ciebie.

Wiem, Lu.

Napij się, Judaszu – odparł Malfoy, podając mu piersiówkę. – Ja zostanę trzeźwy, żeby móc cię wywlec z sali, jak z tobą skończy.

Doceniam twoje poświęcenie. Przyda się, bo, jak go znam to będzie rozdawał Cruciatusy, jak Bellatriks łóżkowe przyjemności.

Bierzcie i jedzcie z tego wszyscy.

Jesteś pewien, że jednak nie piłeś?

Nie, ja już tak mam na trzeźwo – odparł z blondyn z szerokim uśmiechem.

Czarny Pan był niezadowolony i bardzo wyraźnie dał temu wyraz. Kiedy Severus odzyskał przytomność trząsł się na skutek skurczów mięśni po wielokrotnym Cruciatusie, a Lucjusz poił go leczniczymi i znieczulającymi eliksirami, całkowicie zapominając o czymś takim, jak granica bezpieczeństwa naładowania magią. Na szczęście Snape ocknął się zanim pomocny blondyn zdążył go dobić swoimi zabiegami leczniczymi i skończył jedynie z zawrotami głowy i mdłościami.

Przepraszam, Severusie, ale naprawdę mnie przestraszyłeś i nie pomyślałem.

Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru jeszcze umierać – westchnął Snape, patrząc na swojego przejętego przyjaciela.

Nie? To, po co ja cię przepraszam? Muszę iść, żeby mi powiedział, kiedy planują te ataki i na co. Mówił o tym, jak już kazał mi cię wynieść i rozkazał mi przyjść później. Prześpij się.

Mhm – mruknął Severus, znów półprzytomny, opadając na poduszki.

Lucjusz zapukał do drzwi komnat swojego Pana i po jego pozwoleniu cicho wsunął się do środka. Tak, jak przypuszczał nie pozostali sami, Bellatriks, leżąca na szezlongu pozornie nie poświęcała im wiele uwagi, przeglądając jakąś książkę, ale Malfoy był pewien, że z uwagą łowi każde słowo konwersacji towarzyszących jej mężczyzn.

Przyszedłem tak, jak tego pragnąłeś panie – powiedział blondyn, gnąc się w lekkim ukłonie.

Tak, Malfoy. Co ze Snapem?

Odzyskał na chwilę przytomnośc, gdy podałem mu lecznicze eliksiry, ale po chwili ponownie ją stracił. Sądzę, że będzie gotów wziąć udział w planowanym ataku.

Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparł Lord, patrząc z uwaga na zaskoczonego sługę.

Co ma pan na myśli, jeśli można spytać?

Nie weźmie w nim udziału, to proste i nie chcę, żeby o atakach wiedział. Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować. Za to ty się szykuj. W tym samym czasie każdy z wybranych Śmierciożerców zaatakuje wskazany mugolski dom. Mam zamiar wykończyć rodziny szlam, może to uzmysłowi im, że nawet, jeśli ten stary trzmiel ochroni ich, to nie ich kochanych rodziców.

Malfoy westchnął w duchu, modląc się, żeby Lord nie zaczął swojego przemówienia.Miał nadzieję, że przez pomaganie rannemu Snape'owi uniknie tego nudnego kazania.

Genialny plan, panie.

Hm, też tak sądzę – odparł Czarny Pan wykrzywiając swoje wąskie wargi w makabrycznym uśmiechu. – Ty zaatakujesz wraz z dwójką ludzi wybranych spoza wewnętrznego kręgu dziewiątego stycznia na dom Timpsonów, a potem Creevey'ów. Weź te dokumenty i możesz już iść.

Lucjusz wziął z rąk swojego pana teczkę z potrzebnymi informacjami i skłoniwszy się w głębszym, pożegnalnym ukłonie wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

To kiedy planujemy te ataki? – spytała niepewnie Bellatriks, przytulając się od tyłu do swojego Mistrza, kiedy drzwi jego komnat były już bezpiecznie zamknięte, a zaklęcia wyciszające zaczęły działać.

Tak jak już ci mówiłem, jedenstego stycznia. Jeżeli oczywiście z niewyjasnionych przyczyn Aurorzy nie będą na nas czekać dziewiątego.

Bellatriks zaśmiała się zimno i zsunęła z siebie szatę, gdy Czarny Pan odwrócił się w jej stronę, brutalnie mocno całując jej chętne, czerwone usta.

Xxx

Hermiona siedziała na łóżku Dracona w jego kolorowym pokoju, a sam właściciel leżał obok niej zapatrzony w sufit, na którym namalowane był gałęzie z delikatnymi zielonymi listkami i białymi kwiatkami. Zdawało się, że co jakiś czas delikatnie kołyszą się na nieistniejącym wietrze.

Czy ty musisz być dla niej taki okropny? – spytała Hermiona, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela.

Dla Grethy?

Nie, wróżki-zębuszki!

Draco spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się swoim sławnym i irytującym półuśmieszkiem.

Jak dla niej, to owszem. Zołza uparła się, że pozbawi mnie mojego zadbanego, cudownego, śnieżnobiałego uśmiechu.

DRACO! Pytam poważnie, dlaczego ty jesteś taki dla Grethy?

Malfoy usiadł gwałtownie i spojrzał ze złością w oczy Gryfonki, które teraz znalazły się na poziomie jego źrenic.

Jaki „taki", Hermiono? Ta dziewczyna narusza móją prywatność! Chodzi za mną, obserwuje mnie, boję się kichnąć, bo wiem, że będzie tam, żeby powiedzieć „na zdrowie"! Hermiono, może ja mam manię prześladowczą, nie wiem, ale niecierpię, kiedy ktoś mnie w ten sposób ogranicza, to jakby mnie szpiegował. Czuję się przez to okropnie! Zaczynam się bać tej wariatki! – Gestykulował coraz bardziej żywiołowo, wyraźnie starając się przekazać, jak najwięcej zebranej w nim złości, otoczeniu. – Zresztą i tak jestem dla niej dobry! Przecież wiesz, że tak naprawdę nie zamknąłem jej w schowku, tylko przekupiłem Weasley, żeby ją zagadała w dormitorium! To chyba bardziej humanitarne podejście, o Panno-Ochronię-Niewinnych-Choćby-Mieli-Przy-Tym-Zginąć?

Dużo bardziej humanitarne, Panie-Wiem-Że-Jestem-Sadystą-I-Kocham-Się-Za-To.

Draco parsknął śmiechem, na chwilę zapominając o złości spowodowanej napastowaniem jego wrażliwej osoby. Nie na długo.

Czemu ona nie może dać mi spokoju? – jęknął.

Bo się zadurzyła, jak większość normalnych szesnastolatek i świata poza swoim ukochanym nie widzi. Nie bądź dla niej zbyt ostry, ona po prostu chce odrobiny uczucia i uwagi z twojej strony, niedługo jej przejdzie, nie bój się.

Ja się nie boję! – krzyknął Malfoy, po chwili ponownie się kłądać. – Ale może ktoś powinien uświadomić małą Grethę, że nie zawsze dostaje się to, czego się chce. Ona chce tylko trochę uczucia, phi! A ja bym chciał, żeby zamiast ciebie był tu Potter i żebyśmy się kochali, jak dwa króliki w okresie godowym, ale nie zawsze dostaje się to, czego się chce.

Poczuł jej zszokowany wzrok na sobie i całkowicie wbrew sobie uświadomił sobie, że mówił kompletnie poważnie i właśnie zaczyna się rumienić. Zasłonił sobie twarz ręką, w ostatniej chwili dostrzegając, że Hermiona otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Nie pytaj.

Ale...

Ale nie pytaj. Udajmy, że nie było tej wypowiedzi.

Xxx

Lucjusz po raz kolejny zmienił okład na czole Severusa, starając się w ten najzwyczajniejszy sposób zbić gorączkę. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu już użyć żadnego eliksiru, a i gorączka jest pewnie objawem tego, że nieco z nimi przesadził wcześniej. Severusowi już nic nie groziło, ale gorączka i osłabienie organizmu były naturalną reakcją, która umożliwiała odpoczynek od magii.

Niestety Severus był potrzebny w pełni sił do spraw Zakonu, co Malfoy uświadomił sobie brutalnie, kiedy przez kominek wpadła do niego wiadomość: „Severusie, otoczyłem linię Fiuu zaklęciami. Daj znak jeśli możesz rozmawiać. Skontaktuję się z tobą w ciągu godziny. A.D.". Oczywiście była tak zaczarowana, że można było zobaczyć pismo tylko, jeśli znajdowała się w ręku adresata, ale nietrudno było dotknąć nią do dłoni nieprzytomnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Rzucił odorbinę proszku na chwilę po tym i od tamtej pory starał się doprowadzić Snape'a do stanu umożliwiającego konwersację. Niestety rozmowa z Severusem nadal pozostawała monologiem, kiedy płomienie w kominku zmieniły kolor na zielony i ukazała się w nich głowa Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Severusie?

Cholera jasna – warknął Malfoy i jeszcze raz zerknął na przyjaciela, który nawet się nie poruszył. – Będziesz mi za to dłużny, Judaszu.

Severusie? – powtórzył nieco głośniej Dyrektor, a już po chwili z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem patrzył na Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który usiadł na dywaniku przed kominkiem.

Jest nieprzytomny. Porządnie oberwał Cruciatusami, a potem ja trochę przesadziłem z leczniczymi eliksirami.

W takim razie, to ty odpowiedziałeś na moje wezwanie?

Owszem – odparł Lucjusz, czując się nieco niepewnie pod uważnym spojrzeniem Dumbledore'a. – Myślałem, że się dobudzi.

Ale nie wyszło?

Nie... Ataki będą dziewiątego, o tej samej porze wszyscy, ja mam atakować jakiś Creevey'ów i Timpsonów... Znaczy się najpierw Timpsonów. Mam ich adresy i zaklęcia, które usuną blokady.

Albus popatrzył uważnie na Ślizgona, jakby głeboko isę nad czymś zastanawiając.

Czemu mi o tym mówisz?

Bo w ten sposób Lord upewni się, że ma pan drugiego szpiega, którym żeby nie było wątpliwości nie zostanę, bo Severowi zabronił cokolwiek mówić. W ten sposób jeszcze na jakiś czas uzyska bezpieczeństwo.

Dużo ryzykujesz, Lucjuszu. Widać lepszy z ciebie przyjaciel niż człowiek. Dobranoc.

W następnej sekundzie Lucjusz Malfoy zaklął w płomienie, które wyglądały już calkiem zwyczajnie.

Oczywiście, że lepszy. Widział ktoś kiedyś Malfoy'a Dobrego Człowieka? Phi! Za kogo on mnie ma? Papa Drops, cholera jasna.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Nadal się do Was nie odzywam.

xxx

Zapłakały rdzawe liście

rozpłakanych brzóz,

na dalekie ciemne morza

popłynął ich głos.

Zapytały morza: „Czemu

łkacie smutno tak?

Czy wam słońca brak jasnego,

czy wam deszczu brak?"

„Nie brak nam jasnego słońca,

deszcze chmury ślą,

ale ziemia, kędy rośniem,

przesiąknięta krwią."

„Brzozy" Kazmierz Przerwa-Tetmajer

xxx

Severus szybkim krokiem przemierzał korytarz, który dzielił go od jego klasy. Zaczynał już delikatnie balnsować na granicy spóźnienia, ale nie mógł zmusić się do przejmowania tym. Jedyne uczucie, jakie w nim się rodziło, to irytacja. Wciąż czuł się osłabiony po wczorajszej kuracji zafundowanej mu przez Lucjusza, a teraz musiał spędzić lekcję w towarzystwie siódmego roku Gryffindor-Slytherin. Był przekonany, że nie pomoże mu to na jego migrenę, a jedynie ją wzmocni.

Cisza! – syknął, wchodząc do klasy, a jego poleceni zostało natychmiastowo wykonane. – Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zapomniał o swoim eseju zadanym na święta? Przed wyjściem z klasy macie je zostawić na moim biurku.

Pomruk wyrażający zrozumienie i akceptację nieuniknionego odpowiedział profesorowi, który podszedł do swojej katedry i odwrócił się do swoich uczniów. Na szczęście w poniedziałek mieli razem tylko jedną lekcję – teorię eliksirów – i Severus miał szczerą nadzieję, że brak możliwości wysadzenia kociołka w powietrze sprawi, że ból głowy nie rozsadzi mu czaszki. Gdyby nie fakt, że Lucjusz później naprawdę mu pomógł, to gotów byłby go udusić gołymi rękami.

xxx

W pokoju panował delikatny półmrok, powodowany kilkoma sporymi świecznikami rozstawionymi w pomieszczeniu. Na fotelu, przy regale z książkami siedział Lord Voldemort. W czarnej szacie z wysokim kołnierzem wpatrywał się swoimi purpurowymi oczami w siedzącą naprzeciw niego postać, wodząc swoim długim, białym palcem w zamyśleniu po cienkich wargach.

Dowiedziałeś się, co planuje Dumbledore?

Tak, panie. Chwilami wydaje mi się, że to wręcz zbyt łatwe zadanie. Jest bardzo naiwny.

Nie daj się zwieść temu starcowi! Gdyby był taki głupi już od lat by nie żył. Może chwilowo wydawać się naiwny, a może nawet osłabił swoją ochronę, ale nie tak łatwo go przechytrzyć.

Tak, panie. Wybacz mi moją nieroztropną uwagę. Nie chciałem by wydał się niegdonym przeciwnikiem, a moją intencją było jedynie zasugerowanie, że jest dużo słabszy nić niegdyś. Mimo to staram się zachować pełną ostrożność by nie narazić na szwnk twoich planów.

Czarny Pan uniósł lekko kąciki ust w uśmiechu aprobaty.

Bardzo dobrze, mój wierny sługo. Mów więc, czego się dowiedziałeś.

Nakazał wzmocnić ochronę domostw mugolskich rodzin i ukończyć to koniecznie przed dziewiątym stycznia 1, na kiedy to Aurorzy mają być gotowi do ochrony ich.

Lord pokręcił głową i z niesmakiem skrzywił usta, myśląc o tym, że znalazł już drugiego człowieka, który zdecydował się go zdradzić. Będzie musiał zrobić z niego przykład. Może to przekona innych Śmierciożerców, że nie ważne jak wysoko w hierarhii się wspieli, jeśli zdradzą, to skończą na samym dnie.

Panie? – spytał niepewnie mężczyzna.

Tak?

Dlaczego dziewiątego?

Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Wiedz tylko, że jego drugi szpieg został zmylony, a teraz odejdź nim zauważą twoją nieobecność.

Mężczyzna wstał i skłoniwszy się głęboko opuścił pokój, aportował się. Każdy, kto miał znak mógł się stąd aportować, Lord zawsze uważał, że tworzenie barier anty-teleportacyjnych, które dotyczą twoich własnych ludzi jest głupotą.

Przez chwilę Czarny Pan wsłuchiwał się jeszcze w cichnący trzask aportacji wywołany przez jego sługę, uśmiechając się lekko. Tacy słudzy byli jego zdaniem najlepsi i właściwie wszyscy najwierniejsi przyszli do niego stamtąd. Tak, jak Barty. No i wreszcie nie Puchon. Puchoni byli dobrzy, wierni i lojalni na zawsze, ale dobrze było mieć kogoś kto po prostu wierzył w jego ideały i za nie gotów był zabijać i ginąć. A do tego najlepszy był dom jego najnowszego szpiega.

xxx

Hermiona rozejrzała się z lekkim zdziwieniem po zebranych w wyznaczonej sali osobach. Na liście osób, które wezwał tutaj Dumbledore było około sześćdziesięciu osób, ale prefekt naczelna nie była w stanie wymyślić żadnego konkretnego powodu, dlaczego akurat oni. Podejrzewała, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z Lordem Voldemortem, w ostatnich czasach wszystko miało z nim coś wspólnego, ale nie tłumaczyło to obecności pierwszoroczniaków, czy braku Harry'ego i Rona.

Profilaktycznie usiadła obok Justyna Finch–Fletchley'a

z Hufflepuffu, którego chociaż trochę kojarzyła i dzięki temu uniknęła konfrontacji z Colinem Creevey'em. Po kilku minutach oczekiwania do sali wszedłdyrektor i szybko uciszył zebranych uczniów, stając przy katedrze.

Moi najdrożsi, zebrałem was tutaj, żeby poinformować was, że powstał taki plan lorda Voldemorta, który sprawia, że wy i wasze rodziny jesteście w największym niebezpieczeńśtwie.

Cała zaszemrała z niepokojem, a uczniowie rozglądali się po otaczjących ich ludziach, starając się dowiedzieć, dlaczego akurat oni?

Cisza! – krzyknął dyrektor, a wszyscy momentalnie umilkli, wpatrując się w niego z zaniepokojonym wyczekiwaniem. – Wasze rodziny zostały już zabezpieczone na tyle na ile jest to tylko możliwe. Chciałem jedynie zaproponować pewne dodatkowe zajęcia dla chętnych z tych, którzy się tutaj zebrali, zwłaszcza dla tych najmłodszych z nas. Obawiam się bowiem, że w wakacje w razie kłopotów powinniście znać podstawy obrony. Czy jest ktoś chętny, kto chiałby się tym zająć? Oczywiście będzie wspierany przez nauczycieli tak bardzo, jak tylko będą w stanie.

Większość uczniów wbiła wzrok w ławki albo rozglądała się nie do końca przytomnie wokoło. Kilka osób spoglądało też na osoby, które ich zdaniem powinny się zgłosić.

Nie, panie Timpson. Obawiam się, że nie może pan kandydować na to stanowisko, ale doceniam pańską odwagę – odparł Dyrektor z lekkim uśmiechem jakiemuś pierwszorocznemu Puchonowi.

Hermiona, chcąc zapytać Justyna, czy młody Puchon zawsze jest taki, odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem i wtedy dopiero zauważyło, że podobnie, jak kilka innych osób zerka na nią z nadzieją. Westchnęła w duchu, mogła się tego spodziewać, w końcu była Naczelną prefektką. Pokręciła lekko głową i uniosła dłoń do góry.

Tak, panno Granger? – spytał Dyrektor, patrząc na nią ponad głowami uczniów.

Chciałabym się zgłosić, jako osoba prowadząca ten projekt – powiedziała spokojnie. – Sądzę, że jako prefekt naczelna i jedna z zebranych tu osób z rodzin mugolskich, mam akceptowalne kwalifikacje.

Owszem, owszem... – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – Musi sobie pani jednak znaleźć odpowiednią liczbę pomocników, żeby nie zaniedbała pani swoich obowiązków, jako prefekt naczelny.

Tak właśnie zrobie, panie dyrektorze.

W takim razie gratuluję nowej posady! Proszę sporządzić na za tydzień listę chętnych i wstępny plan tego, co będzie robić.

Dumbledore szybko opuścił pomieszczenie, a Hermiona zaczęła wydawać swoje pierwsze rozkazy i ustalenia.

xxx

Severus spojrzał ze złością na sowę, która wylądowała przy małym okienku w jego prywatnym pomieszczeni na składniki. Było to jedyne pomieszczenie w jego mieszkaniu, w którym znajdowały się okna. Zamieszczone wysoko, prawie pod sufitem dawały wymagającym tego ingrediencjom wystarczającą ilość naturalnego światła słonecznego i świeżego powietrza.

Mistrz Eliksirów ze złością odebrał wiadomość od ptaka. był to już drugi list, który powrócił nieotworzony do Severusa. Bez żadnego znaku, że Lucjusz w ogóle go dostał. Malfoy ignorował również wezwania przez kominek i jego przyjaciel zaczynał się przez to powoli niepokoić.

Szybko skreślił kolejną notkę i przywiązał ją do nóżki sowy.

Idź i oddaj to Malfoy'owi albo osobiście przerobię cię na koktajl truskawkowy.

Gdy zalękniona sowa gwałtownie wzbiła się w powietrze, rozległo się szybki pukanie do drzwi. Severus z lekką złością opuścił swój cenny składzik i wyszedł do gabinetu z rozmachem otwierając drzwi.

Panno Granger? – zdziwił się Snape, patrząc na uczennicę, która stała na progu.

Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna. – Czy możemy porozmawiać? – spytała, wślizgując się do gabinetu.

x

Hermiona siedziała na kanapie w salonie Mistrza Eliksirów i nerwowo splatała dłonie. Usilnie starała się nie myśleć, że kiedy była tu po raz ostatni, to zakończyło się to ich pierwszym pocałunkiem.

Skrępowanie panujące podczas tej rozmowy pozwalało jej sądzić, że profesor Snape również o tym pamięta. Odetchnęła i spojrzała mu w oczy – nie miała czasu na roztrząsanie nieaktualnej już przeszłości. Teraz była tu jako prefektka.

Dlatego pomyślałam, że poza podstawowymi technikami obronnymi powinni również opanować podstawy magomedycyny, pierwszą pomoc...

Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? O ile dobrze wiem, to mają to być zajęcia dodatkowe prowadzone przez uczniów.

Owszem, panie profesorze, ale każdy z nas potrzebuje dodatkowych lekcji z wybranych tematów. Jak pan za pewne wie, panie Pomfrey zawsze jest bardzo zajęta, a poza tym stwierdziła, że jesteśmy na to za młodzi i ona nie ma zamiaru nas uczyć. Draco zasugerował, żebym zwróciła się do pana, gdyż skończył pan rok magomedycyny.

Severus westchnął ze złością. Był prawie pewien, że nawet gdyby odmówił, to Dumbledore przekonałby go, że powinien zmienic zdanie.

Mnie lub Draco, który zgodził mi się pomóc – odparła Hermiona z lekką złością dodając. – Co prawda on ma jeszcze pomyśleć nad transmutacją, ale jestem pewna, że da sobie radę.

Lepiej nie. I tak opuścił się już w nauce... Najwyraźniej nie mam wyboru – spojrzał na nią i jej uśmiech z lekką irytacją. – Proszę przyjść sobotę... I może pani zostać dłużej po środowej lekcji.

Hermiona ze śmiechem podziękowała mu i szybko pożegnawszy się opuściła gabinet, nie chcąc nadwerężać cierpliwości Mistrza Eliksirów. Szybko pobiegła, żeby przekazać Malfoy'owi szczęśliwe wieści.

xxx

Dracon Malfoy siedział zapatrzony w ogień, zaciskając pięść na czarnej kopercie, jaką dopiero co otrzymał. Zamrugał szybko, starając się pozbyć niewyraźnego obrazu sprzed oczu.

Dostał Nekrowca2. Jego ojciec nie żyje. Został zamordowany. Za zdradę, a przynajmniej tak napisała mu w liście, który przyszedł tuż po Nekrowcu wraz z zawiadomieniem o dacie pogrzebu. Jego ojciec. Wierny Śmierciożerca, który mordował ludzi w imię Czarnego Pana, który wychowywał swojego syna na wiernego sługę Lorda. Ale z drugiej strony był to człowiek, który kazał mu być sobą i który teraz zginął, zdradzając Czarnego Pana.

Z korytarza słychać było odgłosy kroków Hermiony i Malfoy szybko wstał i skierował się do swojego dormitorium, usilnie mrugając, żeby nagła wilgotność, która zebrała się w jego oczach nie opuściła ich. Nie chciał, żeby Hermiona go zobaczyła w takim stanie.

xxx

1 Poprawiłam jeszcze jeden błąd w poprzedniej części. Pomieszały mi się daty w ostatniej wypowiedzi Lucjusza.

2 Przyznaję się szczerze i bez bica, że nie wiem, czyje jest to określenie. Wymyśliłam je dawno i opisałam, a potem znalazłam w innym fanfiku, kogoś, kto raczej nie czytał mojego... Chyba zbieg okoliczności, ale opisuję, żeby nie było, że kogoś wykorzystuję, czy ograbiam z pomysłów.


	18. Chapter 18

Okej, okej, już się odzywam ;)

I mam do powiedzenia całkiem sporo! Po pierwsze wybaczcie mi te ciągłe poprawki, ale tak już jest, że jak ja się skupię na jakimś fragmencie i wątku, to resztę piszę w pośpiechu, żeby tylko był wreszcie nowy rozdział i tak oto to wychodzi. Poza tym jesteście królikami doświadczalnymi ;) Jak skończę tu fanfika, to przejdzie on jeszcze raz gruntowną przemianę, żeby go można było prezentować powszechnie i bez skrępowania. Zatrudniłam nawet w tym celu betę, ale od prawie miesiąca nie daje znaku życia... Znajdę inną XD

Jeżeli, więc moje błędy i poprawki nieustające aż tak Was rażą, to możecie zaczekać jeszcze z jakieś pół roku na wersję oficjalną i ostateczną... Chociaż miło by było gdybyście zostali ze mną :)

I komentujcie! Ja się odzywam, to Wy też możecie :P

PS. Niedługo rozpoczną się wakacje, a jak dobrze wiecie mam Neta tylko w szkole, więc... tak, tak, czeka nas dwumiesięczna przerwa! Raczej wątpię, żeby udało mi się coś dodać przed 23 czerwca, ale cuda się zdarzają :) Choć może lepiej, żebym ten rok szkolny zakończyła tym rozdziałem, bo kolejny kończy się może nie w miejscu typowego cliche, ale mimo wszystko w miejscu zwiększonego napięcia. Zobaczymy, jak to wyjdzie.

Jeżeli w wakacje będę coś dodawać, to dopiero w sierpniu. Pozdrawiam i życzę udanego wypoczynku!

xxx

Moi zmarli

śmieją się w kułak

z mych jeszcze ziemskich trosk.

Moi zmarli

proszą o tak niewiele:

- Omieć mi liście z czoła,

uładź kamień,

ogień mi zapal,

jak pod kuchnią.

- Masz tu pszenicy, tato,

zjedz, jeśli jesteś gołębiem.

A kuchni, to ja nie mam.

- Ty kuchni nie masz? Ni okna? Ni słoja?

- Dostałam dwóję z gospodarstwa.

Może się u was spiszę lepiej.

- Nie ma obawy, córeczko.

Śmierci nie można nie umieć.

„Dziennik ucznia" Agnieszka Osiecka

xxx

W bibliotece było wyjątkowo cicho, choć przeważnie o tej porze można tu spotkać dość sporą liczbę uczniów wykorzystujących niedzielne popołudnie do nadrobienia prac domowych. Dzisiaj jednak, gdy nastawał wczesny, zimowy wieczór uczniowie okupowali swoje pokoje wspólne, świętując lub opłakując zwycięstwo Slytherinu nad Hufflepuffem. Wielu zastanawiało się, czy dość niska różnica punktowa daje jakieś szanse Puchonom w walce o puchar, ale raczej niewielu wciąż w nich wierzyło.

Harry Potter był prawdziwym znawcą gry w quidditcha, a jego zdanie często wyrabiało opinię wielu innym uczniom, nieco mniej zaznajomionych z tą grą. Niestety Harry był dużo lepszym przyjacielem niż znawcą quidditcha i cały swój wolny czas po meczu spędził wraz z dwójką swoich przyjaciół w opuszczonej bibliotece, przeglądając grube tomy.

Ostatecznie mamy nauczać trzydzieści siedem osób... Podzieliłam ich na dwie główne grupy... może potem ich się jeszcze jakoś podzieli... – mruczała pod nosem Hermiona, robiąc notatki w grubym zeszycie by o niczym nie zapomnieć i wszystko ustalić. – Pierwszo- i drugoroczni będą razem, bo są na podobnym poziomie, a starsi będą razem...

Dlaczego nie ma nikogo z szóstego i siódmego roku? – spytał Ron, który akurat mozolnie spisywał spójną listę chętnych z różnych, luźnych kartek podanych mu przez jego dziewczynę.

Stwierdzili, że dużo się i tak nie nauczą, więc nie ma potrzeby zabierania nam czasu... Słusznie zresztą. Możemy im wyjaśnić jakieś drobiazgi, ale nie będziemy musieli włączać kolejnych osiemnastu osób do planu zajęć...

Harry, który do tej pory wypisywał defensywne zaklęcia, które mogłyby mu się przydać w nauczaniu podstaw obrony, spojrzał nagle na Hermionę.

Ustaliliście w końcu ile tych zajęć ma być i kto je będzie prowadził?

Będzie tak, jak planowaliśmy na początku... Draco pod opieką McGonagall zajmie się defensywną transmutacją, ja ze Snapem lecznictwem, ty z Lupinem obroną, a Terry Boot z Flitwickiem przygotują Zaklęcia... Ron, dokąd idziesz?

Weasley, który podczas wyliczania kolejnych zaangażowanych osób zebrał swoje rzeczy i wstał, teraz odwrócił się w stronę swojej dziewczyny z zaskoczeniem.

Myślałem, ze mogę iść skoro już to przepisałem... Obiecałem Monice, że oprowadzę ją po zamku.

Ron! Musimy pomóc tym ludziom, a ty chcesz oprowadzać jakąś dziewczynę po zamku! – zirytowała się Hermiona.

Przecież nic im się nie stanie, jak mnie nie będzie przez godzinę, czy dwie! – odkrzyknął Ron.

Harry wpatrzył się w leżący przed nim tom, starając się nie dać wciągnąć w tą bezmyślną kłótnię. Na szczęście pomogła mu pani Pince, która szybko uciszyła rozzłoszczoną parę i skłoniła Weasley'a do opuszczenia biblioteki, za co ten wydawał się być wyjątkowo wdzięczny.

Skończony kretyn – warknęła Hermiona, otwierając z trzaskiem kolejną książkę, którą Snape kazał jej przejrzeć.

Harry taktownie nie skomentował tą uwagę, wychodząc z założenia, ze Hermiona wie, że milczenie oznacza zgodę.

Xxx

Poniedziałkowy wieczór Harry ponownie spędził z Hermioną, tym razem oddając jej już wstępny plan swoich zajęć i omawiając z nią podział uczniów i godzin. Draco, który siedział wraz z nimi wydawał się nieswój, zwłaszcza, gdy zapominał o uśmiechaniu się i żartowaniu, co zdarzało mu się dość często. Można było ulec wrażeniu, że stara się utrzymać maskę swojego zwyczajnego zachowania, ale co i rusz spada mu ona z twarzy.

Harry zapatrzył się na niego, gdy Ślizgon zatopił się w lekturze i ponownie pozwolił opaść swojej masce. Wydawał się bledszy niż zwykle, ale przy tym jeszcze bardziej zadbany. Miał zaczesane do tyłu włosy, utrzymujące się dzięki dość grubej warstwie lśniącego żelu, a jego paznokcie były w tak idealnym stanie, że prawdopodobnie poświęcił im wiele ze swojego cennego, wolnego czasu.

Trochę to zdziwiło Pottera, gdyż w tym roku Malfoy zaczął mu się wydawać bardziej ludzki. Widział go raz, czy dwa, jak nieświadomie obgryzał paznokcie albo w napadzie bezsilności targał ze złością swoje włosy. Dzisiaj był to jednak ten sam Malfoy, którego poznał siedem lat temu – opanowany, zadbany do granic możliwości i zimny, jak lód. Domyślał się, że w ten sposób Draco chce pokazać światu, jak mało obeszła go śmierć jego ojca, ale wiedział też, że przynajmniej w przekonywaniu jego poległ na całej linii. Dobrze wiedział, że to tylko nie udana próba kamuflażu bólu i zdenerwowania, zwłaszcza gdy patrzył na półokręgi sińców pod oczami chłopaka. Wydawał się taki zagubiony, delikatny i samotny, że Harry miał ogromną ochotę podejść do niego i przytulając zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Szybko zabił tą myśl zanim zdążyła się jeszcze bardziej rozwinąć, wzbogacając o dokładniejszy kontakt fizyczny. Nie mógł przytulać Malfoy'a. Malfoy był zły. Był synem Ślizgonem. Był synem Śmierciożercy i cierpiał z powodu jego straty. Na litość Merlina, był Malfoy'em!

Ten tok myślowy w pewnym sensie uspokoił Harry'ego. Wywołał w nim gniew w stosunku do Malfoy'a, a to wydawało mu się dużo lepsze niż dotychczasowa niezrozumiała i powoli rosnąca fascynacja. Prawdopodobnie przyniosłoby to pewną ulgę Harry'emu, który za wszelką cenę chciał odciąć się od tego dziwnego uczucia powoli rodzącego się w nim, ale niestety w tym momencie zauważył, że cały czas, gdy odpływał myślami zapatrzony był na szyję Malfoy'a, która była nieco lepiej widoczna dzięki dwóm górnym guzikom ciemnej koszuli, które były prowokująco odpięte.

Harry przełknął i ze złością odwrócił wzrok, z determinacją wbijając go w stolik. Było to dużo bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Mógł się w nie wpatrywać bez obawy, że gdy powróci do świata realnego ze swego zamyślenia, to spotka nieprzyzwoicie duży obszar delikatnej, prawie białej skóry naprzeciw swojego wzroku. Chyba, że Draco miał zamiar położyć się na stole tuż pod nosem Gryfona, o co Harry go raczej nie podejrzewał.

To byłoby już zbyt perwersyjne. Nawet, jak na Ślizgona.

Xxx

Pogrzeb Lucjusza Malfoy'a był wyjątkowo skromny. Co prawda Snape przewidywał, że Malfoy, który został złapany w Ministerstwie i uciekł z Azkabanu z pomocą Czarnego Pana nie będzie aż tak ważną osobistością, by ściągnąć tłumy na swój pogrzeb, ale mimo wszystko oczekiwał większej uwagi. Chociażby ze strony rodziny. Jaki cel miało zaproszenie Severusa przynajmniej było jasne, a nawet jeśli nie to złowrogie spojrzenia rzucane mu przez kilku Śmierciożerców rozwiały wszystkie wątpliwości. Zapewne tylko po to zostali tu przysłani. Ubrani w eleganckie szaty w mrocznych odcieniach czerni, stali niczym najlepsi przyjaciele rodziny, składali kondolencje cichej małżonce i blademu synowi. Niby niepozorni, ale i tak wszyscy zebrani spoglądali ciągle na ich sylwetki zajmujące miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Dobrze widoczni. Ku przestrodze.

Snape miał dość przestróg. Jego przyjaciel, któremu nigdy do końca nie ufał – i to z kilku dobrych powodów – leżał w grobie zamiast niego. Nie potrzebował lepszej przestrogi. Powoli podszedł do grobu, gdy upewnił się, że wszyscy inni odeszli już do ciemnego domku na niskim wzniesieniu. „To takie typowe dla Malfoy'ów" pomyślał „mieć własny cmentarz i specjalną rezydencję, żeby urządzać w niej stypy"

Obawiam się, Piotrze, że twój pogrzeb by cię zawiódł, gdybyś go widział... Niestety nawet nie mogłeś być wystawiony w otworzonej trumnie, żeby wrzucać ci kwiaty i podziwiać twój nienaganny wygląd w aksamitnej szacie. Wiem, że miałeś ją już nawet kupioną... – mówił cicho, patrząc z pewnym rozkojarzeniem na kwiaty, otaczające nieruchome zdjęcie Lucjusza, ustawione po środku grobu. - Twój Mesjasz chyba zareagował zbyt nerwowo na twoje trzecie wyparcie się. Mam jednak dziwne przeczucie, że choć zawdzięczam ci życie, to i tak nic to nie da... Trzymaj dla mnie uchylone bramy piekielne, Piotrze – szepnął odstawiając skromny znicz na piękny grób z białego marmuru, który zwieńczony był figurą pięknego anioła. Znając gust zmarłego, zapewne upadłego anioła. – Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

xxx

cdn.

xxx

Urywam w tym momencie, żeby zdążyć dać wam choć tyle przed wakacjami. Pozdrawiam raz jeszcze.


	19. Chapter 19

Uch... Nawet nie wiecie, jak się namęczyłam, żeby to napisać. Uwierzycie, że pisałam to prawie miesiąc? Ponad miesiąc, właściwie... A dzisiaj zamiast się pakować na wyjazd usiadłam i napisałam :)

I wiem ile (mniej-więcej) będzie jeszcze części, bo już wszystko rozplanowałam. Chcecie wiedzieć? No to mówię – mamy 19 część, a skończymy na 30. Dacie radę? Oby!

Uwaga dla osób żywo reagujących na torturowanie S. Snape'a. Odcinek bolesny.

Ach, tak, tak… - Ta część była betowana przez cudowna i wspaniałą – Krzysztoffę! BRAWA! (wszelkie zażalenia do niej :) )

xxx

„Tylko Twój..."

Nie darmo szumiał potok, szarpiąc się w kamieniach,

Gdy niegościnny parów w koryto zamieniał –

I nie darmo lawina toczyła się z turni,

Gdyż dokonała dzieł swych: stali ludzie chmurni

Patrząc na wieś zniszczoną i ciała zabitych...

I nie darmo kiełkował żołądź w mech spowity:

Wyrósł krzepki, w szlachetnej liści ozdobie,

Wyżej nad inne drzewa i szumiał o sobie.

Kropla deszczu, pracując, wyżłobiła skałę –

Wzrastały perły w muszli – nieśpieszne, lecz trwałe...

I tylko twój, człowieku, wysiłek bez granic

Poszedł na wiatr, na marne, na przekór i na nic.

xxx

Najmłodsi uczniowie wydawali się tacy mali. Harry wiedział, że to niedorzeczne, że kiedyś pewnie był podobnego wzrostu, ale nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że w ostatnich latach do Hogwartu zaczęła uczęszczać wyjątkowo liczna rodzina profesora Flitwicka. Nie dał się jednak tym zbić z tropu i rozkojarzyć. Miał nauczyć tych osiemnaścioro zaklęć obronnych i zrobi to, nawet jeśli wyglądają, jak skrzaty domowe.

Zaczniemy od zaklęcia Expeliarmus – oznajmił spokojnie, rozglądając się po Pokoju Życzeń. – Czy ktoś z was już go kiedyś używał?

Trzy osoby podniosły ręce, a Harry tylko westchnął cicho.

No to najwyższy czas, żebyście się nauczyli. Dobierzcie się w pary i stańcie naprzeciw siebie. Ty, chodź do mnie – dodał, wskazując jednego z chłopców, który wcześniej uniósł rękę.

Dość wysoki – w porównaniu z resztą – blondynek posłał starszemu chłopcu niepewny, szczerbaty uśmiech i stanął w pozycji do pojedynku. Potter odwzajemnił uśmiech, przekonując się, że wybrał osobę, na którą może spokojnie rzucić czar, nie przerażając jej przy tym zbytnio. Obawiał się, że ktoś, kto w życiu nie rzucał Expeliarmusa ani go nie widział może być nieco zszokowany i przestraszony, gdy czar odrzuci go i wyrwie mu różdżkę.

Zaklęcie to ma różne stopnie natężenia. Później nauczycie się rzucać odpowiednio silne formy w zależności od tego, co będziecie chcieli zrobić. Oczywiście najtrudniejsze są skrajne formy. Ta, która wgniecie przeciwnika w ścianę i ta która odbierze mu różdżkę, nawet nim nie zachwiawszy. Na waszym koledze... Jak się nazywasz?

Roger Timpson. Jestem z Hufflepuffu – oznajmił, dumnie wypinając pierś.

Świetnie, Roger. Rzucę na ciebie dość lekkiego Expelliarmusa, który sprawi, że wylądujesz na tym stosie poduszek za tobą, dobrze? Chciałbym, żeby ci uczniowie, którzy nie znają zaklęcia mieli pojęcie co będą robić i co może się z nimi stać, jeśli nim dostaną, zrozumiano?

Osiemnaście głów pokiwało, z czego siedemnaście z entuzjazmem wyczekiwało obiecanego pokazu.

Na trzy, Roger. Raz – Dwa – Trzy – Expeliarmus!

Harry praktycznie z bezbłędną precyzją odrzucił zaklęciem chłopca na stos poduszek i złapał jego różdżkę drugą dłonią. Po chwili pomógł wstać nieco oszołomionemu pierwszakowi i zachęcił resztę do ćwiczeń.

Już po chwili zaklęcia zaczęły strącać ciężkie księgi i odrzucać uczniów na poduszki, ściany, czy drewnianą podłogę. Euanowi Abercrombie udało się w swoim locie na stos poduszek złapać różdżkę Harry'ego, którą wytrąciło mu jakieś zabłąkane zaklęcie. Roześmiany, drugoroczny Gryfon uznał to za swoje największe dokonanie tego dnia. Po głębszym zastanowieniu Harry musiał mu przyznać rację, a nawet nie był pewien, czy nie było to najlepsze dokonanie w całej grupie.

xxx

Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Ministerstwo życzy sobie, żebym ponownie wysłał Severusa na spotkanie Śmierciożerców? Niech to podkreślę tym samym gwarantując mu długą i bolesną śmierć?

Ton głosu profesora Dumbledore'a nie przypominał w niczym jego zwykłego spokojnego i radosnego sposobu mówienia. Był to zimny głos hamowanej furii.

Sądzę, że warto to poddać dyskusji. Przypominam ci, że Ministerstwo ma prawo głosu, co do szpiegowskiej polityki wobec Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

Zgadza się. Pamiętam, jakie warunki zawierała nasza umowa podpisana dwa lata temu. Nie mam aż takiej sklerozy, Knot. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie widzę powodu skazywania na nieuchronną śmierć mojego Mistrza Eliksirów.

Minister sapnął ze złością szukając odpowiednich słów, jednocześnie ze zdenerwowania mnąc swój melonik.

Nie chodzi o skazywanie go na śmierć, dyrektorze. Nie chcemy wysłać go na spotkanie wewnętrznego kręgu, ale w bardziej przyjacielskie spotkania z drobniejszymi Śmierciożercami. Niech się z nimi spotka, wypije piwo, porozmawia... Zawsze zdobędzie jakieś informacje.

Jedyną reakcją Dumbledore'a na to wyjaśnienie było tylko jeszcze mroźniejsze spojrzenie skierowane na ministra.

No cóż... – zająknął się minister. – Cokolwiek o tym myślisz, Dumbledore mam prawo wezwać radę, która zadecyduje, co zrobić ze szpiegiem.

Wiem, jakie masz prawa, Korneliuszu. I mam nadzieję, że cała rada nie będzie tak zaślepiona i ogłupiała, jak jej przewodniczący.

Co... Ty... – Knot wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wstał. – Nie mam zamiaru znosić twoich złośliwości. Zostaniesz poinformowany na kiedy będzie zwołana rada.

Dyrektor westchnął tylko cicho, patrząc na drzwi, które dopiero co zatrzasnął Knot. Po chwili wstał zza biurka i rzucił garść proszku Fiuu do kominka, wzywając Severusa. Miał nadzieję, że jego ślizgoński umysł wpadnie na jakiś plan przemówienia tym głupcom z rady do rozumu.

xxx

Kiedy ponad tydzień temu Hermiona poprosiła go o te dodatkowe lekcje, musiał się zgodzić. Dlatego, że i tak Dumbledore by mu kazał, dlatego, że wiedział, że może pomóc młodszym mugolakom, a także dlatego, że mógł bezkarnie wpatrywać się w prefekt naczelną Gryffindoru i stać obok niej, nie szokując nikogo. Oczywiście doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że do niczego nie może dojść. Hermiona spotykała się z Weasley'em i była zaledwie siedemnastoletnią uczennicą Severusa. Nie miał prawa myśleć o niej w ten sposób. Z drugiej strony – przekonywał sam siebie – samo myślenie nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Ona pozostanie grzeczną Gryfonką, a on mrocznym Mistrzem Eliksirów, który przynajmniej ma o czym śnić.

Słuchał uważnie tego, co do niego mówi o robionym przez nią eliksirze zasklepiającym rany, jednocześnie przesuwając swoim poważnym spojrzeniem po gładkiej, lekko opalonej szyi swojej uczennicy. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej równie mocno przeklinał te uczniowskie szaty, kołnierzyki koszul i krawaty, uniemożliwiające istnienie dekoltów.

Severusie!

Mistrz Eliksirów wzdrygnął się, nagle wytrącony z zamyślenia i spojrzał w stronę kominka.

Pozwól do mnie na chwilkę – doszedł go głos dyrektora.

Khm – chrząknął Snape cicho, starając się skupić na chwili bieżącej. – Będziemy musieli dokończyć tą lekcję w sobotę. Niech pani zamrozi eliksir zaklęciem, w tej fazie nie powinno mu to zaszkodzić.

Tak, panie profesorze – odparła spokojnie Granger, szybko odrywając wzrok od smukłych, jasnych dłoni swojego profesora, które spoczywały na ławce przed nią.

xxx

Rada została zwołana przez ministra na piątkowe popołudnie w jednej z sal Ministerstwa Magii. Była to rada decydująca o najważniejszych sprawach wojennych, powołana do życia dwa lata temu, po ataku Śmierciożerców na Departament Tajemnic. Chciano w ten sposób uniknąć kolejnych kłótni pomiędzy Hogwartem, Zakonem Feniksa i oczywiście Ministerstwem. Tak naprawdę jednak rada często jedynie zwiększała konflikty.

Minister Magii, Korneliusz Knot, miał prawo przyprowadzić ze sobą trzy osoby, podobnie, jak Dumbledore. Pełnej liczby jedenastu dopełniało trzech Aurorów wylosowanych przez ich dowódcę. Tak naprawdę całe spotkanie rady polegało na przekonaniu tej decydującej trójki na swoją stronę, co dzisiaj wcale nie miało być łatwe dla zwolenników Dumbledore'a. Aurorzy nigdy nie byli przychylni Severusowi Snape'owi i choć pewien był on poparcia, wiernego Albusowi, Kingsley'a tak przywrócony z emerytury Moody i wierny pomocnik Knota, Dawlish wzbudzali mniejsze nadzieje.

Spotkanie Rady dnia trzynastego stycznia 1998 – dyktował samopiszącemu pióru Knot. – Ministerstwo reprezentują Korneliusz Oswald Knot, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Perceval Ignacius Weasley i Norbert Timotheus Southern. Hogwart jest reprezentowany przez Albusa Persivala Wulfryka Briana Dumbledore'a, Severusa Gregory'ego Snape'a, Minervę Arabellę McGonagall i Eliphasa Crowley'a. Przedstawicielami Aurorów są Alastor Roland Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt i Frank David Dawlish. Mamy zamiar zadecydować, czy wysłać ponownie szpiega Severusa Snape'a w szeregi Śmierciożerców.

Przepraszam, ale nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego mamy podejmować tą decyzję. Z tego, co wiem profesor Snape jest już szpiegiem, więc czego dokładnie dotyczyć ma nasza narada? – spytał niepewnie siwiejący Southern.

Obawiamy się, że Severus będzie w wielkim zagrożeniu. Został wykryty jako szpieg i jego ponowne spotkanie ze Śmierciożercami skończy się jego śmiercią.

Przez chwilę w sali zapadła cisza przerywana szybkimi szeptami, którymi zdobywali informacje ci, którzy nie byli w pełni zaznajomieni ze sprawą. Ostatecznie tą dziwną ciszę przerwał Moody, sprawiając, że Severus zaczął już tracić resztki nadziei.

Ja tam nie widzę problemu – rzekł zdecydowanie, patrząc ze złością na Snape'a. – Wyślijmy go, niech szpieguje. Jak mu się uda wrócić, to dobrze, a jak nie, to jeszcze lepiej.

Alastorze! – krzyknęła McGonagall, patrząc na niego z oburzeniem.

Nie widzę powodu trzymania szpiega, który nie może szpiegować – oznajmił Szalonooki. – Jeszcze mu coś do łba strzeli i znowu zdradzi. Takim, jak on nie można ufać.

Raz zdrajca, zawsze zdrajca. – skomentował Dawlish, a przedstawiciele Ministerstwa pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

Severus spojrzał na dyrektora, a jego smutny wyraz twarzy powiedział mu, że on też zna już wynik tego spotkania. Tłumaczyli, omawiali, przekonywali, ale tylko po to, żeby nie poddać się bez walki, głosowanie było już przesądzone.

Knot, Umbridge, Southern, Moody i Dawlish zagłosowali za wysłaniem Severusa na kolejną misję, o jeden głos wygrywając z jego obrońcami. W niedzielę Snape obłożony zaklęciami ochronnymi i wyposażony w świstoklik miał skontaktować się z Crabbem, który uznany został za najmniejsze zagrożenie.

Mam nadzieję Piotrze, że nie umarłeś całkiem na darmo i chociaż zadbałeś o przywitanie mnie w swoim piekielnym królestwie – mruknął cicho Severus, aportując się z trzaskiem spod Ministerstwa.

xxx

Sobotę Severus spędził na zapisywaniu tego, co mogłoby się komukolwiek przydać, gdyby nie wrócił z niedzielnej wyprawy na obiad do Crabbe'ów. Gdzie są wszystkie składniki, jak są poopisywane, jakie hasła są założone na poszczególnych szafkach, książkach, drzwiach, dokumentach, jak poukładane są eliksiry i jak znaleźć te, które zostały dokładniej schowane przed wścibskimi uczniami.

Planował zrobić, jak najwięcej, bo pewien był, że z misji nie wróci, a nie chciał się skupiać na tym, jak długo będzie musiał cierpieć za nim jego ciało zostanie odesłane Dumbledore'owi.

Ostatecznie w ramach odwracania uwagi od nieuniknionego udał się do swojej klasy na korepetycje z panną Granger i nauczył ją robić eliksir rozluźniający mięśnie, przydatny dla ofiar zaklęcia Cruciatus.

Panie profesorze? – spytała Hermiona, pakując powoli swoje rzeczy i kończąc sprzątanie biurka.

Tak, panno Granger? – spytał Severus, odwracając wzrok od skromnego dekoltu, jaki zaprezentowała dziś Gryfonka, pojawiając się w mugolskim ubraniu.

Czy zamiast zostawać po środowej lekcji mogłabym w tym tygodniu przyjść po lekcjach w poniedziałek? Obiecałam Draconowi, że mu pomogę na jego zajęciach z młodszymi uczniami. Wprowadza transmutację kamuflażową i obawia się, że sam nie upilnuje swoich podopiecznych – wytłumaczyła szybko dziewczyna z lekkim zdziwieniem obserwując dziwny, jakby smutny wyraz twarzy swojego profesora.

Severus westchnął cicho i spojrzał raz jeszcze na swoją uczennicę, zastanawiając się, czy jeśli pocałowałby ją jeszcze raz, to zrobiłoby to jakąś zasadniczą różnicę.

Nie jestem pewien, czy nasze korepetycje będą jeszcze kontynuowane... Zostawiłem w notatkach dla pani Pomfrey informację, które moje książki powinna przekazać pani... Nie ma ich w bibliotece, a mogą się przydać w pani zajęciach... – _Ma takie ładne usta, a jutro i tak mnie przecież zabiją..._

Nie rozumiem... Odchodzi pan ze szkoły?

W pewnym sensie. – _I te jej boskie włosy wsunąć w nie dłoń i całować tą Gryfonkę, całować... _– Jak pani zapewne wie, wykonuję dla Dumbledore'a pewną dodatkową pracę w Zakonie i... – _Czy jakbym jej powiedział, że jutro umrę, to dałaby mi się pocałować?_

I?- _Chyba ją trochę zaniepokoiłem... Może by się dała pocałować._

I jutro mam do wykonania pewne praktycznie niewykonalne zadanie i prawdopodobnie nie wrócę już do szkoły. – _Trzeba więc wykorzystać ostatnią okazję, chociaż to złe, ale i tak przecież idę do piekła._

Będzie pan w jakimś miejscu, gdzie zbiera się Zakon?

_Ten śmiech ją chyba wystraszył. Stoi przestraszona tuż przede mną. Obowiązkiem nauczyciela jest pocieszyć uczennicę._

Nie, panno Granger. Obawiam się, że kiedy Czarny Pan mnie zobaczy nie pozwoli mi wrócić gdziekolwiek. Chyba, że w kawałkach.

To znaczy, że pan... Ale, jak dyrektor może... To znaczy...

_Boi się. O mnie. A niech to Salazar przeklnie, Piotrze zarezerwuj mi też kocioł dla zboczeńców, molestujących uczennice._

Ręka Severusa delikatnie dotknęła podbródka Granger i uniosła jej twarz do góry. Kiedy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały wiedział, że nie będzie jej do niczego zmuszał. Bardziej nakłaniał. Pochylił się lekko, kierując swoje usta do jej warg, chcąc wreszcie zatopić się w ten pocałunek, którego tak długo sobie wzbraniał.

Gdy drzwi po krótkim pukaniu gwałtownie się otworzyły, odskoczyli od siebie, jak oparzeni.

Hermiono! Skończyłaś już! Musimy iść zanim Filch zamknie drzwi wejściowe i nie będziemy mogli iść do Hogsmeade! ...dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

_Pójdę do piekła, znajdę swój nie do końca zasłużony kocioł i wrócę do świata żywych, żeby okładać nim tego idiotę po łbie aż jego ryże kudły splamią się prawdziwie gryfońską czerwienią._

Dzień dobry, panie Weasley.

xxx

_Boli, boli, Merlinie, jak bardzo boli... _

Świstoklik bezpieczeństwa, który miał zapewnić Severusowi ratunek nie miał możliwości zadziałania, mimo, że Śmierciożercy nie zabrali mu go. Nie kłopotali się z przeszukaniem go, zabrali mu tylko różdżkę, więc jego stary zegarek kieszonkowy był całkowicie bezpieczny. Bezpieczny, ale i bezużyteczny.

Gdy tylko Snape wszedł do posiadłości Crabbe'ów uderzyło go pierwsze zaklęcie i choć dłoń zaciśniętą miał na świstokliku, to wypowiedzenie zdania, które było hasłem okazało się niemożliwe. Nawet kiedy jego udręczony bólem i cierpieniem mózg zdołał przywołać hasło, to usta odmawiały współpracy, zdolne już jedynie do wycia z bólu i plucia krwią.

_Boli... Nie, nie znowu On... Błagam, nigdy więcej... Merlinie, jak boli... O coś pyta... o szpiegowanie... Merlinie, jak boli... jakie szpiegowanie? ... Tylko, nie Crucio... Merlinie, skończę, jak Longbottom... Czy Lord kogoś szpiegował... co... ja?... boli, boli, boli... Aaaaaaa!... Dumbledore?... On mnie szpiegował?... boli... Merlinie, Bellatriks kopnij mnie jeszcze raz, a cię opluję... Lord cię zaszpieguje... Obiecywał mi kiedyś, że będzie dbał o moje bezpieczeństwo... zaszpieguje cię... Dumbledore też... On też miał mnie chronić... Merlinie, dlaczego tak boli... Krew mi szumi w uszach... Boli... Nie powiem ci, nic ci nie powiem... za bardzo mi szumi w uszach... nie rozumiem pytań... Merlinie, jak boli... Aaaaaa! Bellatriks ty suko, kolejny Cruciatus mi nie pomoże... zaszpieguję cię zobaczysz... boli... Wszystko się kręci i jest tak paskudnie czerwone... au, au, ała... Chyba zwymiotuję... czuję, jakby coś ścisnęło mi żołądek i usiłowało go wyrwać... BOLI! ...O, buty..._

Dołohow z obrzydzeniem kopnął Severusa w twarz, strącając go ze swoich butów.

To ścierwo na mnie narzygało! Śmieć obrzydliwy! – kolejne kopnięcie kata wznowiło torsje Snape'a, tym razem brudzące jedynie zakrwawioną podłogę komnaty.

Dość! – warknął Czarny Pan. – W ten sposób niczego się nie dowiemy. Musiał być wciąż osłabiony, po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu i za szybko popadł w odurzenie, nie rozumie nic z tego co do niego mówimy... A ja chętnie bym z nim jeszcze porozmawiał za nim pozwolę wam się z nim bawić bez żadnych ograniczeń. Bello, podaj mu jakieś lecznicze eliksiry, niech trochę otrzeźwieje.

_Ból... Bellatriks podchodzi bliżej... Nie, nie znowu kopniaki... Mam dość... Boli... Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, n-... Płyn? ...woda... nie, eliksir rozluźniający... Granger... eliksir leczniczy ogólny, wzmacniający i otrzeźwiający, upłynniający myśli... wreszcie zwykła woda... świat stał się wyraźniejszy, nie dane mi odpłynąć... O Merlinie, Panie wyglądasz równie paskudnie co zawsze..._

Lord Voldemort usiadł na swoim tronie, wpatrując się w Severusa, którego zmuszono do uklęknięcia przed nim.

Bardzo zabawna myśl, Severusie – skomentował Czarny Pan, a Snape'a zapiekł policzek w miejscu, w które go uderzył.

Oklumencja! Zamknij umysł! Zamknij! 

Jesteś doprawdy zabawny, Snape. Nie uda ci się zamknąć przede mną swojego umysłu. Jesteś otępiały, a eliksir upłynniający myśli rozbroił twoje osłony całkowicie. Nie stawiaj oporu, a dłużej pożyjesz, Snape... Legilimens!

_Gabinet Dumbledore'a... _

Tak, tak... Bardzo dobrze...

_... szesnastoletni Severus Snape wprowadzany jest przez Argusa Filcha „Ten paskudny Ślizgon znów wałęsał się po korytarzach w nocy, dyrektorze ja stanowczo upraszam o..."_

Nie to wspomnienie... Dalej...

_Gabinet Dumbledore'a dziewiętnastoletni Snape wchodzi zapłakany i zakrwawiony. „Niech mi pan pomoże, Dyrektorze, błagam ja już nie wytrzymam... Musiałem... ja musiałem... on kazał mi... dyrektorze, błagam!" Dumbledore go przytula, uspakaja. „Uspokój się, mój chłopcze. Coś wymyślimy. Nie bój się."_

Szybko mnie zdradziłeś, Snape. Ty bezwartościowy tchórzu. Skończ to wspomnienie.

_Rada Ministerstwa. Wysyłają Snape'a na kolejną akcję mimo ryzyka. „Wyślijmy go, niech szpieguje. Jak mu się uda wrócić, to dobrze, a jak nie, to jeszcze lepiej." Wściekły głos Moody'ego._

Chyba nie będą za tobą tęsknić, Severusie. To dobrze, bo tak szybko nie mam zamiaru im cię zwrócić.

„_Zapewnimy mu jakieś zabezpieczenia..." opanowany głos Southerna. _

NIE! Nie może tego zobaczyć! 

„_... z pewnością możemy zapewnić mu jakąś możliwość ucieczki, jak..."_

ZAMKNIJ UMYSŁ! 

Nie możesz wypchnąć mnie ze swojego umysłu. Jesteś zbyt słaby, Snape – poinformował go Lord z uśmiechem pobłażania. – Możesz dać sobie spokój i pozwolić mi usłyszeć, co powiedział ten urzędnik.

„_... jakby mu się nie udało. Takie wyjście awaryjne. Jakiś niepozorny przedmiot mógłby..."_

_ZMIEŃ WSPOMNIENIE!_

_Piękne, orzechowe oczy..._

Na Merlina, Snape! Nie sądziłem, że chronienie tego, co mówią urzędnicy Knota jest dla ciebie tak ważne, żebyś mnie raczył uczniowską pornografią!

_... delikatnie różowe usta i ten skromny uśmiech. Snape pochyla się lekko i całuje ją. „ Ja prze…" zaczyna się tłumaczyć i Hermiona mu przerywa, unosząc się nieco na palcach i zadzierając do góry głowę, szybko całuje usta swojego profesora. „Dobranoc, profesorze" – powiedziała, a on wciąż w stanie lekkiego szoku i otępienia, otworzył jej drzwi. „Dobranoc, Hermiono." _

Dość tego, Snape! Mam dość oglądania twoich nieudolnych romansów! Pokaż następne wspomnienie!

_To znowu gabinet dyrektora. Dumbledore zaczyna spotkanie dotyczące zaklęć ochraniających Hogwart._

_On to wykorzysta! ZMIEŃ WSPOMNIENIE!_

Snape!

_Dawne, dawne..._

_Boisko quidditcha. Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle udają dementorów, żeby przestraszyć Pottera._

Potter najbardziej boi się dementorów?- zaśmiał się Voldemort.

_Dawne, dawniejsze..._

_Zakazany las. Quirell usiłuje się tłumaczyć. Snape mu grozi. To już koniec ich rozmowy. „Świetnie. Wkrótce znowu utniemy sobie pogawędkę, kiedy przemyślisz to wszystko i zdecydujesz, po której jesteś stronie."_

O tym, że przeszkadzasz mi od dawna już wiem. Kolejne wspomnienie.

_Dawniejsze, dawniejsze..._

_Ciemny korytarz ukryty pod Bijącą Wierzbą. Ciche warczenie, które staje się coraz głośniejsze. Żółte ślepia, błyszczące w ciemności. Ogromna bestia, wielkie kły..._

_NIE!_

_Dawniejsze!_

_Severus leży na łóżku w swoim dormitorium z nudów zestrzeliwując muchy, siedzące na suficie... _

Dość! – syknął Voldemort, ręką, którą nie trzymał różdżki, dotykając swojego czoła, jakby w napadzie bólu. – Dalej!

_Mały, ciemnowłosy chłopiec skrada się ciemnym korytarzem do nieoświetlonej kuchni. Powoli, cicho podpełza do końca rzędu szafek, wyciągając stamtąd pułapkę na myszy ustawioną tam przez jego mamę. Chłopiec uśmiecha się lekko widząc, że w pułapce jest już martwa mysz._

Severusie, ty sadysto – zaśmiał się Czarny Pan.

_Severus zabiera mysz i starając się zachować niezmąconą ciszę skrada się do piwnicy. Cicho otwiera drzwi i schodzi po wąskich, kamiennych schodach. „Kici-kici... Leoś... Kici-kici- kici- kici- kici- kici" szepcze chłopiec, a po chwili zza nieskładnie poustawianych kartonów, zastawionych starym rowerem wychodzi duży, ale bardzo chudy szary kot z kilkoma małymi bliznami na pysku. „Masz Leoś. Nie dam cię ojcu wyrzucić. Masz myszkę, Leoś, masz"_

Następne, Snape. Jesteś żałosny.

_Mężczyzna z długim, haczykowatym nosem wrzeszczy na skuloną kobietę, a mały, ciemnowłosy chłopiec płacze w kącie..._

Dość – rzucił Voldemort zaraz po tym, jak syknął z bólu i złapał się za głowę.

_Jego to boli. Czemu go to boli? Nie ważne. Utrzymaj to wspomnienie._

Powiedziałem dość, Snape!

„_Znowu pozwoliłaś mu nie iść do szkoły! Czy ty w ogóle myślisz kobieto! Spójrz na niego! To mięczak i słabeusz! Musi się nauczyć bronić, żeby nie wyrósł na taką pokrakę, jak ty, bezwartościowa jędzo!"_

DOŚĆ! – krzyknął Lord, zamykając oczy i chcąc odgrodzić się od bólu.

„_Nie mów tak o nim! To twój syn!" krzyczy kobieta ze łzami w oczach, stając przed swoim mężem, a jego kolejny cios znów posyła ją na podłogę._

SNAPE! Zróbcie coś! – krzyczał Voldemort do swoich sług, sycząc z bólu i zwijając się na swoim tronie.

_Jest tu ktoś jeszcze._

_Kobieta rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, a mężczyzna ruszył w stronę małego chłopca, który teraz starał się schować pod dużym, antycznym fotelem._

DOŚĆ! Occlumens! OCCLUMENS! – Śmierciożercy patrzyli na siebie przerażenie, nie wiedząc, jak pomóc swojemu Panu, który w bólu zwijał się teraz na podłodze przed Snapem, walcząc z niewidzialnym napastnikiem.

Niech któryś trzepnie Snape'a! – krzyknął Nott.

A jeśli nagle urwane połączeni skrzywdzi i Lorda! Nie możemy ryzykować! – zaprotestował Mulciber.

_Zajmij go wspomnieniem i użyj świstoklika!_

_Mężczyzna wyciągnął chłopca spod jego ochronnego mebla i pchnął go na ścianę. Mały Severus uderza gwałtownie ręką o twardy mur i krzyczy z bólu._

Severus zamrugał gwałtownie. Wszyscy Śmierciożercy byli przerażeni. Stali niepewni co zrobić albo rzucali różne ochronne uroki na swojego Pana. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że Snape nie jest już z nim mentalnie połączony. Ta trzecia osoba wypchnęła go i zajęła jego miejsce.

Nagle spojrzenie Mulcibera skupiło się na nagle otrzeźwiałym Snape'ie.

Niech ktoś łapie, Snape'a, idioci!

Dołohow rzucił się w jego kierunku, ale Severus miał już rękę w kieszeni, zaciśniętą na świstokliku.

Draco dormiens numquam titilandus! - krzyknął zanim Antonin zdążył przebić się przez tłum, otaczający omdlałego Voldemorta.

Odczuł charakterystyczne uczucie przeciągania go w inne miejsce, a gdy tylko zobaczył znajome ściany świętego Munga, otoczyła go miękka ciemność, w którą zapadł się z lubością.

xxx

Uch, długie, no nie:)

Cdn.

Xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Cóż... Przygody Pottera miały być tylko krótkim wstępem. Ale się trochę rozpisałam. Coraz dłuższe są te rozdziały, jak wy to biedaki znosicie? No cóż... W każdym razie rozważałam podzielenie tego odcinka, ale potem uznałam, że, po co? Jak wam się znudzi czytanie, to sami przerwiecie, no nie? A Potter był zbyt fajną zabawką, żeby go tak szybko porzucić, więc skróciłam nieco drugą część. Starałam się też, żeby nie było biednej zrozpaczonej Hermiony, dbającej o Severusa, której tak obawiała się Krzysztoffa, moja kochana beta.

xxx

(Kiedy umrę...)

Halina Poświatowska

kiedy umrę kochanie

gdy się ze słońcem rozstanę

i będę długim przedmiotem raczej smutnym

czy mnie wtedy przygarniesz

ramionami ogarniesz

i naprawisz co popsuł los okrutny

często myślę o tobie

często piszę do ciebie

głupie listy - w nich miłość i uśmiech

potem w piecu je chowam

płomień skacze po słowach

nim spokojnie w popiele nie uśnie

patrząc w płomień kochanie

myślę - co się też stanie

z moim sercem miłości głodnym

a ty nie pozwól przecież

żebym umarła w świecie

który ciemny jest i kolor jest chłodny

xxx

Szkolny korytarz był oświetlany tylko sporadycznymi pochodniami zawieszonymi na ścianach, ale mimo to Harry Potter zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć, dokąd zmierza. Z pewnym uśmiechem na twarzy prowadził za rękę Fleur Delacour, której obcasy stukały rytmicznie o kamienną posadzkę. Stanęli wreszcie przy sporym oknie, zajmujący prawie całą ścianę, kończącą korytarz. Kiedy Fleur odwróciła swą twarz do Harry'ego, wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Ciepłe promienie słońca barwione przez witraż, którego złożony wzór zdobił okno, padały na srebrzyste włosy Francuzki nadając im fantazyjnych kolorów.

Harry uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej do Fleur i na chwilę odwrócił wzrok na kolorowe szkiełka okna, które zaczęły się przesuwać i po chwili ułożyły się w postać pięknej, rudowłosej kobiety, która mrugnęła do Gryfona, gdy jego towarzyszka złapała go za drugą rękę.

Ja wiedziałam, że ti go pokonasz, 'Arry! Ti taki bohater! Taki dzilni! – rzekła z mocą, patrząc prosto w oczy chłopaka.

Był z siebie naprawdę dumny. To uczucie wręcz rozpierało go od środka. Wtedy jednak Fleur nagle wtuliła mu się w ramię i zaczęła szlochać w jego koszulę.

Ty nie, to co Bill! On taki straszni! Taki brutalni! Il est tres ordinaire, commun! W ogóli bez wyiobraźni, bez polotu! Impossible! Impossible! To taki wiśniak!

Harry ze zrezygnowaniem poklepał Fleur po plecach, starając się wykrzesać z siebie, choć odrobinę empatii.

Jesteś po części wilą, na pewno jesteś w stanie zdobyć jakiegoś lepszego faceta. Z polotem i w ogóle – zakończył słabo Harry.

No, nie wiem, Potter. Zwróć łaskawie uwagę na fakt, że krew wili to jedynie jedna szesnasta mojego jestestwa. Oczywiście nie zmienia to faktu, że jestem bosko przystojny, jak taki hogwarcki Adonis, ale mimo wszystko w poderwaniu ciebie miałbym sporą konkurencję.

Gryfon zwrócił uwagę na fakt, że od jakiegoś czasu lekko się uśmiecha, wpatrując w twarz Draco, którą ten uniósł z jego ramienia podczas swojego monologu. Resztki łez jeszcze delikatnie lśniły na końcach jego srebrnych rzęs, a jego policzki były zaróżowione i lekko wilgotne.

A byłaby to cholerna strata, gdyby poderwał cię jakiś zawszony Wieprzlej – zakończył Malfoy w swój zwyczajny, denerwujący sposób, przeciągając wyrazy.

Harry nie bardzo zwracał na to uwagę. Skupił się na tym, jak wyglądają usta Malfoy'a, a nie co się z nich wydobywa. Bladoróżowe, wąskie wargi po chwili ponownie się poruszyły.

Zwłaszcza, że już dawno nie widziałem chłopaka z takim polotem i skłonnością do grzeszków, jak ty, Harry – Potter zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, jak mogą smakować takie usta. Jakby pasowały do jego ciemniejszych i pełniejszych ust. - No i masz całkiem zgrabny tyłek, może nie taki, jak mój, ale wart grzechu, nie powiem.

Usta Malfoy'a były miękkie. I smakowały ziołami, głównie miętą. I cytryną. Przez ułamek sekundy Harry'emu wydało się to dziwne, ale ta myśl – podobnie, jak wszystkie inne – szybko ulotniła się z jego umysłu. Delikatnie przesunął językiem po podniebieniu Malfoy'a i doszedł do wniosku, że lubi ten smak. Pchnął Ślizgona na łóżko stojące tuż za nim, po czym ułożył się wygodnie na blondynie.

Draco leniwym ruchem uniósł różdżkę i zaczął zestrzeliwać muchy z sufitu. Jego towarzysz powiódł wzrokiem za ruchem jego różdżki, po chwili zwracając swoje zdziwione spojrzenie ponownie na twarz Malfoy'a.

Draco?

Czarne oczy spoglądały na Harry'ego, który gwałtownie zeskoczył z łóżka, krzycząc z zaskoczenia. Snape zestrzelił kolejną muchę, a potem łóżko wraz z nim rozpłynęło się i znikło, a Harry oddychając głęboko wpatrywał się w puste miejsce na kamiennej posadzce.

Nagle ciało Harry'ego zarejestrowało bardzo gorący podmuch. Nanosekundę później całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął zwierzęcy ryk, dochodzący zza jego pleców. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył smoka z odległości, która mogłaby usatysfakcjonować Hagrida, ale w Harrym zaowocowała jedynie zamarciem serca ze strachu. Smok wpuścił smużki dymu nosem i ryknął raz jeszcze, wpatrując się z wściekłością w Harry'ego. A potem jego ryk stał się zdecydowanie bardziej ludzki, choć nie mniej przerażający.

Zdradzasz mnie! Ze SNAPEM! – wrzask smoka był tak głośny, że Harry aż skulił się, pochylając głowę i przyciskając z całej siły swoje dłonie do uszu. - Znowu pozwoliłaś mu nie iść do szkoły! Czy ty w ogóle myślisz kobieto!

Harry zamrugał i podniósł wzrok na wysokiego mężczyznę z ciemnymi włosami i haczykowatym nosem, który stał tuż przed nim, najwyraźniej zwracając się do kogoś za Gryfonem. Chłopak szybko wycofał się pod drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym się znalazł. Teraz mógł w pełni przyjrzeć się scenie, która odgrywała się tuż przed nim. Wysoki mężczyzna krzyczał na skuloną kobietę, a mały, czarnowłosy chłopczyk płakał skulony pod ścianą. I nagle Harry przypomniał sobie tą całą sytuację. Krzyki mężczyzny, płacz chłopca i jego matki, zaciemniony, mały salon, stare, antyczne meble. To było wspomnienie Snape'a. To samo, które widział, gdy na piątym roku udało mu się raz wedrzeć do umysłu Mistrza Eliksirów. Wszystko działo się tak, jak wtedy. Ojciec Snape'a krzyczał, a jego rodzina płakała przerażona, ale na Harry'ego nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Nawet kiedy zaczął cicho jęczeć z bólu, jaki zdawał się rozsadzać mu czaszkę. Zaczął się poważnie obawiać, że ten sen nie wróci już do spokojnego, choć jednocześnie ekscytującego wyobrażenia z Draconem w roli głównej. Albo chociaż z Fleur.

Nie mów tak o nim! To twój syn! – krzyknęła kobieta, wstając, ale silny policzek, wymierzony jej przez męża sprawił, że znów opadła na podłogę.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że tego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Poprzednim razem był tu Snape, który wyrzucił go zanim zdążył zobaczyć zbyt wiele. Teraz też ktoś chciał go wyrzucić, ale coś w jego wnętrzu zmusiło go do oporu. _Zajmij go wspomnieniem _– pomyślał nagle, czując, jakby to nie była do końca jego własna myśl, ale posłuchał. Uczepił się kurczowo strzępków tego wspomnienia. Walcząc z bólem, otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc uważnie na postacie poruszające się po pokoju.

Dorosły Snape właśnie usiłował wyciągnąć swojego syna spod antycznego fotela, pod którym ten starał się ukryć. Jednocześnie Harry zauważył, jak ściana za nimi rozpada się na dwoje. Rozłazi, jak rozdarty materiał, ziejąc mroczną czeluścią, wynurzającą się z rozdarcia.

Ból w czole się wzmocnił i Harry'emu wydawało się, że przez chwilę przed oczami mignęła mu sylwetka profesora Snape'a, nieco młodszego niż w rzeczywistości, ale zdecydowanie starszego niż we wspomnieniu.

Profesorze? – jęknął niepewnie, ale złudzenie minęło i Harry zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak ojciec Snape'a pcha go z siłą na – znów całą i twardą – ścianę, a chłopiec krzyczy z bólu, najwyraźniej uszkadzając sobie rękę.

A potem wszystko spowiła ciemność. Wyglądało to jakby ktoś, kto cały czas starał się rozerwać ten pokój, jak stary materiał, w końcu osiągnął swój cel. Do tej pory coś mu to uniemożliwiało. Coś, a raczej ktoś, podpowiadał kolejne kwestie postaciom i starał się utrzymywać pokój w całości. Teraz, jakby tego kogoś zabrakło, nagle wszystko rozpadło się, zapadając w ciemność, w której ból Harry'ego stał się nie do wytrzymania. Spiął się cały, zaciskając mocno oczy i tak mocno zwierając szczęki, że z przygryzionej wargi pociekła mu krew.

Gdy wreszcie zdolny był otworzyć oczy był już w zupełnie innym pomieszczeniu. Trudno to było inaczej określić, ale wyglądało zdecydowanie bardziej magicznie. Ściany pokryte były regałami, na których znajdowały się tysiące ksiąg, wiele z nich w ciemnych, skórzanych okładkach z wytłoczonymi dziwnymi znakami i runami. Tylko jedna ściana została uwolniona od ciężaru przepełnionych regałów na rzecz okna średniej wielkości w prostej, drewnianej ramie, za którym w pewnym oddaleniu widać było las pełen starych drzew, ale też wielu poprzewracanych i porośniętych mchem, który lśnił delikatnie wilgotnością w świetle księżyca w pełni, który unosił się nad linią lasu.

Harry'emu przemknęło przez myśl, że ten krajobraz wydałby się magiczny – i to niekoniecznie w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu nawet mugolowi. Szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok od okna, rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na biurko, stojące po środku tego niezbyt wielkiego pomieszczenia, oraz na przedmioty leżące na nim: klepsydry, księgi, grube, lekko unoszące się w powietrzu świece, pergaminy i kałamarze, oraz najbardziej oczywistą magiczną rzecz w pomieszczeniu – różdżkę. Potem jednak całą uwagę skupił na mężczyźnie opierającym się o okno i patrzącym na niego z wyraźną złością. Rozpoznał go bez trudu. Nadal był wyższy od Harry'ego. Nadal miał kruczoczarne włosy i oczy. Wydawał się, co prawda nieco starszy niż, gdy Harry widział go w Komnacie Tajemnic, ale nie wydawało się być to jakąś wielką różnicą, zwłaszcza, że sam od tamtego czasu postarzał się o prawie pełne pięć lat.

Nienawidzę, kiedy moje sny to robią – westchnął po chwili wzajemnego mierzenia się wzrokiem, Harry, zauważając jednocześnie, że przez te kilka minut, jakie poświęcił na przyjrzenie się otoczeniu, jego ból zniknął prawie całkowicie, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie tępe mrowienie. – Dobrze wyglądasz, Tom. Jakoś tak mniej blado i zdecydowanie mniej gadzio.

Ty niekompetentny, głupcze! To co widzisz, to nie jest moje ciało! – syknął z wściekłością Riddle.

Zauważyłem. Dlatego komplementuję. To jakaś nowa dieta cud? – spytał, po czym ze złością zacisnął szczęki, zastanawiając się, czy z bólu całkiem oszalał i dlatego prowokuje największego czarnoksiężnika na tym świecie, czy też po prostu zawsze był idiotą.

Tak personifikuje się mój umysł. Moja jaźń, niedouczony błaźnie. Twoja za to nadal wygląda żałośnie, jest jedynie jeszcze bardziej impertynencka.

Potter zastanowił się nad tym, co usłyszał, starając się rozwikłać sytuację w jakiej się znalazł. Doszedł jednak jedynie do wniosku, że nieświadomie musiał się wplątać w jakąś chorą walkę. Pojedynek na umysły. Nagle odezwała się w nim nadzieja, że jego umysł nie jest aż tak słaby, jak zawsze wmawiał mu jego Mistrz Eliksirów.

Dlaczego tu jestem? – spytał powoli, jeszcze raz rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, tym razem z myślą, że tak Riddle wyobraża sobie wnętrze swojego umysłu.

Przerwałeś mi przesłuchiwanie zdrajcy! – krzyknął Voldemort, obnażając zęby w wściekłości i w jednej chwili znajdując się tuż przed Harrym i trzymając go za przód koszuli.

Och, wybacz! – odparł Harry, nie nadążając z pohamowaniem ironii, która najwyraźniej wygrała nawet z jego przerażeniem. – Ja też bym chętnie wrócił do poprzednich zajęć. Pierwotny scenariusz obejmował zdecydowanie więcej kontaktu cielesnego i zdecydowanie nie z tobą!

Tom odrzucił od siebie Pottera, który zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków do tyłu, modląc się by zachować godność i nie upaść. O dziwo, mimo tego, że Voldemort pchnął go wyjątkowo mocno, udało mu się ustać na nogach. Ze zdziwieniem zaobserwował, że poruszanie się w tym umysłowym świecie jest w ogóle sprawą względną, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Tom w jednej chwili tuż sprzed Harry'ego znów znalazł się pod oknem, nie wykonując nawet jednego kroku. Teoretycznie powinien chociaż ominąć biurko.

Jesteś obrzydliwy... – rzekł Tom z niesmakiem, odwracając twarz od młodszego mężczyzny. – Wynoś się z mojego umysłu.

Z przyjemnością, nie chciałbym się czymś zarazić – odparł Harry, kierując się do drzwi, które nagle pojawiły się po jego lewej stronie, zamiast jednego z regałów. – Kolorowych snów! – rzucił na pożegnanie, ale nie był pewien, czy został usłyszany, bo właśnie wtedy drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły.

Kiedy gwałtownie złapał oddech z naglą świadomością, patrząc na otaczający go świat, zauważył pochylone nad sobą zaniepokojone twarze. Z westchnieniem ulgi zauważył, że to musi być świat rzeczywisty, bo obraz rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, a ludzie wokół bardziej przypominali kolorowe plamy niż cokolwiek innego. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że najwyższą z nich musi być opiekunka jego domu.

Pani profesor – wychrypiał, zdając sobie sprawę, jak głośno musiał krzyczeć skoro aż tak zdarł sobie gardło. – Profesor Snape jest ciężko ranny.

Jesteś tego pewien, Potter? – spytała przerażona McGonagall. – Miałeś... Miałeś wizję?

Tak – wychrypiał i osunął się w błogą, całkiem bezbolesną ciemność.

xxx

Hermiona siedziała przy łóżku Harry'ego, ciągle niespokojnie zerkając w stronę drugiego zajętego łóżka, które oddzielone było od reszty sali parawanami.

Co z nim? – spytał zachrypnięty głos, a Granger odwróciła się gwałtownie w stronę Pottera, który wreszcie odzyskał przytomność.

Umm… - zaczęła niepewnie, nieco zawstydzona tym, że przyłapano ją na spoglądaniu w stronę Snape'a. – Dumbledore twierdzi, że sam fakt, że przeżył jest cudem. W dość dużym stopniu zawdzięczanym tobie. Ma liczne obrażenia od uderzeń i kopniaków, typowe obrażenia mięśni i nerwów spowodowane dużą ilością cruciatusów. Kilka efektów innych zaklęć torturujących i osłabienie układu nerwowego spowodowane używaniem magii bezpośredniej na umyśle.

Brzmi poważnie – mruknął Harry.

Jest poważne. Nie wiemy, jak bardzo dopóki się nie obudzi. Dopiero po rozmowie z nim i przebadaniu jego stanu po ocknięciu będzie można stwierdzić, jak bardzo układ nerwowy został uszkodzony.

W takcie mówienia Hermiona pomogła swojemu przyjacielowi usiąść i podała mu wodę, którą ten zaczął łapczywie pić. Jego brak odpowiedzieć wypełnił jednak ktoś inny.

Brawo, panno Granger. Punkt dla Gryffindoru – powiedział znacznie głębszy i bardziej zachrypnięty głos, dochodzący zza parawanów.

Chyba z jego mózgiem coś jednak nie tak – osądził zachrypłym szeptem Harry.

I dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za wtykanie nosa w prywatne sprawy nauczyciela. – dokończył profesor Snape.

Hermiona zaśmiała się szczerze po czym teatralnym szeptem zwróciła się do Harry'ego, upewniając się, że profesor również ją słyszy.

Minus dziesięć punktów? Chyba wraca do siebie, ale nie wiem, czy odzyskamy jeszcze dawnego Snape'a.

Jedyną odpowiedzią profesora było ciche parsknięcie.

Pójdę po panią Pomfrey. Ucieszy się, że wreszcie może ją pan uraczyć swoim urokliwymi komentarzami podczas badań.

xxx

Hermiona Granger była bardzo upartą dziewczyną. Uparła się na przykład, że będzie z Ronem Weasley'em i była. Aczkolwiek było to ciężkie. Ron znikał coraz częściej, a Monica dziwnym trafem zawsze znajdowała się gdzieś w jego pobliżu. Najgorsze było to, że od jakiegoś czasu Hermiona nie mogła się zdobyć na przejmowanie tym. Jej uwagę pochłaniały lekcje, kursy dla najmłodszych mugolaków, dodatkowe lektury, jakie zadawała jej pani Pomfrey, a także – a właściwie przede wszystkim – ciężki stan jej najlepszego przyjaciela, oraz… nauczyciela.

W przeciwieństwie do coraz częściej znikającego Rona, przychodziła do Harry'ego praktycznie codziennie już od tygodnia, za każdym razem usiłując się dowiedzieć czegoś nie tylko o stanie przyjaciela, ale też profesora Snape'a.

Kiedy w niedzielę postanowiła przyjść nieco później – wcześniej kończąc wypracowanie z zaawansowanej Transmutacji – dowiedziała się znacznie więcej niż się spodziewała. Kiedy usiadła obok Harry'ego zauważyła, że łóżko Snape'a jest otoczone jeszcze szczelniej parawanami niż zwykle. Widziała za nimi cienie kilkorga ludzi, ale nie słyszała nawet najcichszego dźwięku, co było oczywistym dowodem na to, że użyli zaklęcia wyciszającego. Sapnęła ze złością, a potem spojrzała na uśmiechniętego Harry'ego, który dał jej znak ręką, żeby przysunęła się do sznurka w cielistym kolorze, który trzymał przy swoim uchu. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem i przysunęła swoją głowę do jego.

Ale to znaczy, że w radzie musi być szpieg! Tylko rada wiedziała kiedy konkretnie i gdzie będziesz! – usłyszeli lekko podniesiony głos Lupina.

Na to wygląda – odparł spokojnie Snape. – Chyba, że dyrektor wyplotkował wszystko na swoim cotygodniowym spotkaniu miłośników bingo.

Bardzo zabawne, Severusie – odparł dyrektor, najwyraźniej starając się być poważnym i nie dać się odwieść od poważnej rozmowy. – Czy ty sam mówiłeś komuś o tym, gdzie i po co masz iść?

Kilka osób wiedziało, że mam misję… Poppy na przykład, ale nikt nie znał szczegółów.

A więc rada… - westchnął Lupin.

Mhm. Przynajmniej zawęża to liczbę podejrzanych do dziewięciu osób. Ośmiu, jeśli odjąć mnie, a ja sam siebie nie wydałem. Nie jestem masochistą. Bycie nauczycielem, to wyjątek potwierdzający regułę. Siedmiu podejrzanych, jeśli odjąć dyrektora, który – szczerze w to wierzę – ma do mnie na tyle dużo szacunku, żeby zabić mnie osobiście, gdyby miał zamiar zdradzić.

Dziękuję za uznanie, Severusie – odpowiedział Dumbledore, a Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że kręci z niedowierzaniem głową.

Co możemy zrobić z tą sytuacją? – spytał Remus, wzdychając ze zmęczeniem.

Nie ufać wskazanej siódemce. Tak na początek.

Severusie, zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku, że tydzień w Skrzydle Szpitalnym wyostrzył ci poczucie humoru. To z nudów?

Nie, Lupin. Z nadmiaru rozrywek.

Za parawanem zaległa cisza, a ciche odgłosy kroków i szelestu ubrań dały znać dwóm podsłuchującym osobom, że czas schować Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu. Kiedy niecałą minutę później Dyrektor Dumbledore i Profesor Lupin wyszli zza parawanów Hermiona i Harry wyglądali, jak wzór niewinności i cicho rozmawiali o kartkówce z Zaklęć.

Hermiono – szepnął Harry, kiedy w sali zostali już tylko z odgrodzonym Snapem. – Czy tobie też się wydaje, że to chore, że oni nie mogą nic zrobić?

Owszem. Myślę, że powinniśmy pomóc, jak możemy. Wiesz, oni muszą dzielić się z radą swoimi projektami, ale my nie – powiedziała cicho, jakby niepewnie.

Od czego zaczynamy? – spytał Harry z uśmiechem.

Nie znosił siedzieć i czekać. Uwielbiał działać i robić coś dla dobra sprawy, w tym był najlepszy. Robił to odkąd skończył jedenaście lat, a właściwie odkąd skończył rok. Nie chciał być już tylko widzem krwawych i brutalnych wizji. Chciał im przeciwdziałać.

Najpierw musimy rozwinąć nauki dla najmłodszych. Sądzę, że powinniśmy uczyć ich więcej rzeczy i przyjąć więcej osób. Zwłaszcza pierwszaków. Nie tylko mugolaki potrzebują pomocy, choć one oczywiście najbardziej.

Nie damy rady… Jest nas za mało! – jęknął Harry na myśl o nauczaniu jeszcze większej ilości maluchów.

Owszem. Ale wiesz, jak to jest. Dawni uczniowie stają się nauczycielami…

Harry spojrzał ze zdziwieniem i niezrozumieniem na swoją przyjaciółkę, ale widząc jej pewny siebie uśmiech odpowiedział jej swoim własnym, słabym odpowiednikiem. Wiedział, że jak ona sobie coś postanowi, to tego dokona, a najlepsze, co on może zrobić, to siedzieć cicho i wykonywać plecenia.

xxx

Cdn.

xxx

To jest wersja nieco poprawiona. Wcześniej wrzuciłam od razu tekst od bety, ale ze względu na jej... uhm... specyficzną kondycję popełniła kilka błędów. (Naprawdę niewiele). Teraz już jest wszystko tak, jak chciałam. No i zmieniłam ostatnie zdanie, bo teraz mi głupio zabrzmiało ;)

Pozdrawiam, Andy

PS. Odzywajcie się!


	21. Chapter 21

Wiersz na dziś ma przerobioną wersję, którą podaję, bo lubię Was zadręczać swoją grafomańską tfurczością. Wolałabym jednak, żeby to Tetmajer patronował odcinkowi... Czy ktoś się domyślił, że ja uwielbiam tego poetę, czy też jakaś połowa odcinków zaczynająca się jego wierszami nie wyjaśniła, że mam obsesję:D

Merlinie, nawet nie wiecie ile męczyłam się nad tym odcinkiem. Ech... Klasa maturalna jest straszna, wiecie? Nic nie umiem, a wszyscy starają mi się to uświadomić... No nic, pozdrawiam wszystkich nadal czytających. Wybaczcie krótki odcinek.

Błagam Was komentujcie, bo tylko to mnie jeszcze mobilizuje.

Bijcie brawo też mej becie, która chora i zasmarkana (:D) sprawdzała z poświęceniem wielkim ten odcinek :)

Do ostanich osób komentujący – dziękuję, ale – NIE POGANIAĆ! Ja się staram!

PS. Odcinek prosto od bety. Rozwikłajcie nasze spory, czy przed myślnikiem po cudzej wypowiedzi zawsze musi być znak kończący zdanie?

Xxx

Nie z "mojej sfery", Bogu dzięki,

była kochanka ma,

Nie miała wypieszczonej ręki,

kocham pisała przez h a

Zupełnie była bez maniery,

mówiła często 'cas',

a jednak wszystkie z "mojej sfery"

oddałbym za nią wraz.

„**Moja kochanka" Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer**

A to jest… uhm… wersja gorsza, ale w dawnym napadzie niepoczytalności napisana w imieniu Dracona przeze mnie ;).

Wersja Dracona 

Nie z „mojej sfery", dzięki Merlinie,

był kochanek mój

Nie chodził w wyuczonej minie,

na ślizgoński honor pluł

Zupełnie był bez maniery,

szlama przyjaciółką była jego,

a jednak wszystkich z „mojej sfery"

oddałbym za niego.

Xxx

Dwójka prefektów naczelnych szła korytarzem prowadzącym do Komnaty Życzeń. Wyglądali jakby się kłócili, ale dla mijających ich uczniów było to trudne do stwierdzenia gdyż najwyraźniej starali się nie unosić głosów ponad szept. Właściwie, Hermiona Granger, w ogóle starała się zakończyć tą dyskusję, ale jej przyjaciela coś zbyt denerwowało, żeby mógł dać temu spokój.

Ale on jest kompletnym idiotą! Czego on ich może nauczyć?! Zastosowania mandragory w walce wręcz?

Nie bądź, padalcem, Draco – warknęła Hermiona. – Może nie jest najlepszym uczniem w Hogwarcie, ale może ćwiczyć podstawowe zaklęcia z uczniami. Tak samo, Luna, Michael, czy Colin…

Ale oni się do niczego nie dają!

Nie bredź! Nie potrzeba specjalnych zdolności, żeby pilnować bandy dzieciaków rzucających się po sali Expelliarmusami!

Draco sapnął ze złością, patrząc a swoją przyjaciółkę.

A skąd weźmiemy takich z nich, którzy pomogą nam w nauczaniu, a nie tylko pilnowaniu na treningach?

Nie przesadzaj, niektórzy są bardzo dobrzy. Ginny mogłaby pomóc Harry'emu w OPCMie. Tobie pomógłby Zachariasz, jakbyś go przekonał, oczywiście… Terry pomoże mi z Eliksirami, Michael Corner i Hanna Abbotzajmą się Zaklęciami. Zobaczysz, jeżeli przekonamy ich, że powinni nam pomóc, to wszystko pójdzie dobrze.- Blondyn spojrzał na nią z lekkim współczuciem. Słyszał ją wczoraj, po północy, kiedy kładł się spać, wciąż ćwiczącą swoją przemowę do dawnej GD. Tym razem nie mogła po prostu wypchnąć na środek Harry'ego. Musiała sama ich wszystkich przekonać, że należy się wysilić, i pomóc.

xxx

W Pokoju Życzeń zebrała się cała dawna Gwardia Dumbledore'a, która nadal pozostawała w szkole, tym razem dodatkowo wzmacniana przez obecność pierwszego w jej szeregach Ślizgona – Draco Malfoy'a. Większość dawnych członków spoglądała na niego niepewnie lub wręcz niechętnie, ale blondyn zdawał się tego nie zauważać, rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, który pojawił się tuż po jego przyjściu i ze skupieniem wpatrywał się w Hermionę.

Umm... Nie bardzo wiem, jak zacząć... Zapewne wszyscy pamiętacie, że dwa lata temu założyliśmy Gwardię Dumbledore'a... Zrobiliśmy to po to, żeby nauczyć się praktycznych zaklęć obronnych, ale także, a może przede wszystkim, żeby pomóc sobie przygotować się na wojnę, która trwa... na ewentualny atak V-Voldemorta, czy Śmierciożerców – mówiła Gryfonka, najwyraźniej rozluźniając się. – Teraz wojna jest poważniejsza niż kiedykolwiek dotąd, a w szkole są dzieci, które przy obecnym toku nauczania nie mają szans się obronić. Jak wiecie dyrektor Dumbledore powołał do życia grupę, która pomaga najmłodszym mugolom, bo oni i ich rodziny są w największym niebezpieczeństwie. Ale nie możemy zapominać o tych uczniach, którzy nie potrafią się obronić mimo, że ich rodzice, są czarodziejami.

Chcesz żebyśmy nauczali gówniarzy z młodszych klas? – upewnił się Zachariasz Smith.

Gryfonka zauważyła, że pytanie to chciało zadać więcej osób, choć może nie wszystkie w taki sposób. Zauważyła pocieszający uśmiech Dracona i wzięła się w garść, hamując złość.

Tak, Zachariaszu. Chcę, żebyśmy my się uczyli i żebyśmy nauczali młodszych uczniów. Chcę, żebyśmy byli w stanie przeżyć tą wojnę albo chociaż mieli na to jakieś szanse – Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała po otaczających ją ludziach. – Chcę powołać do życia oddział Młodszego Zakonu Feniksa. (1)

xxx

Monica siedziała na łóżku Harry'ego pochylając się nad nim i głaszcząc go po włosach.

Widzę, że dostałeś dużo kartek... – powiedziała z uśmiechem, a Harry rzucił tylko wściekłe spojrzenie na stertę kartek z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia, przysłanymi mu przez ludzi, których w większości nawet nigdy nie widział.

Niestety. Cieszę się, że już wieczorem wychodzę.

Jesteś taki markotny... – mruknęła, przesuwając dłonią po jego policzku i pochylając się niżej, prawie kładąc obok niego.

Brak seksu tak na niego wpływa. – oznajmił zimny głos spod drzwi.

Monica ze złością spojrzała na blondyna w jasnoniebieskich dżinsach i czarnej koszuli, lekko odpiętej u góry. Nie mogła nie przyznać, że był okropnie przystojny, ale nie mogła mu zapomnieć tego upokarzającego komentarza jakim ją przywitał, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali.

Przyszedłeś z wizytą do swojego opiekuna? – spytała z uśmiechem patrząc na bukiet drobnych, niebieskich kwiatków, który blondyn trzymał w ręku.

Z tego, co wiem, mojego opiekuna nie można odwiedzać. Ma mieć zapewniony spokój i ciszę. Wpadłem z wizytą do mojego chłopaka i byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś z niego wstała. – oznajmił chłodno.

Szybkim zaklęciem transmutował pióro leżące na stoliku w kryształowy wazonik, a kolejnym czarem napełnił go wodą. Następnie ustawił go na środku szafki wraz z kwiatkami.

Mam nadzieję, że ci się podobają. Profesor Sprout brutalnie mnie skrzywdzi, jak się dowie, że to ja jestem odpowiedzialny za ich brak. – powiedział spokojnie, podchodząc bliżej.

Wziął Monicę za ramię i odsunął ją od Harry'ego, samemu siadając między nimi, przesuwając dziewczynę jeszcze dalej w dół łóżka.

Hej!

Wybacz. Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumiesz, że chcielibyśmy zostać na trochę sami.

Pochylił się nad Gryfonem w pozycji parodiującej wcześniejsze ułożenie Monici, różnicę stanowił tylko fakt, że Harry objął go i wychylił się do pocałunku, który Draco z chęcią ofiarował.

Poszła sobie. – powiedział Malfoy, odsuwając się nieco od Harry'ego, gdy usłyszał prychnięcie dziewczyny i odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

Mhm... – mruknął Harry, nie wypuszczając Ślizgona z objęć.

Draco uniósł tylko brew, a po chwili ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku obok Pottera, wtulając mu głowę w ramię.

Jesteś wygodny...

Mhm.

Rozmowny jesteś – burknął Draco. – I zachowujesz się jak normalny chłopak.

Przyniosłeś mi kwiatki – oznajmił Harry z uśmiechem.

Draco tylko parsknął śmiechem, zerkając w stronę wspomnianego bukieciku.

To transmutowana apaszka Hermiony, tak ci mówię, jak zacznie się na ciebie wściekać. Powiedziałem jej, że zabieram ją na prezent dla ciebie.

Nie pobiła cię?

Nie, początkowo wydawała się nieco oszołomiona desperacją twojego listu.

Nie przypominaj mi, ta wariatka już trzeci raz dzisiaj przyszła i zadręcza mnie swoją osobą. Czuję się bezceremonialnie zmolestowany.

Czy ja mogę cię teraz ceremonialnie zmolestować?- spytała Draco ze śmiechem.

Jej tu nie ma, a ty nadal zachowujesz się jak mój chłopak... – oznajmił Harry.

Draco zamyślił się na chwilę, bawiąc jednocześnie guziczkiem przy piżamie Pottera. Studiował przez chwilę prosty wzorek z niebieskich kwadracików składających się w różne szlaczki na białym tle.

Właściwie... Udajemy tak dobrze, i jest to całkiem miłe, że moglibyśmy spróbować naprawdę.

Mhm.

Potter!

Ale nie na bardzo poważnie. Naprawdę, ale nie całkiem na poważnie, dobrze?

Nie chcemy się angażować? – zaśmiał się Draco. – Dobrze, rozumiem – mruknął udając skrzywdzonego. – Mogę być twoją dziwką na przychodne, naprawdę...

Jesteś nieznośny, wiesz o tym? – spytał Gryfon ze śmiechem, przytulając mocniej swojego nowego chłopaka.

Mhm. Wiesz, co Potter? – mruknął po chwili Malfoy, nadal wpatrzony we wzorek na pidżamie.

Harry tylko mruknął pytająco, przeczesując włosy Malfoy'a. Uwielbiał się nimi bawić, były takie miękkie. Musiał wykorzystywać te rzadkie okazje, w których blondyn nie zaczynał toczyć piany z wściekłości, na myśl o jednym źle ułożonym włosku.

Potter...

Cooo?

Musimy ci kupić nową piżamę. Ta jest paskudna.

To szpitalna piżama, Draco.

Niemożliwe! Ma wzorki! Ja zawsze dostaję wypraną i różową! Perfidna faworyzacja Gryfonów! A mimo wszystko nadal nie znoszę twojej pidżamy!

Mimo, że jest lepsza od twojej?

Tak – odparł zapalczywie Draco.

Zawsze mogę ją zdjąć. – oznajmił Harry z leniwym uśmiechem.

Malfoy podniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swojego chłopaka.

No wiesz, co? Kilka metrów dalej śpi mój ojciec chrzestny!

Za zasłoną zaklęć wygłuszających i wyciszających – oznajmił Potter, ponownie całując Malfoy'a i przyciągając go do siebie.

Po dłuższej chwili blondyn oderwał się od Harry'ego i spojrzał mu w oczy z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

W przeciwieństwie do rozchwianych emocjonalnie Gryfonek, ja nie korzystam w pierwszej lepszej okazji. – oznajmił ciepłym i słodkim głosem, po czym wstał i ruszył do drzwi. – Do zobaczenia na kolacji, słonko.

Potter tylko warknął za wychodzącym Ślizgonem, który posłał mu pocałunek i zaśmiał się, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

xxx

Cdn.

Xxx

(1) Młodszy Oddział Feniksa zainspirowany jest poniekąd opowiadaniem Mai „Światło pod Wodą".


	22. Tak, tak NOTKA OD AUTORKI!

Hej! Nie, to nie jest nowa część!

Wybaczcie, ja tez nieznoszę takich autorskich notek )

Niestety uznałam, że chcielibyście wiedzieć, dlaczego w najblizszym czasie nie możecie się spodziewać nowej części. Otóż z mojej szkoły buchnęli wszystkie kompy. Wiem, że to żałosne, ale taka jest prawda.

Dostęp do neta mam więc ograniczony. A część nowa jest już prawie skończona (jakieś 75 i ma już 19 stron! XD) Obiecuję ją skończyć i wysłać do bety. Pod tym adresem: http://andrea-deer. Dostępna będzie część przed zbetowaniem (w momencie, w którym będę ją wysyłać do bety). Tak jak byście chcieli wiedzieć.

Pozdrawiam i BARDZO Was przepraszam

Oby do rychłego zobaczenia

Andy


	23. Chapter 22

Przepraszam za tak baaaaaaaaardzo długą zwłokę, ale naprawdę miałyśmy trochę problemów z wypieszczeniem tego odcinka. Na pocieszenie dodam, że jest dość długi, a na koniec jest specjalny prezent dla fanów HG/SS, który beta ma skomentowała tekstem "iha, iha łupu-cupu", czy jakoś tak. To też jest jakiś komentarz i nawet jeśli Twe myśli ograniczają się tylko d tego, to błagam - utrwal ten koemntarz! Koemntarze są karmą dla wena, a mój jest na głodzie, więc przestał być wybredny.

Pozdrawiam,

Andy

Xxx

Są takie zjawy dalekie, odległe

(kartki wydarte z dziecięctwa i wspomnień),

w snach gdzieś powstały i teraz nadbiegły,

żeby się w ciszę wgryźć i wrócić do mnie...

Są takie zjawy dalekie i znane,

które wracają w jaźni odrodzone,

które wracają (i wierzę w nie święcie),

w zmierzchu srebrzysty uwikłane więcierz...

Dni wymyślone w półciemnych pokojach

(drżą ciemną krepą firanki wiejące)

i w szarym pyle zgęstniałego kurzu

tarza się ciemne, zmierzchające słońce...

Pokój jest Stary, cichy, staroświecki

(wiszą portrety jakichś znanych twarzy,

na których widok serce w piersi tłucze

i których oczy wrzątkiem serce parzą).

Cicho brzęczące stare fortepiany

grają dostojnie, cicho i powoli,

a po portretach w ścianę wprasowanych

łzy kapią szare...

łzami serce boli...

Pod wieczór świece się palą w lichtarzach,

żółte jak tego dnia (którego? nie wiem)

i ręce, noce witające bledzią,

brodzą po kurzu nieustannym siewie.

Potem przychodzi długi cień po ścianie,

w starym cylindrze gość nieokreślony,

przyjdzie znów bębnić noc na fortepianie

i wstawiać kwiaty japońskie w wazony.

„Chore myśli" Baczyński Krzysztof Kamil

Xxx

Plotki o związku Draco i Harry'ego rozprzestrzeniły się wyjątkowo szybko. Teraz, gdy już widziano ich wspólnie chodzących po korytarzach, razem jedzących posiłki (w najdalszych miejscach przy stole Slytherinu, czy Gryffindoru), spacerujących po błoniach, a nawet pijących kawę w Hogsmeade, po raz pierwszy większości hogwarckich uczniów przyszło na myśl, że oni wbrew pozorom chyba nie żartują.

Wieść ta okazała się na tyle fascynująca i prawdopodobna, że pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia lutego trafiła na okładkę „Proroka Codziennego", wypychając na dalsze strony informacje o atakach Śmierciożerców na mugolskie wioski w północnej Walii.

Harry Potter znalazł ukojenie swojej młodzieńczej fascynacji tą samą płcią w ramionach siódmorocznego Ślizgona, Dracona Malfoy'a, syna oskarżanego o działalność śmierciożercą, zmarłego Lucjusza Malfoy'a...

Draco, proszę cię. Cała szkoła będzie się z tego naśmiewać, nie musisz i ty mnie dobijać... – stwierdził zniechęcony Harry, smarując swój tost masłem.

Nie znosił dostawać takich wiadomości podczas śniadania. Nie dość, że odbierały apetyt, to już od rana musiał znosić ciekawskie spojrzenia i wszystkowiedzące uśmiechy. A najgorsze były szepty, jakby był tak ważnym tematem, że trzeba go omówić natychmiast! Powskazywać sobie nawzajem, co lepsze teksty z artykuły i patrzeć bez cienia wstydu, by móc być świadkiem tej „młodzieńczej fascynacji tą samą płcią".

Daj mi się nacieszyć, jeszcze nigdy nie posiadałem takiego długiego tytułu... Jak sądzisz, czy oni wiedzą, że teoretycznie po ojcu dziedziczę tytuł hrabiego Malfoy's Land? W to wliczają się trzy wsie, miasteczko i nasz dwór, wiesz?

To cudownie, Draco. – oznajmił sucho Harry, a Malfoy zapatrzył się przed siebie z wyraźnym zastanowieniem.

Dracon Severus Malfoy, siódmoroczny Ślizgon, Prefekt Naczelny, hrabia Malfoy's Land, syn oskarżanego o działalność śmierciożerczą Lucjusza Rabastana Malfoy'a dawnego hrabiego Malfoy's Land, prawej ręki Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, skazanego na dożywocie w Azkabanie, oraz Narcyzy Adelli Malfoy, z domu Black, hrabiny Malfoy's Land i dziedzicznej posiadaczki okręgu wioski Snape, także podejrzewanej o działalność śmierciożerczą na rzecz Tego-Który-Ma-Tak-Porąbane-Imię-Iż-Wstyd-Je-Wymawiać.

Harry od połowy tego wywodu wpatrywał się z mieszaniną szoku i rozbawienia na twarzy w swojego chłopaka, który najwyraźniej starał się jeszcze coś dodać.

Skończyłeś?

Hm... Chyba tak... A, nie! Chłopak siódmorocznego Gryfona, kapitana drużyny Gryfonów, Harry'ego Pottera, sławnego i uwielbianego przez tłumy Chłopca-Który-Parodiuje-Tego-Który-Używa-Zbyt-Wielu-Myślinków-We-Własnym-Imieniu... Władasz jakimiś ziemiami?

Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, Draco. Poza Grimmauld Place, oczywiście.

Ach, tak. Byłem tam kiedyś, jak byłem mały. Strasznie paskudne i ciemne miejsce, no i do tego prawie, że wśród mugoli. Musisz to sprzedać po wojnie.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno, po czym położył Draconowi głowę na ramieniu. Cieszyło go, że ma kogoś, kto może mu dawać rady w takich błahych sprawach, i przez chwilę nie musi myśleć o tym, co będzie między czasem obecnym, a czasem „po wojnie". Zakładając oczywiście, że dożyje tego czasu.

Co tak wzdychasz? – spytał Draco, zerkając na Pottera znad gazety, którą wciąż przeglądał, popijając kawę. – Masz chore płuca? Mówiłem ci, że te podkradane Sprout zioła, kiedyś cię zabiją...

Co?! Nigdy nie kradłem i tym bardziej nie paliłem żadnych ziół! – zdziwił się Harry, napotykając spokojne spojrzenie blondyna, który właśnie sięgał po dzbanek z kawą.

Na szok swojego chłopaka zareagował dopiero, gdy dopełnił swoją filiżankę do satysfakcjonującego go poziomu ciemnego, gorącego napoju.

Nie? Żałuj, Harry, żałuj...

Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz?

No cóż... Wspominałeś... W takim razie, czemu wzdychasz, jakbyś dźwigał Longbottoma na plecach?

Przypomniało mi się, że po lekcjach mam iść do Snape'a.

Draco tylko pokiwał głową. Słyszał o wezwaniu Harry'ego już wcześniej i nadal nie za bardzo mu się to podobało. W przeciwieństwie do Pottera nie martwił się o jego życie, tudzież zdrowie – znał swojego ojca chrzestnego wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że nie zabije bez wyraźnego powodu kogoś, kto uratował mu życie - żałował jedynie zmarnowanego spotkania w Pokoju Życzeń, jakie planowali.

Moglibyśmy się spotkać potem, wiesz? – mruknął Harry.

Niewiadomo, o co chodzi, lepiej nie zakładać, że będziemy mogli się spotkać. Jak będziesz w stanie, to przyjdź po prostu do mnie i coś wymyślimy, hm?

Brzmi jak dobry plan. To chyba ten twój ślizgoński spryt.

Nie, Harry, to zdrowy rozsądek, powinieneś czasem spróbować.

Potter tylko pokazał język swojemu przyjacielowi i opuścił Wielką Salę by podążyć na Zaklęcia.

Xxx

Hermiona usiadła obok Harry'ego podczas Zaklęć i najwyraźniej z zamiarem wyżycia się na niewinnych przedmiotach martwych, zaczęła ze złością wypakowywać swoje książki, silnie uderzając każdą kolejną o stół. Ostatecznie usatysfakcjonowana stanem rzeczy na blacie zrzuciła z łomotem torbę na podłogę obok swojego krzesła.

Umm… Wszystko w porządku? – zaryzykował Harry.

Świetnie. Po prostu ŚWIETNIE! – parsknęła Hermiona, ze złością odgarniając włosy, uporczywie opadające jej na twarz.

Ron?

Uh... Też. – Hermiona szybko rozejrzała się po klasie i z ulgą zauważyła, że Flitwicka jeszcze nie ma. – Zaspałam, a on początkowo czekał na mnie jak zawsze, żeby zejść na śniadanie. Tyle, że tym razem, kiedy w szlafroku wychyliłam się, żeby powiedzieć mu, że nie mogę z nim iść, niech idzie sam, to poinformowano mnie, że pięć minut wcześniej udał się do Wielkiej Sali z Monicą! Pięć minut wcześniej! To oznacza, że nawet gdybym nie zaspała, to dopiero bym schodziła do niego. Merlinie, Harry, co ja mam z nim zrobić?

Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Zważywszy na fakt, że usilnie starasz się go przy sobie utrzymać...

Harry zrozum, ja po prostu chciałabym… - Hermiona tylko westchnęła widząc, że niski profesor zajmuje przy katedrze i zaczęła notować temat i datę na swoim pergaminie.

Jej przyjaciel tylko pokręcił głową nad jej postawą wobec rudego chłopaka. Zaczynał mieć powoli dość rozmów na ten temat, ale niestety Hermiona najwyraźniej upatrzyła go sobie jako idealnego partnera do zwierzeń. Westchnął cicho, stwierdzając w myślach, że właściwie Hermiona jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i nie ma prawa się buntować przed tą lawiną zarzutów wobec Rona Weasley'a. Szybko wyciągnął z torby dodatkowy pergamin i naskrobał kilka słów. W gruncie rzeczy i tak nie chciało mu się robić notatek.

„Nie wiem, czemu mi o tym opowiadasz. Znasz moje zdanie."

Przez chwilę nie był pewien, czy dziewczyna odpowie. Ostatecznie jednak jej osobiste nieszczęście wygrało walkę o pierwszeństwo myśli nad Zaklęciem Odgadywania Szyfrów, które i tak już opanowała.

„Nie wiem, może uważam, że skoro też masz chłopaka, to lepiej mnie zrozumiesz – H.G."

Harry mimo szoku jaki wywołała u niego treść notki, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed uśmiechem, to było takie typowe dla Hermiony- podpisać się pod notką, którą pisała do osoby siedzącej obok niej i to w dodatku w odpowiedzi na wiadomość od niej.

Mimo wszystko sama treść wiadomości nieco Harrym wstrząsnęła. Wiedział, że wiele kobiet uważa gejów za swoim naturalnych sprzymierzeńców, ale mimo wszystko nie wierzył, żeby jego orientacja seksualna aż tak zaważyła na jego stosunkach międzyludzkich. Fakt, że z Ronem przestał się przyjaźnić już raczej definitywnie, a zbliżył się do Hermiony, jakoś go nie przekonywał. To znaczy, owszem, lepiej mu się rozmawiało ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką niż na przykład z Seamusem Finniganem, ale obawiał się, że jest to głównie spowodowane dłuższą znajomością i faktem, że Hermiona nie reagowała obrzydzeniem na widok Draco. Właściwie, zawsze lepiej się dogadywał z Granger niż z Seamusem, czy Deanem. Tylko Ron niegdyś był dla niego ważniejszy od niej, to zrozumiałe więc, że skoro ten niegdysiejszy ideał przyjaciela spadł na samo dno listy bliskich Harry'emu ludzi, to Hermiona awansowała na czołową pozycję.

Chociaż trzeba przyznać, że Draco szybko ją gonił, dość niedawno udało mu się wgramolić na podium, a teraz już ze zniecierpliwieniem przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę na miejscu drugim. Harry uśmiechnął się szczerze, gdy wyobraźnia odmalowała w jego głowie taki obraz.

„Hermiono, fakt, że jestem biseksualny i obecnie przebywający w związku homoseksualnym, nie oznacza, że rozumiem kobiety lepiej niż zwykły facet. Rzekłbym, że wręcz przeciwnie!"

Gryfonka na chwilę podniosła wzrok znad notatek, żeby przeczytać odpowiedź Pottera, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem napisała kilka słów od siebie.

„Skoro tak twierdzisz. Na pewno rozumiesz mnie lepiej niż Ronald."

„To nie dlatego, że jestem gejem. To dlatego, że 'Ronald' jest idiotą ;D"

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szczerze do swojego przyjaciela, a on doszedł do wniosku, że warto było jednak zmarnować prawie pół lekcji Zaklęć, jeżeli to sprawiło, że poczuła się choćby trochę lepiej.

Kiedy zdołał wreszcie choć trochę nadrobić zapomnianą notatkę, ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego pilna przyjaciółka położyła przed nim kolejną swoją odpowiedź.

„Czy z normalnym, czy z gejem

nie gadaj z Weasley'em

I tak cię nie zrozumie,

on słuchać nie umie,

A w dodatku najmilszy, ten Weasley skubany

Do innych rzeczy jest zwyczajnie zbyt mały…"

Harry parsknął w sposób niekontrolowany, po czym szybko zasłonił sobie usta ręką, żeby nie zwracać na siebie zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Hermionę, która grzecznie notowała, udając, że nie ma nic wspólnego z uroczym wierszykiem. Zdradzał ją tylko z trudem hamowany, złośliwy uśmieszek. Potter wziął głęboki oddech i sięgnął po swoje pióro – czegoś takiego nie mógł pozostawić bez komentarza.

„Hermiono, nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego z taką łatwością uciekasz się do rymów! Czyżby liściki miłosne do Rudego Ronalda. A tak w ogóle Hermiono, to naprawdę, nie potrzebowałem tak wielu informacji na jego temat!"

Tym razem odpowiedź nadeszła wyjątkowo szybko.

„Listy miłosne do Ronalda? Tak… Do Ronalda też ;) A poza tym chciałam cię jedynie ostrzec przed nim, gdyby gust ci się pogorszył! I nie martw się, przecież ty też możesz mi się pozwierzać! XD"

Harry zapatrzył się w ścianę, myśląc usilnie, z czego takiego mógłby się zwierzyć Hermionie, żeby ją trochę rozbawić i odwieść od pomysłu wzajemnych pogadanek o mężczyznach.

„A z czego ja mam ci się zwierzać, hm? Na rozmiary Dracona nie narzekam, choć może tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nigdy nie byłem 'pod spodem'. Czy chcesz posłuchać o moich zewnętrznych zahamowaniach przed oddaniem dominacji i moim ubóstwieniu do uczucia wbijania się w Malfoya?"

Harry zaczynał podejrzewać, że Hermiona nie używa samopiszącego pióra tylko dlatego, że potrafi pisać szybciej. Mógł przysiąc, że jemu dłużej zajęło czytanie jej wywodów, niż Granger przeczytanie notki, zarumienienie i odpowiedzenie.

„Masz rację. Zbyt wiele informacji nie jest korzystne. Chociaż… 'ubóstwienie uczucia wbijania się' powiadasz?"

„Hermiono!"

Przyjemne wspomnienie pierwszego w życiu upomnienia 'panny Granger' za niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu, Harry zachował głęboko w swej pamięci i bawił się nim przez całe popołudnie. Szczególnie usilnie starał się sobie przypomnieć zszokowaną minę profesora Flitwicka, gdy wreszcie zmuszony został do udania się do gabinetu Snape'a.

Xxx

Severus siedział przy swoim biurku sprawdzając sprawdziany, które dopiero co zrobił trzecioklasistom. Wreszcie wygrzebał się z zaległych testów, kartkówek, wypracowań i papierkowej roboty wychowawcy na tyle, żeby móc się wziąć za robienie nowych testów i porozmawianie z Potterem na temat tego, co się stało. Planował to zrobić już w poniedziałek, jak tylko Poppy pozwoliła mu wrócić do pracy, ale okazało się, że zaniedbane obowiązki musiały stać się priorytetem. Teraz wreszcie mógł się spotkać z tym nieznośnym Gryfonem i wytłumaczyć mu dokładnie, co konkretnie stało się tej nocy, gdy został wplątany w walkę umysłów między nim a Voldemortem. Właściwie wyczekiwał tej rozmowy z niecierpliwością, Potter po żmudnym opanowaniu podstaw okazał się lepszym Leglimentą niż Snape kiedykolwiek gotów był przypuszczać.

Wejść – powiedział szybko, gdy tylko rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – powiedział Harry, wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Chciał mnie pan widzieć?

Tak, siadaj. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać o tej nocy, kiedy wziąłeś udział w pojedynku na umysły, który teoretycznie cię nie dotyczył… Moim obowiązkiem jest wytłumaczenie ci tego, co się stało i dlaczego, oraz powzięcie pewnych kroków mających zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo teraz, gdy Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że niekoniecznie musi ganiać za tobą z różdżką w dłoni. Oczywiście, nie mam na to całego dnia, a tyle zapewne zajęłoby wytłumaczenie całego tego zdarzenia komuś twojego pokroju, dlatego pytaj o to, co chcesz wiedzieć, a reszta, że tak powiem, wyjdzie w trakcie dalszych zajęć…

A dużo będzie tych zajęć? – wypalił Harry.

Czy to pytanie uznałeś za najważniejsze w tej chwili?

Umm… nie.

Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę. Do tej pory wyjaśniono mu jedynie, że przypadkiem wdał się w pojedynek na umysły i zapewne tylko zaskoczeniu Voldemorta zawdzięcza fakt, że nadal żyje. Oraz zaskakująco dobrej technice oklumencji, jaką zaprezentował. Wiele pytań dotyczących tamtej nocy go dręczyło, ale przeważnie dowiadywał się tyko tyle, że profesor Snape wytłumaczy mu wszystko, kiedy tylko jego stan się polepszy. Ostatecznie Harry zadowolił się kilkoma nieskładnymi odpowiedziami, jakie uzyskał o Hermiony i zapomniał o całym wydarzeniu na jakiś czas.

Cóż… Szczerze mówiąc, to dręczyło mnie wiele pytań, szkoda, że nie wpadłem na pomysł spisania ich dopóki ktoś nie zechce na nie odpowiedzieć…

Panie Potter, nie odwlekałem rozmowy z panem dla własnego luksusu, jaki zapewniłby mi brak pańskiego towarzystwa i dobrze pan o tym wie! – syknął Mistrz Eliksirów, patrząc groźnie na swojego ucznia.

Rozumiem, panie profesorze. Proszę jednak zrozumieć, że część rzeczy nurtujących mnie zdołałem już zapomnieć…

Zawsze miał pan słabą pamięć, panie Potter.

Mimo wszystko podstawy nadal pozostają. Po pierwsze – jak ja się tam w ogóle znalazłem? To znaczy, w jednej chwili miałem miły i spokojny sen, a w następnej, ktoś inny zaczął mi się w niego wtrącać…

Mógłbym dokładnie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, gdyby opowiedział mi pan dokładnie ta historię ze swojego punktu widzenia… Możemy nawet użyć myślodsiewni, żeby zobaczyć ważniejsze szczegóły pańskiego snu…

Policzki Pottera zaczerwieniły się gwałtownie, a Severus z nieprzyjemnym uczuciem zorientował się, jaki konkretnie sen Czarny Pan przerwał swojemu wrogowi. Doszedł też do wniosku, że Gryfon raczej nie będzie chciał go pokazać, a na pewno nie jemu. Może i lepiej.

Umm… Może lepiej będzie, jeśli opowiem…

Też tak sądzę.

Umm… No więc szedłem korytarzem z jakąś dziewczyną – Snape westchnął tylko, słysząc niepewny głos zarumienionego Pottera. – I potem zmieniła się w kogoś innego, ale to był tylko efekt zwyczajnego snu, nie wizji…

Jest pan pewien?

Tak – zaśmiał się Harry. – Zmieniła się w Draco. W każdym razie ja… eee… byłem z Draco, kiedy nagle zaczął zestrzeliwać muchy swoją różdżką, chciałem go zapytać, co się dzieje, ale jak na niego spojrzałem, to był pan… tylko młodszy… znaczy się, taki ze wspomnienia… Przestraszyłem się i odskoczyłem, łóżko razem z panem znikło, a za mną pojawił się smok z oczami jak Draco i zaczął się na mnie wydzierać, że go zdradzam…

Snape parsknął mimo woli zarówno z wizji, jaką malował przed nim Potter, jak i zakłopotanej miny chłopaka. Jego reakcja została jedynie nagrodzona wściekłym spojrzeniem Gryfona, który mimo wszystko starał się zachować powagę.

Potem krzyknął coś, co zupełnie nie pasowało do reszty monologu, a kiedy podniosłem na niego wzrok, to był mężczyzna, trochę do pana podobny… umm… chyba pański ojciec… - stwierdził niepewnie Harry, patrząc na Snape'a, który stracił resztki złośliwej wesołości, która dotychczas mu towarzyszyła.

Zgadza się, Tobiasz Snape, mój ojciec.

Uhm… Właśnie… No i stałem tuż przed nim, a on krzyczał, ale najwyraźniej na kogoś, kto był za mną. Wycofałem się do drzwi w tym pomieszczeniu i patrzyłem na całą scenę. Wtedy właśnie zorientowałem się, że to pańskie wspomnienie, które już widziałem. Tylko, że teraz trwało dłużej… Widziałem, jak pokój się rozrywa… Ściany się rozrywały i widziałem przez nie ciemność… Blizna strasznie mnie bolała, chciałem stamtąd uciec, ale potem pomyślałem, że muszę utrzymać to wspomnienie i było to jakby ktoś podsunął mi tą myśl, jakby nie była moja… Potem nagle zobaczyłem pana… Dużo starszego niż we wspomnieniu, ale młodszego niż teraz… A potem pokój się rozdarł i zamknąłem z bólu oczy, a jak zaczęło mi przechodzić, to stałem w jakimś pomieszczeniu, gabinecie, czy bibliotece i Tom tam był.

Severusa wyraźnie zaciekawiła ta informacja, jako, że nie słyszał jeszcze relacji z tego wydarzenia, a sam nie mógł już być jej świadkiem. Wtedy Potterowi udało się już go wypchnąć ze wspomnień i odsunąć od Voldemorta.

Potem pokażesz mi wspomnienie tego fragmentu zdarzeń. Muszę dokładnie przyjrzeć się temu pomieszczeniu… - powiedział zdecydowanie.

Dobrze.

Teraz powiedz, co Czarny Pan do ciebie mówił i czy zdarzyła się jakaś zmiana w twoim odczuwaniu bólu.

Chłopak zdawał się zbierać myśli przez chwilę, a Snape dał mu ten czas. Ważne było, co stało się, gdy pojedynek toczyli już tylko oni, kiedy Harry musiał sam o sobie decydować, a nie słuchać narzucanych mu myśli.

Blizna przestała mnie boleć… To chyba dlatego, że był Tomem, a nie Voldemortem...

Nie wymawiaj jego imienia!

Nigdy nie bolała mnie, gdy spotykałem go jako Toma – oświadczył spokojnie Harry. – A mówił dość dużo… Był strasznie wściekły, że mu przeszkodziłem. Pamiętam, że strasznie dziwnie się poruszało w tym umysłowym świecie… I powiedział, że personifikacja mojego umysłu wygląda równie żałośnie, co zawsze, tylko jest bardziej impertynencka…

Jeszcze bardziej?

Harry rzucił tylko Snape'owi wściekłe spojrzenie. Postanowił jednak nie komentować, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Snape miał mu w końcu wytłumaczyć, co się stało. Jakoś dziwnie był przekonany, że jeżeli wystarczająco mocno zdenerwuje Mistrza Eliksirów, to już nie pozna prawdy.

Umm… tak. Obawiam się, że nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać się przed kilkoma uwagami, które normalnie nie przeszłyby mi przez gardło… Przynajmniej nie w takiej sytuacji.

Hn, nie wątpię… W każdym razie Czarny Pan miał rację, to jest pańska personifikacja umysłu, czy się to panu podoba, czy nie. Fakt, że był pan w swoim wieku mógł być spowodowany albo tym, że tak wcześnie wszedł pan w świat umysłów, albo tym, że uważa pan, że już potężniejszy być nie może, co może być spowodowane albo pychą, albo kompleksami.

A jeśli można spytać, czemu pana forma ma jakieś dziewiętnaście lat? – spytał Harry, desperacko starając się odgryźć za przytyki.

Osiemnaście. I ma je dlatego, że wstąpiłem w świat umysłów tuż po ukończeniu szkoły, niestety wtedy w Hogwarcie nie wolno było nauczać ani Leglimencji, ani Oklumencji. Właśnie zdałem OWTMy najlepiej z całej szkoły i byłem młodym, zadufanym w sobie bezczelnym gówniarzem.

Szczery uśmiech ucznia, powiedział Severusowi, że powoli wypada ze swej roli mrocznego postrachu Hogwartu, ale jego szczerość została doceniona i odnotowana w pamięci Gryfona, jako zdarzenie rzadkie i całkiem przyjemne.

A Voldemort? – spytał Harry.

CZARNY PAN, zapewne przybrał postać z czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy wstąpił do świata umysłów, bo od urodzenia był arogancki i zadufany w sobie.

To znaczy, że jak się „wstępuje" do tego świata młodo, to prawie zawsze ma się młodą personifikację? – spytał ze zdziwieniem Harry.

Owszem… Choć znam kilka przypadków, które temu przeczą… Dla przykładu wspominany już wcześniej pan Malfoy zaczął ćwiczyć Oklumencję, gdy miał lat dwanaście, a Oklumencję Spersonifikowaną zaczął opanowywać w wieku lat niecałych piętnastu… Wtedy, kiedy ty raczkowałeś w wiedzy o oklumencji podstawowej – dodał złośliwie nauczyciel, uśmiechając się lekko. – Tymczasem Spersonifikowana postać jego umysłu ma jakieś dwadzieścia parę lat… Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że w tamtym okresie swojego życia chciał usilnie być jak jego ojciec, a mimo to pozostać od niego młodszym… Jego wyobrażenie siebie jest bardzo podobne do Lucjusza, ale nic już na to nie może poradzić…

Harry zamilkł na chwilę, analizując to, czego się dowiedział. Chciał to sobie, choć trochę poukładać, żeby nie zadawać niepotrzebnych pytań. Snape był wyjątkowo rozmowny, najwyraźniej podekscytowany faktem, że niepozorny uczeń objawił w końcu swój naturalny talent do oklumencji Spersonifikowanej, ale mimo wszystko chłopak obawiał się, że nie może to trwać zbyt długo.

Dobrze, ale nadal nie wiem, jak ja tam trafiłem…

Prawdopodobnie przyciągnęły pana moje wspomnienia… Nie myślałem nawet o wzywaniu pomocy w ten sposób, bo nie zdawało mi się, że jest ktoś, kto by odpowiedział… musi pan wiedzieć, że Oklumencja Spersonifikowana jest dość rzadko wykorzystywana… To znaczy łatwo kogoś wciągnąć do tego świata, ale trudniej już nauczyć go w nim egzystować i działać… Nawet ludzie pokroju Dumbledore'a nie zawsze to umieją, czego sam dyrektor jest najlepszym przykładem. Jego zdolność w tej dziedzinie ogranicza się do wejścia do tego świata i zbudowania miejsca swojego umysłu, ochraniając go w pewien sposób. Do cudzego umysłu jest w stanie wejść tylko, jeżeli zostanie zaproszony, a stoczenie pojedynku jest ponad jego siły… Pan, panie Potter okazał się mieć niezwykły talent w tym kierunku i zareagował pan na wspomnienia, które przez fakt, że raz pan wtargnął do mojego umysłu, były z panem w pewien sposób połączone… W pewnym sensie zostawił pan w nich swój ślad, jak każdy, kto widzi cudze wspomnienia w jego umyśle. Tym samym, gdy pojawił się w tym wspomnieniu intruz, wciągnięty został również i pan…

Harry słuchał zafascynowany, jak jego profesor opowiada z pasją o najtrudniejszej dziedzinie oklumencji. Wyglądało na to, że wcale nie ma zamiaru się obrazić i przestać odpowiadać na pytania. Tłumaczył wszystko, żeby Harry miał jak najmniej wątpliwości, co do ich rozpoczynającej się wkrótce nauki. Początkowo chłopak obawiał się, że pójdzie im równie źle, jak kiedy uczyli się zwykłej oklumencji, ale szybko zrozumiał, że zwyczajna Oklumencja nie była tym, co fascynowało Snape'a. Nudziła go i nigdy nie był w niej tak dobry jak w Spersonifikowanej. Teraz, kiedy odkrył zbliżony do jego talent u Harry'ego, myśl o dalszej współpracy nie wydawała mu się aż tak odrzucająca i Gryfon miał nadzieję, że i on zarazi się tym entuzjazmem.

Tymczasem, wysłuchał spokojnie wszystkich wyjaśnień, dopytując o więcej i otrzymując satysfakcjonujące odpowiedzi. Ostatecznie dostał dwa dość duże woluminy, które miał przestudiować do ich kolejnego spotkania, oraz rozkaz spełnienia trzech pierwszych punktów, z listy zadań dla początkujących, która znajdowała się we wstępie grubszego tomu. Uznał, że jak na razie nie idzie mu źle i postanowił nie sprawdzać wspomnianych trzech punktów, żeby nie zepsuć dobrej passy.

Xxx

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że chociaż jego rozmowa z profesorem Snapem przedłużyła się znacząco, to nadal jest w stanie spotkać się ze swoim chłopakiem i streścić mu zebrane informacje. Wiedział, że choć Draco zdecydowanie powiedział, że nie muszą się dzisiaj spotykać, to teraz zapewne czeka w pokoju wspólnym prefektów, niecierpliwiąc się. Za bardzo lubił Hermionę, żeby skazywać ją na towarzyszenie zdenerwowanemu Malfoy'owi.

No nareszcie! – rzucił Draco, siadając prosto na kanapie, na której do tej pory leżał, przeglądając miesięcznik „Przegląd Sportów Latających". – Co tak długo?

Zdawało mi się, że powiedziałeś, że nie muszę dziś przychodzić? – spytał Harry ze śmiechem, ale jedyną odpowiedzią było wściekłe spojrzenie ze strony blondyna. – Nie denerwuj się… Trochę się rozgadałem… Twój ojciec chrzestny wydawał się wyjątkowo rozmowny, gdy okazało się, że mam dziwny talent w kompletnie niezrozumiałej dla mnie dziedzinie, która zdaje się jedną z jego ulubionych…

Ach, czyli to jednak była Oklumencja Spersonifikowana- stwierdził dumnie Malfoy, a siedząca w fotelu Hermiona tylko pokazała mu język. – Dostałeś słynne trzy punkty do przerobienia? No nie wyglądaj na tak zaskoczonego! Musiał ci chyba wspomnieć o swoim genialnym uczniu w postaci jego ukochanego syna chrzestnego.

Coś tam napomknął i tak, dostałem do zrobienia pierwsze trzy punkty z listy dla początkujących. – Potter ze zmęczeniem rzucił swoją torbę pod stolik i usiadł na drugim wolnym fotelu.

Błoga cisza, jaką starał się nacieszyć, niestety nie trwała zbyt długo.

No i? – rzucił zniecierpliwiony blondyn.

Co i?

Zrobiłeś już punkty, zastanowiłeś się nad nimi, masz jakieś plany?

Harry otworzył oczy, które przymknął ze zmęczenia i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na swojego chłopaka. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ten entuzjazm był zaraźliwy i tylko on jeszcze jakoś się chroni. Nawet Hermiona z zainteresowaniem zerkała na niego znad robótki, którą kończyła.

Draco, znasz mnie od jakiegoś czasu, kiedy ostatni raz odrobiłem pracę domową zaraz po jej zadaniu? Przed terminem?

Nie marudź! Pierwsze trzy punkty są naprawdę fajne, kłopoty zaczynają się dopiero po punkcie szóstym.

Draco… - jęknął Harry wyraźnie zmęczony. – Ja naprawdę nie chcę o tym myśleć…

Oj przestań, musisz przemyśleć pierwsze trzy punkty i to dość poważnie. Pozostałe będziesz musiał ćwiczyć – oznajmił z entuzjazmem – ale pierwsze trzy, to głównie myślenie… Musisz zastanowić się nad szczegółami swojej personifikacji np. jej ubraniem, dodatkami, wymyślić miejsce odwzorcowujące twój umysł i znaleźć przyjazne umysły do ćwiczeń.

Harry warknął cicho, patrząc ze złością na Ślizgona. Naprawdę miał dość oklumencji personifikowanej jak na jeden wieczór, a dobrze wiedział, że teraz będzie musiał się zastanowić nad tym, co powiedział mu Draco. Automatycznie będzie rozważać wszelkie szczegóły wymienionych punktów.

Dzięki, Draco.

Nie ma sprawy kochanie. A gdybyś chciał wiedzieć, to mój umysł służy ci gościną.

Mój również... To znaczy, jeślibyś kogoś potrzebował do ćwiczeń – powiedziała szybko Hermiona, najwyraźniej zdenerwowana, że nie jest w czymś najlepsza, a przynajmniej jedna z najlepszych.

No to mamy za sobą punkt trzeci, pierwszy i drugi opracujemy jutro.

Harry… - jęknął Malfoy.

Milcz albo pójdę do siebie.

W pokoju wspólnym zaległa cisza, a po chwili Draco wstał i wziął Harry'ego za rękę. Pociągnął go za dłoń aż Gryfon stanął na nogach, a potem bez słowa wyprowadził go do swojej sypialni. Jedynym dźwiękiem jaki ich odprowadził być śmiech Hermiony, która zaczęła niekontrolowanie chichotać.

Dobranoc, Hermiono. I nie chichocz, to ci nie pasuje – stwierdził chłodno Malfoy.

Dobranoc, chłopcy. Miłej zabawy…

Xxx

Profesor Snape kazał Harry'emu przyrzec, że zgłosi się do niego jak tylko ukończy wypełnianie pierwszych trzech punktów, ale najpóźniej w kolejny piątek. Gryfon grzecznie złożył obietnicę i właśnie taki mniej więcej termin jak koniec przyszłego szkolnego tygodnia planował. Nie zamierzał się spieszyć, ale mogło to być spowodowane faktem, że nie zdołał się jeszcze zarazić powszechnym entuzjazmem jaki towarzyszył oklumencji Spersonifikowanej.

Niestety poważną luką w tym planie był fakt, że Harry posiadał chłopaka i najlepszą przyjaciółkę, dla których na leczenie z przesadnego entuzjazmu było już zdecydowanie za późno. Na dzień po tym, jak Harry otrzymał wspomniane zadanie wykonania trzech punktów z jednego z tomów, Draco obudził go i już o dziewiątej rano zaciągnął do pokoju Hermiony. Rozsiedli się wygodnie pośród poduch, puf i pościeli, i zaczęli rozmawiać. Malfoy nie pozwolił im wyjść z pokoju dopóki nie ustalili faktów dotyczących wszystkich trzech punktów. Wiedział, że Harry'ego nic tak nie zmobilizuje jak pragnienie spożycia wyczekiwanego lunchu.

Zapobiegliwy chłopak Pottera uniemożliwił mu także przeczekanie spokojnie do piątku z oznajmieniem profesorowi, że punkty zostały wykonane. Praktycznie siłą zaciągnął go do biurka Mistrza Eliksirów po skończonej poniedziałkowej lekcji i zmusił go do ustalenia spotkania na popołudnie tego samego dnia. Profesor Snape wydawał się całą sytuacją rozbawiony, na swój mroczny i złośliwy sposób, co zdecydowanie nie poprawiło Gryfonowi humoru.

Wydaje się pan być nieco niezadowolony, panie Potter... – zauważył z krzywym uśmieszkiem Snape, gdy chłopak usiadł już przed jego biurkiem.

Bardzo zabawne, panie profesorze. Doprawdy, humor się panu wyostrza z wiekiem... – warknął Harry.

Widzę, że ćwiczysz swoją bardziej impertynencką personifikację umysłu, chłopcze. – oznajmił zimno nauczyciel.

Nieustannie, panie profesorze.

Może więc zaczniemy? Równie dobrze rozmawiać możemy w moim umyśle, a pan zacznie się przyzwyczajać do świata umysłów… - Po krótkim przytaknięciu ze strony Harry'ego, Snape wyjął różdżkę z kieszeni wewnątrz swoich szat. – Zaklęcie działa podobnie jak zwykłe Leglimens, ale nie ma pan go zwalczać, ale mu się poddać, to jak zaproszenie, musi je pan przyjąć.

Rozumiem. – odparł słabo Potter.

Zaczynajmy więc… _Leglimens Persona!_

Harry z lekką obawą przymknął oczy, gdy w jego kierunku pomknęło ciemnofioletowe światło z różdżki Mistrza Eliksirów. O dziwo nie poczuł jednak nawet najmniejszego ukłucia bólu tylko jakby lekkie pociągnięcie za coś wewnątrz niego. Za jego myśli. Zamrugał szybko i z westchnieniem rozejrzał się po gabinecie swojego profesora. Tak jak przypuszczał podświadomie od samego początku, nie miał najmniejszego talentu w kierunku tej dziwnej odmiany Oklumencji i już udało mu się wszystko zepsuć. Wbił wzrok w swoje kolana oczekując wrzasku ze strony rozwścieczonego Snape'a, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Po kilku minutach pełnych napięcia i nieprzyjemnej ciszy Mistrz Eliksirów chrząknął cicho, zwracając na siebie uwagę młodszego czarodzieja. Głowa Gryfona podskoczyła jak na sznurku, ale z jego ust nie dobyły się żadne z planowanych przeprosin. Zamrugał zdezorientowany wpatrując się w osiemnastoletniego Snape'a aż w końcu zrozumiał.

To jest pana umysł? – zapytał słabo.

Zaskoczony? Czuję się tu bezpiecznie, a zaraz po tym jak opuściłem tą szkołę przez krótki czas marzyłem o powrocie tutaj w roli nauczyciela i wyrzuceniu tego bezwartościowego kretyna, który zajmował tą posadę…

Aha – mruknął inteligentnie Harry. – Myślałem, że coś się nie udało…

Panie Potter, musi pan pamiętać, że ja nie mylę się nawet w połowie tak często jak pan.

Chłopak spojrzał z wściekłością na starszego czarodzieja i wtedy dopiero przyszło mu do głowy, żeby przyjrzeć się personifikacji umysłu tego człowieka, z którym walczy w ten czy inny sposób od siedmiu lat. Miał dłuższe włosy niż normalnie, układały mu się spokojnie w prostej, cienkiej, czarnej fali nieco przekraczając linię ramion. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że choć nie wyglądały na niedawno myte, to też nie ociekały tłuszczem aż tak jak miało to miejsce w świecie rzeczywistym. Zauważył też, że choć skóra Snape'a nadal pozostawała blada, to brakowało jej tego chorego wyglądu nadawanego jej przez cienie pod oczami i pożółkłe palce. Harry ze zdumieniem zauważył, że choć osiemnastoletni Snape starał się najwyraźniej poprawić swoje włosy, skórę, a nawet rozwinął marzenia o posadzie nauczycielskiej do tego stopnia, że ubrał swój umysł w czarną, widać, że świeżo kupioną szatę ze zdecydowanie nadmierną ilością guzików, przepisową dla Mistrzów Eliksirów, to postanowił nie zmieniać najbardziej charakterystycznej cechy swojego wyglądu. Jego nos wciąż był duży, haczykowaty i zdecydowanie uniemożliwiał zaliczenie Snape'a do mężczyzn przystojnych.

Napatrzył się pan, panie Potter? – spytał Snape z krzywym, choć nieco szerszym niż normalnie uśmieszkiem.

Umm… Chwila… Tak, właściwie to już. Chociaż nie mogę być pewny, zmiana w pana wyglądzie jest dość szokująca, może mi zająć chwile podniesienie szczęki z podłogi.

Rzeczywiście bardziej impertynencka strona twojej osobowości. Zaskakujące, że to w ogóle możliwe.

Prawda, jak to życie pana szokuje? Dobrze, że jest pan młodszy niż w rzeczywistości, bo zawał byłby prawie pewny... – Harry ze złością ugryzł się w język, z mocnym postanowieniem nie mówienia już nic więcej.

Panie Potter, na pana widok zawał możliwy jest jedynie ze śmiechu – odpowiedział z prostotą profesor.

Sugeruje pan, że źle wyglądam? Z całym szacunkiem, ale przy panu nadal wypadam świetnie…

Rzecz gustu.

Narcyz.

Panie Potter aczkolwiek ta rozmowa zaczyna przedstawiać się wyjątkowo ciekawie, to sądzę, że powinniśmy przejść do sedna sprawy.

Zawsze pan psuje zabawę… - westchnął Harry, ale posłusznie nie rozwijał dalej dyskusji.

Spojrzenie Severusa przemknęło szybko po postaci siedzącego przed nim chłopaka. Na nieco dłuższą chwilę skupił się na jego włosach, oczach i oczywiście na ubraniu.

Zastanawiał się pan nieco dłużej niż minutę nad wyborem ubrania? – spytał w końcu spokojnie.

W książce napisane było, że należy wybrać coś w czym czuje się swobodnie i pewnie jednocześnie, bo postać bez oznaczonego stroju pojawia się bez niczego konkretnego – odparł Harry, poprawiając nerwowo swój czerwono-złoty krawat. – Nie jest naga, ale też nie można powiedzieć, w co dokładnie była ubrana. Musi mieć swój strój, który podkreśla ją i sprawia, że czuje się w nim dobrze. Mam więc strój, który noszę przeważnie, a więc jestem do niego w pełni przyzwyczajony. Koszulę, spodnie, gryfoński krawat i ciemnozielony sweter od pani Weasley. Darowałem sobie wierzchnią szatę, bo jestem przekonany, że krępuje ruchy, a książka mówi, że jeżeli jestem przekonany, że coś krepuje mi ruchy, to tak będzie.

Rozumiem, panie Potter. Nie zmienia to faktu, że jest pan ewidentnie gryfoński w tym stroju. Czy za dwadzieścia lat też będzie pan chciał widzieć swój umysł w takim krawacie?

Tak –odparł szybko Harry, który wbrew pozorom starał się przemyśleć każdy drobiazg swojej personifikacji. Właściwie można powiedzieć, że został do tego zmuszony – Będę chciał być w gryfońskim krawacie za każdym razem, gdy mój umysł wróci do swojej siedemnastoletniej personifikacji.

Snape zdawał się myśleć o tym przez chwilę, najwyraźniej analizując odpowiedź Gryfona i dochodząc do wniosku, że chłopak naprawdę to przemyślał. Najwyraźniej był zdecydowanie bardziej przywiązany do swojego domu niż Severus w jego wieku. Snape w ówczesnym czasie bardziej przywiązany był do swoich marzeń i przyszłości niż do domu, który wreszcie opuszczał.

Dobrze, skoro pan tak twierdzi… - oznajmił w końcu z lekkim wahaniem. – Brak okularów mogę zrozumieć, choć obawiam się, że może być panu początkowo trudno się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Draco też o tym wspominał… łapię się na tym, że chce je sobie poprawić na nosie, a jak się orientuję, że ich nie mam to przez chwilę gorzej widzę, zanim sobie nie przypomnę, że nie muszę ich nosić. Ale właściwie to były tylko chwile zaraz potem jak się tu znalazłem… Teraz jest już dużo lepiej, więc sądzę, że pokonam to bez większych problemów…

Dobrze. Włosów się nie czepiam…

I z wzajemnością – mruknął Harry.

…choć początkowo pewnie też będzie się panu trudno przyzwyczaić do faktu, że nie wygląda pan jak jeż po spacerze na wietrze, i mimo wszystko będzie je pan roztrzepywał.

Tym razem ugryzienie w język pomogło i Gryfon zdołał się zmusić do zachowania milczenia. Zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że mimo faktu, że ten typ oklumencji wymagał od niego mniejszego starania, to całą swoją siłę woli i zdolność skupiania musiał marnować na powstrzymywanie impertynenckich odzywek.

Co z umiejscowieniem pana umysłu? – spytał Snape, patrząc niepewnie na wyraźnie zakłopotanego chłopaka.

Tutaj miałem pewne problemy… Widzi pan Draco mówił, i tak też było napisane w książce, że to powinno być miejsce, w którym czuję się pewnie i bezpiecznie, w którym mógłbym się zamknąć i nie wpuścić nikogo innego… Miejsce, które mogłoby być tylko moje…

Do czego pan zmierza, panie Potter? – przerwał nauczyciel.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i przez chwilę patrzył na swoje ręce, ze zdenerwowania wykręcając palce. Po chwili odruchowo usiłował poprawić swoje okulary, a potem zamrugał gwałtownie i zaklął ze wściekłością.

Chodzi o to – zaczął kilka minut później – że nie bardzo mam takie miejsce. To znaczy najpierw pomyślałem o dormitorium, ale to nie jest tylko moje miejsce, ale całej piątki chłopaków, nie mógłbym się zamknąć tam sam. Pokój wspólny odpada z tego samego powodu, sypialnia Dracona jest jednak Dracona, a Pokój Życzeń za bardzo się zmienia, żebym mógł się do niego przyzwyczaić.

Może coś z pana domu? – rzucił Snape nieco zaniepokojony rozwojem wydarzeń.

Co? Komórka pod schodami, czy mniejsza sypialnia Dudleya? Przepraszam, ale jakoś z żadnym z tych miejsc nie czuję się odpowiednio mocno związany. Myślałem o domu, w którym mieszkałem przez rok ze swoimi rodzicami, ale…

Ale? – rzucił Snape.

Ale miałem rok. Teoretycznie pamiętam jakieś wyrwane z kontekstu drobiazgi, a Draco twierdzi, że moja podświadomość na pewno pamięta więcej, ale mimo wszystko trudno byłoby mi wybrać coś konkretnego…

Severus zamyślił się na chwile, zastanawiając się, co może poradzić na bezdomność umysłu Pottera. Z tego, co wiedział dom Potterów nie został zniszczony. Dumbledore był jego prawnym właścicielem i po śmierci pierwszych osób, którym go oddał, przekazał go jakimś innym potrzebującym ludziom Zakonu. Teoretycznie nie powinno być problemu z możliwością ukazania wnętrza domu Potterowi, a to mogło pomóc mu z wyobrażeniem wnętrza jego umysłu, nawet jeśli dom wygląda zapewne już inaczej niż gdy chłopak był tam po raz ostatni...

Spróbuję coś wymyślić. Na razie powinniśmy wrócić do zwykłego świata. Powinien pan się do świata umysłu stopniowo przyzwyczajać. Co wieczór ma pan…

Oczyszczać umysł – jęknął Harry.

Nie, panie Potter, wręcz przeciwnie. Ma się pan skupić, wypowiedzieć zaklęcie, którego pana nauczę i przyjść tutaj. Mój umysł zostanie otwarty dla pana na jakiś czas, żeby mógł się pan przyzwyczaić. I nie, zanim pan zdąży zapytać, nie może pan próbować na umyśle pana Malfoya. Lepiej będzie, jeśli skupi się pan na ćwiczeniu na umyśle człowieka, który ma pana uczyć. Nie będzie mnie tutaj, może pan przyjść swobodnie posiedzieć przez godzinę lub pół i wyjść, używając zaklęcia, którego pana nauczę. Jest to rozwiązanie tymczasowe, dopóki nie rozwiążemy problemu bezdomności pana umysłu. Potem nie będzie to konieczne, nie musi się pan przejmować. A teraz… _Occlumens Persona!_

Xxx

Nareszcie znalazł dla niej trochę czasu! Nie oprowadzał Monici, nie pomagał jej w lekcjach, nie wymykał się ani z nią, ani z nikim innym. Cały był do dyspozycji Hermiony. Wiedziała, że powinna się z tego cieszyć. Powtarzała to sobie, co chwila, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo pragnęła spędzić z nim te kilka chwil sam na sam. Czasem jednak jej skupienie umykało i zanim oprzytomniała do jej serca wkradało się uczucie zawodu.

Jego usta były miękkie i ciepłe na jej wargach, a jego język radośnie wierzgał wraz z jej. Było to ogromnie przyjemne uczucie, ale w praktycznie niczym nie przypominało uczucia, którego mieszało jej w głowie i uginało kolana, gdy jej ust dotykały te wąskie wargi, kiedy ten język niepewnie wsuwał się do jej ust, pieszcząc je, celebrując każdą chwilę. Wtedy czuła się pożądana, szczególna, na swój sposób wielbiona… Z Ronem czuła się po prostu jak obiekt wyżycia seksualnego dla napalonego nastolatka. Jego dłonie śmiało przesuwały się po jej ciele, udach, piersiach, plecach… po tym, co akurat znalazło się w ich zasięgu. Nie wplątały się delikatnie w jej włosy, masując jej czaszkę. Nie pieściły jej w ten powolny, ale nieznośnie pewny siebie sposób, doprowadzający ją na skraj szaleństwa.

Kiedy jedna z tych niepożądanych dłoni zawędrowała pod jej bluzkę i zuchwale sięgnęła ku jej krągłej piersi, Hermiona zdecydowanie złapała za nadgarstek i odsuwając się od swojego chłopaka kategorycznie pozbyła się błądzącego po staniku intruza.

Hermiono! – sapnął z wściekłością rudzielec.

Przepraszam Ron, ale… Ale nie mogę! – powiedziała zdecydowanie, choć głos zadrżał jej nieco na początku zdania.

Powiedziałaś, że jesteś gotowa i możemy posunąć się dalej! Sama zabiegałaś o to spotkanie! Hermiono, o co ci w ogóle chodzi?! Nie możesz się zdecydować?!

Mogę! – krzyknęła zezłoszczona jego zachowaniem. – I moja decyzja jest bardzo stanowcza – wynoś się stąd! Nie zasługujesz na moje zdecydowanie w jakimkolwiek innym temacie!

Odpowiedziały jej tylko wymruczane przekleństwa i trzask zamykanych brutalnie drzwi. Łzy Gryfonki zareagowały automatycznie w szalonym biegu zsuwając się po jej zaróżowionych policzkach.

Xxx

Draco rozentuzjazmowany prowadził ich małą, trzyosobową grupę w głębię lochów, do gabinetu profesora Snape'a, gdzie mieli się z nim spotkać. Hermiona z pobłażającym uśmieszkiem znosiła nieustanną paplaninę blondyna, podczas gdy jego chłopak jedynie wzdychał ciężko od czasu do czasu.

Nie jęcz, Potter! Nie czas na łzy i złorzeczenia! Powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić do wujka Seva. Siedzisz u niego w głowie częściej niż we mnie…

Myślałam, że Harry'emu nie wolno ćwiczyć na twoim umyśle? – zmarszczyła brwi Hermiona.

Draco odwrócił się do niej z zawadiackim uśmiechem i mrugnął do zarumienionego Pottera.

A kto mówił o moim umyśle?

DRACO!

Ach, jesteście rozkoszni! Taki mój osobisty chórek, krzyczący, gdy coś zrobię źle. I po co mi sumienie, ja się pytam, no po co?

Harry pokręcił głową z uśmiechem patrząc na plecy swojego chłopaka, który zdawał się zadawać te retoryczne pytania mijanym przez nich zbrojom.

Po nic, Malfoy – rzuciła Hermiona. – Dlatego go nie masz.

Ewolucja nigdy nie pozwalała organizmom zachowywać zbędnych dodatków. Malfoyowie zostali pozbawieni sumienia około IV wieku przed naszą erą.

To oni kiedykolwiek je mieli? – rzuciła teatralnym szeptem Hermiona, wchodząc do gabinetu.

Nie, panno Granger. Ale moment pozbycia się tego dodatku odnotowali dopiero, kiedy zorientowali się, że coś takiego mieć powinni – odpowiedział chłodno Snape z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Nie wiesz wuju, że to nieładnie podsłuchiwać? – odparł Malfoy, rozsiadając się w fotelu przed biurkiem swojego chrzestnego.

Nie, panie Malfoy. I niech się pan tak nie rozsiada, właśnie wychodzimy – powiedział surowo, przechodząc do jakiegoś innego pomieszczenia ukrytego za regałem i wskazując swój kominek. – Mam nadzieję, że wzięliście swoje rzeczy na weekend, tak jak prosiłem.

Odnotowawszy szybkie kiwnięcia głową podał Hermionie czarkę z proszkiem Fiuu, która potem trafiła do każdego z zebranych.

Prosto na Godryka czterdzieści dwa, panno Granger – poinformował czekającą Hermionę.

Xxx

Salon był jasny. Z dużymi oknami i białymi ścianami, podkreślanymi przez ciemnobrązowe elementy z drewna. Szafy, półki, stół i krzesła z ciemnoczerwonym obiciem pasującym do skromnej kanapy stojącej pod oknem, naprzeciwko kominka. Harry zauważył, że na regale stoją różne zdjęcia, najwyraźniej należące do rodziny, która w tym domu mieszkała. Najczęściej pojawiali się na nich dwaj ciemnowłosi chłopcy, z których starszy kilkakrotnie prezentował się w krukońskim krawacie.

Poznajesz to wnętrze choć trochę? – spytał Snape, patrząc na Pottera.

Umm... Nie, panie profesorze. Sądzę, że nie – odparł po chwili chłopak.

Właściwie nie spodziewałem się niczego innego. Obecni właściciele mówią, że ten pokój uległ największym zmianom, odkąd otrzymali ten dom. Jak się pan zapewne domyśla jest to dawny dom pańskich rodziców, panie Potter. Po ich śmierci właściciel budynku, czyli dyrektor Dumbledore, oddał go kolejnej potrzebującej rodzinie z Zakonu.

Rozumiem. Sądzi pan, że jak zobaczę to wnętrze, to będę w stanie odtworzyć choć część wspomnień i stworzyć obraz wnętrza swojego umysłu?

Tak. Obejrzy pan wszystkie pokoje po kolei, a potem będziemy ćwiczyć wraz z twoimi przyjaciółmi. Państwo Swiftworkowie udostępnili nam swój dom na najbliższy weekend. W tym czasie musi pan stworzyć obraz wnętrza swojego umysłu.

Xxx

Państwo Swiftworkowie najwyraźniej byli przyzwyczajeni do mugolskich wynalazków. I chociaż światło zapewniały magiczne lampy, to choćby w kuchni znajdowało się wiele sprzętów zasilanych zainstalowaną w domu mugolską elektryką.

Najbardziej Dracona rozbawiło „zamknięte zaklęcie incendio", które odnalazł w kuchni. Nie mógł się oprzeć wypróbowaniu go na kanapkach z serem i tym samym zrobił kolację dla wszystkich zebranych. Profesor Snape wydawał się rozbawiony całym zajściem, a Hermiona, która służyła Malfoyowi za pomoc techniczną, posłała w końcu blondyna po wciąż zwiedzającego mieszkanie Harry'ego, żeby tylko uniknąć dalszych prób używania mugolskich urządzeń.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Draconowi odnalezienie swojego chłopaka. Efekt przyniosło dopiero zajrzenie do ostatniego pokoju po lewej stronie korytarza. Szczerze mówiąc akurat tam Draco nie spodziewał się znaleźć nikogo. Pokój był mały i pełen zakurzonych rupieci. Starych mebli, książek, pudeł i innych przedmiotów. Najwyraźniej był to schowek mieszkających tu ludzi na wszelkie niepotrzebne im już rzeczy, a pomiędzy tym wszystkim, na wolnym skrawku podłogi, siedział Harry. Z zamyśleniem wpatrujący się w odległy kąt pomieszczenia i ściskający w rękach jakiś kolorowy przedmiot.

Hej, przystojniaku, co jest? – rzucił Draco podchodząc do drugiego chłopaka.

To był mój pokój – oświadczył Harry ze spokojem. – Tam stoi moja kołyska… A raczej to co z niej zostało, trochę się rozpadła przez tyle lat – zaśmiał się.

Pasuje ci na miejsce dla twojego umysłu? – zapytał blondyn jedną ręką obejmując delikatnie swojego towarzysza.

Trochę będę je musiał pozmieniać... Ale to dobry początek. Chociaż ta część domu była odnawiana… Kiedy ciało Voldemorta zginęło część jego mocy się rozeszła… Zniszczył tą część budynku prawie całkowicie. Swiftworkowie musieli to odbudować, ale najwyraźniej nie chcieli niszczyć prawie, że historycznego miejsca – Harry zaśmiał się sucho. – Tutaj zabiłem go po raz pierwszy... wydaje się to być dobrym miejscem, żeby rozpocząć walkę o jego zabicie ostateczne.

W sumie – rzucił Draco, patrząc na szmacianą przytulankę, którą Harry trzymał w rękach. Postanowił mu to wyjątkowo darować i nie uraczyć go kąśliwym komentarzem. - Chodź, zrobiłem kolację.

Harry zatrzymał się w pół ruchu otrzepywania spodni, które zakurzył siedząc na brudnej posadzce.

Ty? – rzucił ze zdziwieniem. – Czy powinienem zacząć się bać?

Oj, przestań. Nikt nie jest w stanie zepsuć kolacji z mikrafolówki!

Xxx

Zamiast kołyski, w rogu pokoju stało skromne, prostokątne łóżko. Z praktycznie identyczną pościelą. Naprzeciwko łóżka znajdowały się szafy z ciemnego drewna i półki z książkami. Tuż przy drzwiach, wsunięte w róg pokoju stało biurko, które w świecie realnym nigdy by się tam nie zmieściło.

"Zalety świata umysłów" – pomyślał Harry jednym płynnym ruchem, przy silnym udziale woli spod samych drzwi przemieszczając się na łóżko, do wygodnej leżącej pozycji. Uśmiechnął się zrelaksowany z rękoma złożonymi pod głową podziwiając swój pokój. Tuż nad nim, na ścianie nad łóżkiem wisiała Błyskawica. Z uśmiechem zauważył, że jest to jeden z wielu drobiazgów, których nie zauważał tworząc ten pokój w swoim umyśle, ale które jakoś nasunęły się same i teraz zdawały się idealnie u pasować.

Podobnie było z samym łóżkiem. Harry pomyślał tylko, że musi być większe i tak też się stało. Kołyska przerodziła się w sporej wielkości, dwuosobowe łóżko obok którego stała nocna szafka z budzikiem Harry'ego, dwoma szklankami dyniowego soku, książką o quidditchu i kilkoma płytami G.A.S.-u należącymi do Draco.

Słoiczek z nawilżającą maścią, który znalazł się w szufladce wspomnianej szafeczki, także był zapewne efektem złego wpływu blondyna.

Rozległo się zdecydowane i rytmiczne pukanie do drzwi, a Harry w jednej chwili znalazł się pod nimi. Powitalny uśmiech zamarł mu na wargach, gdy je otworzył i zobaczył Lucjusza Malfoy'a.

Xxx

Jej umysł był taki jak jej całe życie – spokojny, ciepły i uporządkowany do granic możliwości. Ach, oczywiście, także pełen książek. Dzięki nim jakoś czuła się pewniej. Wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś kiedyś jej zagrozi, to będzie mogła się schować tutaj, ściągnąć z półki Podstawy Obronności Foonkse'a i przypomnieć sobie odpowiednie zaklęcia.

Nie, Hermiona nie była naiwną dziewczynką, która wierzyła, że w każdej trudnej sytuacji będzie miała czas, żeby uciec się do Leglimencji Spersonifikowanej i sprawdzić w swojej wymarzonej bibliotece to, co będzie ją nurtowało. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa nie polega jednak na rozsądku, ale dobrotliwym pogłaskaniu podświadomości i ulegnięciu jej dziecinnym pragnieniom. Czasem wystarczy kołdra, zakrywająca człowieka zwiniętego w pozycji embrionalnej, czasem miś, czy zdjęcie, a czasem właśnie książka.

Na Hermionę Granger zawsze najlepiej i najsilniej wpływały książki. To one potrafiły wywołać u niej uśmiech, łzy, strach, czy poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Dlatego też miejsce, w którym znajdował się jej umysł bardziej przypominało bibliotekę niż cokolwiek innego. Pokój był średniej wielkości, ale takie złudzenie mogło być odczuwalne także ze względu na jego niewielką wysokość. Spadzisty sufit w najniższym miejscu był na wyciągnięcie ręki dla leżącej na dużym łóżku Hermiony. Łóżko było ogromne. A może tylko takie wydawało się osobie, która zawsze spała na pojedynczych panieńskich łóżkach zarówno w dormitorium jak i w domu? Z pewnością było większe od tamtych materacy, większe nawet od małżeńskiego łoża w sypialni jej rodziców, choć było do niego wyjątkowo podobne. Z ciemną pościelą, jaką preferował jej ojciec i z dwoma zaokrąglonymi rogami, które skierowane były w stronę drzwi. Hermiona miała dziwne wrażenie, że łóżko jest wzorowane na tym z sypialni rodziców, ale takim jakim je zapamiętała, gdy mając niecałe siedem lat chowała się tam z jakąś podebraną książką i czytała. Wtedy wydawało jej się olbrzymie, nic dziwnego, że gdy pojawiło się w jej umyśle musiało się nieco powiększyć by nadal się takim wydawać.

Reszta pomieszczenia bardzo przypominała jej pokój z mugolskiego domu. Ściany pokryte regałami z książkami i kilka dodatkowych szafek na inne woluminy. Książki leżące w równym stosie obok łóżka i nocny stolik z kilkoma kolejnymi. W suficie umieszczone były dwa dość duże okna, w które jako dziecko uwielbiała się wpatrywać. Żadne nie było idealnie nad łóżkiem, ale na oba mogła spokojnie spoglądać, marząc o przygodach, o których dopiero co w tym okropnie wygodnym łóżku czytała.

Hermiona mruknęła z zadowoleniem, wtulając się w poduszkę i zerkając na stosik woluminów wznoszący się na stoliku. Nie mogła się zdecydować, który wybrać, ale męki wyboru pozbawiło ją szybkie pukanie do drzwi. Początkowo zaskoczona szybko poszła otworzyć, spodziewając się ćwiczącego przejścia Harry'ego.

Xxx

Nie zaprosisz mnie? – rzucił Malfoy, pokrywając lekkie zdenerwowanie krótkim śmiechem.

Ugh… Tak, tak, wejdź, Draco – odparł w końcu Potter, przełykając z trudem.

Tak, wiem. Trudno się przyzwyczaić do faktu, że wyglądam prawie jak mój ojciec – powiedział szybko blondyn rozsiadając się na łóżku i rozglądając wokoło. – Ładnie się urządziłeś – rzucił.

Dzięki... – odparł słabo Harry, wciąż stojąc przy drzwiach, które zdążyły już się zamknąć.

Nie chodziło o to, że Draco wyglądał jak Lucjusz, choć podobieństwo faktycznie było przerażające. Dużo straszniejsze było dopatrzenie się w tej twarzy Dracona. Człowiek uświadamiał sobie wtedy jak bardzo są oni do siebie podobni i przez straszliwą chwilę wydawało się jakby byli jedną i tą samą osobą.

Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

Jeśli naprawdę nie możesz na mnie patrzeć, to mogę wyjść – oznajmił Draco spokojnie, choć w jego głosie słychać było urazę.

Nie… Zostań… Ja tylko… Merlinie, chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić – oznajmił Gryfon, siadając na łóżku obok blondyna.

Mogę to sobie wyobrazić – zaśmiał się Draco, po czym pochylił się, żeby pocałować czule swoje chłopaka.

Jedyne co otrzymał jednak to szybkie muśnięcie ust i przepraszający uśmiech.

Wybacz, Draco… Po prostu… Za bardzo przypominasz swojego ojca, żebym mógł tak szybko, to znaczy… no wiesz… Całuję się z tobą, a widzę jego, bez obrazy, ale to trochę odrzucające. – Draco parsknął śmiechem i ruszył się, jakby zamierzał wstać, ale Harry złapał go za nadgarstek.

Śpij ze mną? – spytał, nagle znajdując się w samych bokserkach pod kołdrą.

Zawsze, słonko. Zawsze – odparł z uśmiechem długowłosy blondyn, po chwili pojawiając się u boku swojego chłopaka w podobnym do niego stroju.

Xxx

Przyszedł zobaczyć, jak sobie poradziła z tworzeniem miejsca dla personifikacji własnego umysłu. W końcu przyjechał tu z nimi jako ich nauczyciel i powinien się o to zatroszczyć, prawda? i Gówno prawda/i rzucił ze złością. i Powinienem zająć się Potterem, to dla niego tu jesteśmy. Ale nie, oczywiście, ja przyszedłem sprawdzić jak ona sobie poradziła. Jak wygląda jej umysł – najpiękniejsza część jej ciała. Jak wygląda ona – w całej swej boskiej glorii. Jej włosy, oczy, szyja, dłonie… Severusie, opanuj się! Jesteś jej nauczycielem/i

Dobry wieczór, panno Granger – powiedział najformalniej, jak potrafił. – Przyszedłem sprawdzić, jak sobie pani poradziła.

Dobry wieczór, profesorze.

Xxx

Witam, panie Potter – powiedział zimny głos, a Harry automatycznie sięgnął po różdżkę, ale… ale jej nie było.

Chyba czegoś szuka – zauważył ze złośliwą satysfakcją inny głos, w arystokratyczny sposób przeciągający sylaby.

Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie, a jego najgorsze przeczucia okazały się prawdą. Za nim stał Lucjusz Malfoy, a wokół niego kilkadziesiąt innych osób w czarnych szatach. Żadna z nich nie miała na sobie maski, a Harry miał wystarczająco dużo wizji z Voldemortem w roli głównej, żeby wiedzieć, co to oznacza. Zebrał się tu cały wewnętrzny krąg, sami zaufani ludzie, a żadna postronna osoba nie miała już wyjść z tego spotkania.

Brawo, panie Potter! – krzyknął Voldemort, śmiejąc się. – Nie jest pan tak głupi za jakiego pana uważałem. Jednak domyśliłeś się, że zginiesz dzisiejszego wieczoru…

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Gdy tylko otworzył usta w jego kręgosłup uderzyło pierwsze zaklęcie. Pierwszy Cruciatus, który był niewyobrażalnie silny.

Harry zawył z bólu.

Xxx

Zafascynował go jej księgozbiór. Po szybkim zapewnieniu, że nie musi się krępować, zaczął powoli przeglądać zawartość regałów. Czasem mruczał cicho jakiś komentarz, czasem zadawał towarzyszącej mu dziewczynie jakieś pytanie, czasem nawet wyciągał jakiś tom i kartkował go w zamyśleniu.

i Musze ją zaprosić do swojego umysłu i pokazać jej białe kruki, ukryte w szafce za biurkiem. "Historia Hogwartu" pióra Tanitha Slytherina powinna ją zainteresować chociażby ze względu na różnice między nią a powszechną, bardziej obiektywną wersją. Muszę ją koniecznie kiedyś zaprosić… Albo przynieść książki tutaj. Tu jest przytulniej, cieplej i milej. No i jest łóżko. /i Severus szybko zdusił tą ostatnią myśl zanim zdążyła go ponieść wyobraźnia.

Był tu jako nauczyciel i ograniczały go pewne zasady!

Xxx

Harry! Harry, obudź się, do diaska! HARRY!

Potter otworzył gwałtownie oczy, czując jak ktoś potrząsa nim zdecydowanie i wyrywa go z objęć koszmaru. Jego westchnięcie ulgi utkwiło mu jednak w gardle, gdy zobaczył pochylonego nad nim Malfoy.

Malfoy, odpieprz się ode mnie! – wrzasnął, wypadając z łóżka.

A nie mogę pieprzyć się z tobą?- spytał spokojnie blondyn, a Gryfon zamrugał najwyraźniej zaskoczony odpowiedzią i tonem głosu jakim została wypowiedziana.

Draco – sapnął w końcu na poły z ulgą i poczuciem winy.

Zgadza się – odparł raczej chłodno Malfoy. – Nie martw się już znikam, wyśpij się – rzucił wstając z łóżka i materializując na sobie ubranie.

Draco – jęknął bezradnie Potter, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien dodać.

Dobranoc, Harry – odparł Malfoy, całując Gryfona w policzek. Chwilę później już nie było go w pokoju.

Harry schował twarz w dłoniach z bezradnym westchnięciem.

Xxx

Jego nos nadal był za duży w porównaniu z resztą twarzy. Skóra nadal była blada, ale wyglądała na zdrowszą. Najbardziej zmieniły się jego włosy. Dłuższe i czystsze. No i zęby stały się bielsze, zauważyła, gdy uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

Częściej się uśmiechał.

Ich konwersacja toczyła się, jak w minione święta, gdy na krótko zapomnieli o tym, że on jest jej nauczycielem. O dwadzieścia lat starszym, zgorzkniałym mężczyzną, którego nikt nie lubi. Tym razem jednak zapomnienie mogło doprowadzić do czegoś znacznie poważniejszego niż zrelaksowana rozmowa.

Panno Granger! – sapnął, gdy pojawiła się tuż obok niego.

Prawie się o niego otarła i nawet nie wiedziała jak tego dokonała. Po prostu w jednej chwili chciała być obok niego, przy nim, z nim… a w następnej już tam stała. Jeszcze chyba nie do końca opanowała różnicę między życzeniami do przestrzeni w umyśle, które powinny być spełniane od tych, przy których lepiej się pohamować.

No cóż, skoro i tak już tu jest...

Uniosła się lekko na palcach...

Nadal była od niego nieco niższa, tak najwyraźniej musiało być i nawet jej umysł się nie sprzeciwił.

... i delikatnie dotknęła jego warg swoimi. Trwało to zaledwie sekundę. Pełną słodkiej niepewności sekundę, a potem odsunęła usta od jego. Niezbyt daleko, na wypadek, gdyby zechciały do siebie powrócić.

Panno Granger, nie powinniśmy… - zdążył wyszeptać bez przekonania zanim ich usta znów się spotkały, na nieco dłuższą chwilę.

Jako nauczyciela zobowiązują mnie pewne reguły – powiedział poruszając wargami prawie nie odrywając ich od jej ust.

I dobrze. Przynajmniej nie musiała daleko sięgać, gdy ponownie ich połączyła. Powoli stanęła na całych stopach, ale pocałunek się nie przerwał. Teraz to on nachylał się do niej.

Te zasady… - wydukał zanim położyła mu ręce na ramionach w delikatnym objęciu.

Nie obowiązują w moim umyśle, panie profesorze. – Oderwał swoje wargi gdy praktycznie już się dotykały.

Merlinie – jęknął ze złością, nie odsuwając się dalej o nawet centymetr. – Czuję się jak pedofil, kiedy tak do mnie mówisz.

Wybacz… Severusie – powiedziała ze śmiechem, ponownie go całując, tym razem nieco bardziej zdecydowanie.

Jęknął, gdy delikatnie wsunęła język między jego wargi i nagle cała delikatność z niego uleciała. Zdecydowanie wsunął dłoń w jej miękkie włosy, przyciągając ją bliżej i całując namiętniej. Wczepili się w siebie, całując coraz mocniej, tuląc coraz brutalniej, niecierpliwie szarpiąc za zbędne materiały ubrań.

Miała rację, było zupełnie inaczej niż z Ronem! Nie było tych wszędobylskich dłoni, które chciały jak najszybciej dotknąć jak najwięcej, jak najbardziej kobiecych części ciała. Nie było języka, który wierzgałby w jej ustach, odwracając uwagę od poczynań właściciela.

Nie było też dłoni niepewnych, czy bierności, które w pewnym sensie także były przeciwnością Rona. Było coś zupełnie innego, niewyobrażalnego i pięknego.

Były pewne dłonie, sunące po jej ciele. Dotykały każdego centymetra jej ciała. Zdawać by się mogło, że z równym zafascynowaniem zapamiętują wewnętrzną stronę jej kolana, co i delikatne wypukłości piersi. Snape kochający się z nią był jak niewidomy, czytający ulubioną książkę. Pieszczący każde słowo, każde zdanie i każdą scenę. Powracający do tych, które wywołały największą reakcję i czytając je znów od nowa. Wielokrotnie.

Nigdzie mu się nie spieszyło, choć wyraźnie chciał przejść do najbardziej emocjonujących fragmentów powieści, czytał ją po kolei. Doceniając kunszt każdego słowa.

Hermiona czuła się wielbiona, doceniana, kochana. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. I starała się sprawić, żeby Severus czuł się tak samo. Wielbiąc i pieszcząc każdy fragment jego ciała, który mogła sięgnąć, gdy przykrywał ją swoim ciepłem, wtulając w miękki materac.

Kiedy w nią wszedł nie poczuła nawet najmniejszego bólu, ale dopiero widząc jego zaskoczoną i nieco zdziwioną minę, zwróciła na to uwagę.

Umysł… - jęknęła cicho, modląc się żeby zrozumiał. Żeby nie pomyślał, że ona i Ron… Uh... Obrzydliwe.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, a potem jedynie skinął głową i schylił usta do jej szyi, pozostawiając tam kolejne delikatne ślady. Starała się odwzajemniać jego pieszczoty, teraz jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowana, ale nie była w stanie się skupić. Wciąż miała wrażenie, że jej wysiłki wydają mu się żałosne i śmieszne.

To nie zaliczenie z eliksirów, nie skupiaj uwagi zbyt mocno, bo nic z tego nie wyjdzie, jak będziesz za dużo myśleć – mruknął jej w ucho, a ona zadrżała bezwiednie na samo brzmienie tego mrocznego głosu.

Brzmiał tu tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że aż parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, który urwał się wraz z jękiem, gdy Snape ponownie się w nią wsunął. Spojrzała mu w twarz i zobaczyła, że stara się na nią groźnie spojrzeć. Uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem.

To nie był jakiś wyidealizowany Severus Snape, mroczny kochanek uwodzący uczennice. To był prawdziwy Snape. Ten sam zrzędliwy i zgorzkniały sadysta od eliksirów, którego znała od siedmiu lat. I który dodatkowo był nieprzeciętnie inteligentny, czuły i pełen uczuć. To jedno spojrzenie pomogło jej uwierzyć, że nie zna dwóch Snape'ów, ale jednego, który nie jest tak prostym człowiekiem z jedną miną na każdą okazję, za jakiego uważała go większość uczniów. Z niewiadomych do końca przyczyn ta myśl wydała się Hermionie niezwykle seksowna.

Miała niepowtarzalną okazję poznać całego Severusa Snape'a. Najbardziej intymne zakątki nie tylko jego ciała, ale przede wszystkim duszy. Uśmiechnęła się lekko i przestała logicznie myśleć.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	24. Chapter 23

Xxx

Ze złości

Władysław Broniewski

Kochałbym cię (psiakrew, cholera!),

gdyby nie ta niepewność,

gdyby nie to, że serce zżera

złość, tęsknota i rzewność.

Byłbym wierny jak ten pies Burek,

chętnie sypiałbym na słomiance,

ale ty masz taką naturę,

że nie życzę żadnej kochance.

Kochałbym cię (sto tysięcy diabłów),

kochałbym (niech nagła krew zaleje!),

ale na mnie coś takiego spadło,

że już nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje:

z fotografią, jak kto głupi, się witam,

z fotografią (psiakrew!) się liczę,

pójdę spać i nie zasnę przed świtem,

póki z grzechów się jej nie wyliczę,

a te grzechy (psiakrew!) malutkie,

więc (cholera) złości się grzesznik:

że na przykład, wczoraj piłem wódkę

lub że pani Iks - niekoniecznie.

Cóż mi z tego (psiakrew!), żem wierny,

taki, co to "ślady po stopach"?...

Moja miła, minął październik,

moja miła (psiakrew!), mija listopad.

Moja miła, całe życie mija...

Miła! Miła! - powtarzam ze szlochem...

To mi życie daje, to zabija,

że ja ciągle (psiakrew!) ciebie kocham.

Xxx

i Podczas Spersonifikowanych Nauk Umysłu różnica pomiędzy Leglimencją, a Oklumencją jest delikatna i łatwo się zaciera. Pierwsi badacze tego tematu nie korzystali praktycznie z żadnych określeń na ich działania, co spowodowało silne różnice w zapisach historyczno-badawczych na ten temat. Teoretycznie, jak twierdzi Samuels Derigson, oświeceniowy badacz Nauk Umysłów Spersonifikowanych, można podzielić działania umysłowe na te dwie nauki odnoszące się do działań nie-spersonifikowanych. Profesor Derigson, ówczesny pracownik Departamentu Tajemnic, brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii, sugeruje, że za każdym razem, gdy przebywamy we własnym umyśle jest to Oklumencja Spersonifikowana, kiedy zaś z niego wychodzimy jest to już Leglimencja Spersonifikowana. Ostry sprzeciw wobec tego podziału wyraziła prawie sto lat później, Augra Obstashewska, autorka popularnego podręcznika do nauki o Czarnej Magii Słowiańskiej pt. "Strzygi, dusiołki i Świtezianki". Uważała ona, że teoria jej brytyjskiego kolegi po fachu nie wiąże się ze sobą w żadną logiczną całość. Po pierwsze - jak zauważyła - Oklumencja jest tylko obroną umysłu, a skoro tak, to gdy ktoś przebywa u nas na nasze wyraźne zaproszenie, to nie można tego nazwać Oklumencją, bo niczego przed nikim nie bronimy. Nie jest to też jednak Leglimencja, gdyż nigdzie poza swój własny umysł nie wychodzimy. Trzeba by więc wymyślić kolejną nazwę na tego typu działania. Po drugie - dodaje, szybko wynajdując dalsze luki w rozumowaniu konserwatywnego Derigsona - kiedy odwiedzamy nasze wspomnienia, to nie ma nas w umyśle ani naszym - nie do końca - ani w umyśle kogokolwiek innego. Jak Polka słusznie zwraca uwagę w takiej chwili jesteśmy jak na łodzi po środku morza, choć nadal silną liną związani z naszym umysłem. Jak zauważa nie można tego nazwać Leglimencją, bo nie wędrujemy do nikogo innego, ale tym bardziej nie jest to już Oklumencja, i tak stajemy przed koniecznością wymyślenia czwartej już nazwy.

Słuszne rozumowanie nieco kontrowersyjnej badaczki zwraca po raz kolejny naszą uwagę na fakt, że określenia, które tak usilnie starał się dopasować profesor Derigson, mają zbyt mały zakres znaczeniowy by określić, to czym tak naprawdę jest Nauka o Umysłach Spersonifikowanych, odnoszą się bowiem do znacznie prostszej i mniej rozrosłej gałęzi studiów. Pani profesor Obstashewska porównuje wręcz próby angielskiego profesora do prób dziecka, które stara się nadać znane mu określenia dotyczące domowego kotka, ryczącemu w buszu lwu i stwierdza, że "kotek miaucy". I choć porównanie pani profesor jest dość drastyczne, to nie można nie przyznać mu nieco racji, dlatego też na konwencie Leglimentów w Oslo w 1845 roku, ostatecznie określono całą tę naukę mianem "Oklumencji Spersonifikowanej" jedynie wiedzy bardziej szczegółowych badaczy dodając bardziej drobiazgowe określenia w postaci "Oklumencji Spersonifikowanej Wewnętrznej, Zewnętrznej, Inwatorskiej i Vuojerskiej". /i 

Harry z trzaskiem i westchnieniem pełnym zniechęcenia zamknął opasłe tomisko. Odkąd prawie dwa tygodnie temu powrócili z domu Snape praktycznie nie spotykał się z nim na zajęciach praktycznych, tłumacząc się brakiem czasu ze strony własnej i przygotowania ze strony samego Pottera. Przeważnie ich rozmowy ograniczały się do spotkań po wspólnych lekcjach, kiedy to Mistrz Eliksirów wręczał Harry'emu kolejny zestaw lektur i odbierał od niego esej zadany przy poprzednim spotkaniu.

Właściwie Gryfon nie miał za bardzo nic przeciwko temu. Chociaż lektury były przerażająco długie, niezrozumiałe i nudne, to były znacznie lepszymi towarzyszami nauki niż podenerwowany profesor Snape. A stary nietoperz miał prawie tak podły humor od czasu ich powrotu, jak Harry. Właściwie nie był pewien, co się do końca stało ze wszystkimi uczestnikami tego wypadu, ale fakt pozostawał faktem, że atmosfera podczas powrotu była dość napięta, a wymuszone dialogi były sztuczne i krótkie. Wszyscy wydawali się dziwnie skrępowani, obrażeni i ogólnie niechętni wobec reszty osób. Właściwie Harry chciał w pewnym momencie spytać Hermionę, co się z nią stało, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że dziewczyna też zapewne widziała chłodne zachowanie Malfoy'a wobec jej przyjaciela i sama miałaby sporo pytań, na które Harry nie bardzo chciał odpowiadać.

Dracon nie odzywał się do niego częściej niż było to absolutnie konieczne i właściwie Gryfon był mu za to wdzięczny, bo gdyby przy każdym zdaniu używał takiego chłodnego tonu, jak przy tych kilku wymuszonych dialogach, to w Harrym naprawdę by coś pękło. Był wystarczająco przepełniony poczuciem winy już teraz, a mimo wszystko nie przepraszał. Nie wiedział, jak i za co. W końcu nie zrobił nic złego, miał pełne prawo przerazić się człowieka, który w jego koszmarze chciał go zabić! Lecz z drugiej strony, co złego zrobił Malfoy? Nie mógł go znienawidzić za to, że kiedyś chciał być podobny do swojego ojca... Za to, że tylko przypominał go z wyglądu... Tylko w świecie umysłu... A mimo to tak trudno było znów czuć to cudowne spokojne, radosne zrelaksowanie w obecności człowieka, który w swoim umyśle wyglądał jak jeden z najgroźniejszych śmierciożerców. Bo skoro tak wyglądał jego umysł, to może i on taki był? Taki jak,młody Lucjusz Malfoy – potężny, sprytny, bezuczuciowy i gotowy oddać życie za czerwonookiego gada mordującego niewinnych ludzi.

Potter z głuchym tąpnięciem uderzył głową w księgę leżącą przed nim na stole, co wydawało się odpowiednim sposobem wyładowania bezsilnej wściekłości. Niestety, okazało się, że to tylko w y d a w a ł o się dobrym pomysłem, a rzeczywistość była nieco inna. Po pięciu miarowych uderzeniach paskudne uczucie nie znikło, ale Harry był prawie pewien, że tuż obok jego sławnej blizny odbił się zakręcony wzór herbu, umieszczonego w formie metalowego wzoru na okładce książki. Profilaktycznie postanowił nie podnosić głowy.

Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała Hermiona, siadając naprzeciw niego i kładąc na stole książki, które przed chwilą zebrała z półek.

Nigdy nie było lepiej – odparł sucho Harry, wciąż leżąc na opasłej książce.

Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?

Gdybym chciał i był gotowy na twe urocze i nazbyt dociekliwe pytania, to wcześniej zainteresowałbym się, co ugryzło ciebie – rzucił, podnosząc głowę i rozcierając czoło.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok na jedną z leżących przed nią książek i zarumieniła się lekko. Szybko jednak opanowała się i wziąwszy głęboki oddech powróciła do głównego toku rozmowy, jednocześnie nie do końca świadomie bawiąc się rogiem kart otwartego tomu.

A chcesz posiedzieć, pogadać o pierdołach i zjeść zdecydowanie zbyt wiele kalorii skupionych w słodkiej postaci, kruchej czekolady?

Proponujesz mi uroczy babski wieczór złamanych serc? A pooglądamy "Bridget Jones"?

Niestety, choć muszę przyznać, że widok mokrego Hugh Granta mógłby mi nieco poprawić humor – zaśmiała się Hermiona, wzdychając z udawanym rozmarzeniem.

Hermiono! Czy w twoim stylu nie powinien być bardziej uroczy i spokojny Colin Firth?

Nie – odrzekła szybko zniesmaczona dziewczyna. – Darcy to ciepłe kluchy. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! JAK ŚMIESZ??!! Darcy jest… pełen ukrytego sexappealu… Taki… demonik seksiku z okienka .

A niegrzeczna Hermionka woli mrocznych drani? – szydził Harry ze zdziwieniem obserwując nagły rumieniec Hermiony.

Można tak powiedzieć... – odparła w końcu. – To jak? Idziemy? Obiecuję nie spaczać cię już więcej mugolską kinematografią…

Potter tylko skinął głową i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. I tak niczego więcej by się nie nauczył, a wieczór spędzony na bezsensownych rozmowach z Hermioną mógł właściwie nieco odpędzić jego myśli od tematu Dracona Malfoy'a.

xxx

Nie upijał się z Hermioną. Nigdy. Od upijania się miał kolegów, czasem wyjątkowo wierne fanki, dawniej Rona… Hermiona nie propagowała tego typu zachowań, choć to może i lepiej, bo przy panujących nastrojach skończyłoby się to ciężkim pijaństwem. Oni jednak postanowili inaczej pozbyć się paskudnych nastrojów. Z pękatymi kieliszkami napełnionymi czerwonym winem rozmawiali śmiejąc się z najdziwniejszych rzeczy przez kilka godzin. A przynajmniej robili to dopóki Hermiona nie wpadła na lepszy pomysł.

Nie... Hermiono, aż tak nisko chyba nie upadliśmy?

Harry, – zaczęła surowo Granger – jesteś Złotym Chłopcem Gryffindoru, a ja największą kujonką od czasów Roweny! – Harry nie zdzierżył i wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

I dlatego – wydusił – mamy grać w "Prawda, czy Wyzwanie"?

Tak! Musimy udowodnić, że mimo naszej wyższości intelektualnej i duchowej jesteśmy się w stanie zniżyć do zabaw zwyczajnych i prostych kara... Umm... Nastolatków? Wierz mi, zbliży cię to do Draco.

Podłe, Hermiono. Bardzo podłe. Po tej podłości nie jestem w stanie grać z tobą na wyzwania – oznajmił z uśmiechem Potter.

Świetnie! Więc, pierwsze pytanie...

Gryfon zarechotał i schował się pod poduszką, na której dotąd półleżał.

Co nie oznacza, że zagram na pytania!

Wiesz… Właściwie to mam tu gdzieś książkę "Bridget"… - zauważyła cicho Hermiona.

Dobra, dobra – rzucił Potter ugodowym tonem, ponownie kładąc poduszkę pod głową. – Ale ja zaczynam.

Jak wolisz – odparła Hermiona i ułożyła się wygodnie obok swojego przyjaciela, odstawiając pół pełny kieliszek na szafkę obok łóżka.

Harry w zamyśleniu dopił swoje wino i sięgnął po czekoladową żabę, mechanicznie rozpakowując ją ze złotego opakowania. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się nie do końca skoncentrowanym wzrokiem w postać Agryppy, która popchnęła jego myśli w kierunku jego dawnego rudego przyjaciela. Kiedy się spotkali brakowało mu tylko jej.

Kiedy zaczął cię się podobać Ron? – spytał, chowając kartę do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Nie zaczynasz łatwo... – rzuciła Hermiona, szukając w Fasolkach Wszystkich Smaków, czegoś jadalnego. – Właściwie chyba na trzecim roku... To znaczy na początku traktowałam was jednakowo, a potem... Najpierw zaczęłam uważać, że ktoś musi go pilnować i na niego uważać – Harry zaśmiał się cicho. – Potem… na trzecim roku, kiedy wszystkim dziewczynom w dormitorium zaczęło już całkiem odbijać na punkcie chłopaków i starały się zdobywać ich zdjęcia, czy coś w tym stylu... A ja miałam tylko zdjęcie naszej trójki, zrobione kiedyś tam na drugim roku i to zdjęcie wycięte z Proroka. Całej rodziny Weasley'ów. I jakoś doszłam do wniosku, że wolę to niż półnagiego Zachariasza Smitha. No i pamiętam, jak nie mogłam go całkowicie przestać lubić mimo jego głupich pomysłów dotyczących Krzywołapa. Chciałam go przekonać, a nie dać mu nauczkę... Zaczęło się chyba wtedy… A potem było już tylko gorzej – oznajmiła grobowym głosem Hermiona.

Harry aż się trząsł od hamowanego śmiechu, ale potem nieco spoważniał widząc błysk w oczach swojej przyjaciółki.

Będziesz się mścić, co? – rzucił.

Ile miałeś lat, jak straciłeś dziewictwo?

Hermiono! – oburzył się, ale nie mógł pohamować szczerego uśmiechu. – Otóż dla twojej informacji pod koniec roku szóstego. Z Cho Chang, jeśli bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, choć podejrzewam, żeby był to rodzaj współczucia, mówiący "Mój biedny Harrrrry, taki ciężki los i tak się obwinia za śmierć Cedrika. Stara się opiekować jego byłą dziewczyną, to takie słodkie!".

Hermiona zachichotała, słysząc idealnie udawany ton głosu Cho.

Nie miała trochę racji?

Nie. Nigdy jej nie traktowałem jako "dziewczyny Cedrika". Na początku, tuż po jego śmierci… Bałem się, że będzie mnie nienawidzić, ale nigdy potem, kiedy z nią byłem, nie myślałem o nim… to by było trochę chore…

Czy ja wiem? Był całkiem przystojnym chłopakiem… - rzuciła w zamyśleniu Hermiona, po czym widząc zgorszone spojrzenie Pottera wybuchła śmiechem.

Potter pokręcił tylko głową, ale po chwili dołączył do niej w niekontrolowanym napadzie wesołości.

Wiesz, kiedy tak o nim mówisz, przypomina mi się, jak kazał mi iść do łazienki prefektów z tym jajem… Najlepiej w nocy… Miałem wtedy kilka pełnych podejrzeń myśli, co do jego niecnych planów…

Hermiona z trudem łapiąc powietrze, otarła kilka niekontrolowanych łez, które pociekły jej po policzkach, po czym rzuciła w Harry'ego poduszką.

Błagam cię, uspokój się! Merlinie… Wiem, że chcesz mnie tylko odwieźć od zadania kolejnego pytania!

Owszem, bo to moja kolej! – rzucił.

No tak... Pytaj. Tylko nie o Ronalda, proszę… - jęknęła Hermiona.

Hmm... Kto był najobrzydliwszą postacią występującą w twoim śnie erotycznym?

Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś starym perwersem?Pysiaku! w angielskim są perwerty, Polacy mają perwersy… I mnie :D Najobrzydliwsza dla mnie, czy ogółu?

Dla ciebie – odparł Harry, dolewając sobie wina.

Hermiona zapatrzyła się w baldachim, zastanawiając się nad tym pytaniem i rumieniąc się coraz mocniej. Wiedziała, że i tak powie Harry'emu prawdę, darzyła go zbyt wielkim zaufaniem, by kłamać.

Właśnie sobie wyobraziłem, jak przeglądasz swoją wewnętrzną bibliotekę snów erotycznych…

Odczepże się! A co do odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie, to: Harry Potter.

Żartujesz, prawda?

Nie, ale to było naprawdę obrzydliwe... Choć to nie było nic konkretnego, miałam ze dwanaście lat wtedy… Mimo wszystko sam fakt, że to byłeś ty…

Dzięki, też cię kocham.

Oj, przestań. To prawie jakby Ginny śniła o Ronie!

Odgłos kompletnie zniesmaczonego Harry'ego nieco zahamowany przez poduszkę, w którą chłopak się wtulił, pozwalał myśleć o tym, co uważa o samej idei. Po chwili jednak wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie przewrócił się na bok, by móc wyraźnie widzieć Hermionę.

Dalej, słonko. Wal.

Odpowiesz mi szczerze, jeśli spytam o co poszło z Draco? – spytała poważnie.

A opowiesz mi, co ugryzło ciebie? – odparł szybko.

_Profesor Snape. W szyję, ale pocałował, żeby nie bolało._

Wolałabym nie – odpowiedziała.

Ja też...

Tak bardzo tego nie chciała, a mimo to stało się. Paskudny nastrój powrócił i znów zapadła ta przykra, pełna skrępowania cisza. Miała nadzieję, że ich wspólny wieczór trochę to odegna, ale jak zwykle musiała wszystko zepsuć swoją chorą ciekawością. Nawet, jeśli tym razem była ona powodowana zdrowym zainteresowaniem o dobro przyjaciół.

Przepraszam. Chyba zepsułam nastrój – rzuciła z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

Nie ma sprawy, wiem, że cię to gryzie, ale wiem też, że nie tylko to – rzucił, patrząc na nią intensywnie. – Ale i tak nie mamy dużo czasu… Za kwadrans będzie cisza nocna… Odprowadzisz mnie, prefektko? W razie co błyśniesz odznaką i nauczyciele, czy też wredne nietoperze, puszczą nas wolno.

Złoty chłopiec i nie ma czym błysnąć?

Hermiono, ostrzegam cię. Jeszcze jedna wzmianka, a poszczuję cię moim fanklubem – oznajmił z powagą, wstając z łóżka.

Och jej, zaszlachtowana na śmierć sztucznymi paznokciami, ot mój mroczny los…

Harry nie zaszczycił jej komentarzem. Możliwe iż było to spowodowane faktem, że nie był pewien czy da radę wypowiedzieć go z równą powagą, co poprzedni.

xxx

Podczas drogi do wieży Gryffindoru wymieniali proste, często zabawne uwagi, starając się nie skupić rozmowy na niczym konkretnym. Niestety ich zdolności prowadzenia rozmów o niczym w końcu się skończyły i większość drogi zapowiadała się wyjątkowo milcząco. A przynajmniej dopóki nie wtrąciły się osoby trzecie.

Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze – powiedzieli szybko Gryfoni, widząc wychodzącego zza rogu Snape'a.

Dobry wieczór. Można wiedzieć, co państwo tu robią o tej porze? – spytał zimno.

Harry pomagał mi w obowiązkach Prefektki i odprowadzam go teraz do wieży.

Wzrok Snape'a skupił się na chwilę na zaróżowionych, raczej nie od zewnętrznego gorąca policzkach i nieco zbyt szerokim pełnym niewinności uśmiechu Pottera. Postanowił dać temu spokój i tylko skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się, najwyraźniej patrząc na kogoś, kto szedł za nim.

Panie Weasley, panno Hattenbury, proszę się pospieszyć – rzucił.

Tak, panie profesorze – zabrzmiał zgodny, choć ponury chórek i zza rogu wyłoniła się wspomniana para.

Oczy Hermiony zdolne były sypać iskry, ale Harry tylko resztką siły woli hamował triumfalny uśmiech.

Można wiedzieć, czym zawinili, panie profesorze? – spytał bezczelnie, jeszcze poszerzając swój uśmiech.

O ile wiem, panie Potter, obściskiwanie się w opuszczonych salach po ciszy nocnej jest wbrew zasadom – poinformował go chłodno profesor.

Już jest po ciszy nocnej? – zdziwił się Harry.

Snape spojrzał na swój zegarek i wpatrywał się w niego przez ponad minutę. Potter spojrzał niepewnie na Hermionę, ale ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i sama ze zdziwieniem wpatrzyła się w Mistrza Eliksirów, który w końcu oderwał wzrok od tarczy zegarka.

Już tak – poinformował ich szczerze, a Potter w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nie był w stanie pohamować nagłego rechotu.

Panie profesorze! Jak pan nas złapał nie było jeszcze ciszy nocnej! – oburzył się rudzielec.

Jak ten czas leci, panie Weasley, czyż nie? A teraz proszę za mną, upewnię się, że dotarliście na miejsce. I nie zapomnijcie o jutrzejszym szlabanie… O utracie punktów zapewne przypomną wam współdomownicy. No i jak go nie kochać…?

Profesor Snape odszedł w kierunku lochów, dopiero kiedy upewnił się, że cała czwórka uczniów weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego. Przez krótką chwilę miał nadzieję, że Hermiona od razu opuści swoich przyjaciół i będzie mógł znaleźć pretekst by odprowadzić ją do jej komnat, ale dziewczyna najwyraźniej chciała jeszcze pozostać z przyjaciółmi. I choć miał rację, myśląc, że zrobiła to głównie by uniknąć bycia z nim sam na sam, to nie mógł przypuszczać, jak bardzo tego żałowała.

Z niesmakiem patrzyła na Rona, żalącego się Monice – jedynej osobie, która chciała go słuchać. Miała szczerą chęć potrząsnąć rudzielcem i choć spróbować wytłumaczyć mu, że Snape miał trochę racji. Mimo wszystko miała też dziwne przeczucie, że Mistrz Eliksirów szczególnie uwziął się na najmłodszego syna Weasley'ów. Właściwie, to nie mogła mieć mu tego za złe, to było prawie jak taki mały prezent, specjalnie dla niej. Jej cicha radość spowodowana postępowaniem Snape'a była jednak niczym w porównaniu z głośno – nie można tego inaczej określić – rechoczącym Harrym.

Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała kpiąca, widząc jak chłopak usiłuje złapać oddech i przytrzymuje się ściany.

Świetnie, Merlinie, nigdy nie czułem się lepiej. Kocham Snape'a!

Powinieneś pogodzić się z Draco – orzekła poważnie Hermiona. – Samotność źle na ciebie wpływa.

Dlaczego? Sugerujesz, że gust mi się pogarsza? – zaśmiał się Potter.

A i owszem, jutro rano obudzisz się zakochany w Ronaldzie Weasley'u.

Ygh! Jesteś obrzydliwa! – oznajmił Harry, rozglądając się przy okazji za wspomnianym rudzielcem. – A tak w ogóle, to gdzie on zniknął?

Poszedł do dormitorium. Sam. Możesz mu potowarzyszyć.

Jesteś. Obrzydliwa. Dobranoc, Hermiono – oznajmił chłodno, kierując się w stronę dormitorium.

Pozdrów Roniaczka!

Xxx

Apsik!

A nie mówiłem.

Draconie Malfoy'u – milcz! – rzuciła chłodno Hermiona, szybko wycierając nos i powracając do czytania, leżącej przed nią książki.

Mówiłem, że jak się kiepsko czujesz, to nie idź z Harrym na boisko, ale ty oczywiście jesteś mądrzejsza i siedziałaś prawie dwie godziny w sweterku na trybunach. Rozsądnie to tak?

Hermiona rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie, które za pewne podziałałoby lepiej, gdyby nie fakt, że w tym samym momencie ponownie kichnęła.

Nie skomentuję – stwierdził spokojnie Malfoy, układając się wygodniej na kanapie i przekładając kartę w książce, którą przeglądał.

I chwała ci za to. Nie marudź, później pójdę do pani Pomfrey, to mnie wyleczy.

Oczywiście, Hermiono. Teraz powstrzymuje cię przed tą konieczną wycieczką fascynująca lektura pod chwytliwym tytułem "Powstania Goblinów w XIV wieku, czyli dlaczego Ulryk Śmierdziwy miał tylko dwunastu braci?".

Wiesz, kiedy mam gorączkę i dociera do mnie z pewnym przytłumieniem to, co mówisz, to wydajesz się być całkiem zabawny.

Jedynym komentarzem Draco było pełne wyższości spojrzenie, które nie trwało zbyt długo ze względu na jakąś – najwyraźniej niezwykle fascynującą – rycinę, która przykuła jego wzrok. Po chwili odwrócił nieco książkę, starając się przyjrzeć uważniej obrazowi.

Wiesz niektórzy z takim zainteresowaniem studiują gazety dla dorosłych albo kamasutrę – oznajmiła Hermiona.

Doprawdy? – rzucił Draco bez zainteresowania, wciąż skupiony na ilustracji.

Ale znam tylko dwóch wariatów, którzy potrafią w taki sposób czytać "Quidditch przez wieki". Po raz setny, nie bójmy się tego zaznaczyć. – Granger westchnęła cicho, sięgając po kolejną chusteczkę. – Dobrze, że Harry'ego tu nie ma, bo byście pobili się o rozkładówki.

Draco parsknął tylko pod nosem cichym śmiechem, najwyraźniej wciąż niezbyt chętny do podejmowania tematu wspomnianego Gryfona.

Jesteście beznadziejni. Obaj.

Też cię kocham.

Xxx

Wspomniany Gryfon miał jednak na głowie poważniejsze zajęcia niż wyrywanie sobie rozkładówek z "Quidditcha przez wieki", czy nawet troszczenie się o przeziębioną przyjaciółkę. Harry Potter bowiem usiłował właśnie zdać sprawozdanie z przeczytanych lektur, jednocześnie siedząc w umyśle swojego profesora, który z ogromnym zainteresowaniem słuchał i jednocześnie sprawdzał kartkówki.

No więc...

Nie zaczynaj zdania od "No więc".

Umm...

Brawo, panie Potter.

Helga Jurgson twierdziła, że najłatwiejsza jest Oklumencja Spersonifikowana z gatunku Vuojerskiej, ale... umm... Anastazja... Perkins?

Peskind – odrzekł sucho Snape, stawiając zamaszyście jakaś ocenę.

Właśnie... No więc... Panie profesorze, jak pan tu może sprawdzać kartkówki?

Snape podniósł głowę i spojrzał pytająco na swojego ucznia, który przełknął głośno.

To znaczy, skoro jesteśmy w pana umyśle, to jak pan je sprawdzi i wróci, to one nie będą sprawdzone, więc...

Potter, pamiętasz naszą ostatnią lekcję?

Harry zastanowił się szybko, przebiegając w myślach po różnych wydarzeniach ostatnich lekcji, próbując nadążyć za tokiem rozumowania Mistrza Eliksirów.

Tę na której się skaleczyłem? – spytał w końcu niepewnie.

Zgadza się. Zaciąłeś się w świecie umysłu, ale twoje ciało było tak mocno przekonane, że się skaleczyłeś, że zobrazowało to skaleczenie. W pewnym sensie samo je wytworzyło.

Tak, rozumiem, ale to chyba zupełnie co innego, bo...

Potter, czy ja ci pozwoliłem mi przerywać? Nie wydaje mi się. Jak chciałem powiedzieć, zanim twoja impertynencja mi przerwała, moje sprawdzanie kartkówek jest oparte na podobnym schemacie. Głównie chodzi w tym o to, że możemy mieć wpływ na rzeczy, które są w naszym zasięgu, gdy w realnym świecie siedzimy naprzeciw siebie i patrzymy w pustkę. Sprawdzałem kartkówki w momencie, gdy kazałem ci nas przenieść i dzięki temu udało mi się je przenieść wraz ze mną. Moje ciało robi dokładnie to samo co umysł, czyli sprawdza te kretyńskie wypociny bandy nieuków.

A. Aha. Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie.

Snape tylko skinął krótko i kazał Harry'emu ćwiczyć zaklęcia, których rzucanie w świecie umysłów było dużo bardziej skomplikowane. A przynajmniej wymagało większego skupienia się i mocy. Dlatego też Harry zaczynał od drobnych zaklęć, jak Lumos, czy Wingardium Leviosa, które zaczęło mu wychodzić dopiero dwa dni temu. Musiał jednak przyznać, że z każdym następnym zaklęciem nauka stawała się prostsza. Musiał po prostu przyzwyczaić się do świata umysłów, co też czynił z każdym mijającym dniem.

Panie Potter, – powiedział nagle Mistrz Eliksirów – czy pan Weasley i panna Granger znów są razem?

Yyy... – odparł inteligentnie Harry lekko wytrącony z równowagi tym pytaniem. – Nie? Dlaczego pan pyta?

Zastanawiam się, czy dała mu ściągać, bo jakimś cudem udało mu się zaliczyć kartkówkę z eliksirów nasennych. – Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Jego brat, Percy cierpi na bezsenność, kiedy z nimi mieszkał Ron mimo woli musiał się czegoś dowiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, że Percy lubi dużo mówić o sobie.

Cóż... Obawiam się, że jednak będę musiał postawić mu **Zadowalający. **

Ulegam złudzeniu, że pan go nie lubi – rzucił Harry i ze zdziwieniem zaobserwował coś jakby błysk humoru w oczach profesora.

Błędne złudzenie, panie Potter. Wszystkich swoich uczniów lubię i traktuję jednakowo.

Ach, tak. Powinienem wiedzieć. A tak w ogóle, to jeden z tych mimo wszystko nieco bardziej lubianych uczniów wszedł do gabinetu.

Wiem, panie Potter. Wyczułem jego umysł, jak był jeszcze za drzwiami.

Oczywiście – odparł Harry jedynie z lekką kpiną i wściekłe spojrzenie Snape'a było ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył w jego umyśle.

Draco Malfoy stał spokojnie w gabinecie wraz z profesor McGonagall. Najwyraźniej czekali aż któryś z obecnych w pokoju mężczyzn zauważy ich umysły.

Mogliście przerwać, rozmowy z Potterem nie są aż tak fascynujące, żebym nie mógł się od nich oderwać.

Woleliśmy zaczekać, nie trwało to zbyt długo – odparła sucho nauczycielka Transmutacji. – Musimy porozmawiać Severusie i obawiam się, że musi być przy tym obecna niejaka panna Werling.

Snape rzucił szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Dracona.

Mogę wiedzieć, co się stało? – spytał wstając.

Panna Werling twierdzi, że twój podopieczny rzucał na nią pewne paskudne uroki.

To prawda, panie Malfoy? – spytał Snape, patrząc na swojego chrześniaka.

Nawet mnie nie było w jej pobliżu, ale wczoraj groziła, że jak się z nią nie spotkam, to mnie oskarży o coś takiego.

I?

I wolałem szlaban samotnie niż spotkanie z nią – odparł szybko Draco, a jego Opiekun tylko westchnął.

Chodźmy, pani profesor. Panie Malfoy, panie Potter proszę tu zostać do mojego powrotu i szczerze nie radzę wam niczego dotykać.

Obaj chłopcy tylko skinęli głowami, patrząc za wychodzącymi nauczycielami. Po kliknięciu zamykających się drzwi nastąpiła dość długa cisza, którą w końcu Harry postanowił przerwać.

Naprawdę jej nie przekląłeś? – spytał, patrząc na blondyna opierającego się o krawędź biurka.

Za kogo ty mnie masz? Za jakiegoś Śmierciojada torturującego niewinne dziewczynki?

Draco…

Nie, nie przekląłem jej.

Kolejne,minuty ciszy zdawały się być jeszcze gorsze. Ich wzajemna wściekłość i niepewność nie pozwalały im powiedzieć nic, co nie zostałoby opatrznie zrozumiane przez drugiego.

Więc... – zaczął w końcu Draco, patrząc na kamienną misę z lekko migoczącym płynem, która stała w kącie biurka Snape'a. – Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co on kryje w swojej myślodsiewni podczas lekcji?

Kiedyś do niej wlazłem – odparł szczerze Potter, a widząc zszokowaną minę Ślizgona dodał: - To dlatego się tak na mnie wściekł i mnie wyrzucił z zajęć.

Nikt ci nigdy nie pokazywał, jak przeglądać wspomnienia nie włażąc do nich?

Hej! Nie czepiaj się! – rzucił ze złością Harry, po czym z lekkim strachem patrzył jak Draco przesuwa bliżej siebie kamienną misę.

Jego różdżka zawisła tuż-tuż nad powierzchnią błękitnego płynu i chłopak cicho wyszeptał zaklęcie. Na powierzchni ukazał się niewyraźny obraz sali, w której uczniowie zdawali SUMy.

Weź dalej – rzucił słabo Harry, a Draco, choć lekko zaskoczony usłuchał prośby.

Następne było jakieś spotkanie Śmierciożerców, krzyczący coś ojciec Snape'a, Voldemort wypalający Znak, blada i zakrwawiona twarz jakiejś mugolki…

Wiesz, myślałem, że to będzie zabawniejsze – odparł Draco, przesuwając coraz szybciej wspomnienia.

Zaczekaj! Widziałem chyba Hermionę.

Zwidy masz – oznajmił zdecydowanie Malfoy, przechodząc do kolejnych wspomnień.

Kolejnym razem i on musiał przyznać, że to Hermiona. Nie było żadnych wątpliwości, choć wyglądała nieco doroślej i była w jakimś im nieznanym pokoju, to zdecydowanie to była ona.

Co ona tam robi? – rzucił słabo Harry.

A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? – odparł szorstko Draco. – Mogę powiedzieć ci tylko, że to jest wspomnienie ze świata umysłów, czyli tam się musieli spotkać. Jest ciemniejsze w kolorze niż normalne.

Może to było jak ćwiczyliśmy? – rzucił Harry i zerknął szybko w kierunku drzwi, po czym spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na Malfoya.

Wchodzimy? – rzucił blondyn w ramach odpowiedzi otrzymując jedynie szeroki uśmiech.

x

W jednej chwili stanęli w pokoju pełnym książek i spokojnie obserwowali Hermionę rozmawiającą ze Snapem. Z życzliwym, częściej uśmiechającym się Snapem, ale mimo wszystko nie widzieli w tej sytuacji nic nazbyt zdrożnego. A przynajmniej do momentu, gdy Hermiona prawie się o niego otarła i przez chwilę sama wydawał się być tym zaskoczona. Po prostu w jednej chwili stała wpatrzona w swojego nauczyciela, a już kilka sekund później stała praktycznie się o niego ocierała, stojąc tuż przy nim. Zalety świata umysłów. Uniosła się lekko na palcach i delikatnie dotknęła jego warg swoimi. Trwało to zaledwie sekundę. Sekundę, w której Harry gotów był przysiąc, że przeżył zawał w wieku zdecydowanie przedzawałowym. Trochę mu ulżyło, gdy zobaczył, że Draco zdaje się być w podobnym stanie.

Panno Granger, nie powinniśmy… - wyszeptał najwyraźniej nieprzekonany o tym Snape i znów się całowali. - Jako nauczyciela zobowiązują mnie pewne reguły – powiedział poruszając wargami prawie nie odrywając ich od jej ust.

Na Merlina – jęknął słabo Malfoy, patrząc jak zawsze grzeczna, skromna i niewinna Hermiona całuje po raz kolejny Mistrza Eliksirów.

Bynajmniej nie wbrew jego woli.

Te zasady… - wydukał zanim położyła mu ręce na ramionach w delikatnym objęciu.

Nie obowiązują w moim umyśle, panie profesorze – odparła szybko Prefektka.

Merlinie – jęknął ze złością, nie odsuwając się dalej o nawet centymetr. – Czuję się jak pedofil, kiedy tak do mnie mówisz.

Wybacz… Severusie – powiedziała ze śmiechem, ponownie go całując, tym razem nieco bardziej zdecydowanie.

Harry usłyszał odgłos przypominający duszenie się i spojrzał niepewnie na swojego towarzysza.

Jeśli nazwie go Misiaczkiem, to zejdę.

Potter był w stanie tylko słabo pokiwać głową.

Pieszczoty rozgrywające się między nimi stawały się coraz bardziej zdecydowane, spragnione silniejszych doznań. Zbędne elementy ubrań zaczęły powoli opuszczać oboje bohaterów wspomnienia. Gdy Hermiona stanęła praktycznie naga naprzeciw również niekompletnie ubranego Snape'a, Harry ze zdecydowaniem odwrócił się do nich tyłem. Draco szybko poszedł za jego przykładem.

Merlinie nie pamiętam zaklęcia na wyjście ze wspomnienia! Będziemy tu musieli siedzieć, dopóki nie skończą.

Merlinie słodkobrody, jak Snape nas tu złapie, to nas pozabija.

A Hermiona zdesakruje nasze zwłoki. Na Slytherina – rzucił ze zgorszeniem – czy oni muszą tak jęczeć?!

Zacznij nucić... Albo śpiewać.

Głupi jesteś, Potter.

Słyszeli każdy ich jęk, każde ciche mruknięcie, każdy odgłos otarcia się skóry o skórę, każde cicho wyszeptane imię. I nagły, głośniejszy zgrzyt sprężyn.

O, trafili na łóżko – zaobserwował wesoło Harry, a Draco z przerażeniem stwierdził, że Gryfon chyba jest w szoku.

Hermiona głośno wyjęczała imię Snape'a, a jej głos przepełnia taka radość, że Draco zaczął się bać dalszych odgłosów. Wtedy usłyszał na pół wykrzyczane na pół wywarczane pełnym ekstazy głosem imię Hermiony.

Stokrotka rosła polna, a nad nią szumiał las, nasz mroczny las…

Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Harry, zagłuszając nieco swym głosem dźwięki rytmicznie uginanych sprężyn.

W TYM LESIE TAK PONURO, ŻE AŻ PRZERAŻA MNIE! THESTRALE ZA WYSOKO, A MNIE SAMOTNEJ ŹLE, SAMOTNEJ ŹLE!

Jego głos usłyszeli mimo usilnych starań.

To nie zaliczenie z eliksirów, nie skupiaj uwagi zbyt mocno, bo nic z tego nie wyjdzie, jak będziesz za dużo myśleć – mruknął jej w ucho, a ona zadrżała bezwiednie na samo brzmienie tego mrocznego głosu.

Cichy śmiech Hermiony przerwany jękiem. Coraz głośniejsze, wspólne odgłosy, nieuchronnie świadczące o tym, że istnieje nadzieja na to, że wspomnienie szybko się skończy. Dracon uważał jednak, że nie może skończyć się tak szybko, jakby tego chciał.

WTEM GRYFON IDZIE Z WOLNA... – ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważył, że śpiewa na dwa głosy.

Spojrzał kątem oka na Harry'ego, który z determinacją zatykał sobie uszy i śpiewał najgłośniej jak potrafił. W gruncie rzeczy takie zachowanie miało pewien sens, pomyślał i dołączył się do niemelodyjnego wycia Pottera.

x

Dwóch chłopców stało na kamiennej podłodze w gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów z ulgą zauważając, że ten nie zdążył jeszcze powrócić. Po chwili ich ulga była tak wielka, że osłabieni osunęli się pod ścianą, oddychając głęboko.

Hermiona... – jęknął cicho Draco. – Hermiona i Snape... O żesz cholera jasna w dupę jeża tępym kijem od szczotki w pysk chędożonemu przez cztery pokolenia.

Zgadzam się z przedmówcą – odparł tylko słabo Potter.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx

Nie wiem, czy trzeba tłumaczyć, ale doszłam do wniosku, że ktoś mógł nie oglądać i nie do końca zrozumieć. No więc, biedna Bridget miała naprzemiennie dwóch mężczyzn – Hugh Granta (Daniela... Clearwatera?) i Colina Firtha (Darcy'ego... Marka? Bodajże.). Hugh okazał się podłym i zimnym draniem i podrywaczem... Ale grał go Hugh Grant, więc wiele mu można wybaczyć. Darcy był ciepły, miły, kochany, inteligentny, dobry, rozsądny... bla, bla, bla... Powiem tylko, że moim zdaniem Colin powinien grać Lupina. To chyba określa go idealnie. Umm... coś jeszcze? Wybrała tego lepszego, czyli mniej pociągającego, czyli Colina. A i tak w filmach (obu) najlepsze sceny to bójki Hugh x Colin XD Slaszyk cud miód by z nich był... Nieważne. Zignorujcie to XD


	25. Chapter 24

"Dni znużone jak muły wloką się po wybojach.

W żaluzje pukają kanikuły...

Upał przyszedł z ogrodu i zamieszkał w pokojach.

Ach, jak pragnę twego serca z lodu…"

"Upał" Maria Pawlikowska-Jasnorzewska

Xxx

Draco, minęły już prawie dwa tygodnie! – syknął Harry.

Nie sycz na mnie, nie jestem bazyliszkiem! – odburknął Draco, zerkając na Gryfona siedzącego na łóżku. – I co twoim zdaniem mamy zrobić z faktem upłynięcia dwunastu dni? Cofnąć je?

Powinniśmy jakoś zareagować! – orzekł zdecydowanie Potter. – Hermiona chodzi jak struta! Nawet nie da się z nią normalnie pogadać!

Draco odwrócił się od biurka i kierując się w stronę okupującego jego pokój Harry'ego. Ich niespodziewana wycieczka w głąb umysłu i wspomnień miała tę jedną zaletę, że na jakiś czas zapomnieli o wzajemnej wrogości i oziębłym traktowaniu.

Wiesz, ostatnio jak chciała zostać z tobą sam na sam, żeby pogadać, to się skrzywiłeś, zaczerwieniłeś i praktycznie wybiegłeś z pokoju – odparł w końcu.

Och, przykro mi bardzo! – rzucił ironicznie Harry. – Jakoś jednak nie jestem w stanie tak szybko przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że moja najlepsza przyjaciółka spała z nauczycielem! Ze Snapem!

Nie przesadzaj, zrobili to tylko w swoich umysłach.

To nawet jeszcze gorzej! Ciałem mogą kierować hormony, eliksiry miłosne, Imperius! A co ją opętało w jej własnym umyśle?

Żądza?

Draco proszę cię, przestań – odparł Potter przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Niedawno jadłem.

I właśnie o tym musimy porozmawiać – rzekł zdecydowanie Malfoy.

Harry spojrzał na niego nieco zbity z tropu. Powinien już dawno się nauczyć, jak rozmawia się z Draco, ale jakoś nigdy nie opanował tego do perfekcji i niektóre zwroty akcji w jego dialogach wciąż wytrącały go z umysłowej równowagi.

O moim obiedzie?

Nie, kretynie! O twoim nastawieniu do nich. Musisz się zastanowić, czy naprawdę chcesz, żeby Hermiona przestała być "struta". Bo jeśli tak, to moim zdaniem jedynym wyjściem jest wyswatanie jej z moim niesamowicie uroczym ojcem chrzestnym.

Harry westchnął cicho.

Nie podoba mi się to. Ani trochę, ale… Ale chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa, a… Nie obrażając Hermiony i w niczym jej nie uwłaczając, ale sądzę, że ona i Snape w jakiś dziwy, wręcz chory sposób… pasują do siebie.

Hm – mruknął Draco z lekkim, zamyślonym uśmiechem. – A ich dzieci pobiją wszelkie rekordy w zakuwaniu do egzaminów…

Taa – zaśmiał się Harry. – Spójrz na to z tej strony, jak ich związek zacznie się walić, to zawsze możemy zadbać o umieszczenie w ich domu ogromnej biblioteki i będą zbyt zajęci, żeby się kłócić.

Taa... Idealna para skujonizowanych i zakompleksionych samotników... Oni sobie w życiu bez nas nie poradzą!

Harry ponownie tylko westchnął i pokiwał głową z wyrazem smutnej determinacji na twarzy.

To, jaki jest plan?

Xxx

Czasami miała wrażenie, że jej największą wadą jest perfekcjonizm i jednotorowość. Kiedy już się na czymś skupiła musiała doprowadzić to do takiego końca, jaki zaplanowała. I przez to często nie potrafiła po prostu rozejrzeć się i zrozumieć, że jej plany straciły sens i nawet ona sama nie pragnie już ich spełnienia. A czasem plany wciąż warte były tyle samo, ale nie wystarczająco wiele, żeby mogła pozwolić sobie na utratę wszystkiego tego, co przegapiała przez swoją jednotorową uwagę.

Pamiętała jak centrum jej uwagi stanowiła nauka. Jej znajomi tego nie rozumieli, ale kiedy ona skupiała się na nowych książkach, nowych informacjach, po prostu nie była w stanie jednocześnie utrzymać drugiej równie zajmującej pasji. Może dlatego nigdy nie mogła zostać fanką Quidditcha? A może właśnie dlatego to ona musiała stanowić tę rozsądną część ich grupy, gdy jej przyjaciół ponosiła żądza przygody?

Wiedziała jedynie, że jej skupienie na celu planów i próba zrealizowania ich za wszelką cenę sprawiły, że siedziała tutaj, w opuszczonej komnacie, patrząc na jezioro widoczne w dali za oknem i usilnie powstrzymując łzy. Usiłowała zmusić się do myślenia o swoich planach, bo tylko one były ważne w momencie, w którym usiłowała raz jeszcze zacząć to, co kiedyś wydawało jej się wspaniałym, pełnym zrozumienia i przyjaźni związkiem.

Hermiono… Ja… Ja wiem, że inaczej to sobie obmyśliłaś, ale… Ale ja nic na to nie poradzę!

Nie poradzisz, bo nie chcesz poradzić! – Hermiona wściekła odwróciła się od okna i wpatrzyła w towarzyszącego jej rudzielca.

Hermiono! To nie tak! Ale sama widziałaś, że się ze sobą nie dogadujemy jako para. Merlinie, było nam trudno utrzymać przyjaźń, a co już mówić o czymś więcej! A z Monicą… Z nią się rozumiem, wiesz? Ona jest taka…

Łatwa? – rzuciła z niesmakiem dziewczyna, ze złością ocierając kilka zdradzieckich łez.

Ron spojrzał na nią z wściekłością, a Hermiona przysięgła sobie, że jeśli zacznie zaprzeczać to osobiście mu przyłoży. Na szczęście jego niepohamowany rumieniec nieco ją spacyfikował, choć nie mogła być pewna, czy wynika on z zawstydzenia, czy wściekłości.

To nie tak! Owszem, pociąga mnie, i nie będę ukrywał, że moje, że… - Znów się zarumienił. – Że… niektóre sfery naszego związku układają nam się znacznie lepiej niż inne…

Nie wytrzymała. Nie wytrzymała tego tonu, tego rumieńca i tego błąkającego się w kącikach jego ust uśmiechu. Nie wytrzymała tego niedopowiedzianego "znacznie lepiej niż układały się z tobą".

Dopiero kiedy zobaczyła jeszcze czerwieńszy od rumieńca ślad na jego policzku i jego zszokowane spojrzenie, zrozumiała, że naprawdę to zrobiła. Zaciskając zęby z wściekłości na niego i na własną impulsywność, pozwoliła swojej ręce opaść.

Nie rób tego więcej – rzucił przez zaciśnięte szczęki, wyraźnie wściekły. – Nie masz do tego prawa. Nie jesteśmy razem i od bardzo dawna nie byliśmy. I choć może moja znajomość z Monicą zaczęła się w nieodpowiednim momencie, to nie mam zamiaru teraz z niej zrezygnować. Ta dziewczyna naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy i sądzę, że jestem w stanie się z nią porozumieć, jak nie byłem w stanie z tobą. Ja… Ja mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie do ciebie bardziej pasował – rzucił, spoglądając na nią raz jeszcze zanim całkiem zniknął za drzwiami.

Hermiona opadła na parapet, o który wcześniej się opierała i z wściekłością ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie była do końca pewna, czy bardziej jest zła, smutna, czy może po prostu zdezorientowana. I jak wiele miało z tym wspólnego jej już oficjalne i niemożliwe do cofnięcia zerwanie z Ronem, a jak wiele utracenie błogiej pewności związanej z zaplanowaną przyszłością.

Xxx

Nie uważam, żeby to był taki znowu genialny pomysł… - powiedział niepewnie Harry.

Jesteś Gryfonem i nic o genialnych pomysłach nie wiesz. Nic dziwnego, że go nie rozpoznajesz, choć praktycznie tańczy przed tobą na rurze.

Potter z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na blondyna pogrążonego w przepisywaniu przepisu z opasłego tomiska na nieco bardziej poręczny i nieco mniej-zakazano-działowy zwój pergaminu.

Ale żeby Veritaserum…

Czy z twoimi uszami jest coś nie tak, czy może to mózg dysfunkcjonuje i nie przetwarza informacji? – rzucił Draco, spoglądając z zainteresowaniem mieszającym się z irytacją.

Dobrze, więc z tym Nie-Do-Końca-Ale-Tak-Jakby-Veritaserum… Jesteś pewien?

Draco westchnął teatralnie, najwyraźniej chcąc podkreślić, że nie podoba mu się fakt, że musi się po raz kolejny powtarzać.

Nie, nie jestem. Ale to był najgenialniejszy pomysł jaki miałem, a ty nie zaoferowałeś niczego bardziej błyskotliwego, więc milcz maso nieczysta i kombinuj skąd weźmiemy składniki.

Harry westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, czy kiedy zostanie złapany przez Snape'a na podkradaniu z jego zapasów, to wytłumaczenie "To dla pana dobra, profesorze", wybawi go od szlabanu. Szczerze w to wątpił, choć Malfoyowi mogłoby się upiec.

Xxx

W takich chwilach zastanawiała się jaki sens miało chodzenie z Ronem, zrywanie z nim, czy cokolwiek innego w jej życiu. Wszystko niby się zmieniało, ale ona wciąż wymykała się by posiedzieć na oknie w rzadziej uczęszczanym korytarzu, żeby poczytać. Uciec z dala od rozbawionego zgiełku Pokoju Wspólnego. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie, wyglądając za okno. Niektóre zwyczaje, czy tradycje zdawały się wieczne i niezmienne, a przecież i to nie było prawdą. Trwała już druga połowa jej ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, nie było mowy, żeby za rok też miała się jak wymykać na to okno, żeby poczytać. Nie ma rzeczy niezmiennych, wiecznych tradycji, nieśmiertelnych miłości…

Słyszała ich śmiech na długo zanim ich zobaczyła. Usiedli na schodach i żaden z nich nie spojrzał w górę, gdzie za barierką, w wąskim korytarzyku siedziała Hermiona z pewnym fatalistycznym zainteresowaniem obserwująca obu chłopców. Najwyraźniej wykorzystał przejście za posągiem jednookiej wiedźmy i teraz dzielił się swoimi zdobyczami z Hogsmeade z Deanem.

"Dietetyczne Czekoladki Sojowe"? – zdziwił się Thomas. – Na Merlina, na co ci to?

Monica je lubi – odparł szybko rudzielec, chowając z powrotem do torby wspomniany produkt.

Pantoflarz – mruknął Dean i roześmiał się. – Szczęśliwy i zakochany, ale nadal pantoflarz.

Weasley również roześmiał się i obdarował przyjaciela połowa opakowania czekoladowych żab. Przez chwilę Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy taka była umowa, czy też Ron starał się okazać, że docenia dowcip i nie jest obrażony. Podobno wiele osób w Gryffindorze nie traktowało go najprzyjaźniej odkąd zerwał znajomość z Hermioną, czy tym bardziej Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Ron wydawał się chcieć utrzymać wszystkich pozostałych mu przyjaciół jak najdłużej.

Więc jak tam pożycie z Monicą? Inne niż z Hermioną?

Cóż, na pewno zdecydowanie… łatwiejsze – odparł z lekkim zamyśleniem uśmiechnięty rudzielec, a jego przyjaciel parsknął wesoło.

Przestań… Brzmisz jakbyś twierdził, że twoja dziewczyna puszcza się z każdym…

Nie! – odparł zdecydowanie Ron, a Hermiona tylko parsknęła cicho, słysząc naiwną pewność w jego głosie. – Po prostu przy Hermionie zdobycie Troi wydaje się banalną igraszką.

Hermiona z niedowierzaniem zdała sobie sprawę z łez zbierających się w jej oczach. Czuła się upokorzona… Porzucona tylko dlatego, że nie była wystarczająco łatwa… Merlinie, to takie żałosne.

Nie zrozum mnie źle… Hermiona to świetna przyjaciółka... A przynajmniej kiedyś nią była, ale po prostu nie nadaje się na dziewczynę. Niczyją! No chyba, że ktoś jest aż tak zdesperowany jak Neville i gotowy by był na nią czekać do przyszłego tysiąclecia. Ona jest taka sztywna, taka…

Mroźna Królowa?

Ta… Nie mylić z Lodową Królową – zarechotał Ron. – Chwilami mam wrażenie, że to może jakaś wrodzona wada żelaznej dziewicy…

Ta, McGonagall też ją ma – poparł teorię Dean.

To znaczy, co jest z tymi niektórymi dziewczynami? Nie tak trudno iść z facetem do łóżka… Chociaż nie wiem, nie próbowałem.

Dean parsknął śmiechem wraz ze swym przyjacielem, udowadniając mu tym samym, że właśnie powiedział coś ultra przezabawnego.

Spytaj Harry'ego…

Ta… On by wiedział jak to jest…

Ale w gruncie rzeczy masz rację… To nie może być takie trudneł… to znaczy to i tak facet robi wiekszość rzeczy, nie? Ona tam tylko leży i rozkłada nogi, tak, czy nie?

Dokładnie! Więc co może być w tym zbyt skomplikowanego dla dziewczyn jak Hermiona, hę?

Może nie ma o tym podręcznika? – zastanowił się Dean, powodując kolejny wybuch śmiechu i kolejnych kilka zdradzieckich łez.

Taa… Może one potrzebują literackiego, fachowego języka, żeby zrozumieć o co chodzi, żeby mogły się zachowywać jak normalne dziewczyny… Merlinie, to musi być straszny defekt… Ktoś kiedyś zbije majątek odkrywając co tkwiło w głowie Hermiony, czy McGonagall, co stworzyło je takimi żelaznymi dziewicami…

To "coś" określa się powszechnie mianem inteligencji, panie Weasley – powiedział nagle głos znacznie głębszy niż dowcipkujących dotąd chłopców.

Hermiona szybko oderwała wzrok od okna i zwróciła zapłakaną twarz w stronę z której dochodziły do niej głosy. Wszędzie poznałaby ten głos.

Minus dziesięć punktów za obrazę nauczycielki – oznajmił chłodno profesor Snape, patrząc z góry na uczniów, którzy zerwali się na równe nogi i teraz stali kilka stopni pod nim, patrząc to na niego, to na korytarz z którego wyszedł, zaskakując ich kompletnie.

Ale panie profesorze… - zaczął Dean.

Oraz minus pięćdziesiąt za nielegalne wyjście do Hogsmeade.

Nie może pan tego udowodnić! – oburzył się Ron. – Mogliśmy to wszystko kupić na poprzedniej wycieczce.

Snape uśmiechnął się zimno, skupiając swoje spojrzenie na rudym Gryfonie, który śmiał mu się przeciwstawiać i którego wręcz uwielbiał karać.

Aczkolwiek powątpiewam, że pańska niepohamowana żarłoczność pozwoliłaby panu zachować tyle słodyczy przez prawie cały miesiąc, to z pewnością możemy zafiukać do Miodowego Królestwa i zapytać ekspedientkę, czy cię nie pamięta. Wierz mi, Weasley, kiedy nie ma wycieczki i sklep odwiedza zaledwie kilku klientów, nie trudno zapamiętać osobę tak… charakterystyczną.

Ron spojrzał gniewnie na profesora, ale zamilkł, wiedząc, że zapewne Mistrz Eliksirów ma rację.

Nie masz już nic do powiedzenia? Tak myślałem… Minus dziesięć punktów za próbę oszukania nauczyciela. I obaj macie szlaban jutro wieczorem, ze mną. Zrozumiano?

Tak, panie profesorze – wymamrotali uczniowie i szybko wykorzystali wydane przez profesora zezwolenie na odejście.

Hermiona ze złością otarła łzy z zaróżowionych policzków i wstrzymała oddech, modląc się w duchu, żeby profesor Snape nie podniósł wzroku i jej nie zobaczył. To by było jeszcze bardziej upokarzające… Ale odkąd profesor Snape robi to, czego chcą jego uczniowie?

Nie odwróciła wzroku przed nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem swojego profesora, usiłując zachować resztki godności. Nie powinna jednak obawiać się uszczypliwych komentarzy. Sam fakt, że Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na nią tak długo musiał być spowodowany głównie tym, że nie spodziewał się jej tam zobaczyć. Po chwili skinął jednak nieznacznie głową i podążył schodami w dół, zapewne kierując się do swoich lochów.

Gryfonka westchnęła cicho, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma myśleć. Czy dziękować Merlinowi za ten niespodziewany ratunek przed podsłuchiwanymi obelgami, czy przekląć go za to, że śmiał znów pokazać jej o ile lepszy jest od Weasleya. O ile bardziej wart zainteresowania.

Xxx

Dobra… Zamówiłem resztę składników z apteki w Hogsmeade – oznajmił Draco, zamaszyście podpisując się pod właśnie skończonym zamówieniem.

A nie możemy zamówić całego eliksiru? – spytał bezradnie Harry.

Nie. Zaczną zadawać pytania. I co im wtedy powiesz?

Że potrzebuję tego do ratowania świata.

Malfoy spojrzał z pewnym zainteresowaniem na Gryfona, który najwyraźniej czuł się dość swobodnie, w niefrasobliwej pozie ułożony na łóżku Ślizgona.

Merlinie, zepsułem cię…

Żałujesz?

Nie. Jesteś jak ser pleśniowy – im bardziej zepsuty tym sm… lepszy.

Xxx

Jedną z wielu zalet prywatnego pokoju było to, że kiedy akurat natrętne myśli nie pozwalają ci spać, to nie dręczysz swoją bezsennością współlokatorek. Z drugiej strony, kiedy leży się samemu w ciemności, w środku nocy, człowiek czuje się chwilami jakby był całkiem sam na świecie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do tej myśli. Życie byłoby o tyle prostsze, gdyby faktycznie tak było. Niestety, nawet tutaj w tym błogosławienie prywatnym odosobnieniu nie mogła zapomnieć o innych. O Ronie, Harrym, Draco, Severusie… O plotkach krążących przez cały dzień w Pokoju Wspólnym. Najwyraźniej wieść, że Snape odjął punkty za obrazę opiekunki Gryffindoru obiegła już cały dom i wszyscy zastanawiali się, co może z tego wynikać. Czy Snape bał się, że sam zostanie posądzony o żelaznowdziewictwo, czy też zależało mu na żelaznej Minerwie? Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszała zwłaszcza tę drugą teorię. Nie miała się jednak czemu dziwić… Nikt poza osobami słyszącymi całą konwersację na własne uszy, nie wiedział, że i Hermiona została w niej wspomniana. A nawet jeśliby wiedział, to i tak nikt nie pomyślałby, że to Hermiona mogła być motywem działań Mistrza Eliksirów.

Ona sama miała problemy z uwierzeniem w to. Rozumiała jednak, że tak naprawdę tylko to miało sens. Ten podstarzały nietoperz ubzdurał sobie, że będzie ja chronił i bronił jej honoru, jakby była jakąś średniowieczną damą. Nie potrzebowała tego, była dorosła i samodzielna. W momencie, kiedy zaczęła go ignorować powinien zrozumieć, że go nie potrzebuje, że powinien odejść, jak każdy inny. Powinien dobrze wiedzieć, że Hermiona nie jest jakąś małą dziewczynką, która przejmie się jakimiś głupimi uwagami dwóch wyrostków! Powinien być wystarczająco rozsądny i dojrzały, żeby to wszystko zrozumieć, a nie zachowywać się jak jakiś jej anioł stróż. Nie miała bladego pojęcia co nim kierowało, ale doskonale rozumiała, że miała święte prawo być na niego wściekła.

Wtuliła twarz w poduszkę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jej własny prywatny anioł stróż… Cholera, naprawdę powinna być wściekła.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	26. Chapter 25

Xxx

Ty nie giń marnie, gdy w serce cię rani

zabójczy grot:

ty nie uciekaj do cichej przystani,

gdy ryknie grzmot.

Niech się uczucia po uczuciach kruszą

W kraj myśli idź –

z umarłym sercem, ale z żywą duszą

wszak można żyć.

Niech na bałwany piętrzą się bałwany!

Niech pęka łódź!

Na jednej desce łodzi zdruzgotanej

toń można pruć.

Dumny zwycięzca w walce z sercem swojem,

wyższy nad gmin

dzielnie z losami prowadzonym bojem,

sięgaj po czyn.

Raz powalony, ty się nie poddawaj –

jak ranny lew,

tym potężniejszy, tym zuchwalszy stawaj

wszystkiemu wbrew!

"Ty nie giń marnie"

Kazimierz Przerwa – Tetmajer

Xxx

Zawsze wiedziałem, że muszą być jakieś zalety bycia twoim przyjacielem inaczej tyle osób by tego nie chciało!

Draco… O czym ty bełkoczesz?

Peleryna-niewidka! Merlinie, jakim cudem Dumbledore mógł pozwolić ci ją zatrzymać? To wbrew wszelkim zasadom!

Harry spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela pozującego w jego pelerynie-niewidce z szerokim uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej odkąd wspomniane zasady były łamane również dla jego wygody i korzyści, nie stanowiły już tak poważnego problemu jak kiedyś. Potter tylko pokręcił głową z pewnym niedowierzaniem obserwując wręcz dziecinnie szczęśliwego Draco.

To pamiątka po moim ojcu – oznajmił Harry poważnie.

Phi! – zlekceważył Malfoy. – Dla mnie i całkiem nieszkodliwego tomu pod całkiem niewinnym tytułem "Demonki, demony, demoniszcza", nikt nie chciał zrobić wyjątku. A to też pamiątka rodzinna.

Brzmiała tak jakoś w twoim stylu, muszę przyznać… - zauważył słabo Harry. – Um… Czy jeśli skończyłeś już z tańcowaniem po pokoju wraz z moją nieco-bardziej-magiczną i mniej-niewinną garderobą, to możemy w końcu wcielić w życie ten mroczny i bezsensowny plan?

Sam jesteś mroczny i bezsensowny. Zwłaszcza bezsensowny – burknął Draco, skłaniając gestem Harry'ego by dołączył do niego pod magicznym płaszczem. – I naprawdę, nie chcę widzieć reszty z twojej "nieco-bardziej-magicznej" i "mniej-niewinnej" garderoby… Obawiam się, że wciąż jestem na to zbyt niewinny!

Harry zaczynał być coraz bardziej poirytowany tą sytuacją. Miał dokonać czegoś, czego słuszności nadal nie był do końca pewien, tym samym oszukując swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i usiłując zaplanować jej życie za jej plecami. A robił to wszystko na wezwanie swojego niegdysiejszego wroga, pozbawionego skrupułów Ślizgona, którego włosy były zdecydowanie zbyt miękkie i który zdecydowanie zbyt ładnie pachniał, gdy stało się naprawdę blisko niego. Harry westchnął po raz kolejny wściekając się, że peleryna nie może być trochę bardziej magiczna i rosnąć wraz z nim.

Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Malfoy nagle, jakby po raz pierwszy niepewny całej eskapady.

Ta… - rzucił Harry bez przekonania. – Jesteś pewny, że ona tam przyjdzie?

Tak, na Merlina! Musi iść do niego z dokumentami pierwszoroczniaków, którzy zostali na Wielkanoc w zamku.

A czemu ona, a nie ty?

Ja jestem ciężko chory.

Aha... Na co? – zainteresował się Harry.

Nie wiem, się wymyśli – rzucił lekceważąco Draco.

Harry tylko parsknął cicho śmiechem, ale powstrzymał się od dalszych komentarzy, gdyż właśnie zeszli do lochów i nadszedł czas wdrożenia ich ryzykownego i bezsensownego planu.

Xxx

Dla uspokojenia – albo zaspokojenia jakiejś masochistycznej potrzeby – Harry powtarzał w myślach wszystkie powody, dlaczego nie powinni tego robić, dlaczego to naprawdę jest kiepski pomysł, oraz co dokładnie może pójść nie tak. Na szczęście dla swojego wspólnika odkąd ukryli się by w odpowiednim momencie rozbić fiolkę z eliksirem, Harry nie mógł już narzekać na głos. Właściwie teraz, stojąc między półkami w prywatnym laboratorium profesora Snape'a, który stał przy kociołku zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, Harry starał się nawet zbyt głośno nie oddychać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego przerażone gryfońskie serce nie łomocze na tyle głośno, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów był w stanie je usłyszeć.

Kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że to wszystko to jakiś okropny sen i gorzej już być nie może, przyszła Hermiona. I chociaż było to dokładnie zgodnie z ich planem, to i tak Harry w życiu tak nie żałował, że ją widzi, jak w tej chwili.

X

Profesorze? – zawołała Hermiona, ze złością zauważając niepewny ton swojego głosu.

Rozejrzała się po pustym gabinecie z pewnym zdziwieniem gdyż była przekonana, że mimo iż profesor nie odpowiada na jej pukanie, to na pewno jest w środku. Teraz jednak myśl, że mógłby się w pewien sposób przed nią ukrywać, udając, że go nie ma, wydała jej się jeszcze bardziej niedorzeczną.

Westchnęła cicho przez chwilę żałując, że się wprosiła do tego gabinetu i teraz będzie zmuszona na niego czekać. Wiedziała jednak, że dokumenty pierwszoroczniaków są idealną wymówką by tu przyjść i może pomogą jakoś rozpocząć rozmowę… Hermiona wiedziała, że muszą porozmawiać i jak prawdziwy Gryfon miała w końcu dość chowania głowy w piasek. Zapomniała tylko o drobnym szczególe, jakim był fakt, że profesor Snape nie jest Gryfonem.

Mimo ponurego nastroju uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie na tę niedorzeczną myśl.

Panno Granger? – Podskoczyła, słysząc nagle jego głos i dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że drzwi do jego laboratorium są lekko uchylone.

Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze… Ja pukałam, ale… Uh… Musiał mnie pan nie słyszeć…

Więc postanowiłaś się wprosić? – zadrwił, wracając do stołu, przy którym pracował i od którego na chwilę odciągnął go zauważony kątem oka ruch w gabinecie.

Ja… Właściwie, to tak – oznajmiła po chwili szczerze, wywołując jego ciche parsknięcie. – Miałam przynieść panu dokumenty pierwszoroczniaków, którzy zostali na Wielkanoc.

O ile dobrze pamiętam, panno Granger, to przynoszenie mi tego typu dokumentów jest obowiązkiem pana Malfoya – oznajmił Severus, unosząc brwi w lekkim zaskoczeniu.

Hermiona westchnęła cicho, odkładając kilka zwojów na jeden z niezajętych stolików zgromadzonych w pracowni. Wiedziała, że ta rozmowa nie przyjdzie im łatwo, ale nie spodziewała się, że aż tak będzie ją utrudniał.

Draco jest chory…

Czyżby? – rzucił Snape, patrząc na nią wyzywająco.

Czyżby – odparła ze złością. – A poza tym uznałam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać…

Sądzę więc, że powinna to pani jeszcze raz przemyśleć, panno Granger – oznajmił chłodno.

Nie, nie sądzę, Severusie.

Nagle poderwał głowę znad kociołka, nad którym się pochylał. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie miała na tyle odwagi, żeby… Żeby otwarcie przyznać, co się stało. Na Merlina! Żeby o tym rozmawiać!

Wydaje mi się, że się pani zapomina, panno Granger – spróbował słabo.

Nie sądzę. Właściwie uważam, że dokładnie pamiętam, po co tu przyszłam i co chcę przedyskutować – odparła stanowczo. – Można wręcz rzec, że jest to dość jasne w moim umyśle – uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo, jakby parodiując jego drwiące spojrzenie.

Jasne w pani umyśle jest to, co przyszła pani przedyskutować… czy co chce pani tutaj robić? – rzucił zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

Poczuła zdradziecki rumieniec wpełzający na jej policzki, a jej umysł wypełniły bardzo wyraźne wspomnienia tego, co chciała przedyskutować. I – musiała to przyznać, choćby przed samą sobą – co chciała zrobić ponownie.

Wiem, o czym przyszłam tu rozmawiać… - powiedziała i po chwili dodała jedynie nieco mniej pewnie. – Co do tego, co będziemy robić nie miałam planów. Postanowiłam zastosować typowo gryfońską taktykę i improwizować.

Spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem i napotkał jej pewne spojrzenie. Pokręcił tylko głową z niedowierzaniem, wyłączając ogień pod eliksirem, który i tak już spisał na straty.

Z tego, co pamiętam jest pani zdania, że mój salon bardziej nadaje się na rozmowy niż laboratorium.

To zależy, czy masz ciasto – odparła kierując się do jego komnat, słysząc za sobą jego śmiech.

Jestem pewny, że coś da się zorganizować.

Xxx

O Merlinie…

Oni to zrobili – zauważył Harry. – Sami…

Zauważyłem. I mam tylko nadzieję, że to była naprawdę niewinna uwaga o cieście, a nie jakaś przemycona, seksualna aluzja...

Harry spojrzał na niego i z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważył, że – sądząc po zniesmaczonym wyrazie twarzy – Ślizgon mówi śmiertelnie poważnie. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i pociągnął przyjaciela za rękaw w stronę wyjścia, bezmyślnie odkładając na jedną z półek fiolkę ze zrobionym przez nich eliksirem, którą mieli rozbić, by oparami zmusić zakochaną parę do wyznań.

Mówił ci już ktoś, że masz spaczony umysł? – wyszeptał.

Parę osób wspominało – odparł Draco, zauważając z pewnym roztargnieniem, że ich fiolka wylądowała obok dość podobnych z eliksirem na ból głowy i wzruszył ramionami.

Czemu mnie to nie dziwi…? – odparł Harry, zamykając za nimi drzwi od gabinetu Snape'a, które Draco chwilę wcześniej otworzył mrucząc do nich jakieś hasło.

Spływaj i ciesz się, że wszystko się udało – oznajmił Draco ewidentnie dumny z siebie.

Harry rozważał przypomnienie mu, że ostatecznie to nie oni wyswatali Hermionę z nietoperzem, ale widząc uśmiech Malfoya postanowił jednak sobie darować i tylko uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Może i dobrze, ze porozumieli się jakiś normalny sposób. Ten eliksir to była chyba największa tandeta jaką mogliśmy wymyślić – rzucił tylko, wyrażając swą ulgę.

Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli – odburknął Draco.

Potter westchnął, mijając pomnik Jakuba Śmierdliwego i skręcając w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego prefektów. Właściwie nie starał się wszcząć kolejnej kłótni ze swoim przyjacielem, po prostu… Po prostu czasem, gdy Gryfoni są czegoś stu procentowo pewni, to mają problem z zachowaniem tej pewności dla siebie.

Bez obrazy, Draco, ale gorzej by było chyba tylko gdybyśmy dorzucili do tego podrobione wiadomości do obojga, że to drugie chce się z nimi spotkać – rzucił ostrożnie Harry, z przerażeniem zauważając, jak twarz Draco nagle rozjaśniała.

Hej, dobry pomysł! Dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłem?

- Ślizgoński spryt, patrzcie państwo, co pozostało z legendarnych zalet domu Węża.

Słucham? – oburzył się Draco, gwałtownie się zatrzymując. Po części dlatego też, że w końcu doszli do portretu Salazara i Godryka, za którym było przejście do komnat prefektów. – Nie krytykuj mnie ty inteligencie, który podrzuciłeś nasz genialny eliksir do sterty podobnych fiolek z eliksirem na ból głowy…

Draco z pewnym uśmiechem zaobserwował przerażenie pojawiające się na twarzy Pottera. Osobiście preferował sytuacje, kiedy to Gryfon był w niepewnej sytuacji, w której łatwo można było z niego kpić.

- O Merlinie… A jeśli ktoś go naprawdę dostanie? O Merlinie, co ja zrobiłem… - jęknął Harry głucho.

Nie marudź, trochę szczerości jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło.

Harry spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Malfoya. Owszem, teoretycznie zgadzał się z tą teorią, ale jakoś nie był w stanie dostrzec momentu, kiedy Draco zmienił swój charakter na tyle, żeby zacząć ją głosić.

- Chciałbyś wypić ten eliksir? – rzucił z pełną niedowierzania złością.

- Ja, mój drogi Harry – odparł Draco tym przemądrzałym i pewnym siebie tonem głosu, który dawniej tak wyprowadzał Pottera z równowagi - wiem jak wygląda fiolka, do której go wlaliśmy.

- Jesteś najbardziej paskudną osobą, jaką znam – wykrztusił w końcu Potter, nie bardzo wierząc w to, jak chwilę temu mógł podejrzewać Dracona o jakieś szlachetne odruchy.

- I za to lubię Slytherin, jak idziesz do domu Węża, to tiara nie bełkocze nic o byciu miłym, to nie Hufflepuff. To znaczy, nikt nikomu nic nie zabrania, ale miłym być nie trzeba, więc jest to raczej rzadka cecha.

- Najrzadsza zaraz po inteligencji? – zadrwił Harry, coraz bardziej ciesząc się tą wymianą zdań pełną słownych przepychanek, na jakie kiedyś nie byliby w stanie się zdobyć, bo od kwadransa już okładaliby się pięściami.

- Nazywasz mnie idiotą? Jestem Prefektem Naczelnym!

- Draco, nawet gdybyś był najbardziej inteligentnym uczniem w szkole, to chodzące za tobą muły w postaci Crabbe'a i Goyle'a wyrównują szalę.

- Oni za mną nie chodzą. Już nie! – dorzucił szybko, widząc spojrzenie Harry'ego. – Z reszta, kto to mówi! Dumny posiadacz gadającej wiewiórki!

- Hej, Ron jak na wiewiórkę wcale nie jest głupi. Może nie jakiś bystrzak, ale i nie idiota.

Draco parsknął, spoglądając migoczącymi, roześmianymi oczami na swojego przyjaciela, który stał zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niego, gdyż nadal żaden z nich nie wyszedł spod peleryny. Nagle obaj ponownie zwrócili na to uwagę i na przymusową bliskość między nimi.

Ja… Ja chyba będę już szedł…I tak będzie ciężko uniknąć przesłuchania, bo któryś z chłopaków na pewno jeszcze nie śpi…

Ta… - mruknął Draco, uśmiechając się z nadzieją, że Harry nie zauważył zawiedzionego wyrazu jego twarzy.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i zlikwidował istniejącą między nimi kilkunastocentymetrową barierę, całując Draco szybko w usta. Planował niewinny pocałunek, o którym jutro mogliby porozmawiać i ewentualnie rozwinąć ponownie tę stronę ich znajomości…

Problem z planami polega na tym, że czasem ktoś je psuje.

Draco wsunął dłoń we włosy Harry'ego i przyciągnął go gwałtownie, zatapiając się w głębokim, prawie brutalnym pocałunku.

Dobranoc… - sapnął Harry, gdy oderwali się od siebie i odsunął się od Draco.

Do jutra – rzucił Draco z uśmieszkiem, wychodząc spod peleryny i kierując się do przejścia.

Gryfon obserwował go przez chwilę, powtarzając sobie w myślach, że naprawdę powinien zaczekać do jutra… Kiedy będzie w stanie nieco rozsądniej i jaśniej myśleć. To tylko jeden dzień – pomyślał. – Jeden dzień… Jedna noc! I znów będzie jak dawniej…

Problem z planami polega na tym, że czasem – mimo naszych najszczerszych chęci – okoliczności sprawiają, że nie ma ich jak zrealizować.

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	27. Chapter 26

Ja byłem ssakiem,

Niebo złote ci otworzę,

w którym ciszy biała nić

jak ogromny dźwięków orzech,

który pęknie, aby żyć

zielonymi listeczkami,

śpiewem jezior, zmierzchu graniem,

aż ukaże jądro mleczne

ptasi świt.

Ziemię twardą ci przemienię

w mleczów miękkich płynny lot,

wyprowadzę z rzeczy cienie,

które prężą się jak kot,

futrem iskrząc zwiną wszystko

w barwy burz, w serduszka listków,

w deszczów siwy splot.

I powietrza drżące strugi

jak z anielskiej strzechy dym

zmienię ci w aleje długie,

w brzóz przejrzystych śpiewny płyn,

aż zagrają jak wiolonczel

żal – różowe światła pnącze,

pszczelich skrzydeł hymn.

Jeno wyjmij mi z tych oczu

szkło bolesne – obraz dni,

które czaszki białe toczy

przez płonące łąki krwi.

Jeno odmień czas kaleki,

zakryj groby płaszczem rzeki,

zetrzyj z włosów pył bitewny,

tych lat gniewnych

czarny pył.

Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński

Xxx

Harry leżał prawie całym swoim ciałem na Draco, powoli sunąc dłonią po gładkiej skórze blondyna. Poczuł rękę Malfoya jeszcze bardziej wichrzącą mu włosy przed złapaniem silniejszego uchwytu na karku Gryfona i przyciągając go do ust blondyna. Pocałunek był ciepły i zmysłowy, i tak długo oczekiwany, że Potter jęknął, gdy Malfoy odepchnął go po chwili.

Draco? – sapnął Harry ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że spojrzenie Malfoya koncentruje się teraz na jego bliźnie.

Ślizgon nie odpowiedział tylko przesunął swoją dłoń na policzek Harry'ego, pieszcząc go delikatnie. Uśmiechnął się lekko do wciąż nieco zdziwionego tym zachowaniem Harry'ego, i przesunął swoja długie, blade palce w stronę czoła Harry'ego. Z zamyślonym uśmiechem błąkającym się po ustach przesunął palcami po bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy.

Harry zawył z bólu.

Xxx

Jego zachowanie nie miało sensu nawet dla niego samego. Miał trzydzieści osiem lat i ciążyły na nim odpowiedzialności nauczyciela, głowy domu i członka Zakonu Feniksa. Zawsze uważał się za człowieka rozsądnego i odpowiedzialnego, ale teraz w to zwątpił. Głównie dlatego, że jego zdaniem pozbawianie dziewictwa osiemnastoletnich uczennic nie było najbardziej odpowiedzialnym zachowaniem w jego karierze.

Hermiona mruknęła coś cicho przez sen i przesunęła się jeszcze bliżej niego, otulając go ramieniem i przy okazji kopiąc go w łydkę. Pokręcił tylko głową i przesunął dłonią po nagich plecach swojej uczennicy.

Z drugiej strony udawanie, że się nic nie czuje do prawie już dorosłej czarownicy i tym samym ranienie jej uczuć, również nie było do końca zachowaniem rozsądnym i odpowiedzialnym. Zwłaszcza, że to przez niego cała ta… sytuacje w ogóle stała się problemem.

Westchnął cicho i zamknął oczy, starając się zrelaksować i licząc na chociaż kilka godzin nieprzerwanego snu. Koniec roku szkolnego zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, nie było jednak sensu martwić się możliwościami przetrwania tej relacji między nim a Hermioną przed czasem.

Zanim ogarnął go sen, zdołał jeszcze tylko pomyśleć, że kto jak kto, ale Dumbledore będzie w siódmym niebie, jak się o tym dowie. Severus miał tylko nadzieję, że z tej radości liczba rozdawanych przez niego słodyczy nie wzrośnie na tyle drastycznie, żeby połowa zamku dostała cukrzycy.

Xxx

Harry wykrzywił swe wąskie wargi w uśmiechu. Wszystko potoczyło się dobrze, idealnie wręcz. Dużo lepiej niż przypuszczał. Raporty z kilku poprzednich tygodni były wielce niepokojące i nie omieszkał okazać tego swoim poddanym. Gardził tymi, którzy nie potrafili zdobyć tego, o co prosił. Albo nie potrafili tego zdobyć na czas. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Na co mu dostęp do Hogwartu za trzy miesiące? Wielki czarnoksiężnik atakujący najpotężniejszą szkołę magii w wakacje. Tak, to by z pewnością pozytywnie wpłynęło na wizerunek. Ci idioci pomyśleliby, że boi się bandy niedouczonych szczeniaków. Byłoby jeszcze gorzej gdyby zaatakował po wakacjach… Bo to z kolei, świadczyłoby o tym, że boi się Harry'ego Pottera.

Dobrze się spisałeś – pochwalił, klęczącego przed nim mężczyznę. – Hogwart będzie nasz przed upływem nocy, mój wierny szpiegu.

Tak, panie – odparł drugi mężczyzna cicho, choć w jego głosie dało się słyszeć niepohamowaną dumę z pochwały.

Xxx

Harry, na Merlina! Obudź się!

Harry starał się skupić na tych wykrzykiwanych poleceniach, ale ciągle zagłuszał mu to pełen bólu i cierpienia krzyk. Ledwo był w stanie w tym rozpoznać ludzki głos, lecz kiedy mu się to udało pojął też, że to on wyje z bólu i zamilkł gwałtownie. Łzy bólu spływały mu po policzkach, a on starał się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać ciche jęki wydobywające mu się z ust. Bolało bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem i Harry nie był do końca pewien, czy ze względu na to, że od dawna już nie nękały go wizje, czy dlatego, czego się właśnie dowiedział.

Harry? – Potter uniósł wzrok by zobaczyć pochylającego się nad nim bladego Rona.

Muszę… Dumbledore…

Iść po niego? – spytał niepewnie Weasley, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową.

Potem tego pożałował, bo może i nie sprawiło to, że ból się nasilił, ale zdecydowanie dołączyły do niego mdłości.

Ja… Muszę mu powiedzieć… Pójdę…

Dobra, stary. Chodź, sam nigdzie nie dojdziesz. – Harry skinął głową, tym razem wolniej i ostrożniej, z niechęcią przyznając Ronowi rację.

Ron pociągnął go za ramiona, pomagając mu usiąść i znaleźć jakieś buty, po czym pomógł mu wstać. Zarzucił sobie rękę Harry'ego na ramiona i na poły ciągnąc Harry'ego, na poły wspierając go swoim własnym ciałem, zaczął go prowadzić do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Harry praktycznie czuł wszystkie pytania prawie, że buzujące w jego dawnym przyjacielu, ale nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty na nie odpowiadać. I choć przez myśl przeszło mu, że może w tej chwili, u progu walki, był idealny moment na nastanie zgody między nimi, to obawiał się, że nie jest na siłach na kolejną kłótnię, czy choćby rozmowę. Starał się opanować zawroty i ból głowy, jednocześnie wciąż z trudem łapiąc oddech, po czymś, co musiało być co najmniej kilkunastominutowym wyciem z bólu. Musiał oszczędzać swoje siły na rozmowę z Dumbledorem.

Znasz hasło? – spytał Ron cicho, wyrywając Harry'ego z pełnego bólu otępienia i uświadamiając mu, że właśnie doszli do kamiennego gargulca broniącego wstępu do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Umm… Nie.

No to klops – oświadczył z westchnięciem Ron, pomagając Harry'emu stanąć opartemu o ścianę.

Czy Fred i George wymyślili ostatnio coś nowego? – rzucił nagle Potter, stwierdzając, że zawsze można spróbować.

Co? Nie wiem… Znaczy były te, no… Kaskadowe Kamyczki, ale…

Ron zamilkł zanim zdążył dopytać Harry'ego o przyczynę jego dość niespodziewanego pytania. Potter postanowił nie zaoferować wyjaśnienia, uznając, że otwierające się przejście jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Weasley tylko pokręcił głową.

Mam dziwne wrażenie, że jeżeli Ruby Milkens z Huffelpuffu faktycznie założy fanklub Freda i George'a, to Dumbledore jako jeden z pierwszych do niego wstąpi.

Harry parsknął cicho, z pomocą rudzielca rozpoczynając wspinaczkę po kręconych schodach.

Kiedykolwiek w to wątpiłeś?

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie, lecz szybko spojrzeli w inną stronę, przypominając sobie, że wbrew pozorom nadal się nie pogodzili. Nie było powodu udawać, że nic ich nigdy nie podzieliło.

Ron zapukał głośno w drzwi gabinetu i zaledwie kilka sekund później Dumbledore osobiście im otworzył, patrząc na nich zaskoczony. Harry'emu przeszła przez głowę myśl, czy ten człowiek w ogóle kiedyś sypiał – bo sądząc z barwnej szaty i wyrazistości spojrzenia raczej go nie obudzili – ale uznał, że nie był to chyba najlepszy moment, żeby spytać.

Chłopcy, na Merlina, co się stało?

Voldemort zaatakuje dziś w nocy Hogwart – oznajmił szybko Harry, decydując, że nie ma ani czasu, ani siły na zbędne wyjaśnienia.

Poczuł jak wciąż wspierający go Ron zachwiał się na nogach i sapnął cicho, ale w tym samym czasie spojrzenie Dumbledore'a nagle stwardniało i dyrektor tylko kiwnął głową zdecydowanie. Wpuścił ich do gabinetu bez kolejnego słowa i sięgnął po proszek Fiuu, nie marnując nawet sekundy na zbędne dyskusje i dociekliwe pytania. Harry westchnął z ulgą i oklapł w swoim fotelu. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że choć raz nie musi nad wszystkim panować sam.

Xxx

Gabinet dyrektora szybko zaczynał zapełniać się ludźmi. Dumbledore wskazywał wszystkimi po kolei miejsca, zniecierpliwiony czekając aż przybędą wszyscy wezwani, by wszystkim naraz ogłosić najnowsze nowiny. W końcu profesor Snape wyszedł z kominka, tym samym będąc ostatnim członkiem grona pedagogicznego, który przybył na spotkanie. Harry, którego blizna nadal nieco bolała i przyćmiewała jego koncentrację, zaledwie drobną cząstką swojej świadomości zauważył nieco zdziwione spojrzenia rzucane szokująco spóźnionemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Nawet zamyślone spojrzenie Dumbledore, który już zapewne starał się w biegu obmyślić najlepszy plan działania, zatrzymało się na nieco dłuższą chwilę na Snape'ie. Harry'emu zdawało się, że dostrzegł drobny uśmiech drgający przez chwilę na ustach starszego czarodzieja.

Snape! Spóźniłeś się, oczywiście jestem pewien, że miałeś bardzo ważny powód, ale mam też nadzieję, że wspomniany powód nie przeszkodzi ci w wykonywaniu reszty twoich obowiązków – powiedział chłodno Crowley.

Ostre spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów i nieudolnie ukrywane uśmiechy reszty kadry, utwierdziły Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że nauczyciel obrony właśnie zaatakował Snape'a jego własnymi słowami.

Chłopcy, nie czas na to – zganił łagodnie Dumbledore. – Przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii zaraz tu będą i dostarczą nam tyle świstoklików ile to tylko będzie możliwe. Głowy domów muszę poprosić o zorganizowanie ewakuacji uczniów, zwłaszcza tych z najmłodszych roczników. – Dumbledore wziął głęboki wdech, wyraźnie nie lubiąc tego, co zmuszał się powiedzieć. – Ci, którzy są pełnoletni mają prawo zdecydować o pozostaniu w zamku i wzięciu udziału w walce.

W walce? – powtórzyła McGonagall wyraźnie oszołomiona ogłoszeniem dyrektora. – Albusie, co się dzieje?

Lord Voldemort planuje zaatakować Hogwart dziś w nocy. Nie mamy więc zbyt wiele czasu, a nie możemy dopuścić do zbyt wielkich strat po naszej stronie.

Nauczyciele przez chwilę jeszcze patrzyli w szoku na Dumbledore'a, ale ich oblicza szybko przestały odzwierciedlać szok, a zaczęły determinację. Pomona Sprout kiwnęła raz, zdecydowanie głową i wstała, kierując się szybkim krokiem do wyjścia. Reszta opiekunów szybko poszła za nią i tylko Snape stanął w progu, jakby wahając się nad czymś.

Severusie? – spytał Dumbledore.

Co ze Ślizgonami? – odparł Snape. – Wielu z nich za pewne zechce dołączyć do swoich rodzin i walczyć po stronie Voldemorta, ale… Ale nie mam zamiaru zostawić ich wszystkich na rzeź, tylko dlatego, że niektórzy są zbyt głupi by myśleć samodzielnie – zakończył ze złością, a Harry chciał już zauważyć, że raczej nie 'niektórzy', ale bolesna większość.

Ewakuuj wszystkich niepełnoletnich. Nie będziemy wysyłać dzieci do walki, po żadnej ze stron – oznajmił z mocą dyrektor. – A pełnoletni… Pozwól zostać wszystkim, którzy zechcą, ale postaraj się trzymać na oku przynajmniej tych, których szczerości zamiarów jesteś najmniej pewny.

Snape skinął głową zdecydowanie i wyszedł w pośpiechu, spiesząc do lochów i swoich podopiecznych. Crowley spojrzał na Dumbledore'a ze zniesmaczonym niedowierzaniem.

Pozwolimy im odejść do ich śmierciożeczych rodzin? Połowa z nich na kilka minut później aportuje się z powrotem, tyle że po stronie wroga!

Nie będę wykorzystywał udziału dzieci w wojnie, czy to jest jasne? Na razie potrzebuję was do skontaktowania się z resztą Zakonu Feniksa i ściągnięciem tu jak najwięcej z nich.

Crowley kiwnął tylko głową, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że nawet, jeśli nadal nie zgadza się z dyrektorem, to jest to najgorszy moment by o tym dyskutować.

Skontaktuję się z Tonks i Lupinem, mam adres kominka, pod którym ostatnio byli dostępni. Zobaczę kogo jeszcze złapię.

Wspaniale. Wszystkich innych proszę o udanie się ze mną do głównego holu. Postaramy się do zaklęć obronny dorzucić kilka nieco mniej oczekiwanych, by dać Tomowi do zrozumienia, że nie jest tu mile widziany. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko i mrugnął w stronę Harry'ego i Rona, najwyraźniej starając się ich uspokoić. – Wy chłopcy, zostańcie tu i poczekajcie na przedstawicieli Ministerstwa, dobrze? Kiedy przybędą, proszę sprowadźcie ich do mnie… Wtedy będziecie też mogli podjąć decyzję, czy chcecie zostać, czy wolelibyście wrócić do domu.

Harry nie był pewien, czy to faktycznie to, co powiedział Dumbledore, czy może fakt, że był nieco zbyt zmęczony, spowodował jego głośne parsknięcie śmiechem. Dyrektor chyba jednak zrozumiał, co ma na myśli, bo też się cicho zaśmiał i wyszedł za resztą nauczycieli, kręcąc głową.

Świetny z niego gość – stwierdził Ron nagle, patrząc za dyrektorem. – Ale jednak za miękki.

O co ci chodzi? – warknął Harry, bo może i panował między nimi chwilowy i dość chwiejny rozejm, ale rozejm z Dumbledorem był zbudowany na silnych fundamentach i wzmocniony kolejnymi oznakami poparcia.

To całe odsyłanie Ślizgonów do domu i pozwolenie na walkę nawet tych, którzy na pewno zdradzą. Wyobrażasz sobie, żeby Sam-Wiesz-Kto miał takie miękkie serce?

Voldemort nie ma serca, kropka – oznajmił Harry chłodno. – I jest to jeden z wielu powodów, dlaczego walczymy przeciwko niemu, a nie z nim. Nie wiem, jak ty Ron, ale ja nigdy nie poparłbym kogoś, kto zostawiłby jedenastolatków na śmierć w wojnie, której nawet jeszcze do końca nie rozumieją.

Ron popatrzył na Harry'ego uważnie, ale po chwili zaczął w milczeniu kiwać głową. Potter opadł ponownie na krzesło, choć nawet nie był pewien, w którym momencie z niego wstał.

Ja pewnie też nie – oznajmił Weasley. – Po prostu wkurza mnie idea zostawiania w tym zamku gnojków, którzy mogą nagle wyskoczyć mi zza pleców i zacząć rzucać Niewybaczalnymi.

Ha, ale pomyśl, że jeśli będą na tyle głupi, żeby zostać, ty też możesz porzucać nimi o ściany – zaobserwował Harry z lekkim uśmiechem, bo jakoś podniosło go na duchu nieświadome zapewnienie Rona, że on się na pewno do domu nie wybiera.

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się lekko do swojego przyjaciela.

Tak… To jest pewien element ten wojny, który zapowiada się całkiem sympatycznie.

Xxx

Gdy tylko Harry i Ron sprowadzili pracowników ministerstwa do Dumbledore'a, ten szybko polecił im porozdzielanie świstoklików zgodnie z zarzadzeniami głów domów. Jak się okazało Aurorzy mieli aportować się od razu na błoniach, by tam oczekiwać Śmierciożerców i stanąć na pierwszej linii ognia. Dyrektor pokiwał tylko głową, najwyraźniej doceniając niespodziewany dobry element planu wniesiony przez Ministerstwo. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył go jednak Knot, gdy wręczył Harry'emu pusty kałamarz.

Korneliuszu, obawiam się, że Harry nie ma zamiaru opuszczać zamku – oznajmił Dumbledore z pewną dozą łagodności jakby mówił do człowieka, który może jednak być niespełna rozumu. – Obawiam się, że wręcz musi.

Ależ Dumbledore! Przecież Sam-Wiesz-Kto właśnie po niego tu idzie! Dużo bezpieczniej będzie go gdzieś ukryć, żeby uratować wszystkie dzieci, które On może zabić na swojej drodze!

Harry patrzył na ministra oniemiały z szoku, a Dumbledore nagle wyglądał na znacznie potężniejszego niż słodki staruszek, za którego więksozść ludzi go miała. A na pewno był dużo bardziej wściekły.

Przypominam ci, że bez tego chłopca ta wojna i tak nigdy się nie skończy. Nie na naszą korzyść, Korneliuszu. Tylko on może zabić Voldemorta!

Kilka głów odwróciło się w ich stronę z pewnym zainteresowaniem. Za pewne nawet członkowie Zakonu i nauczyciele chcieliby wiedzieć, jaki plan zostanie przedsięwzięty w sprawie sławnego Wybrańca.

Harry spuścił wzrok, nie bardzo wiedząc co on powinien sądzić o całej sytuacji. Chciał walczyć i – jak celnie zauważył Dumbledore – musiał walczyć. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie chciał przecież, by życie innych zostało narażone przez fakt, że Voldemort będzie chciał dopaść właśnie jego.

Pewnym pocieszeniem było, że Ron też wydawał się rozwścieczony samą myślą, że Harry mógłby zostać odsunięty od walki. Potter starał się z całych sił wierzyć, że jedynymi pobudkami Rudzielca jest dobro wojny, a nie chęć zobaczenia wnętrzności Harry'ego ma kamiennej podłodze. Potrząsnął głową, starając się odrzucić tę myśl i kątem oka zauważył jak Ron kopie w kostkę Percy'ego, jak zwykle stojącego wiernie przy boku ministra.

Percy rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, ale zaraz obrócił się z przymilnym, służalczym uśmiechem do ministra.

Ministrze, Dyrektorze, jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować… - Knot tylko skinął roztargniony, ale czujne oczy Dumbledore'a natychmast skupiły się na starszym Weasleyu. – Jeżeli Potter faktycznie musi stoczyć walkę z Tym-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać, to nierozsądnym byłoby zostawić go w walce teraz, gdy uderzą najsilniejsze oddziały… TO znaczy, znam Harry'ego i wiem, że jest dobrym czarodziejem i ma jeszcze więcej szczęścia niż mocy, ale chyba lepiej by było chronić go dopóki nie będzie musiał się zmierzyć z najsilniejszym przeciwnikiem.

Co sugerujesz, Weasley? – spytał Knot, przytakując temu co powiedział Percy.

Dodatkowe oddziały Aurorów mają się tu aportować po tym jak walka już się rozpocznie, prawda? Mógłbym ja, albo ktokolwiek inny z Ministerstwa, świstokliknąć się z Potterem do Kwater Głównych, a wtedy on wróciłby do walki z tymi oddziałami.

Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego uważnie, ale ten już kiwał energicznie głową na znak zgody. To był idealny plan, który zapewniał, że stanie do walki, ale nie narazi przez to innych Hogwartczyków. Dyrektor spojrzał na Knota, który szybko wyraził swoje poparcie.

To dobry plan, Percy – pochwalił Dumbledore, patrząc uważnie Weasleyowi w oczy. – Zabierzesz Harry'ego do Kwater Głównych Aurorów, dobrze?

Percy tylko kiwnął głową, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że prawie emanuje szczęściem i dumą, kiedy wszyscy zwracają w ten sposób na niego uwagę. Dumbledore położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu, zatrzymując go jeszcze na chwilę.

Pamiętaj Harry, że ci, którzy proszą o pomoc, zawsze ją otrzymają. A ty dodatkowo, masz znacznie więcej gotowych ci udzielić wsparcia i schronienia, przyjaznych ci dusz niż Tom miał kiedykolwiek – uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, jak Harry stara się wyciągnąć sens z tych słów. Poklepał go lekko po ramieniu, na którym wciąż trzymał swoją dłoń, a drugą ręką sięgnął po coś do kieszeni. – Cytrynowego dropsa?

Xxx

Chwilami Harry miał wrażenie, że przez całe swoje życie wyrobił sobie taki instynkt, że wiedział iż niebezpieczeństwo się zbliża jeszcze na długo przed nim. Nie był pewien, czy to wielka zasługa Dudleya i jego gangu, czy Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców, ale to co Harry'ego niepokoiło najbardziej, to zastanawianie się, czy kiedykolwiek nauczy się z tego instynktu korzystać. Tym razem jednakże znów zignorował nękające go złe przeczucie i tylko westchnął, gdy świstoklik przeniósł go do małego, ciemnego mieszkania Percy'ego, a nie Kwater Głównych Aurorów.

Gwałtownie pchnął Weasleya, starając się wytrącić mu różdżkę z ręki by zdążyć sięgnąć po swoją. Szybkie Expeliarmus odrzuciło Harry'ego na ścianę, wytrącając mu z ręki różdżke. Harry szybko kopnął z siłą Percyego w nogę i rzucił się łapiąc swoją różdżkę. Odwracając się kątem okatylko zobaczył skierowaną na niego różdżkę i zareagował automatycznie.

Avada Kedavra!

Xxx

Harry przysiadł na chwilę na wygodnym fotelu i zaczął nerwowo przerzucać papiery zalegające biurko. Oderwał fragment czystego pergaminu od jakiegoś eseju i zostawił na nim krótką wiadomość, w pośpiechu bazgrząc i zostawiając drobne kleksy czarnego atramentu. Położył liścik na samym szczycie bałaganu jaki zrobił na blacie i wyszedł zdecydowanym krokiem, nie zwalniając nawet na chwilę z obawy przed utratą odwagi.

Korytarz, na który wyszedł zdawał się złośliwie starać nie dopuścić go do celu. Wił się niezliczonymi zakrętami, zaskakiwał nagle pojawiającymi się schodami – najczęściej wtedy, gdy akurat brakowało również pochodni by oświetlić Harry'emu drogę. Gryfon jednak zdeterminowany by wytrwać w swej decyzji i doprowadzić szalony plan do końca, prostował kolejne metry swej drogi, oświetlał nagle pojawiające się cienie i wygładzał schody, ignorując te marne próby powstrzymania go.

Na widok drewnianych drzwi z rzeźbionymi wężowymi emblematami jego delikatny uśmiech ulgi spowodowany końcem korytarza - a zarazem i walki z nim - zastygł gwałtownie. Potem jednakże przypomniał sobie, że im pewniejszy siebie jest on, tym bardziej niepokoi to jego zadufanego w sobie przeciwnika.

Cicho syknął w języku wężów, nakazując drzwiom otworzyć się i z pewnym siebie, przemądrzałym uśmieszkiem na ustach wszedł pewnym krokiem do gabinetu.

Xxx

Najważniejszą zdolnością utalentowanego w dziedzinach Nauk Umysłów szpiega jest możliwość odczuwania, gdy ktoś – choćby jak najsubtelniej – pojawia się w jego własnym umyśle. Profesor Snape nie tylko był świetnym specjalistą od Nauk Umysłów i genialnym szpiegiem, ale też znał już umysł Pottera na tyle dobrze, by wyczuć, że to właśnie on na kilka krótkich minut wsunął się do jego świadomości.

Mistrz Eliksirów zboczył ze swojej drogi, gdy wracał z Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów do Sali Wejściowej. Zdążył zamknąć za sobą drzwi teraz opustoszałej sali od eliksirów i już wypowiadał zaklęcie by przenieść się do pokoju przedstawiającego jego umysł. Nabazgrana wiadomość znaleziona na szczycie stosu papierów na jego biurku sprawiła, że zaklął szpetnie z gniewu i przerażenia, i w rekordowym czasie opuścił świat umysłów, by jak najszybciej biec po dyrektora.

"Profesorze, Percy był zdrajcą. Chyba znalazłem sposób, żeby nie można mnie było wyrzucić ze świata umysłów. Idę do Toma. - Harry Potter."

Xxx

Cdn.

Xxx


	28. Chapter 27

Uznajcie to za cud Bożonarodzeniowy. Niezbetowany, ale zawsze cud :D

Przed Wami ostatnia część „Serca Nietoperza"! Przepraszam was za wszystko, a zwłaszcza za to ile musieliście na to czekać. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie oczekuje czegoś innego niż happy end. Proszę was, to ja pisałam w końcu i Święta idą, i w ogóle :D

Dzięki Wam wszystkim za czytanie i komentowanie! Pozdrawiam i Wesołych Świąt!

Xxx

Ja byłem ssakiem,

A chciałem latać;

Pisnąłem czując bezsiłę -

I stając blisko

Tajemnic świata,

Pragnieniem się modliłem.

I niespodzianie

Tkanką błon

Porosły moje żądze,

Niosąc mnie

W mroczny niebios skłon,

W chmury

Fioletem wrzące.

Ach, skrzydłem stała się tęsknota,

Spoistym, miękkim, czarnym…

…………………………………

Gdy beznadziejność

Was ogarnie -

Myślcie o moich lotach!

"Cud Nietoperza" Maria Pawlikowska – Jasnorzewska

Xxx

Wy trzej atakujcie od strony Zakazanego Lasu, Lastrange'owie i ich oddziały od strony jeziora. Ja dołączę do was wkrótce, muszę najpierw rozprawić się z pewnym nieproszonym gościem.

Śmierciożercy popatrzyli po sobie, nie do końca pewni co ich mistrz miał na myśli, mówiąc o nieproszonym gościu. Widząc jednak jego zniecierpliwione spojrzenie szybko aportowali się na wyznaczone pozycje. Niektórzy z nich nadal oczekiwali rozszczepienia lub innych, czasem nawet gorszych efektów działania zaklęć ochronnych Hogwartu, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Ciche pyknięcia dały się słyszeć na kilka sekund przed pojawieniem się kolejnego Śmierciożercy, bariery magiczne przepuszczały ich jakby nie były silniejsze niż mydlane bańki. Uznawały ich za pomocne oddziały Aurorów, za rannych, których trzeba ewakuować. Za wszystkie te uprzywilejowane grupy, dla których Rada postanowiła uchylić furtkę w systemie bezpieczeństwa na wypadek wyjątkowo trudnej sytuacji. Zaklęcia, które szpieg przekazał Lordowi działały. I uczyniły z Śmierciożerców kolejną grupę uprzywilejowaną.

Za mną! - krzyknęła Bellatriks, ruszając w stronę zamku.

Xxx

Spodziewałem się spotkać cię nieco później… i raczej w realnej walce, - zaczął chłodno Voldemort.

Mój umysł jest jak najbardziej realny, dziękuję bardzo. Co do twojego nie byłbym taki pewien, no ale… - Harry wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko. Widział jak Voldemort z trudem hamuje wściekłość i nie był pewien, czy bardziej go to przeraża, czy bawi.

W jednej chwili Tom znalazł się obok biurka i strząsnął z niego nogi Harry'ego, który rozsiadł się na fotelu. Specyfika świata umysłów pozwoliła mu nie spaść i uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej do swojego wroga.

Wybacz. Nie chciałem ci nabłocić na myślach. Kto wie co mogłoby się wtedy z tobą stać? Jak na mój gust jesteś wystarczająco popaprany.

Potter, twój brak szacunku jest przerażający. Szkoda tylko, że to nie twoja gryfońska odwaga jest zań odpowiedzialna, ale równie słynna i równie gryfońska – głupota.

Auć. Słowa mogą ranić wiesz? Swoją drogą, czy to nie jest smutne, że masz pięćdziesiąt-Merlin-wie-ile lat i nadal twoją najgorszą obelgą jest naśmiewanie się z przynależności domowej? Tom! Za kilka miesięcy kończę tą szkołę! Będę Aurorem albo urzędnikiem, albo zawodnikiem Quidditcha! A nie 'Gryfonem'!

Przez chwilę jedyną jego odpowiedzią był cichy, chłodny śmiech. Chwilę później Tom stał znacznie bliżej, pochylając się nad Harrym, który dopiero teraz doszedł do wniosku, że może dawanie przeciwnikowi możliwości patrzenia na niego z góry w ten sposób nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem.

Choć okrutnie się mylisz, to w jednym masz rację Potter. Już niedługo nie będziesz Gryfonem. Z drugiej strony, będziesz Gryfonem do końca życia.

Harry zdążył rzucić zaklęcie, ale nie przed tym, jak zaklęcie rzucone przez Toma rzuciło nim o ścianę. Usiłował skupić się na fakcie, że w świecie umysłów można być na tyle skrzywdzonym przez fizyczne działania, na ile się samemu pozwoli. Im bardziej był tego pewny, tym mniej jego plecy bolały. Miał wręcz wrażenie jakby jego żebra zasklepiały się w miejscach złamania. Był to raczej niezły wynik jak na początkującego Oklumentę. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na swojego wroga, który wpatrywał się w cienką, złotą nitkę pomiędzy nimi.

Zaklęcie łączące? Masz jakiś plan w tym pokręconym umyśle, czy to był spontaniczny akt szaleństwa?

W *tym* pokręconym umyśle? Nie. Ale w innych? Czemu nie? Wypiłem wystarczająco dużo eliksiru snu, którego używał twój kochany szpieg, żeby nie móc być wyrzuconym ze świata umysłów przez dość długi czas – wyjaśnił Harry i zerknął na łączącą ich nić. – A teraz wygląda na to, że ty też utknąłeś.

I co? Masz zamiar zmuszać mnie do podróży przez umysły wszystkich swoich przyjaciół? Powtarzam: i co?

I nie będziesz mógł tego znieść. Większość ludzkich umysłów jest dla ciebie zbyt normalna i przepełniona uczuciami, żebyś mógł tam wytrzymać. Owszem, Śmierciożercy i ich umysły nie mogą cię skrzywdzić, ale wyobrażasz sobie ile bólu zadadzą ci umysły ludzi, którzy mnie kochają?

Jedyną reakcją jaką Harry uzyskał był wybuch głośnego śmiechu.

Miłość? Wiedziałem, że przestaniesz być zagrożeniem, jeśli tylko spędzisz wystarczająco dużo czasu w towarzystwie Dumbledore'a.

Wiedziałem, że będziesz za głupi i za bardzo zadufany w sobie, żeby przewidzieć tę opcję i dodatkowo jakoś jej przeciwdziałać – odparł szybko Harry i - zanim Voldemort wypowiedział kolejne zaklęcie – otworzył drzwi od gabinetu.

Xxx

Tom spojrzał na niewielki pokój i na regały pełne książek, na duże łóżko i nocny stolik ginący pod stosem woluminów. Zobaczył jak wszystko jaśnieje, a ogień w kominku zdaje się palić z większym wigorem na widok Harry'ego. I wtedy on to też poczuł. Wszechogarniające ciepło i ciężkie, stęchłe powietrze. Ze świstem wciągał hausty powietrza, ale nie przynosiło to porządnych efektów. Dyszał ciężko, dusząc się w tym pokoju.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i otworzył kolejne drzwi.

X

I tym razem Tom nie był w stanie rozpoznać pokoju w którym się znalazł, umysłu, do którego Potter go wciągnął. Pokój był niewielki, również pełen ksiąg. I wykresów, i notatek, i najdziwniejszych szpargałów. I papierków po słodyczach i samych słodkości także. W tym umyśle panował chaos jakiego Tom nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał. Miał wrażenie, że właściciel tego miejsca je rozumie. Ale za pewne tylko on.

Cały pokój zdawał się napierać na Pottera. Jakby trzymał się w tak cudnym stanie jedynie dlatego, że Potter jest zdolny go utrzymać. Ten umysł obarczał Harry'ego czymś ogromnym, przytłaczającą odpowiedzialnością. I utrzymywał się w swojej świetności jedynie dzięki temu, że Potter był w stanie go utrzymać. To sprawiało, że pokój stawał się jeszcze piękniejszy.

Tom poczuł ten nacisk na sobie. Tę umysłową siłę opartą na oczekiwaniach, odpowiedzialności i dumie. Czuł jak miażdży mu barki i jęczał z bólu, padając na kolana pod tym ciężarem.

Z uśmiechem dumy i satysfakcji, Harry otworzył kolejne drzwi.

X

Ten pokój był znacznie bardziej znajomy. Choć chwilę zajęło Tomowi ustalenie dokładnie, gdzie się znajdują to fakt iż są gdzieś w dworze Malfoyów był oczywisty. Na zdobionych w delikatne roślinne motywy ścianach wisiało kilka portretów przodków Malfoyów. Miejsce w którym byli było tak nieszczególne, że jedynie mniej ważni lub ci, którzy mieli zbyt wiele portretów byli tu widoczni. Duże okna z widokiem na ogród i te niedorzeczne pawie, wiele byle jak poukładanych skrzyń i kufrów, setki mniej lub bardziej bezwartościowych przedmiotów… Tom był pewien, że są w umysłowym odpowiedniku ogrodowego domku Malfoyów, który on zapamiętał jedynie dlatego, że niegdyś młody Lucjusz często się tu ukrywał przed swoimi rodzicami. Ale to nie był umysł Lucjusza i Tom zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie była jakaś rodzinna tradycja. Większość działań Malfoyów nią było.

Słońce nagle zaświeciło mocniej, promienie przebijały się przez szkło wysokich okien, znacznie oświetlając przynajmniej część pomieszczenia. Wszystko nagle miało cieplejsze barwy, a powietrze było świeższe niż powinno być w zatęchłej rupieciarni. Gdzieś w rogu zaczęła grać pozytywka.

Tom czuł jak ta melodyjka świdruje mu mózg, przerażająca, pseudo-słodka, metaliczna kołysanka… Harry wydawał się lekko zdziwiony, ale i zadowolony, jakby ta melodyjka była dla niego i podświadomie kojarzyła mu się z czymś dobrym. I Tom zauważył jak wszystko wokół Harry'ego stara się do niego podporządkować. Unoszący się wokoło kurz przy Harrym nawet nie drgnął z ziemi. Kufry o które się potykał Tom, jakby same usuwały się od Pottera by mu przypadkiem nie przeszkodzić. Słoneczne promienie padały tak by go oświetlić, ale by go nie oślepiać. Wszystko układało się pod niego, wszystko chciało go tu zatrzymać. Na zawsze. Na jeszcze chwilę.

Metaliczna melodia świdrowała mózg Toma. Miał wrażenie, że roślinne ornamenty chcą się wokół niego opleść, że kufry chcą go przewrócić i zatrzymać, że ten pokój chce go tu uwięzić na zawsze. Usłyszał westchnienie Pottera, który z lekkim żalem otworzył kolejne drzwi.

X

Tom zawył z bólu.

Zwijał się w cierpieniu, chcąc się od tego uwolnić, ale nie mógł. Zaklęcie wiążące trzymało go mocno przy Harrym, a on nie zdawał się być skłonnym do ucieczki. Byli w jego umyśle, a tam koncentrowały się uczucia wszystkich dotyczące Harry'ego. Ale Tom już nie dostrzegał tu swojej nienawiści, zawiści mniej sławnych, czy niechęci niektórych Ślizgonów.

Tom czuł tylko duszącą, opiekuńczą, przytłaczającą, pełną dumy, więżącą i oddaną miłość z umysłów, przez które Potter go przeprowadził. I to sprawiało, że wył z bólu i przerażenia.

Xxx

Nieludzkie i karykaturalne ciało Lorda Voldemorta padło bez życia na ziemię. Śmierciożercy rozesłani do walki nagle zauważali brak piętna, które przyjęli na siebie. Bellatriks krzyknęła z bezsilnej wściekłości i zaczęła walczyć z jeszcze większą zaciętością. Niewielu jednak poszło w jej ślady.

Brak piętna oznaczał brak odpowiedzialności. Wielu Śmierciożerców aportowało się jak najdalej od Hogwartu i już bez masek, czy peleryn, odwiedzało wszelakie miejsca publiczne by mniejszą lub większą sakiewką ze złotem okupić sobie zapewnienie, że cały dzień tam właśnie spędzili. Okupywali swoją świeżo odzyskaną wolność.

Xxx

Na podłodze w pokoju, który był też umysłem Harry'ego, widoczna była kupka pyłu, przy odrobinie wyobraźni przypominająca kształtem sylwetkę człowieka. Potter westchnął cicho, patrząc na nią w zamyśleniu.

W takich chwilach przydałaby ci się w umyśle jakaś miotła – rzucił Draco, stając w drzwiach.

Rozważałem zmieść go Błyskawicą – stwierdził Potter po chwili, stwierdzając z pewnym zdumieniem, że chyba będzie się w stanie przyzwyczaić do tego umysłowego wizerunku Draco.

Proszszsz, Potter. Pewnych rzeczy po prostu się nie godzi robić! – oznajmił Malfoy i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Jedno zaklęcie czyszczące i resztki Voldemorta znikły z umysłu Harry'ego. Mimo to uznał, że Malfoy trochę przesadził z entuzjazmem i z pewną dozą nieco histerycznej radości patrzył na mydlane bańki unoszące się w powietrzu.

Przegiąłeś – oznajmił.

Daj mi spokój, byłem nieco zestresowany całą tą walką ostateczną.

Xxx

Hogwart się obronił, w co Harry – być może naiwnie – nigdy nie wątpił. Armia Dumbledore'a i ich najmłodsi naśladowcy walczyli ramię w ramię z Aurorami i członkami Zakonu Feniksa. I na szczęście większość Śmierciożerców aportowała się zanim walka rozpętała się na dobre. Kilku ostatnich zapaleńców zostało szybko powstrzymanych, choć udało im się wcześniej odesłać wielu przeciwników do Skrzydła Szpitalnego lub wręcz na cmentarz.

Kiedy jednak Harry ocknął się w końcu i z lekkim westchnieniem, zauważając w tym pewną regularność, zorientował się, że jest Skrzydle Szpitalnym, w Hogwarcie trwało już wielkie świętowanie. Draco siedział przy jego łóżku z jedną zabandażowaną ręką, co przykuło uwagę Pottera.

Zaklęcie oparzające, do jutra będę zdrów – wyjaśnił Malfoy spokojnie i Harry tylko kiwnął głową. Skrzywił się lekko czując ból uderzający go w skronie.

Źle z tobą? Pomfrey mówiła, że może dać ci ewentualnie coś przeciwbólowego, ale dopiero jak się ockniesz.

Głowa… boli – wydukał Harry i Malfoy poszedł ponaglić szkolną pielęgniarkę.

Z pewną niezręcznością Gryfon zauważył łzy w oczach Pani Pomfrey, gdy ta podawała mu leki. Wydawało się, że jedynie medyczne wykształcenie powstrzymuje ją od wyściskania go z całych sił. Bardzo go to ucieszyło, jakoś nie był pewien, czy jest już gotowy na taką wylewność uczuć.

Eliksir zadziałał wyjątkowo szybko i Harry aż sapnął z nagłego cudownego uczucia, jakim jest odejście dotkliwego bólu. Teraz czuł się już tylko zmęczony i powieki ciążyły mu niesamowicie. Spojrzał na Draco i uśmiechnął się.

Byłem w twoim umyśle.

Wiem, zauważyłem – mruknął Draco, nagle patrząc gdzieś w bok. – I?

I podobało mi się tam – mruknął Harry z uśmiechem. – Możemy sobie darować dyskusje i po prostu znów być razem? Jestem zbyt padnięty na poważne rozmowy i zbyt niecierpliwy by czekać do jutra.

Draco parsknął śmiechem.

Podoba mi się twoje odpowiedzialne podejście, Potter – szydził blondyn, ale pochylił się szybko i bardzo delikatnie pocałował swojego chłopaka. - Jestem za.

Świetnie – mruknął Potter i nagle obaj usłyszeli czyjś radosny pisk dochodzący z innych części zamku. – Powiedz mi, co się tam dzieje.

Ach wiesz, zwyczajowe. Wszyscy się radują, tańczą, tulą i mówią jaki to jesteś cudowny i jak zawsze w ciebie wierzyli. – Harry parsknął, choć brzmiało to jak wiarygodne podsumowanie zwyczajowego świętowania w Hogwarcie. – Weasleyowie cierpią po stracie syna, a Monica wiernie cierpi razem z nimi. I mam ci przekazać, że to nie twoja wina, że to ten… eee…

Percy.

Percy był łajzą, a nie ty. No, a przynajmniej coś o podobnym sensie mówili. I tak, rozmawiali ze mną Weasleyowie, też mnie to boli.

Harry z uśmiechem patrzył na Ślizgona, zastanawiając się, czemu właściwie spodziewał się innej relacji. I ciesząc, że jednak otrzymuje taką w typowym stylu Draco. Chyba jednak tęsknił za tym aroganckim i narcystycznym sposobem bycia kogoś, kto nie będzie mu bił pokłonów nawet jeśli właśnie ocalił magiczny świat.

Co z Hermioną?

Och, wiesz. Jak zwykle. Snape stoi obok niej, ona stoi obok niego. Dzieli ich może ze trzy centymetry i gapią się na siebie co jakieś trzy sekundy, a ona uśmiecha się jakby jej ktoś podarował całą bibliotekę. I udają, że nic się nie stało. A Dumbledore chyba nie jest pewny, czy bardziej go cieszy zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem, czy wyswatanie się jego Mistrza Eliksirów, i chodzi cały szczęśliwy i rozdaje słodycze. Dom wariatów totalny.

Uroki Hogwartu.

Ewidentnie. Będziemy musieli to miejsce czasem odwiedzać.

Koniecznie – zgodził się Harry z uśmiechem, bo w tej chwili właściwie wszystko co dotyczyło przyszłości i zawierało w sobie 'my' w pełni go satysfakcjonowało.

Idź spać, bo bredzisz.

Jeśli powiedział to na głos to faktycznie potrzebował snu. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze lekko do Draco, który najwyraźniej jeszcze nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać z niewygodnego, szpitalnego stołka, a potem pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść. Z martwieniem się o wszystko inne gotów był poczekać do rana.

Xxx

Koniec.

Xxx


End file.
